A Salvo
by Jcastillo
Summary: Rose no conoce nada de su pasado, la única pieza que la une es un don especial que posee. Pero ese don como todo en la vida, tiene un precio. Deberá correr riesgos, pero no estará sola, un familiar de ella la hace contactar con Dimitri Belikov el jefe de seguridad de la empresa Moroi Security Services, será entonces cuando él arriesgará todo por protegerla, incluso su vida. (UA)
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de VA pertenecen a la grandiosa Richelle Mead. Está historia está inspirada en una obra de la escritora Bamks.

* * *

 **A Salvo**

* * *

*Universo Alternativo*

 **Resumen:**

Abandonada cuando era una bebé y criada por una pareja en un mundo privilegiado, Rose no conoce nada de su pasado, un pasado oscuro y triste, lleno de secretos, la única pieza que la une es un don o poder que tiene, no hay muchas personas en el mundo que posean uno y eso la pone en la pequeña lista de personas con más seguridad.

Protegida por sus padres para salvaguardar ese don especial de los demás, Rose ha crecido en un ambiente donde no le falta nada, sueña con una relación como la de sus padres, ya que siempre está rodeada de soledad. Aunque esa vida que conoce tan rutinaria está a punto de dar un giro.

Dimitri Belikov, como jefe de seguridad de la empresa Moroi Security Services, que fundó un familiar suyo con ayuda de él, está familiarizado con los casos difíciles y con clientes con dones especiales. Su trabajo es proteger, encubrir y cuidar. Por lo tanto, cuando un amigo de su familia le pide que proteja a su hija, él está listo para cumplirlo. Pero para lo que no está preparado es para la irresistible atracción que surgirá entre él y Rose.

Lo que comenzó como un trabajo más, ahora se ha convertido en un problema personal, en el que estará dispuesto arriesgar su vida si es necesario.

* * *

Hola!

Vengo con una nueva historia y propuesta que no he podido sacarme de la mente para nuestra pareja favorita Rose y Dimitri.

Espero les guste y la disfruten.


	2. Chapter 1: Bebé en casa

**1.**

 **Bebé en Casa**

* * *

 _ **Veintidós años antes de Rose.**_

 _ **En Turquía**_

En el umbral de su gran salón, Ibrahim Mazur observaba cómo su mujer examinaba un ornamento de Navidad antes de colocarlo en su cajita y ponerla en la caja de plástico que usaban para guardar la decoración navideña.

Su tristeza le producía tal dolor en el corazón que se frotó el pecho en un intento de aliviarlo. Pero algunas heridas eran demasiado profundas. Permanentes e imposibles de curar. Y su dolor le resultaba insoportable porque no podía arreglarlo. Sus relaciones, su dinero y su poder no significaban nada si no podía dar a su querida esposa lo que más quería. Notaba su dolor tan intensamente como si fuera suyo y, de hecho, lo era porque no podía soportar que fuera infeliz. Movería cielo y tierra para hacerla sonreír.

Janine lo había cambiado, lo había convertido en un hombre mejor. Un hombre que nunca pensó que llegaría a ser, que nunca quiso ser. Pero ella lo cambió todo, su mundo, así como su forma de ser, ella tan particular con ese temperamento tan distintivo, con lo estricta, ordenada, y puntual, con las reglas y deberes, sí esa misma mujer lo cambió. De repente él quiso ser un hombre mejor, y nunca la pondría en una situación de peligro con sus prácticas empresariales.

Era una nueva experiencia para él, vivir bien, salir de la oscuridad. Tener a alguien que hacía que quisiera sentirse… digno.

En aquel momento Janine dejó de observar con tristeza aquel ornamento, y cuando vio a su marido, se le iluminó la cara, rosada por las brillantes luces del árbol. A él le maravillaba comprobar cómo se le cortaba la respiración cada vez que ella le sonreía. Ese sentimiento nunca desaparecería.

-Este es el último. –dijo su mujer mirando una vez más el único ornamento que no se había colgado en el árbol. Momentáneamente, la pena apagó la calidez de sus ojos, pero vio que hacía un esfuerzo para recomponerse y desaparecer toda cosa negativa de las facciones de su cara. Sin embargo, se había dado cuenta. Sabía que estaba allí por mucho que ella se esforzaba para que no se le notara.

Cruzó el salón, ya no podía soportar esa distancia que los separaba. La estrechó entre sus brazos e introdujo los dedos en su melena de rizos rojos, que luego acarició, mientras aspiraba su aroma y le besaba los mechones.

-Volveremos a intentarlo. –murmuró él, tratando de adoptar un tono seguro y tranquilizador. A pesar de todo, sabía que había fracasado estrepitosamente. Sonaba tan alicaído como ella.

Ella negó la cabeza de un lado a otro. –Yo lo siento tanto… es que no soy capaz… -no terminó y él no dejo que lo hiciera, jamás le echaría la culpa a ella de eso, si bien era cierto él quería un hijo, y ella era incapaz de darle el hijo que tanto deseaba, eso no era motivo para permitir que ella viviera con la culpa. Él quería no solo tener una casa si no un hogar, risas, niños corriendo. No tenía defensa alguna y sabía que nunca amaría a ninguna otra persona en la faz de la tierra como quería a esa mujer, así fuese que no pudiera darle ese niño que tanto deseaba. No la abandonaría

-Ya no más, Ibrahim. –dijo ella tragando saliva como si le resultara doloroso hablar. –no puedo soportar otra pérdida. Ya no puedo aguantarlo más.

Estaba tan cerca de perder el control de sus propias emociones. Lo único que impedía era su promesa de que estaría ahí para apoyarla.

Antes se hubiera reído de eso del destino y las almas gemelas. El profesor que le daba clases de recursos humanos, había dicho una vez que el concepto de que solo hubiera una persona para uno era completamente falso. Que podías enamorarte de muchas personas distintas durante tu vida y amarlas.

Él también compartía esa opinión hasta que un buen día, una bella mujer pequeña, con carácter y de pelo rojizo rebelde entró en su vida y puso patas arriba toda su existencia. Desde la primera vez que Janine aceptó su invitación a cenar supo que estaba tan perdido que nunca más volvería a encontrarse. Tampoco lo quería.

Seis meses después de noviazgo y él le estaba proponiendo vivir juntos. Un año luego y él empezó hablar de que quería hijos.

Pero allí se dieron de bruces con la realidad.

Para alegría de ambos, se quedó embarazada enseguida. La gran pena fue que sufrió un aborto al cabo de unas pocas semanas. Entonces empezó su pesadilla de esperanzas truncadas. La última gota fue cuando volvió a quedarse embarazada a principios de este año, después de varios abortos. Consiguió llegar a un estado más avanzado de embarazo, que fue donde los demás habían terminado. Había empezado a emocionarse. Cuando estaba de cinco meses, después de saber que llevaba dentro lo que más quería, una niña, cuando habían empezado a establecer el vinculo con el bebé y a sentir sus primeros movimientos, algo que nunca habían podido hacer hasta entonces, la tragedia volvió a azotarlos y perdieron al bebé. La peor parte fue que tuve que dar a luz a una niña diminuta y formada.

Janine quedó destrozada. Abe nunca se había sentido tan inútil, ella por otra parte se cerraba cada vez más, nunca volvió a mencionar el tema, ni siquiera ahora , cuando él quería animarla para que volvieran a intentar, ella se negaba. No podía culparla , pero le fastidiaba la idea de no ser capaz de arreglarlo. En su mundo nada era imposible. El dinero, si bien no era la solución para todo, conseguía muchas cosas. Sin embargo, ni con todo el dinero del mundo, con todas las influencias del mundo, podría ayudar con lo que más deseaba.

-Haría lo que fuera para ahorrarte esto, Janine. Lo siento muchísimo.

-Soy yo la que ha fallado, porque no consigo que los embarazos prosperen.

Su rostro se torno grave. –Hablo en serio Janine, no has fallado son cosas que suceden. Lucharemos hasta el final. – Hizo un gesto con su mano señalando el gran árbol. –Ahora hazme el favor de ir a colocar el ángel para que este árbol este completo.

Pero no lo estaría y ambos lo sabían. Un pequeño adorno quedó en la caja donde guardaban los demás. Era una esfera roja que llevaba grabado " La primera Navidad del bebé" y el año.

Janine se apartó y desenvolvió al delicado ángel de porcelana que coronaría el árbol. Se subió en un taburete y colocó la última decoración en su sitio.

-Quedo bien. –susurró ella.

-Me encanta el árbol. –dijo él sinceramente. –Has hecho un excelente trabajo.

-Es posible que tú hayas hecho transformar al grinch que hay en mí en la señora Claus.

Él se echó a reír

-¿A ti qué te parece?. Has pasado un día entero colgando luces por las paredes. No creo que odies tanto estás fiestas.

-Sigo odiándolas, pero eres muy persuasivo.

Abe volvió a reír. Se volvió a donde ella estaba cuando llamaron al timbre.

Los dos fruncieron el ceño y Janine se apartó para mirar en dirección al vestíbulo. Eran casi las once de la noche, ¿quién iría a verlos a esa hora?. Peor aún, ¿cómo podían haber traspasado la puerta de seguridad sin que ellos se enteraran?

Abe se puso serio inmediatamente.

-Iré a ver quién es.

-Voy contigo. –protestó ella.

Él le dio un apretón en la mano para que hiciera silencio, se acercó al cajón de la mesilla junto al sofá y sacó dos pistolas. Escondió la suya y le entregó a ella la segunda, volvió a mirarla como pidiéndole que se moviera con cautela y luego se acercó a la puerta de la entrada.

Arrugó la frente cuando miró por el ventanal que solo podía abrirse por dentro, pero no por fuera. No había nadie fuera, pero la luz de movimiento se había activado y aún brillaba sobre el paisaje invernal cubierto de nieve.

Sacaron ambos las pistolas, él abrió con cuidado y se quedó mirando el exterior. El frió le dio una bofetada y el viento ululó en su oído. La luna llena iluminaba la gruesa capa de nieve. Solo el ruido de los árboles meciéndose y el crujido del hielo al romperse las ramas alteraban la serenidad de la noche.

Casi tropezó con el objeto que había en el suelo. Dio un paso atrás y bajo la vista; se quedó estupefacto al ver lo que parecía una… ¿canastilla de bebé?

-Ibrahim, ¿qué es?. –oyó el tono preocupado de Janine a su espalda y antes de poder decirle que no se acercara, el bebé escogió ese justo instante para empezar a sollozar, aunque era más un gemido de angustia que de llanto.

Ambos dejaron de respirar y se agacharon. Él inconsciente de lo que hacía fue a coger el valioso bulto.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! Alguien acaba de dejar un bebé aquí se va a congelar.

El horror en la voz de ella era evidente. Él seguía demasiado estupefacto para pensar con claridad.

-Voy a meter la canastilla, aquí afuera nos vamos a congelar. –dijo ella, tensa mientras se levantaba con precaución como si llevara al bebé en sus propias manos.

Él la siguió, pero algo le decía que debería buscar a la persona que había dejado al bebé. Todavía debía de estar en la finca. Tenía muchas tierras y aún tardaría un buen rato en salir de ellas independientemente de la dirección por la que hubiera venido.

Sin embargo, estaba enfrascado mirando a la pequeña en brazos.

-¿Hay alguna nota?. –preguntó ella. –Cualquier cosa que expliqué en qué diantres pensaba alguien para hacer algo tan terrible. En está época del año. No se abandona a un bebé en navidad. -Estaba angustiada mientras revisaba el contenido de la canastilla y sí, cayó un sobre al suelo junto a las mantitas y dos peluches viejos.

-Léela. –le pidió él sin mirarla. Estaba absorto mirando al bebé que llevaba en brazos y por un momento él ni siquiera pudo respirar. Contemplaba lo que nunca podría ser suyo. Janine lo volvía a ver a él y al bebé de una forma que no sabría como describir. No sabía si para bien o para mal.

Janine abrió el sobre con manos temblorosas y leyó el texto rápidamente, dispuesta ahorrar cualquier cosa que pudiera herirlos, pero lo que leyó le llegó al alma:

" _No puedo ocuparme de mi bebé. Conmigo siempre estará en peligro. Necesita alguien que la quiera y la proteja. Cuento con ustedes para que la quieran como si fuera su hija y nunca permitan que conozca las circunstancias de su pasado. Seguramente pensarán que soy la madre más horrible de la faz de la tierra por darle a mi bebé a unos desconocidos, pero la quiero y por eso la dejo a su cargo y les pido que la quieran como yo lo haría y la eduquen como si fuera suya. Nunca debe saber nada de mí ni de su padre biológico. Prométanme que guardaran el secreto. Estoy destrozada, pero saber que podrán darle todo lo que yo no puedo me da la fuerza para hacer lo que es mejor para ella. Solo les pido que la quieran tanto como puedan._

Cuando Janine terminó de leer la carta, le temblaba mucho la mano y Abe se sentó en el sofá sosteniendo al bebé contra su pecho, mientras la miraba a ella incrédulo.

Ella se apresuró a sentarse junto a su esposo. Nerviosa y angustiada, bajó un poco la mantita para ver la cara al bebé y Abe se derritió. Una preciosa niña los miraba.

-¿Crees que sea correcto?. –Consultó ella. –Dejárnosla así sin más.

-No lo sé.

-Deberíamos ir con… - se detuvo sus palabras no salían, no mientras lo observaba a él sin apartar los ojos de la bebé y la forma en la que la sostenía. –Lo correcto es… -No pudo terminar, las palabras parecían atorarse dentro de ella. Se despertó algo que no sabía que de verdad existía o que podía llegar a sentir, así de rápido.

-¿Qué vamos hacer Ibrahim?

-Voy a investigar lo que pueda sobre ella o sus padres. – La mujer abrió los ojos, en la boca de él sus palabras siempre eran firmes, para él no había imposibles, ni peros, ni quizás, pero está vez había un tono dudoso, había dicho "lo que pueda", como si realmente no quisiera saber más del caso y hacer exactamente lo que la nota decía. Ella no dijo nada solo asintió.

-Sin embargo, dependiendo de lo que hagamos, yo me haré cargo del papeleo, no tienes que preocuparte de nada. -Aunque ella sí que se preocupaba, pensaba en cómo esto podía cambiar sus vidas para siempre. –Podrías pensar en un nombre. -Sugirió él sin titubear.

-¿Un nombre?. –Janine se sobresaltó. –Suena a que ya tomaste una decisión.

-Bueno por hoy la tendremos con nosotros, no vamos a dejarla afuera congelándose en este invierno y tampoco vamos a llamarla solo bebé, ¿cierto?.

Ella se quedó pensativa, después de unos minutos respondió: -De acuerdo, ya pensaré en algo… Siempre me gustaron los nombres de las flores… quizá encuentre uno que suene bien con el nombre de tú abuela Marie.

-Sí quizá.

Los dos dirigieron la vista aquella diminuta bebé que había caído rendida en brazos del hombre. Al tiempo que se ganó su corazón, tal vez tomaría una decisión que cambiaría para siempre el curso de su vida y la de Janine.

Al cabo de unas horas, cuando la bebé reposaba en la cama de ambos, él fue tranquilizándose poco a poco, estudió la carta una, dos, tres veces y mentalmente empezó a barajar sus opciones.

-Janine quiero que hagas las maletas. –le dijo, su tono inseguro dejó paso a una resolución implacable. –Sí nos quedamos con ella tienes que saber que nos iremos del país y pasaremos un tiempo a fuera. Tal vez no regresemos más aquí.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Y qué vamos hacer, Ibrahim? ¿A dónde piensas ir?

Él la miró fijamente. Le acarició la rodilla y miró a la bella bebé de pelito rebelde y ojos cafés.

-Al norte a Rusia, o lejos del oriente, en América, Estados Unidos. Haremos lo que nos ha pedido y la educaremos como si fuera nuestra hija.

Ella asintió levemente aún con el peso de la sorpresa encima y sin comprender muy bien lo que estaban aceptando. –¿Has tomado una decisión?

-No. –Él dirigió la mirada hacía ella. –Esto es una decisión que debemos tomar juntos.

Ella se detuvo un instante a beber de sus rasgos y facciones. Lo conocía sabía que en en sus adentros ya él había tomado la decisión, solo estaba siendo cortés con ella.

-Rosemarie. –dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa. –Creo que ese sería un buen nombre.

-Rosemarie. -pronunció él probando el nombre en su boca. –¿Crees que le vaya a gustar?

Ella se encogió de hombros. –No sé… podemos seguir buscando otras opciones.

-De acuerdo. -suspiró Abe. -Ahora debemos empacar.

* * *

Nota de Autor:

Tenemos el primer capítulo, empezando a conocer la historia de como Rose, llega a la vida de Abe y Janine, (un poquito diferente). ¿Qué piensan?

Espero que disfrutaran del capítulo, así como yo de escribirlo.

Saludos enormes y desearles que pasen un feliz fin e inicio de año.


	3. Chapter 2: Descubriendo Poderes

**2:**

 **Descubriendo Poderes**

* * *

 **Cinco meses después.**

Ibrahim siempre había sido consciente de lo que podían conseguir el dinero y el poder, pero hasta la llegada de Rosemarie, pues ese fue el nombre que terminaron eligiendo para la preciosa niña, no fue plenamente consciente de que toda la riqueza que había acumulado a lo largo de su vida adulta tenía una razón de ser, como si llevara todo ese tiempo preparándose para algo tan importante. Tan pronto como ese inocente bebé apareció en su puerta, supo que todo su dinero por fin serviría para un propósito. Al final, todo se reducía a esto y a lo que había podido dar a su mujer y ahora también a su hija.

Rose era de ellos. Había confeccionado meticulosamente varias pruebas documentales que dieran fe del embarazo de su mujer y cómo, tras varios abortos, se la había llevado a un lugar aislado donde pudiera dar a luz a su hija con total privacidad. También había preparado una partida de nacimiento en la que figuraban su nombre y el de Janine como padres de la criatura, su lugar de nacimiento y hasta el nombre de la clínica financiada por él mismo donde la niña supuestamente había nacido.

Ahora estaban instalados en los Estados Unidos por primera vez, seguros de que el pasado de Rose quedaba atado y bien atado. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era retomar su vida, pero aún confiando en que el pasado de la pequeña era incuestionable, Ibrahim no era tan tonto como para pensar siquiera en bajar la guardia, sus vidas quedarían alteradas para siempre, y no tenía el menor remordimiento por haber cambiado el futuro de ambos. Ya tenía todo lo que un hombre podría desear, y daba gracias por ellas cada día desde aquella fría noche en que Rosemarie llegó a la vida de ambos.

Había explicado a Janine los cambios que iba a haber en su vida, y que iban a tener que extremar la cautela en todos los aspectos de su día a día. Le preocupaba que Janine se sintiera maniatada o se cansara de vivir aislada, pero debería haber sabido que en el fondo ella también haría cualquier cosa por proteger a la niña.

El día en que dejaron a Rose en la puerta de su casa se había creado un vinculo irrompible e inexplicable, como si hubiera estado destinada a ser suya y ese vínculo se había fortalecido tanto que ya no recordaban su vida antes de que trataran de formar una familia.

Lo primero que hizo Abe antes de establecerse en América fue vender discretamente su casa en Turquía, porque no quería dejar ningún rastro de su vida anterior a Rose, ni dar la posibilidad a su madre biológica de aparecer en la casa donde había dejado a la niña y pedir que se la devolvieran.

Durante los meses que pasaron, él había estado trabajando constantemente y a conciencia para pasar desapercibidos y desaparecer de la mirada pública. Había vendido varios de sus negocios y luego había invertido las ganancias de esas ventas para que su familia tuviera siempre una seguridad económica. Había comprado una casa enorme a nombre de una empresa fantasma que no se podía vincular con él, se había encargado de que la seguridad fuese impenetrable, Janine le había dejado claro que ningún sacrificio era demasiado grande con tal de preservar a su familia.

Abe sabía de corazón que haría cualquier cosa que hiciera falta para protegerla. Ningún precio era demasiado alto. Cierto, no lo había hecho de la manera más limpia ni más legal, pues debería haberlo puesto en conocimiento de las autoridades y los servicios sociales y solicitar una adopción por las vías adecuadas, pero solo con mirar a los ojos de la niñita sabía que no podía correr el riesgo de perderla haciendo las cosas por la vía legal. Él se enfrentaría al fuego y al infierno antes de provocar un dolor en ambas. Claro había quebrantado tantas leyes que si se descubriera, se enfrentaría a años de cárcel. Desde luego, se había asegurado de que ninguna de las decisiones que había tomado salpicara en Janine de ninguna manera, y que si algún día saliera todo a la luz, tanto ella como Rose estarían limpias.

Bajaron del pequeño avión él y Janine tomado de su mano con la niña en brazos, se dirigieron apresuradamente hacia el coche que los esperaba, Abe tuvo mucho cuidado de que Janine no tropezara. Cuando se sentó junto a ella en el asiento trasero del coche, Janine lo miró, con el ceño fruncido y expresión tensa.

-No sé por qué estoy tan nerviosa. –dijo con la voz baja y en tono de disculpa. –Confío en ti, Ibrahim, no creas que no. Pero es que parece que en los últimos cinco meses hemos vivido alejados de la realidad, en una burbuja en la que el tiempo estaba detenido y solo existíamos nosotros y ahora me da… no sé siento algo de volver al mundo real… Siento que algún día despertaremos y Rosemarie no va estar.

Abe le pasó el brazo por los hombros, estrechó a ambas entre sus brazos y le acarició la cabeza con los labios. Odiaba verla preocupada con lo desconocido, pero lo comprendía y sabía que era imposible despojarla de eso, hasta él estaba inquieto, solo no lo aparentaba, pero por dentro se temía lo peor y con toda la razón.

-No voy a dejar que eso pase. Jamás. –dijo en tono grave.

Miró un instante a través de la ventanilla. El coche que los había recogido en la pista de aterrizaje privada no tenía nada de especial ni de llamativo, quería pasar desapercibido.

-¿Serás feliz aquí?. –preguntó a Janine.

La felicidad era una prioridad se había desecho de la mayoría de sus empresas hasta quedarse solo con la petrolera con sede en Houston, Texas, ciudad que conocía bien. Anteriormente había hecho negocios con Nathan y Randall Ivashkov y ahora pretendía reactivar negocios con él, pues tenía conocimiento de su vida pasada y podía serle útil para lograr el anonimato completo e iniciar una vida totalmente nueva. Le había costado mucho tomar esa decisión. Al ponerse en contacto con él se arriesgaba a abrir una grieta en el dispositivo de seguridad que tanto le había costado levantar, pero tenía contactos que Abe había perdido, así que al final había decidido correr el riesgo.

Rose se despertó, aún acurrucada en el pecho de Janine que apenas se venía acostumbrado a la idea de ser madre, la bebé alzó la cabeza, regalando una sonrisa sin dientes que, como siempre, le derritió el corazón.

-¡Hola, pequeña!. –dijo Janine, dándole el dedo para que se lo envolviera con su manita. Se lo llevó directamente a la boca a mordisquearlo, como hacía con cualquier cosa que caía en sus manos.

-¿Cuánto falta por llegar?. –inquirió Janine. –Hay que cambiarle el pañal, y ahora que se ha despertado no va a tardar en tener hambre, ya has visto lo que come está niña.

-Diez minutos como mucho. –aseguró Abe.

-Aguantará bien hasta entonces. –respondió ella con una sonrisa, y se puso hacerle ruiditos a Rose. ¿Quién diría que Abe vería ese día?

-¡Esto es real!. –susurró él más para si mismo, que para ella.

Abe se inclinó para besar el nacimiento de los suaves rizos de Rose, aspirando su dulce aroma de bebé.

-Sí es real y nadie nos la va a quitar nunca.

Fue una promesa queda pero firme. Nada ni nadie le arrebataría lo que era suyo, y siempre las protegería de la cruda realidad de la vida, costara lo que costase.

 _ **Cuatro meses después**_

Ibrahim hizo chirriar los neumáticos con un sonoro frenazo delante de su casa, y antes de que el chofer hubiera detenido totalmente su Mercedes blindado, se bajó de él, pistola en mano. El miedo le hacía sentir martilleo del corazón en las sienes. Janine se había puesto histérica y le había pedido que fuera a casa inmediatamente, que estaba pasando algo. Tuvo que contenerse para no tirar la puerta abajo y meterse en casa a destrozar lo que fuera que amenazaba a su familia. En lugar de eso, se dejó que se abriera la puerta y miró al interior del salón.

Allí arriba estaba Janine caminando de un lado a otro, con un aspecto terriblemente angustiado. Como si notara su presencia, dirigió la vista hacia la puerta y llamó:

-¿Ibrahim? ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás en casa?

Abe se relajó y empezó a dejar de sentir ese pánico. Hizo un gesto para que se apartaran los agentes de seguridad que habían llegado tan pronto los había llamado; hasta el conductor tenía la pistola desenfundada y en alto. Se guardó el arma en la sobaquera y se incorporó, esperaba no hacer ridículo cayéndose de bruces en la puerta de su propia casa.

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo como en los últimos quince minutos, desde que su mujer lo llamara con voz aterrorizada para pedirle que fuera a casa. Ibrahim no era de alejarse mucho, salvo cuando se iba por una semana al centro de Houston a ocuparse de sus negocios o a hacer algún recado.

La puerta se abrió un poco más y Janine se plantó delante, tenía el rostro pálido y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Aunque ella parecía estar bien, la seguridad de Rose seguía en duda, y si su hija estaba bien también, ¿qué narices había preocupado tanto a su mujer?

-¡Ibrahim, tienes que venir!.

Entonces ella se fijó en los hombres dispuestos en formación y entendió lo que había hecho Abe, aun así no hubo ni un atisbo de remordimiento o disculpa en su rostro. Con una mano fría tomó la de su marido y lo llevó hacia dentro, cerró la puerta tras él, de forma que quedaron separados de los agentes.

-Alguien o algo ha entrado en la habitación de Rosemarie. –dijo con la respiración entrecortada, mientras corría escaleras arriba tirando de Abe, que se puso rígido y volvió a desenfundar el arma. –ahora mismo no hay nadie dentro. –susurró. –Está durmiendo y por el amor de Dios, ¡guarda esa pistola!.

Reacio, enfundó de nuevo. Al entrar en la habitación de Rose la vio allí dormida, envuelta en su mantitas piernas encogidas debajo del cuerpo y un pulgar en la boca. Entonces pudo respirar tranquilo.

-¿Qué diantres pasa, Janine?. –Preguntó, sin disimular su enfado. –acabo de perder quince años de vida. No me vuelvas a hacer esto jamás.

-Escúchame Ibrahim Mazur, aquí ha entrado alguien. –siseó. – Y no estoy loca. Las primeras veces pensé que era despiste mío, que había dejado los dos peluches en su cuna sin darme cuenta; pero luego empecé a fijarme en dónde los dejada cuando acostaba a la niña.

Ibrahim frunció el ceño. Janine no era nada descuidada, nunca dejaría en la cuna objetos con los que Rose se pudiera atragantar, así que no creyó ni por un momento que se hubiera olvidado de algo. Janine se asomó por encima de la cuna; a continuación puso su mano sobre su boca para sofocar el grito y levantó la otra mano para señalar los muñecos.

-Ibrahim, los he sacado de ahí hace quince minutos, cuando te he llamado. Los he puesto encima del mueble y ahora vuelven a estar en la cuna. Alguien está entrando.

-Todo el alboroto es por unos peluches. –Lo dijo sin verla a ella, que de seguro estaría haciéndole unos ojos de muerte. -Tranquila cielo. Me voy a encargar de esto ahora mismo. En realidad es bastante fácil; a partir de ahora tendremos la cuna en nuestro dormitorio, y a la hora de la siesta métela en el moisés y tenla siempre contigo. Llegaremos al fondo de este asunto. Puedo revisar las cintas de vigilancia, si ha entrado alguien lo sabré.

Abe miraba fijamente la grabación del cuarto de su hija sin saber muy bien qué era exactamente lo que estaba viendo. No podía ser. Y eso que tenía pruebas que indicaban lo contrario. Lo que había en esa habitación no era alguien, sino algo.

Podía revisar la grabación tantas veces como quisiera, que siempre iba a mostrar lo mismo: los dos peluches favoritos de su hija, el único recuerdo de cómo había llegado Rose a su vida y un tributo secreto a la mujer que se la había dejado en la puerta, flotaba en el aire desde donde los había dejado Janine hasta la cuna de la pequeña.

Ibrahim era un hombre de mente lógica. No le entraba en la cabeza algo tan…ilógico. Encima, inmediatamente después de la falta de lógica venía el miedo, un miedo que se le metía a los huesos. ¿Había algo maligno,? ¿Nunca había creído en fantasmas ni en espíritus, no tenían cabida en su visión racional del mundo. Pero desde luego, algo había que hacía que los peluches volaran por la habitación y cayeran en la cuna. ¿Cómo le iba a contar a Janine?. Por lo pronto, mandó a su jefe de seguridad a llevar la cuna de Rose a su habitación y no tocar nada más del cuarto de la niña.

A la mañana siguiente…

Ibrahim se despertó al oír una exclamación asustada de Janine. Estaba de pie junto a la cuna de la bebé. se levantó enseguida y fue junto a ella.

Los dos peluches estaban en la cuna y Rose estaba despierta agarrando uno de ellos con su mano regordeta y mordiéndole una oreja. Sonrió a sus padres mientras agitaba las piernas, como diciendo que ya estaba despierta y lista para salir de la cuna.

Miró a la puerta de su habitación. Antes de acostarse se había asegurado de que quedara cerrada con llave; ahora se encontraba entreabierta y los peluches que habían dejado en la habitación de Rose estaban ahora en la cuna, para gran alegría suya, como se podía ver. En ese momento supo que no podía ocultar las grabaciones de Janine. Había algo que no iba bien.

Janine se agachó para coger a la pequeña, a quien se le cayó el cariñin, lo que al instante produjo unos lloriqueos que cesaron en cuanto Janine lo recogió y se lo puso otra vez en las manos. Cuando giró la cabeza hacia él, con expresión de incertidumbre. Le estaba pidiendo en silencio que arreglara lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo, lo cual lo destrozaba, porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué podía hacer. Siempre les había dado lo que necesitaban, pero no tenía explicación para lo inexplicable.

-Dale de comer y cámbiala, y después ven al cuarto de vigilancia. -dijo Abe en una voz que se esforzó en mantener tranquila y firme, para que Rose no notara su preocupación.

-¿Qué está pasando, Ibrahim?. –preguntó ella

-No lo sé. –respondió él con sinceridad. –Pero pienso averiguarlo. Encárgate de la niña y luego solucionamos esto.

Janine salió de la habitación en silencio, pero la tensión que irradiaba casi se podía palpar. Nada le había preparado para algo como esto. ¿Cómo te defiendes de algo que no sabes ni qué es? Aunque no era religioso, se sorprendió a sí mismo al ponerse a rezar en silencio para expulsar a cualquier espíritu maligno que hubiera invadido su hogar.

En cuanto Janine desapareció, Abe se puso a examinar la cerradura de la puerta en busca de algún indicio de que hubiera sido forzada, pero a simple vista no había ninguno. Ni un arañazo, ni una marca en la pintura, ni en el pomo, nada. ¿Cómo se había abierto la puerta y habían aparecido los peluches en la cuna, sin que él se enterase?

Sacudió la cabeza y bajó al piso inferior, donde encontró a ambas en la cocina, Janine preparando un biberón y a la pequeña jugando con uno de los muñequitos. Abe le dio un beso en la cabeza y esta le correspondió con esa sonrisa que tanto lo derretía por dentro.

Janine acabó de preparar el biberón y lo dejó sobre la encimera cuando Ibrahim la abrazó y la besó. Nunca se aburriría de sus besos, nunca perdería su magia. Rose impaciente, tiró el peluche al suelo, dio un golpe a la bandeja de la trona y empezó a decir:

-¡Mamá, mamá!

Janine rio y cortó el beso que le estaban dando,

-Creo que nuestra hija tiene hambre. Le puedo dar el biberón en el cuarto de vigilancia. Has dicho que me querías enseñar algo, ¿no?

Para asombro de ambos, el biberón acababa de ascender en el aire y flotaba suavemente por la cocina hacia las manos extendidas de Rose.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Ninguno de los dos respiró observaban incrédulos como Rosemarie agarraba el biberón con ambas manos y lo inclinaba para chupar la tetina.

-¿En serio acaba de pasar esto?. –susurró Janine. –¡Imposible!.

Primero los peluches habían llegado solos, atravesando incluso la puerta cerrada con llave, ¿y ahora esto?. Por primera vez empezó a sospechar quién era la responsable de esto, ¡pero no era más que una niña chiquitita, una bebé! Era una locura sugerir siquiera que podía mover a su antojo los objetos cercanos.

Janine se acercó de un salto a la sillita y le quitó el biberón de las manos con delicadeza. La niña se quejó con un gemido y para mayor desconcierto de Abe, Janine empezó a forcejear con la pequeña por el chupón que parecía querer írsele de las manos, entonces él corrió a sacar a Rose de la silla e intentó calmarla en sus brazos. Tan pronto como Janine le devolvió el biberón, se tranquilizó y empezó a beber, satisfecha, mientras su padre la mecía. Este levantó la vista y miró a su esposa, que estaba con la cara rojiza.

-¿Qué está pasando, Ibrahim?. –preguntó, angustiada. -¿Será ella la que ha movido los peluches? No podemos negar lo acabamos de ver por disparatado que aparezca; no nos lo hemos imaginado, eso seguro.

-Parece que nuestra hija tiene una habilidad muy particular. –musitó.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?. –preguntó Janine, con un deje de preocupación en la voz. –Lo último que hace falta es que alguien se entere. ¿Tendrán algo que ver sus padres biológicos? ¿Y si se enteran, cuando salga a luz y regresan?. –cerró los ojos ordenando un poco los pensamientos. –Tantas cosas me temía cuando aceptamos adoptarla como nuestra, pero esto… esto es… no sé ni qué es. No lo entiendo y tampoco sé con quién podemos buscar ayuda.

-Todo parece apuntar a que se trata de un tipo de telequinesis, pero es muy pequeña, no es más que un bebé. Tenemos que prepararnos para lo que sea. Ahora es más importante que nunca mantenerla alejada de las miradas externas, hasta que averigüemos con certeza qué es, y sí afecta o no. Tenemos que buscar gente de confianza, no podrá ir a cualquier lugar hasta que descubramos la magnitud de la situación y ella lo pueda controlar.

-Eso no es la vida que quería para ella, para nosotros.

Abe se le encogió el corazón, pero por el momento tenían preocupaciones mayores, protección era lo que podía brindar y es lo que haría hasta averiguar todo los detalles.

-Va a llevar una buena vida. –le aseguró y era una promesa que pensaba cumplir. –No podrá hacer todo lo que hace un niño normalmente, pero tendrá una vida plena. Tú y yo nos aseguraremos de que sea así. Cuando tenga edad para entender las consecuencias, sabrá controlarse para no hacer nada que pueda llamar la atención..

-Siempre he sabido que sería especial. Fue un regalo de Dios en el momento en que más lo necesitábamos. Quizá sea lo que tenía que ser. Tenemos los medios necesarios para protegerla, educarla, orientarla y darle lo que le necesite mientras crezca. –dudó un momento. –Nunca lo he dicho, pero el mayor de mis temores es que venga a buscarla o a llevársela, y por más defensa y seguridad que tengamos, lo logren.

Abe quitó el biberón de las manos de Rose y la puso sobre su hombro para hacerla eructar. ¿Quién diría que lo haría también? Hasta él mismo se sorprendía con la facilidad que había aprendido las cosas.

Miró a Janine directamente a los ojos para enfatizar que lo que estaba a punto de decir iba muy en serio.

-Nada ni nadie nos va a quitar a nuestra hija jamás. A ojos de casi todo el mundo, hemos desaparecido del mapa por completo, hice público que nos mudábamos a Europa e incluso que seguimos viviendo allí, vivimos en una casa que no se puede relacionar conmigo; y el negocio que tengo aquí es propiedad de varias empresas fantasma, todas me pertenecen. Habría que escarbar muchísimo, pasar por un montón de burocracia y tener una suerte enorme para vincularme siquiera con cualquier cosa aquí en los Estados Unidos. –un brillo distinto pasó por sus ojos, esa mirada calculadora, determinada e intimidante.

-No dudo de ti, Ibrahim; no creas lo contrario, ni creas que no tengo fe en ti, no todo lo has hecho correctamente, pero sé que jamás pondría nuestras vidas en peligro, pero creo que siempre en lo más profundo viviré con ese temor de que un día no aparezca. Puede que con el tiempo se vaya mermando y hasta puede que un día me relaje por completo, pero hasta entonces tendré mis defensas altas, y mi instinto me dice que siempre estaré preocupada, da igual la edad que tenga.

La respuesta de Abe fue totalmente sincera y suavizó su mirada. –Tanto tú como yo, cariño.

Esta vez no sorprendió a ninguno de los dos ver que uno de los peluches fuera desde el suelo volando hasta donde su dueña. Ibrahim lo atrapó en el aire y giró a la niña para que lo pudiera coger.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que duerma la siesta. –dijo Janine. –Supongo que ya no tiene sentido dejar los peluches fuera de su alcance.

Al imaginarse los años venideros, la expresión de él se tornó socarrona y dijo:

-Querida, creo que criar a esta niña va a ser toda una odisea. –pasó su mano rascando la barba. -¿Sabes? No puede llevar mi sangre, pero creo que vamos a hacer un buen equipo. Nosotros dos contra el mundo. ¿Suena bien verdad?

 _ **Veintidós años después….**_

 **Rose Hathaway…**

 _continuará_

* * *

Nota de Autor

Espero que hayan disfrutado de estos dos capítulos conociendo un poquito la etapa de Rose siendo bebé, ya que en el próximo la tendremos como toda una joven mujer, con su don desarrollado y tal vez eso signifique problemas...

Tengo listos los próximos tres capítulos, así que en está semana que viene pienso estar publicándolos un poco más seguidos.

Gracias a todas las que dieron sus opiniones y pasaron a leer, un saludo a donde quieran que se encuentren.


	4. Chapter 3: Problemas

**3.**

 **Problemas**

* * *

 _ **Veintidós años después…**_

Rose suspiró mientras salía por la puerta de la academia privada donde enseñaba ingles, siempre sentía cierta melancolía a finales de curso.

Pero intentó no hacerle mucho caso porque pronto estaría con sus padres, y pasaría el verano con ellos donde fuera que su padre quisiera sorprenderlas este año.

Sonrió al pensar en ellos. Seguían muy unidos incluso tras tantos años de matrimonio. Su padre se mostraba tremendamente protector con ella. Y con motivo.

"Nunca digas nada. Nadie tiene que saberlo. No uses nunca tus poderes"

Su padre le había enseñado este mantra desde que tenía uso de razón. Había crecido muy cobijada, protegida y extremadamente aislada. Y con motivo.

Sus padres habían hecho todo lo que habían podido para ofrecerle normalidad, pero era imposible porque Rose no era normal. Era un fenómeno de la naturaleza, algo sacado de una película de esas de ciencia ficción cutre. No existía gente como ella. Salvo… ella misma. Y no había explicación del porqué.

Su padre era la lógica personificada. Aunque tenía una brillante mente analítica, parecía desconcertado por sus habilidades. Su mayor temor había sido que la descubrieran; que alguien descubriera a Rose y se la llevara viéndose expuesta al peligro en manos de gente que quisiera usar esos poderes para Dios sabe qué. Por ese motivo contrataron a profesores para que vinieran a casa a darle clase. Y no iba a ningún sitio sin un equipo de seguridad.

Pero ahora ya adulta y graduada en una pequeña universidad privada, había salido de la burbuja protectora creada por su padre tantos años atrás.

A él no le hacía gracia y a su madre tampoco, pero por suerte la entendían. Lo único que le había pedido su padre era que nunca le diera motivos a nadie para creer que era distinta a cualquier otra chica.

Era una promesa bastante fácil de cumplir porque normalidad era precisamente lo que ella quería… anhelaba, mejor dicho. No quería ser la rara. Sus padres la habían criado con un miedo constante a que la descubrieran. Por lo menos hasta que fue lo bastante mayor para entender que no debía usar sus poderes y exponerse al resto del mundo. Solo entonces se tranquilizaron un poco y dejaron de vivir aterrorizados por si Rose revelaba por error todo lo que sabía hacer.

Buscó las llaves en el bolso mientras andaba a paso ligero por la acera de la calle en la que estaba la escuela. Una verja alta de hierro forjado rodeaba el enorme edificio de ladrillo visto; la puerta se cerraba poco después de que estas terminaran. El aparcamiento de los profesores estaba a media manzana de la verja y era la última profesora en irse, a juzgar por lo vacío que estaba ya.

Cuando se disponía a entrar en el aparcamiento por el vehículo, la empujaron con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo; se le hicieron rozaduras en las rodillas y las palmas al intentar detener la caída.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda mientras trataba de comprender que diantres había pasado.

-¡Serás una grandísima desgraciada! ¿Te crees que me puedes suspender sin más? De no ser por ti, este otoño empezaría la universidad. ¿Tienes idea de lo que van hacer mis padres cuando vean mis notas finales?

Reconoció su voz, era uno de sus estudiantes: Jesse Zeklos. Provenía de una familia adinerada y estaba muy pagado de sí mismo. Era arrogante y egoísta, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado siquiera que la atacaría por la nota que se había ganado en clase.

Se había tomado muchas molestias para intentar ayudarlo. No quería suspenderlo, pero él se resistía a sus esfuerzos, dando por sentado dentro de su arrogancia que lo aprobaría de todos modos independientemente de lo que se esforzara o, en su caso, de que no se esforzara nada. Tal vez pensaba que la riqueza y el estatus social de sus padres le permitirían aprobar en la escuela así como en la vida.

Cuando levantó la vista, se le heló la sangre: no estaba solo. Había dos chicos a su lado, que supuso eran sus amigos, y que tenían su misma mirada de cabreo. ¿Estaban locos? ¿Atacarla en plena luz del día en una calle transitada delante de una escuela?

-¿Jesse que crees que estás haciendo?. –trató de hablar con una voz neutral que no revelara lo que sentía en ese momento.

El chico rió sin humor. –Hago lo que debí hacer hace mucho, he aprendido que a veces es mejor desaparecer lo que estorba. –terminó apretando los dientes, con una mirada llena de rabia pura.

Desesperada, miró hacia un lado y hacia otro, en busca de alguna persona que pudiera servirle de testigo a lo que estaba sucediendo. Ese pequeño desliz le bastó para que uno de ellos le diera una patada en el costado que la hizo caer de espaldas; tenía el bolso debajo e intentaba respirar con todas sus fuerzas y por mucho tranquilizarse. Rose no era de esas que lloraba a la primera, si no que su carácter efervescente podía salir a la luz con otras cosas que no deseaba mostrar ni aquí ni nunca.

Lo que vio cuando levantó la vista y reparó en la mirada fulminante de Jesse la dejó helada.

No se trataba de una simple paliza para desahogarse. Vio lo muerte en sus ojos. Su muerte. Y sus amigos no parecía que fueran a mover ni un solo dedo para ayudarla. Ambos sonreían con suficiencia como si creyeran de verdad que estaba recibiendo lo que merecía.

Entonces vio un destello metálico. Era una navaja. Jesse la sujetaba con fuerza en el puño, con la hoja hacia abajo, y ella supo, no, estaba convencida que iba a matarla allí mismo.

-¡Estás loco!, no estás actuando con cordura. Guarda eso, si no vas arrepentirte.

Sus amigos la miraron, todos burlándose de ella. –Ya veremos. –dio un paso al frente.

Aunque sus poderes llevaban mucho tiempo latentes, porque se había esforzado mucho en reprimirlos, despertaron de repente como un estallido; el instinto de supervivencia dominaba todo lo demás.

El chico dio un segundo paso…

Fue intuitivo. Ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse por concentrarse. A su agresor le cayó de repente una lluvia de piedras grandes, pequeñas, ovaladas, gruesas de todo tipo lo cual logró tambalearlo, con una mano se tapaba la cara para protegerse mientras con la otra seguía agarrando la navaja.

El viento se levantó con tanta fuerza que parecía una tormenta tropical. Ahora que había suficiente espacio entre el adolescente frustrado que sostenía la navaja y ella, examinó la zona por su hubiera algún arma que usar contra él.

Miró el árbol que había en la acera. En ese momento crujió una gruesa rama, cuyo chasquido al partirse después sonó como un disparo, y cayó directamente encima de los tres chicos que la amenazaban.

-¿Qué carajos pasa, colega?. –gritó uno de los amigos de Jesse.

Rose no reconocía a los otros. Estaba prácticamente segura de que no asistían a su escuela, porque no había tantos alumnos como en las escuelas públicas y estaba muy familiarizada con las caras y la mayoría de los nombres de los estudiantes de la academia.

-¡Cállate Ralph!. Tráiganme a esta corriente y sujétenla bien para que pueda destriparla como cerda. –bramó con una rabia incontrolada.

Ella también le había hecho daño. A él le sangraba la nariz, aunque ni siquiera se dignó a secársela. Le brillaban muchos los ojos y Rose se percató de que no solo estaba enfadado porque le hubiera suspendido, si no porque ella se defendía.

Se iba armar una buena.

Se incorporó como pudo, aprovechando ese breve momento de confusión. Necesitaba poder ver qué recursos tenía al alcance.

Las jardineras de obra que rodeaban todo el frontal de la escuela, con sus setos bien cortados, empezaron a temblar y a sacudirse como si hubiera un terremoto. Los amigos de Jesse también lo notaron, porque rápidamente adoptaron expresiones de inquietud, pero él iba demasiado alocado para darse cuenta de nada salvo de sus ganas de hacérselo pagar.

Los ladrillos empezaron a desprenderse y fueron cayendo uno tras otro. Entonces uno salió disparado por el aire y acertó a Jesse en toda la cabeza.

Se desplomó como un saco y se le cayó la navaja de las manos.

Los dos amigos miraban estupefactos cómo seguían volando los demás ladrillos, dando vueltas en el aire y cambiando de dirección cuando ellos daban un paso atrás.

-Es una bruja!. –exclamó uno.

Ahora la navaja estaba en el suelo y cerca de donde había caído Jesse, ella la atrajo hacia sí. Esta se acercó flotando y ella abrió la mano para cogerla por la empuñadura.

-Ni se les ocurra acercarse. Esto no es ni lo mínimo de lo que soy capaz. – les gritó.

En ese momento le daba igual lo que pensaran que fuera. Si creer que era bruja la ayudaba, pues que se lo creyeran.

Los ladrillos seguían cayendo a pocos centímetros de sus cabezas. Levantaban los brazos para protegerse las caras y cerraban los ojos, preparándose para el impacto. Al ver que no pasaba nada, abrieron los ojos con cuidado y el pánico se apoderó de ellos.

Cuando se echaron hacia atrás, los ladrillos volvieron a atacarlos. Decidieron dejar a su amigo a su suerte y echaron a correr.

Los ladrillos cayeron al suelo y uno se partió. Rose se quedó allí de pie y temblando por haber escapado de la muerte por los pelos.

Y luego cayó en la cuenta de que había hecho lo impensable. Por mucho que lo hubiera hecho por salvar la vida, acababa de usar la telequinesis delante de tres testigos. Pero no eran los testigos lo que más la preocupaban. Si acudían a la policía con una historia tan disparatada, lo más seguro es que se rieran de ellos. Pero el estacionamiento, al igual que el resto de la escuela y todo el terreno que abarcaba, estaba vigilado por cámaras de seguridad.

Con eso tendrían pruebas tangibles de sus poderes inexplicables.

La navaja se le cayó de la mano y resbalo con un ruido metálico por el suelo irregular. Sin prestar atención a las rodillas y a las palmas ensangrentadas o al dolor en las costillas, abrió el bolso y buscó el teléfono, desesperada.

Necesitó tres intentos para pulsar el botón correcto, abrir la agenda de contactos y llamar a su padre.

-Rose. –la saludo él con un tono afectuoso. -¿Cómo ha ido el último día de escuela?

-Vie…papá. –tartamudeó poniéndose más seria de lo que ya estaba. –tengo un problema.

El tono de su padre cambió en un santiamén. Notaba cómo vibraba la tensión al otro lado del teléfono como si lo tuviera delante mismo. Se lo imaginaba cambiando de marcha rápidamente, pensar primero que era una llamada informal y luego saber que su hija estaba en peligro.

-Dime. –pidió, tajante. -¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? ¿Dónde te encuentras?.

Rose inspiró hondo y le contó la historia tan detalladamente como pudo, sabiendo que el tiempo era vital. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo horrible Jesse seguía inconsciente frente a ella. ¿Lo habría matado?

Sujetando el teléfono con una mano, se arrodilló reprimiendo un gemido de dolor y comprobó su pulso en el cuello. La embargó el alivio cuando notó el pulso, fuerte y firme en los dedos.

-Entra en el vehículo y bloquea las puertas. –ordenó su padre tenso. –en cinco minutos estoy ahí. Si alguien, quien sea, se te acerca o te sientes amenazada de algún modo, sal pitando de ahí.

-De acuerdo. –susurró. –pero y ¿Jesse? ¿Debería llamar a una ambulancia? No puedo dejarlo aquí tirado. Aunque haya sido en defensa propia, no puedo dejar que se muera.

Abe respondió con una voz implacable. -Haz lo que te he dicho. En cinco minutos estoy ahí y ya me ocuparé de todo.

Colgó y Rose miró hacia todas direcciones por si hubiera alguien mirando o que hubiera presenciado lo que acababa de ocurrir. Por suerte Jesse y sus amigos se habían escondido detrás del muro de piedra que separaba el aparcamiento de la valla que rodeaba el recinto escolar. Los transeúntes que pasaran por allí no verían a Jesse, pero a ella sí: estaba a plena vista.

El viejo tenía razón. Tenía que subirse al carro lo antes posible, antes de alguien la viera sangrando y se acercara a investigar.

Aunque había intentado matarla, iba contra todo código moral de la institución agredir a cualquier persona que perteneciera al centro educativo y en este caso ella había roto todas las reglas en cuestión de minutos. Así que lo menos que podía hacer era que aquel pobre bobo no muriera.

Convencida de que su padre se ocuparía de todo, tal como le había prometido, marcó el número de emergencia con dedos temblorosos. En voz baja se identificó como profesora de la Academia San Vladimir e informó de que acababa de encontrarse a un alumno inconsciente en el aparcamiento de los profesores.

A los cuatro minutos, el Cadillac de su padre entró y se detuvo bruscamente junto a su auto. Salió del vehículo con paso decidido y se acercó a la puerta del conductor antes de que ella tuviera tiempo siquiera de abrirla.

Cuando salió e hizo una mueca de dolor por el golpe que había recibido en las costillas, el rostro de su padre cambió por completo; sus ojos se volvieron salvajes y se le tensó la mandíbula.

-He llamado a Emergencias. –susurró a sabiendas de que al viejo no le haría gracia que hubiera desobedecido sus órdenes. –No podía simplemente dejarlo ahí.

-Ese cabronazo tiene suerte de seguir con vida. –dijo él fríamente. –Lo mataría por lo que te ha hecho. –le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio un apretón tranquilizador. -¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

-No te preocupes, no es tan grave como parece. –él no le creyó, siempre Rose había sido fuerte y valiente, pero ahorita sabía con certeza que los golpes habían dolido quizá hasta roto alguna costilla. –Solo estoy magullada.

La mirada de su padre se volvió helada, pero se contuvo de responder lo que fuera que tuviera en la punta de la lengua.

-Sube al coche y sígueme. Si has llamado a emergencias, pronto llegará la ambulancia y seguramente también la policía. Y cuando eso pase, te quiero lo más lejos posible.

-Abe, la escuela tiene cámaras de seguridad. –dijo con voz queda.

Él se inclinó y le besó en la frente. -Estoy en ello, cariño. Ahora súbete al coche. Tenemos que irnos ya.

Ella suspiró aliviada. Él se ocuparía de todo. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó al volante haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de su cuerpo. Era cuestión de minutos hasta que llegaran al aparcamiento tanto el personal médico como las autoridades.

Le harían preguntas. Había llamado a emergencias se había ido, la mayoría de la gente se hubiera quedado para prestar ayuda o, por lo menos, asegurarse de que la víctima estuviera bien hasta que llegara la ambulancia. Ahora tendría que explicar por qué no había hecho nada de eso.

Pero confiaba en su padre. Nunca le había fallado.

Salió con una sacudida y pisó el acelerador para seguirlo, él que ya salía del aparcamiento y marcaba un ritmo rápido y constante, abriéndose paso entre el tráfico.

Se dio cuenta de que se dirigían a la casa una de las varias que tenían, en la que pasaban la mayor parte del año escolar de ella, y del laboral de su padre.

Cruzaron rápidamente la verja de seguridad, que se cerró justo al pasar. En cuanto se detuvo en el garaje, su madre apareció en la puerta y fue hasta el auto con la cara contraída por la preocupación.

-Ten cuidado, Janine. –Avisó su padre. –Está herida.

-Ay Rosemarie. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Mamá!. –gritó Rose al escuchar su nombre.

La mujer la ignoró. -¿Vamos al hospital?. –se dirigió a su esposo. -¿No deberías haberla llevado directamente al hospital?

Ibrahim Mazur le dio un apretón tranquilizador en el hombro antes de ayudar a Rose a salir del coche. Esta vez fue más disciplinada y no dejo que se le notara el dolor porque su madre estaba al borde de un ataque y no quería darle más motivos.

-No ha habido tiempo, Janine. Antes tenemos que solucionar unos problemas. Ya he llamado al doctor y está en camino. Si considera que Rose debe ir al hospital o que está gravemente herida, la llevaremos con discreción a su clínica, donde podamos asegurarnos de su privacidad y anonimato.

Janine rodeó a su hija con un brazo pasándolo por su esbelta cintura y la estrechó todo lo que pudo sin que le doliera más las costillas.

-Estoy bien, tenemos mayores problemas que mis heridas. He metido la pata y mucho. –Mientras hablaba miró a su padre con expresión de disculpa; el pesar por haberle fallado le calaba hasta los huesos.

Su expresión se torno muy seria. Le enmarcó la cara con las manos e hizo que la mirara. -No te disculpes nunca ni creas que me has decepcionado o a tu madre por hacer lo que sea por defenderte. Hoy podrías haber muerto, Rose. Si no hubieras hecho lo que has hecho, nosotros estaríamos preparando tu funeral ahora mismo. Le agradezco a Dios tus extraordinarias habilidades y, por primera vez creo que hay un propósito, una razón más importante que todo, para tu don. Hoy eso ha salvado la vida de alguien que quiero.

Rose trago el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta, mientras veía la sinceridad en los ojos de su padre.

-Y ahora entremos, anda. –le instó mientas la acompañaba hacia la puerta. -Tengo que hacer unas llamada y el doctor debe estar a punto de llegar. Deja que Janine te atienda y no te preocupes por esto. Te prometo que yo me ocuparé de todo.

-Lo sé papá. –dijo en voz baja.

-o-o-o-o-

Rose se instaló con un suspiro en su dormitorio, que sus padres todavía conservaban a pesar de que tenía su propio apartamento en uno de los edificios que poseía su padre, pero la tolerancia de Abe solo llegaba hasta ahí. Había insistido en que se mudara a su edificio con apartamentos de lujo cerca de donde daba clases, ya que disponía de alta seguridad y podía cerciorarse de que no corriera peligro.

No le sorprendería que también hubiera destinado un servicio de seguridad completo en el bloque de apartamentos solo para vigilarla.

Janine aguardaba junto al doctor mientras examinaba a Rose, como si tuviera que cerciorarse por ella misma que estaba dando el diagnostico correcto y no olvidaba nada, pero aparte de los arañazos en las rodillas y en las palmas de las manos, lo único que había sufrido era un traumatismo grave en las costillas, aunque no tenía nada roto.

Sentiría dolor y rigidez un par de días y le había recomendado que se tomara con calma y no se exigiera demasiado, algo que Janine aseguró con firmeza que no sería un problema. Luego le prescribió unos relajantes musculares y analgésicos que ella encargo que se recogieran inmediatamente y entregaran en una hora a lo mucho.

Todavía no había surgido la conversación de dónde pasarían el verano, Abe había estado toda la tarde al teléfono haciendo llamadas discretas. Quién sabe que tipo conversaciones estaba teniendo y con quienes, él era un hombre duro, firme y daba miedo cuando estaba enfadado. Su madre había insinuado un par de veces que su padre no siempre había sido el hombre más respetuoso del mundo con las leyes, pero después de conocerla había prometido cambiar.

Por algunos instantes Rose deseaba eso, tener a alguien a quien pudiera contarle sus secretos, y quisiera correr riesgos con ella, no quería extrema protección eso ya lo había tenido con sus padres, en cambio quería aventuras distintas, independientes con un hombre que la aceptara con todo y don incluido.

Aunque con la vida social casi nula que tenía eso se complicaba cada vez más, de hecho podía contar con una mano las citas que había tenido. Dos de esas no habían superado la exhaustiva investigación de antecedentes que hacía su padre y no eran hombres con los que él o ella querrían involucrarse y ¿los demás?. Bueno simplemente no había habido chispa, ella quería algo que la hiciera flotar y que no fuese solo su telequinesis, así que no se conformaría con menos, aunque eso significara que se quedaría sola. Por no hablar de que no podía imaginarse cuantos hombres entenderían su "talento". Mierda, probablemente saldrían corriendo haciendo señal de la cruz.

Y se negaba a tener que mentir y guardar su secreto solo por un poco de compañía. Intentando no deprimirse, encendió la televisión, se encogió bajo las mantas, el efecto de la medicación comenzaba a dar efecto.

Treinta minutos después y deseo haberse quedado dormida cuando vio la historia que abría las noticias locales, que sin duda recogerían los telediarios más importantes y que por la mañana estaría en los medios de comunicación nacionales, como CNN y Fox News.

Miraba horrorizada cómo un vídeo, obviamente grabado con un móvil, reproducía el altercado en el aparcamiento, joder, alguien que pasaba por allí debió detenerse y grabar la escena al completo.

Las palabras del presentador eran sensacionalistas, por supuesto. Como una joven, una profesora de la Academia San Vladimir, se las había ingeniado para ahuyentar a tres agresores en el aparcamiento de la escuela.

Sabía por su padre que este se las había ingeniado para piratear el sistema de grabación de la escuela y que mostrase el ataque a Rose, para que no hubiera dudas de que actuaba en defensa propia, pero el metraje se había desconectado, un fallo inexplicable cuando sus poderes se habían hecho evidentes. Quienquiera que grabase aquel vídeo había capturado la escena entera, de principio a fin.

Se le detuvo el pulso y se le cerró la garganta a medida que la ansiedad se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. La medicación que había reducido el dolor y la tensión ya no le hacía efecto.

Y entonces lo que dijo el presentador la llevó al limite, el video se había vuelto viral, con un millón de reproducciones en YouTube y se había compartido incontable veces en Facebook.

Todo aquello por lo que habían trabajado sus padres tantos años quedó borrado de un solo a causa de su descuido. Había quedado totalmente expuesta y vulnerable.

Salió disparada de la cama, haciendo caso omiso del efecto aletargador de la medicación y del dolor que se notaba en la caja torácica. Llamó sin un gramo de discreción y abrió la puerta de par en par del dormitorio de sus padres.

-Viejo, tienes que venir a ver algo. –instó retorciéndose las manos con angustia. –Podemos reproducirlo en la computadora. Es malo. No sé cómo vamos a solucionarlo ahora.

-Lo hemos visto. –dijo su padre con calma. –Nos iremos en cuanto hayamos preparado las maletas. Esta noche. Como precaución iremos a alguna de las casas que tenemos cerca, ya que el doctor Winsted ha estado aquí hace poco. No podemos permitirnos tomar una decisión apresurada, pero tampoco quiero que te expongas a los medios para que nos devoren con su fervor, que es lo más probable que suceda. Te han identificado por tu nombre y a los trabajadores de la escuela, los estudiantes antiguos y actuales los avasallarán a preguntas y peticiones para entrevistas de los medios e incluso de la policía. La administración va a estar encima de ti, y cariño, necesitas prepararte para el peor de los casos.

Rose bufó. –Me despedirán. Lo he estropeado, lo siento tanto. Esto arruinará nuestro viaje de verano y cambiará por completo nuestras vidas.

-Rose por favor ven y siéntate, todo tiene una solución. ¿De acuerdo?. –Le decía viéndola fijamente necesitaba que entendiera que pese a la situación él siempre iba hacer hasta lo imposible por evitar las peores situaciones.

Al ver que ella no reaccionaba de la mejor forma ni se quedaba quedita, se dirigió a paso firme, la tomó del brazo y la dirigió hasta el respaldar de su cama.

-¿Niña?. –pronunció de una forma más suave, así le decía por varios motivos el principal era por cariño, el segundo por molestarla al tratarla de joven. Igual la morena no se había quedado sin buscar la forma de molestarlo a él así que buscó el propio apodo para nombrar a su padre. Años atrás con el propósito de fastidiar, ahora lo decía más para animo de ambos.

-¿Viejo?. –le devolvió ella en tono perezoso. –Dime

-Si yo hubiera estado ahí, ese desgraciado estaría muerto en lugar de tener algún dolorcillo de cabeza. –masculló. –Así que por favor no vuelvas a disculparte por defenderte, ni mucho menos por quien eres, ¿lo entiendes?

-Lo hago, solamente… -ella meditó las palabras. –espero que esto no nos traiga más problemas de los que ya vamos a tener por suficientes días.

Él simplemente asintió sin decir nada, en sus adentros se despertaba otras preocupaciones, si aquello se hacia viral a tal magnitud, podía llegar a conocimiento de personas que habían quedado en un pasado muy oscuro y muy atrás. Pero así como llegaron esos pensamientos, así los escondió en lo profundo de su mente, no es hora, ni tiempo, ni mucho menos el momento para traerlos a colación. Por muchos años pudo manejar bien la situación, él era capaz, podía, tenía los medios para hacer desaparecer y aparecer a su antojo como quisiera.

-Janine, te parece si vas hacerle la maleta a Rose, que no tiene fuerzas para hacerlo. Está casi temblando como una hoja y se ha tomado un cóctel de medicamentos hace poco. Tenemos que irnos. Yo me encargaré de nuestras cosas. Deja que Rose descanse aquí y ve a prepararle la ropa. –pidió, mientras su cerebro trabajaba a mil barajando la situación.

Abe esperó hasta que su mujer abandonó la habitación y se sentó al lado de Rose, al borde de la cama, y le cogió una mano.

-Sé que estas asustada. Desde niña has sido curiosa, traviesa e impulsiva, pero siempre has cuidado cada detalle de tu don, algo que ni yo mismo hubiera hecho con tanta cautela y créeme he hecho muchas cosas sin que nadie tenga la mínima sospecha que he sido yo la mente maestra detrás de eso…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? .-susurró ella, interrumpiéndolo.

-A que no temas de usar lo que tienes de ahora en adelante, a que no te reprimas cuando te veas en peligro, vulnerable o cuando veas que la situación lo requiere, hazlo sin miedo y con confianza. Si Janine me escucha se alterara, pero en casos de vida y muerta lo mejor que puedes hacer es ser tu misma con tu don incluido. – le levantó la barbilla para que viera la sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Siempre hemos sabido que existía esta posibilidad. Hemos intentado protegerte toda la vida, pero en cierta manera era inevitable porque eres así. Y no puedo ni imaginarme siquiera lo difícil que ha sido para ti reprimir algo tan especial de tu personalidad por miedo. Por miedo a que te descubran o por decepcionarnos de algún modo. Llegados a este punto, te voy aclarar una cosa antes de que esto vaya más lejos: no podíamos estar más orgullosos de ti y de quien eres.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que seco rápidamente. -Gracias viejo. –dijo ella con honestidad profunda. –Prometo hacer lo mejor para todos.

-Bueno dejémonos de la miel, y hagamos todas las maletas.

-¿Cuándo dices las maletas, estás hablando de lo que creo que…?

Él asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. El brillo de sus ojos relució aún más. –Sí, si estuviese en mis manos, alisto todo el arsenal de una vez, pero Janine no creo que se ponga muy contenta.

Ambos sonrieron.

Ella lo vio moverse por toda la habitación, guardando objetos, ropa y otras cosas que no sabía que utilidad tenían, de vez en cuando tenía su teléfono en mano coordinando y arreglando asuntos.

El sueño ganaba la batalla y sus ojos se cerraban pesadamente. De pronto los medio abrió al sentir sobre la cama el peso de su padre y un conjunto de papeles y tarjetas de presentación un poco viejas, dañadas y manchadas.

-¿Qué es todo esto?.

-Solo papeles.

Ella enfocó con sus ojos alguno de tantos de los documentos que allí se encontraban esparcidos, varios venían con el nombre de una empresa, y algunos nombres de hombres que no reconocía. Uno captó su atención, se repetía en varias ocasiones.

-¿Quién es ese tal señor Belikov?

-Solo estoy viendo que nos sirve de aquí y que no.

Ella no apartó su mirada de él, ni él de ella. –Descansa Rose, tenemos que partir pronto. Por el momento tenemos lo necesario y si no ya conseguiremos lo que nos haga falta más adelante.

* * *

Nota de Autor

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Será que este problema al que se enfrentó Rose, encadenará una serie de otros mayores?... Tal vez.

Y sí, en el próximo tendremos ya en escena nuevos personajes, entre esos el ruso favorito de todas, vamos a conocer el papel que desempeña y en donde. Les prometo que subiré muy pronto el cap.

Por cierto no he podido agradecerles personalmente, pero aprovecho por aquí por el apoyo y por tomarse el tiempo de leer a: villasa, Eliza, CARLET77, rose conde, Lila18, asideilogica21, Jhossy, Maria Rodrguez y por supuesto Brenda-I, Isy y a Vaana que siguen apoyando todas mis locas ideas.

Un saludo enorme.


	5. Chapter 4:Peligro

**4:**

 **Peligro**

* * *

Dimitri Belikov apretó el botón de pausa del mando después de reproducir la parte de las noticias de la noche anterior para su primo y socio de empresa Adrián Ivashkov, y los miembros allí reunidos de su equipo de seguridad especial.

Había perdido hombres muy buenos tiempo atrás por culpa de varios locos que habían atacado a varios miembros del equipo entre esos a Adrián, se habían dado cuenta de que necesitaban más, más de lo que en un principio creían que era lo mejor.

Después de un exhaustivo proceso de selección, habían contratado a más hombres y los nuevos empleados habían pasado por un curso de formación intensivo dirigido por él mismo y cuando él no podía dejaba a cargo a Eddie, quién había trabajado en las Fuerzas de Operaciones Especiales y era un combatiente excelente, aplicado, serio en su trabajo, a lo largo de su vida había perdido amigos muy valiosos, motivo por el cual se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo y eso agradaba a Dimitri.

También se encontraba Celeste, una mujer de armas tomar y estaba Iván Zeklos probablemente la incorporación más interesante. Dimitri se había interesado por él porque ambos se parecían en varios sentidos: eran tranquilos y escépticos, si bien es cierto Iván era más sociable y alegre, los dos se conformaban en el trabajo con sentarse y observar, mirar a su alrededor, captar los detalles y procesar con calma toda la información obtenida. Su mirada no se perdía ningún detalle, siempre calculaba, tomaba notas y lo procesaba todo a la velocidad de un rayo, para muchos esto habría sido señal de advertencia, una razón para no contratarlo, pero Dimitri conocía su valía, porque en todo eso era igual a él, además ambos eran muy amables con las víctimas, pero fríos como el hielo cuando se trataba de acabar con los monstruos que abusaban de ellos. Y ninguno de los dos era un cazafortunas: solo querían hacer bien su trabajo. Así que era perfecto para el equipo de seguridad y su red en expansión.

Él no era el empleado prototípico. Muchos de sus hombres eran ex militares o antiguos agentes de gobierno: del FBI y de muchas otras organizaciones que oficialmente no existían.

Cuando empezaron a remontar, tras el año frenético que seguía al querer levantar la empresa que su padre y tío habían destruido por sus malas decisiones, Adrián y él habían hecho lo que estaba en sus manos para contratar expertos de seguridad adecuados.

De hecho, habían pasado la prueba de fuego. A consecuencia de haber perdido a sus hombres y de la experiencia cercana con la muerte que había experimentando su primo junto con la que ahora era su esposa Sydney , se pusieron las pilas, aprendieron de sus errores anteriores y no repararon en gastos para tener lo mejor, solo lo mejor. Si el dicho de " Lo barato sale caro" era cierto, entonces tenían trabajadores de primera, porque no estaban siendo baratos precisamente.

Adrián se reclinó con una expresión especulativa mientras miraba a Dimitri.

-¿Por qué estamos viendo esto, exactamente?

Los demás allí reunidos parecían tener miradas interrogativas similares, pero la de Iván era dura, se le antojaba la misma ira que estallaba en sus propias venas.

-¿No te preocupa que una mujer haya estado al borde de la muerte?. –preguntó Dimitri amablemente.

Incluso mientras hablaba centraba su atención en la imagen congelada de los rasgos del rostro de Rose Hathaway. No sabía explicar por qué estaba más preocupado por su ataque que por otros, a pesar de que en la empresa habían visto muchos, incluso en el poco tiempo que llevaban trabajando.

-A mi me interesa más ese extraño huracán y los ladrillos volantes. –murmuró Celeste. –Desde que lo subieron a YouTube, el vídeo se ha vuelto viral y ha recibido más de diez millones de visitas en veinticuatro horas. Todas las cadenas de noticias del país se han hecho eco y se han disparado las especulaciones sobre cómo pudo defenderse de tres agresores sin llevar un arma encima.

-Cosas más raras se han visto. –dijo Eddie en su tono tranquilo e implacable.

Celeste resopló porque sabía que decía la verdad. En comparación con todo lo que había vivido Adrián y Sydney, esto parecía un simple juego de niños.

Dimitri siguió escudriñando los ojos cafés de la pequeña mujer. Se abrazaba como forma de protección y sus rasgos reflejaban preocupación mas que temor o rabia… Después de haber eliminado la amenaza. ¿Por qué? ¿A qué le tenía preocupación?

¿No debería sentirse aliviada? Debería notársele una pizca de alivio; alguna reacción por estar tan cerca de la muerte. Sin embargo se veía más atemorizada que cuando se enfrentaba a aquellos imbéciles engreídos.

Había algo que le inquietaba, pero no lograba dar con ello. Sus sentimientos estaban por todas partes, primero el arrebato de ira que sentía por el ataque a una mujer lo cabreaba y mucho; luego admiración de que ella se enfrentara a ellos con valor a pesar de su situación.

Normalmente no se implicaba de forma personal en su trabajo, no dejaba que sus emociones lo dominasen o se interpusieran en sus actos. La protección requería que no hubiera lugar a errores ni fallos.

Que las emociones no resultaran en decisiones apresuradas y estúpidas que provocaran la muerte de alguien.

-¿Así que crees que tiene habilidades psíquicas?. –pregunto Adrián atreviéndose a formular la pregunta que todos se planteaban después de unos segundos de estar observando el video.

Él se encogió de hombros. –Puede ser. Es posible. Está claro que ha causado un revuelo y las pruebas son bastantes inexplicables. Claro que también podría ser un simple suceso extraño; que la pobre estuviera asustada y no entendiera siquiera lo que estaba pasando.

-Tal vez le preocupaba que la descubrieran. –comentó Iván, hablando por primera vez con su voz ronca.

Dimitri había pensado ya lo mismo.

-Bueno, si entonces estaba preocupada por eso, seguro que ahora lo estará aún más. –repuso Celeste con seriedad.

El equipo estaba familiarizado con el miedo a ser descubiertos. La hermana menor de Dimitri había heredado el don de su abuela, y la esposa de Adrián era una ex alquimista que había aprendido más allá de revolver unas cuantas sustancias químicas, tenía otras habilidades especiales que poseía. Y a pesar de todo, tanto Dimitri como Adrián habían corrido grandes riesgos para mantenerlas alejada de la opinión y conocimiento público.

-Tenemos que centrarnos en otros asuntos, asuntos de negocios. –dijo Adrián enfáticamente. –Mientras esto siga siendo una cuestión de intereses, no hay nada más que hablar: no nos podemos meter en el caso, sin más y adueñarlos de el. Tenemos otros clientes que merecen toda nuestra atención.

-Están todos conmigo. –preguntó Adrián levantándose con pereza del sillón y captando las miradas de todos los presentes.

Asintieron sin decir más.

Cuando Adrián pasó junto a su primo se acercó y habló solo para que él escuchara. –¿

¿Está todo bien?

-Todo en orden. –dijo sin apartar la mirada. –Revisaré los nuevos casos.

Y así la reunión cambió de rumbo y se centraron en sus clientes y encargos actuales. Siguieron planificando y organizando, decidieron quién dirigía qué y revisaron las solicitudes que habían llegado recientemente.

Aunque Dimitri no podía sacarse el incidente de la cabeza y no estaba seguro de por qué, pero le inquietaba y mucho.

* * *

Rose sabía que no podía esperar ni un momento más. El temor y el pánico se apoderaban incontrolablemente de ella y le helaban la sangre a medida que su corazón bombeaba con fuerza para seguir el ritmo de las exigencias de su mente y sus pensamientos caóticos.

"Tardaremos una hora o dos como mucho cariño"

Eso le había dicho Abe justo antes de acompañar a Janine a un automóvil discretamente aparcado que disponía de fácil acceso a tres puntos de salida diferentes desde la enorme casa, comprada en nombre de una de las muchas compañías ficticias a través de las cuales su padre había canalizado la mayoría de las propiedades y activos.

A él no le había hecho nada de gracia, cuando su madre insistió en ir con él. Quería que la dos mujeres tuvieran protección constante. Pero su madre a veces podía ser verdaderamente terca y en está ocasión se negó a quedarse, en vez decidió acompañarlo a comprar algunas cosas que al final terminaron necesitando. Y a ninguno de los dos se les ocurría enviar o sacar a Rose y exponerla al público.

La morena tenía rasgos muy característicos y seguramente la identificarían porque los medios y noticieros locales no eran los únicos que habían enloquecido con el vídeo anónimo, sino que también había llamado la atención en el resto del país. Su padre acabó cediendo a regañadientes y solo porque Janine le había amenazado con ir entonces sola a comprar.

Pero ¿por qué no habían vuelto aún? ¿Por qué no tenía noticias de ellos? En su interior, Rose sabía que algo terrible debía de haberles sucedido para que tardasen tanto y no hubieran dicho nada. Estaba muy preocupada, los motivos eran infinitos y se torturaba con cada uno de ellos.

Las tiendas estaban cerradas desde hacía rato y sabía que su padre le habría metido prisa a su madre; seguro que tendría ganas de volver a casa, donde podía garantizar la seguridad, aparte Ibrahim era sumamente meticuloso y calculador, sabía que no podía arriesgarse en este momento.

Ni su padre, ni su madre querrían preocuparla, eso lo sabía bien, así como tampoco querrían estar alejados de ella mucho tiempo. Sobre todo su padre que estaba mucho más tranquilo cuando podía ver a sus chicas y sabía que estaban a salvo de modo que tenía que haber ocurrido algo terrible. Era la única explicación lógica y se sentía completamente paralizada, porque no podía perderlos. ¡No podía! Aunque sonara ridículo sus padres eran ese refugio donde ella podía mostrarse tal cual sin esconder nada.

Suspiró y miró el reloj por enésima vez. Las dos horas que Abe le había asegurado que duraría se habían convertido en tres, luego en cuatro y al final en cinco, hasta que cada minuto parecía ser una eternidad.

Él había dejado un equipo de seguridad que la protegiera a ella y custodiara la casa. No los veía, pero sentía su presencia. Sus miradas atentas y vigilantes. Eso debería tranquilizarla, pero las horas que pasaban sin respuesta de su padre iban pasando y cada vez se ponía más nerviosa. Estaba exhausta y era incapaz de cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco sin saber que había pasado.

Había intentado llamar a sus padres incontables veces, y todos los intentos terminaron en el buzón de voz.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo y rápido, pero ¿qué?. Ni siquiera sabía adónde su padre había llevado de compras a su madre, así que trazar la ruta era impensable.

¿Y si habían tenido un accidente? En ese caso, ¿no miraría alguiensus teléfonos, vería las llamadas perdidas y, por lo menos se pondrían en contacto con ella para contarle que estaban en el hospital? ¿o… muertos?

Un frió helado le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. No podía permitirse tan siquiera que ese último pensamiento se asomara.

Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, en la habitación ya no podía estar más quedita.

-Vamos Rose, piensa en algo, tienes que moverte. Tú puedes. Piensa como Abe. –se repetía a si misma, una y otra vez.

No podía soportarlo más iría en busca de uno de los hombres que la protegían en silencio. Su padre había llevado a dos de su equipo con él y Janine. ¿No deberían saber ellos si les había pasado algo malo? Y si lo sabían, ¿entonces por qué no habían informado o incluso llevado a donde quiera que estuvieran sus padres?.

Se cambió de ropa rápidamente, e hizo una maleta pequeña por si le hiciera falta ir con ellos a toda prisa. Cogió solo lo necesario y lo metió en un bolso grande antes de colgárselo al hombro, vio la carta que su padre le había entregado hace dos días atrás y la introdujo dentro del compartimiento pequeño del bolso.

Luego se dirigió a la entrada principal.

Rose cruzó la puerta principal y la cerró con fuerza tras de sí. Agarró el bolso y miró furtivamente alrededor mientras se alejaba por el camino donde había otro vehículo aparcado. Gracias a Dios su padre se había asegurado de que ella tuviera las llaves de todos los vehículos en caso de emergencia y está era una ocasión para usarlas.

Le echó un vistazo al terreno en busca de alguna señal de los hombres apostados alrededor del perímetro. El viento soplaba y le despeinaba el pelo largo, así que se lo apartó de la cara con la mano y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

-¡Hola!. –saludo en voz alta. –Sé que está ahí. Necesito un favor.

Solo la recibió el silencio. No le respondió nadie ni apareció nadie de la nada. ¿Quizá les habían encargado marcharse porque sus padres los necesitaban?

Lo intentó una vez más en esta ocasión habló mucho más fuerte y con poca paciencia. Una vez más no hubo respuesta.

Suspiró y tomó la decisión final, lo haría ella sola y punto. No ocupaba a esos hombres, si tenía un don mayor.

Tomó la curva interior del caminito que llevaba al exterior, donde estaban estacionados los demás vehículos. Se detuvo un momento porque aunque tenía muchas llaves, no estaba segura de qué llave abría que auto.

Bajó la vista buscando la llave, cuando la levantó de nuevo dio un grito de sorpresa.

Había un hombre alto, vestido con uniforme y una camiseta blanca ajustada. Llevaba el pelo corto y botas militares. ¿Botas Militares? Unas gafas de sol oscuras le tapaban los ojos, pero aun así podía sentir el gran peso de su mirada.

¿Formaba parte del equipo de seguridad que contrato su padre?. Y si era así debía saber algo de ellos.

-¿Tienes noticias de mis padres?. –preguntó aparentando completa tranquilidad.

-¿Disculpa?. –dijo con voz fuerte y fría.

Ella actuó como si nada grave estuviera pasando. –Debieron volver hace horas. Mis padres.

-Ah. Ellos están bien. -respondió sin emoción.

Solo por un instante sintió la pizca de alivio, pero fue un diminuto instante, porque algo seguía sin estar bien, y no sonaba bien…

-Podría decirme en dónde están?.

-Pronto llegarán

Rose se mordió el labio, guardando sus próximas palabras, no era momento para jugar con la poca, casi nula paciencia que tenía.

-Miré, señor mmm… -su mirada recorrió el uniforme en busca de alguna placa con su nombre, algo distintivo… nada, no había nada. –Señor como se llame, lo único que quiero saber es algún dato sobre ellos, si dice que están bien, ¿en dónde están? o llame alguno de sus hombres para que pueda pasarle el teléfono, porque ninguno de los míos contesta.

El tipo no se inmutó, no pestañó, no se movió. –Lo único que debe saber es que están bien y punto.

¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba a este hombre? ¿A caso no sabía quién era ella? La hija de su jefe y que cuando se diera cuenta de la manera de responderle, lo pondría patitas afuera.

Tenía planeado responderle lo que pensaba, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir, porque le estalló la cara de dolor y cayó a la acera de espaldas. Casi le reventaron las costillas, que aún se resentían del otro golpe, y le palpitaba la cara. ¡El idiota le había pegado! Se había atrevido a pegarle, a tocarla.

Notó el sabor de la sangre, pero intentó ni pensar en eso y se centró en el hombre que la atacaba. Captó un destello en la mano izquierda y eso bastó para que se levantara en una fracción de segundo, preparada para luchar con todo lo que tenía.

"No te retengas, no temas en usar lo que sabes, no cuando tu vida dependa de eso" – Las palabras de su padre rebotaron de un lado a otro en su mente.

Lo haría ya no dudaba de eso, gracias a Dios, su padre le había enseñado defensa personal desde que era niña. Siempre se había preocupado por su seguridad, no solo porque era su única hija sino porque no quería que se encontrara en una posición vulnerable sin posibilidad de defenderse.

El ataque en la escuela la había tomado tan de sorpresa que el primer impulso fue usar sus poderes y no pelear.

De repente fue consiente de algo que le hizo un nudo en el estómago, el tipo intentaba drogarla para que no pudiera utilizar los poderes, en la mano el destello era una jeringa cargada de una sustancia, lo que no solo significaba que su padre tenía un traidor entre los suyos, sino que a saber cuántos más estaban implicados. ¿Eran todos malos?

Sus padres habían desaparecido del mapa cuando se llevó a una escolta de seguridad. Deberían haber sido capaces de protegerlo y por eso su padre estaría dispuesto a darle una paliza a alguien.

A menos que… Tal vez habían drogado a sus padres tal y como lo habían intentado con ella.

Tenía un millón de preguntas rondando en la cabeza, pero las calmó y se centró en su agresor, que ahora solo estaba a unos metros de distancia y no se esforzaba por esconder la jeringuilla que llevaba en la mano.

Analizó la situación rápidamente y supo que no había manera de derrotar físicamente a este hombre, era luchador y hasta parecía ex militar. Todavía llevaba ropa de soldado y tenía un aire de seguridad en sí mismo que le indicaba que no llevaba fuera del ejercito mucho tiempo.

La decisión que se reflejaba en sus facciones la asustaba más que su evidente fuerza física: tenía una misión, una que debía cumplir a cualquier precio.

Pero si tenía pensado drogarla y no la había matado todavía, entonces tendría ordenes de llevársela con vida.

Rose le sonrío con suficiencia y soltó un gran suspiró. – A jugar se ha dicho.

El hombre solo se le quedó mirando fijamente, listo para darle directo con la jeringa.

Ella se centró en un punto y el resto del mundo simplemente desapareció. El sudor le caía por la nuca al mismo tiempo que se concentraba en la mano que sujetaba la jeringuilla. Se le levantó el brazo como si fue la marioneta de un titiritero. Se movía a tropezones tratando de zafarse de su control.

Intentó abalanzarse sobre ella, tratando de alcanzarla con la mano que tenía libre, y consiguió esquivarlo, aunque eso la desconcentró un momento. Tenía que llegar hasta uno de los autos y la única forma de conseguirlo era hacerle suficiente daño como para tener la oportunidad de escapar.

Puso toda su energía mental en esa jeringa hasta que cobró vida propia, se le escapó de la mano y quedó flotando en el aire, de repente parecía una avispa amenazadora. El hombre maldijo, se inclinó y esquivó la jeringa que en ese momento fue a pincharle. Se le cayeron las gafas y entonces le vio los ojos. Seguía tratando de atraparla, pero le esquivaba una y otra vez sin aparta la vista de la jeringuilla.

Eso podría incapacitarla a ella ¿Verdad? Pues eso mismo le haría a él.

La impaciencia le hervía en la conciencia. Las cosas que solía hacer con facilidad y que le resultaban naturales ahora parecía que hubieran sucedido muchísimo tiempo. Toda una vida. Había crecido tan acostumbrada a no utilizar sus poderes que se le antojaban ajenos y no una parte integral de ella, como debería de haber sido.

Olvidarse de todo para concentrarse solo en la jeringa requería hasta el último ápice de disciplina que su padre le había inculcado. Entonces empezó a distinguir el patrón de movimiento que el hombre hacía para evitar que le alcanzase la aguja.

Se la lanzó en línea recta y en el último momento desvió la trayectoria rápidamente y la proyectó justo donde había anticipado que estarí la clavó en la garganta y presionó el émbolo mentalmente para introducirle el contenido.

Él la fulminó con la mirada al tiempo que se arrancaba la aguja del cuello y la lanzaba lejos, con rabia. Sin embargo, se le empañaron los ojos y sus movimientos se ralentizaron. Se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas, pero en el último esfuerzo, levantó la cabeza y la miró con una mezcla de odio y… ¿respeto?.

-No creas que esto es el final. –dijo arrastrando las palabras. –Iremos por ti. No estás segura de ningún modo. No hay lugar en el que no podamos encontrarte. Te he subestimado esta vez, pero no volveré a cometer ese error. Y al final harás lo que queremos si es que quieres volver a ver… -respiró profundo, el efecto del liquido estaba haciendo efecto más rápido de lo que deseaba en este momento.

-¿Volver a ver qué?

Él no respondió, disfrutaba de ver su angustia.

Rose se agachó a la altura del hombre en el suelo, lo tomó por la camisa y lo jaló hacía sí. –Termina de hablar. –le exigió.

-No volverás a ver a tus queridos padres. Aunque no sean tus padres de verdad.

Esas últimas palabras le salieron casi inintagibles de entre los labios, con una sonrisa de bobo que era completamente incongruente dada la situación. Una mirada triunfal se asomaba a sus ojos vidriosos, luego el sedante acabó de surtir efecto y se cayó hacia un lado hasta quedar colgando, Rose lo soltó de inmediato, haciendo que la cabeza chocara contra el suelo con un ruido sordo.

-¿Qué?. –preguntó. -¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

¿lo había oído bien? Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió, enfadada por haber desperdiciado esos valiosos segundos preocupándose por una estupidez que su agresor había dicho estando bajo los efectos de un fuerte sedante. La situación era una locura y, en un mundo en el que no podía estar segura de nada, lo único que sabía con certeza era que sus padres la querían. Era hija suya: había visto su certificado de nacimiento y tenía doble nacionalidad, ya que había nacido fuera de Estados Unidos.

No pensaba caer en la trampa y reaccionar ante esas palabras porque eso era precisamente lo que quería. Quería plantar la semilla de duda y meterle miedo.

Lo que sí tenía claro es que el bastardo sabía dónde estaban sus padres y que era a ella a quién querían,

Mientras corría buscando las llaves, escogió el carro mas grande y resistente de entre la flota de su padre. Sabía que el todo terreno tenía un chasis de acero reforzado a prueba de balas y ventanas irrompibles que debería de resistir otros carros. Y si alguien la embestía, no saldría perdiendo a no ser que quisiera aplastarla con un tráiler de dieciocho ruedas y aun así no se sabría quién saldría peor parado.

Abrió el coche, se sentó al volante y encendió el motor con tanto ímpetu que salió a toda prisa, ya en cualquier momento saldrían los demás hombres que vigilaban, dejó marcas de neumático en el asfalto mientras se alejaba todo lo que podía de la gente en la que no podía confiar.

¿A dónde iría?

Mientras manejaba, comenzó a vaciar las cosas que traía en el maletín que hizo con anterioridad, varios papeles cayeron entre esos el sobre que su padre le había entregado, lo vio escribiendo a mano en papel, más tarde había llegado con el sobre blanco diciéndole que lo llevara consigo siempre y en caso de emergencia lo abriera.

Ahora era un buen momento para obedecer y abrirlo.

Con una mano maniobraba el todo terreno y con la otra rompía el sello del sobre.

 _Rose querida si llegas a estar en una situación de emergencia, si llegas a necesitar ayuda y no estoy yo, debes acudir a Adrián Ivashkov o Dimitri Belikov, a ser posible ve con Ivashkov, conocí a su padre. Me di cuenta hace poco que tienen una nueva empresa, no dudes ve con ellos._

 _Ibrahim Mazur._

Metió la mano en el sobre y dentro venía una dirección garabateada.

Con el corazón aún saliéndosele del pecho, apenas procesando lo que venía de ocurrir y con la poca información del secuestro de sus padres. Le haría caso al viejo, su próximo destino ya estaba marcado, iría a buscar ayuda y su padre le había dado la respuesta.

-Los encontraré. Lo prometo. –dijo al viento. –Sola o con ayuda, pero lo haré papá.

* * *

Hola! Aquí está un capítulo más de está historia: tenemos un vistazo a lo que hace Dimitri, un secuestro que será motivo que desencadena todo, y lo importante Rose ya sabe cuál es su siguiente paso.

En el próximo cap ya los veremos juntos.

Un fuerte abrazo

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 5: Encuentro

**5:**

 **Encuentro**

* * *

Rose se apretó contra el costado el bolso enorme que llevaba y se dirigió con ritmo rápido a la entrada del edificio que albergaba la empresa Moroi Security Services. La forma en que iba vestida denotaba elegancia y riqueza: llevaba puesta ropa de diseño, pendientes pequeños, gafas de sol de diseñador, así como un pañuelo de seda con el que cubría la cabeza. Parecía que se protegiera el pelo del viento, pero en realidad con las gafas y el pañuelo intentaba ocultarse a ella misma, por no hablar de los moretones que le marcaban el rostro.

Había aparcado el automóvil junto al borde de la acera de tal forma que otros carros no pudieran obstaculizarle la salida. Era un BMW descapotable que encaja sin problemas con la imagen que intentaba proyectar.

Si bien antes hubiera preferido una fortaleza impenetrable con ruedas, como el doble tracción con el que había huido, ahora prefería algo sencillo de manejar con el que pudiera dejar atrás a los demás. Porque este automóvil se caracterizaba por la velocidad. Por suerte su padre le había inculcado la importancia de pensar y hacer planes por adelantado.

Había contemplado minuciosamente sus opciones cuando fue a recuperar el contenido de la caja de seguridad que Abe guardaba en uno de los bancos locales. Lo había dispuesto así para que en caso de necesidad o de problemas, tuviera acceso a dinero en efectivo y a una falsa identidad, incluyendo pasaportes y permisos de conducción: tres en total.

Nunca se le había ocurrido preguntar a su padre por qué creía que necesitaría algo así. Sabía muy bien lo protector que era con ella, de modo que no le dio mucha importancia; pensó que era fruto de la sobreprotección y de cierta paranoia. Pero tal vez su padre había acertado al prepararse para lo peor, ya que era eso a lo que ella se enfrentaba en ese momento.

Ahora dependía de ella salir del enredo en el que estaba metida.

Lo más seguro es que la gente que la perseguía esperase lo contrario de lo que estaba haciendo. Supondría que se vestiría de una forma más modesta, que intentaría no parecer la hija de un hombre rico y evidentemente no esperarían verla en público con una ropa y un auto que llamaran la atención.

Rose se estaba ocultando a plena vista, confiaba en que seguirían a alguien que tratara de esconder el dinero y el prestigio. Y si la estaban vigilando, como creía que hacían, o al menos deberían haber hecho, entonces sabrían que normalmente vestía de manera informal y que prefería vaqueros y camisetas a la ropa de diseño. Iba más cómoda con zapatos bajos que con los elegantes tacones que llevaba ahora. Y desde luego, no tendría ningún reparo a la hora de quitarse los tacones y huir descalza si fuera necesario.

Caminaba con paso rápido, enérgico y seguro, y llevaba la barbilla ligeramente levantada para tener una línea de visión despejada de los alrededores en todo momento. Lo observaba todo en busca de una señal de peligro. Cualquier cosa que pareciese… peligrosa, aunque no sabía cómo alguien podría percatarse de un peligro inminente. Si todo mundo llevara una señal de advertencia con la palabra "peligro", no atraparían a nadie desprevenido, así que era absurdo pensar que detectaría una amenaza en ese ir y venir constante de la gente.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando entró en el edificio, la tranquilizaba un poco dejar atrás el ajetreo de la calle y estar fuera de la vista de cualquiera que pudiera observarla. Firmó en el mostrador de seguridad usando uno de los alias que había recogido de la caja de seguridad. Intentaba aparentar calma, aunque tanto los nervios como la agitación se aferraban a su pecho.

Tras obtener la tarjeta de identificación para acceder, se apresuró hacia los ascensores con una ansiedad cada vez mayor.

Solo esperaba que su padre estuviera en lo cierto con respecto a los hombres a los que había recomendado visitar en caso de emergencia. Ya le habían traicionado hombres en los que él confiaba. ¿quién podía decir que Ivashkov y Belikov eran diferentes? Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? No tenía ninguna.

Apretó los labios mientras salía del ascensor en la planta que ocupaba la empresa de seguridad. No tenía otra opción salvo confiar en los hombres de los que evidentemente se fiaba su padre y rezar para que no hubiera cometido un gran error al recurrir a ellos para pedir ayuda.

o-o-o-o

Dimitri levantó la vista del escritorio cuando la alarma silenciosa disparó el haz de luz en su despacho que anunciaba que alguien había accedido al vestíbulo de la empresa.

Su oficina estaba situada de forma estratégica y tenía un espejo polarizado que le permitía observar y formarse cierta impresión de un cliente potencial nada más verlo. A menudo, la gente muestra cómo es en realidad cuando cree que no la vigilan.

Una mujer joven se dirigía con vacilación hacia la recepcionista, Lili, y desde su punto de vista estratégico podía ver cómo le temblaban las manos, aunque la muchacha trataba de ocultarlo con aplomo. Frunció el ceño al ver que no se había quitado ni las gafas de sol ni el pañuelo y que seguía ocultando su rostro. Iba de incógnito, sin duda.

Pulsó el botón del interfono que le permitía escuchar la conversación entre la joven y Lili. Había despertado su interés. Se vio a sí mismo inclinándose hacia delante como si pudiera acercase más a pesar de que el cristal les separara.

En un momento dado, la joven, aún en silencio, desvió la mirada y la fijó en la pared de cristal. Ya que no podía verle los ojos, no sabía lo que estaba pensando ni si sabía que la observaban, pero tenía la incómoda sensación de que sabía exactamente qué era ese cristal.

-¿Señorita?. –instó Lili a la joven, otra vez. -¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? ¿Tiene usted cita?

-No. –dijo la joven con voz que perdía valor. –Quiero decir, sí.

Respiró profundamente y encorvó los hombros de forma visible, como si estuviera haciendo acopio de valor para decirle por qué había venido. Dimitri se la imaginaba fácilmente cerrando los ojos en aquel momento de desesperación.

-Lo que quería decir es que no tengo cita. –aclaró en voz baja. –pero, si puede ayudarme. Dios, espero que pueda. Necesito hablar con Adrián Ivashkov o Dimitri Belikov, a ser posible con Adrián si está disponible. Es… importante. –añadió. La desesperación se hacia patente en su voz.

Dimitri alzó las cejas de inmediato estaba completamente seguro que no conocía a esta joven y por el modo en que les había nombrado se notaba que al menos había oído hablar de ellos, porque no se había divulgado que Adrián o Dimitri participaran activamente en la gestión de la empresa de seguridad.

Eddie era casi la imagen de la compañía. Cuando había ruedas de prensa o estaba involucrada la policía, entre otros, era él quien estaba al mando, mientras Dimitri y Adrián se mantenían en la sombra.

Dimitri pulsó un botón situado cerca del interfono para enviar una señal a Lili, o quien estuviera detrás del escritorio, pudiera ver. La luz solamente emitía dos colores: rojo o verde. El rojo significaba que Lili debía informar al posible cliente de que no había nadie disponible y acompañarlo con delicadeza a la salida. El verde significaba que debía acompañar al cliente a una de las oficinas. En este caso, a la de Dimitri.

A Lili nunca se le escapaba nada y su mirada nunca delataba la luz que le indicaba lo que tenía que hacer.

-Lo siento, pero Adrián no está disponible.

Antes de que pudiera terminar, la joven parecía cambiar toda su postura a una desalentadora y agotada. Cerró su puño con fuerza. Dimitri casi podía sentir el pánico emanando de su cuerpo en oleadas y ráfagas.

-Sin embargo, Dimitri está disponible, y la recibirá enseguida. –continuó Lili rápidamente. Ella también se había percatado de la reacción de la joven y se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

Dimitri se puso de pie y en marcha en una fracción de segundo y rápidamente abrió la puerta del despacho. Salió al vestíbulo, esperando que su presencia la tranquilizara en lugar de asustarla. Ella se dio la vuelta, visiblemente sobresaltada al verlo tan cerca. Fue entonces cuando vio lo que tanto había intentado ocultar, y lo habría conseguido de no ser por la luz que ahora le iluminaba el rostro. Tenía un golpe a un lado de la barbilla y había indicios de una grieta en la comisura de la boca. Al parecer alguien la había golpeado.

Existían un millón de razones que explicaran el porqué del golpe, pero en primer lugar, había visto lo peor que la vida podía ofrecer y lo que las personas eran capaces de hacer, así que su primer instinto era siempre ponerse en lo peor. Y en segundo lugar, si se trataba de un golpe sin importancia, debido algún accidente tal vez, ¿por qué se tomaba tantas molestias para ocultarlo?

Dio un paso vacilante hacia atrás y él no se movió. Simplemente se quedó ahí para que lo examinara sin interrumpirla. Era evidente que lo estaba estudiando; quizá se preguntara si podría confiar en él.

-¿Quería verme?. –preguntó Dimitri en tono neutro, dejando escapar apenas ese acento que tenía tan singular.

Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior e hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar la herida que tenía. Se llevó una mano al labio, pero entonces, al darse cuenta de que atraería una atención que no deseaba sobre el golpe, la dejó caer a un lado.

-Sí. –dijo ella firme, inclinando la cabeza. –Necesito que me ayude.

Dimitri desvió la mirada a Lili y está le respondió con una inclinación de cabeza, sabiendo lo que quería. Tenía que poner todas las llamadas en espera y ocuparse de todo lo que surgiera mientras él estaba con la joven para que nada los interrumpiera.

Hizo un gesto a la joven para que lo siguiera al despacho, pero ella vaciló. Despacio, le puso la mano en el antebrazo, pero no de un modo atemorizador o repentino, sino con suavidad.

-Por aquí, por favor. –le indicó, alentándola a acompañarle.

Tenía los hombros rectos y miró al frente con decisión como si quisiera deshacerse de la inquietud. En la puerta del despacho, tomó la iniciativa y entró primero, dejando que la siguiera. Él cerró la puerta tras de sí y se volvió hacia la misteriosa joven que lo había llamado por su nombre.

Su mirada se posó en el espejo polarizado y apretó los labios. –Sabía que me estaba observando. –dijo en forma acusadora. –Es tan obvio.

-Por lo visto con usted no me ha ayudado mucho. –repuso él amablemente.

Se dirigió hacia el escritorio para sentarse en la silla y parecer menos intimidador. Estaba familiarizado con el aspecto de una persona que había sido víctima de abusos. Dios sabe que había visto a unas cuantas. De manera que sabía que su tamaño y su comportamiento podían ser intimidantes y una mujer podía interpretarlos como amenazantes si ya era recelosa con los hombres.

-Antes de que me cuente lo que la atrajo aquí, quítese las gafas y el pañuelo.

Ella se puso tensa mientras lo observaba fijamente a través de los lentes oscuros. Sentía su mirada y cómo la escudriñaba; lo notaba por el picor de la nuca.

-¿Son los moretones lo que intenta esconder? ¿O a usted misma?

Automáticamente, ella se llevó una mano a la cara, pero no se tocó el golpe de la barbilla. Lo hizo para taparse una de las lentes de las gafas. Su reacción fue fruncir el ceño ante la idea de que la joven tenía más de un golpe. Cuando se dio cuenta de la cara que ponía, se puso ansiosa y se giró para mirar la puerta.

-Está a salvo aquí. –dijo Dimitri amablemente. –Pero necesito saberlo todo para poder ayudarla. Por eso necesito que se quite las gafas y el pañuelo y que me diga qué la ha traído hasta mi primo y hasta mí. Sin rodeos. –añadió.

Debía estar conteniendo el aliento porque estaba tan quieta que no apreciaba siquiera cómo se elevaba y bajaba el pecho. –¿Está seguro de lo que está diciéndome?

-¿Qué cosa, lo primero de que necesito conocer lo sucedido? O qué lo mejor es quitarse aquí el pañuelo y los lentes?

-¿Qué estoy a salvo aquí?

Él la miró amablemente, pero con una firme y decidida resolución. La entendía por supuesto, pero necesitaba que fuera ella la que comprendiera y se abriera –Sí, lo está, eso se lo puedo asegurar.

En ese instante dejo escapar el aire de los pulmones en una larga exhalación. Lentamente, levantó el brazo y tiró del pañuelo. Lo llevaba sujeto al pelo con prensitas y, cuando se lo quitó, una melena oscura, sedosa y larga le cayó sobre los hombros y brazos. Su color hacía juego perfecto con el tono de su piel.

Poco a poco se quitó también las gafas; bajó la mirada, con lo que no pudo vérsela al momento. Pero cuando alzó la barbilla para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos, los de Dimitri se abrieron un poco, por dos razones primero: sus ojos eran del color de su cabello, eran inconfundibles, y con las luces de su oficina le daban un brillo diferente parecían que cambiaba de tono. ¿Cómo se podría describir aquella mezcla? Sólo como algo exótico.

Y tal como sospechaba, había más golpes y moretes. Tenía un ojo hinchado y se le había puesto morado. Solo a través de una pequeña hendidura podía ver el ojo de ese lado.

Incluso a pesar de la hinchazón del ojo, había algo claramente electrizante en su mirada. En ese momento le entraron ganas de hacerle varias preguntas, pero se contuvo porque la joven tenía muchos moretones, lo que hizo que la sangre le hirviera porque alguien claramente le había hecho daño. Por no hablar del hecho de que estuviera allí, en su oficina, de que supiera su nombre y de que aunque ella por fuera no demostrara el miedo, él se lo podía percibir como si pudiera leer lo que sentía. Y no podía estar fingiendo a no ser que fuera una actriz buena y no creía que lo fuera.

Sus preguntas tendrían que esperar. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en lo que había hecho que acudiera a él y a Adrián. Tenía que hacer que se sintiera segura para que pudiera sincerarse con él y le hablara del problema en el que estaba metida, lo que requería paciencia por su parte. Segundo:

-Usted es la mujer de las noticias. –murmuró, conteniendo parte de la emoción, incredulidad y algo más... contuvo todo lo que sentía para que ella no se diera cuenta, hace tan poco la estaba observando por la pantalla de su televisor y ahora la tenía en vivo y a todo color frente a él. –La mujer de la que todo el mundo habla.

Ella asintió y, de repente, cerró los ojos cuando el dolor y la pena se reflejaron en su rostro.

-Fui imbécil. –dijo con la voz ronca y fuerte. –Y ahora mis padres están pagando por ello. Necesito su ayuda, señor Belikov. Me asusta que les haya pasado algo. Mi padre me dijo que si alguna vez me metía en problemas, si necesitaba ayuda y él no estuviera ahí, que viniera aquí. Con usted o su primo.

Las cejas de Dimitri se elevaron cuando preguntó: -¿Y quién es su padre?

-Ibrahim Mazur. Soy Rosemarie, Rose, su hija. ¿Lo conoce?

Dimitri frunció el ceño. El nombre le sonaba de algo. Habían pasado muchos años, cuando sus padres aún vivían, pero estaba casi seguro de que Ibrahim Mazur había sido un amigo o un socio de su padre. Y dadas las extrañas circunstancias en las que habían muerto su padre y el de Adrián, le parecía raro que alguien que estuviera relacionado con ellos enviara a su hija a él y a Adrián.

Ellos habían cortado con todas y cada una de las relaciones de sus padres, socios, amigos… con todos. No sabían en quiénes podían confiar, si es que podían confiar en alguien, así que, simplemente, se hicieron a un lado, desaparecieron del mapa y empezaron de nuevo. Desde cero. Él había hecho exactamente lo contrario a su padre. No quería que sus hermanas llevaran la misma vida que su ellos que los condujo a la muerte.

-No, no lo conozco. –dijo Dimitri con sinceridad, -Pero es posible que mi padre lo conociera. Sin embargo, él junto al papá de Adrián murieron hace muchos años, así que debe ser por eso que su padre le dijo que acudiera a nosotros si alguna vez se veía en problemas.

-Ojalá pudiera volver atrás y enmendarlo todo. –dijo ella, mientras las palabras le salía a borbotones. –Cometí un error. Se suponía que no debía exponerme como hice ese día, pero fue instintivo. Supe que iba a matarme, se le veía en los ojos. Y aunque soy experta en defensa personal, mi padre insistió en ello, la verdad en ese momento no fue mi prioridad defenderme de la manera normal.

-¿Qué hizo exactamente?. –preguntó Dimitri con tranquilidad.

Se quedó en silencio, mordiéndose la parte superior del labio consternada. Podía ver que estaba librando una batalla intensa. Decidía cuánto podía contarle, si es que podía contarle algo.

-Rosemarie. ¿Prefieres que te llame Rose o Rosemarie?.

-Rose. –respondió serenamente. –Todos me llaman así.

-Muy bien, Rose. Has venido aquí porque en cierta forma sabías que si tu padre confiaba en nosotros, tú también podías. Y si voy a ayudarte, necesito saberlo todo. No puedes dejarte nada dentro de ti, porque tengo que saber a qué me enfrento. Si te preocupa tu privacidad, tenemos una política muy estricta sobre la confidencialidad de nuestros clientes. Ni siquiera guardamos copias de seguridad y nuestro sistema informático es impenetrable. Solamente contratamos a los mejores y nos tomamos nuestro negocio, y a nuestros clientes, muy en serio.

-¿Significa eso que me ayudará?. –preguntó con inquietud y algo de esperanza. –Si el dinero es un problema, le aseguro que tengo suficiente.

Mientras hablaba, empezó a sacar un fajo de diez mil dólares y lo puso sobre el escritorio con ansiedad.

-Dígame cuánto es y lo pagaré. Si el efectivo no es suficiente, conseguiré más. Sinceramente no hay precio por lo que le han hecho a mis padres, así que haré lo que sea, si es dinero lo conseguiré y si debo yo misma moverme, buscar, bajar el cielo y la tierra, créame que lo hare. No sé cómo pero lo haré, se los prometí, les debo mucho y….

Dimitri se inclinó sobre la mesa y le cogió una de sus pequeñas manos, sujetándola con firmeza para impedir que volviera a hurgar en el bolso. Le frotó el pulgar sobre su piel suave y satinada en un intento de tranquilizarla.

-Hablaremos del dinero más adelante. –dijo con amabilidad. –Ahora mismo necesito saber a qué nos enfrentamos para saber por dónde empezar a buscar. ¿Dijiste que tus padres habían desaparecido? ¿o que estaban en peligro?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, haciéndolos que se vieran más brillantes. Prácticamente resplandecían y parecían más grandes.

Su mirada se posó de nuevo en el ojo hinchado y rechinó los dientes. Le chocaba que alguien pudiera golpear a una joven con tanta fuerza como para dejar semejante golpe en el rostro. Tenía suerte de que no le hubiera roto nada. Pero ¿cómo estaba tan seguro de eso? No podía llevarla a urgencias para hacerle una radiografía. Tomó nota mental para llamar a un médico para que fuera a examinarla en cuanto estuviera en un lugar seguro.

Ella se retorció las manos y después se colocó los dedos en la sienes para aliviar el dolor y la tensión. Él lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse al margen y permanecer tras el escritorio como si de una tercera parte imparcial se tratara. Alguien a quien ella quería contratar.

-Si me lo permites, será mejor que sea yo quien formule las preguntas. –apuntó él. –puede que así te sea más fácil concentrarte si solo tienes que responder a mis preguntas en lugar de debatirte entre cómo contarme tu historia y si puedes o no confiar en mi.

La culpa brilló en sus ojos y supo que había dado en clavo, que la joven se debatía internamente sobre si podía o no confiar en él. Entonces apretó los labios, se enderezó y lo miró directamente como si hubiera tomado una decisión.

-Mi padre confía en usted. –dijo con suavidad. –así que yo también. No me habría dicho que acudiera a usted si no supiera con absoluta certeza que es un buen hombre y que me ayudaría. Es lo único que me queda, señor Belikov. A buen hambre no hay pan duro, sobre todo si se trata de la vida de ellos.

-Por favor llámeme Dimitri. –pidió. – Lo de señor Belikov me hace sentir como un viejo pesado y espero que no sea esa la imagen que proyecto.

Su rostro adquirió un color rosado y una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en las comisuras de sus labios. Se quedó encantado por el cambio que produjo en sus ojos durante ese breve instante en que ella bajo la guardia.

-Pues claro que no eres ningún viejo pesado, así que Dimitri entonces. –dijo ella suavemente.

Notó que se relajaba un poco, que una parte de la horrible presión empezaba a abandonar su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres café, té? ¿Un refresco, agua o chocolate?

Ella sacudió la cabeza seriamente y miró el reloj. –A estas alturas ya he perdido demasiado tiempo. Puede que sea demasiado tarde para ellos.

-¿Cuándo desaparecieron?. –preguntó Dimitri.

-Ayer, ayer por la tarde. –informó ella mientras soltaba el aire profundamente. –sé que es un poco tonto preocuparme cuando aún no han pasado las veinticuatro horas desde que desaparecieron, pero tienes que entenderlo. Después de lo que ha pasado, nunca me dejarían sola durante tanto tiempo. Fueron a comprar algunas cosas. Nos íbamos a una de las residencias secretas de mi padre para protegerme de los medios de comunicación y de cualquier chiflado que fuera por mí.

Dimitri levantó las cejas al oír eso de la residencia secreta, pero a juzgar por la cara vestimenta que Rose llevaba y los fajos de billetes que sacó del enorme bolso, sin tener en cuenta las obvias medidas de seguridad que había tomado su padre, su familia debía ser rica. De nuevo, tomó nota mental para averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre Ibrahim Mazur en cuanto hablara con el equipo.

El nombre no le daba buena espina porque estaba seguro de que estaba relacionado con su padre o el de Adrián y ellos sospechaban de todo aquel que hubiera tenido relación con ellos antes de sus muertes.

Puede que Adrián o su hermana Karolina recordara algo al ser la mayor o lo hubiera conocido alguna vez. Su padre se movía en círculos de personas adineradas, alardeaban abiertamente de su riqueza y de sus amigos también ricos e importantes. Nunca había sido discreto a la hora de separar lo personal de los negocios.

-No me llamaron. –continuó Rose. –No me dijeron adónde iban y, cuando los llamé, me saltó directamente al buzón de voz, lo que me hace pensar que tenían los teléfonos apagados o sin batería. Desaparecieron literalmente. Nunca harían que me preocupara y menos en estos momentos. Por eso sé que le ha pasado algo.

-Cuéntame todo lo que sepas. –la animó él. –No te dejes nada, no importa lo insignificante que pueda parecer. Necesitamos toda la información que nos puedas proporcionar para que, al menos, tengamos algo por lo que empezar.

Se quedó al fin quedita y contuvo el aliento. -¿Significa eso que aceptas el trabajo?

-Necesito conocer todos los hechos, pero sí, nuestra empresa te ayudará.

Dejó salir el aire de nuevo y se le encovaron los hombros visiblemente.

-Gracias a Dios. –murmuró. –No sabía qué más hacer, o a quién acudir. Los hombres que contrató mi padre no son de fiar. No puedo permitirme confiar en nadie. Pero está claro que mi padre tenía absolutamente fe en ti y en tu primo, así que me guiaré por su juicio.

-¿Por qué dices que los hombres que contrató tu padre no son de fiar?. –preguntó él, a pesar de que tenía una ligera idea de cómo había ido todo. No se había hecho esos moretones por accidente.

-Mi padre solamente se llevó con él y mi madre a dos de sus guardaespaldas. Ambos, tanto Abe mi padre, como Janine mi madre son capaces de defenderse a sí mismos, pero de todas formas se los llevó y dejó al resto del personal en la casa conmigo. Cuando me di cuenta de que no regresaban, salí de la casa con el fin de llamar su atención. Sabía que estaban ahí, pero no podía verlos. No estaban dentro conmigo.

Dimitri frunció el ceño. ¿por qué carajos no se aseguró su padre de que la casa estuviera completamente vigilada tanto por fuera como por dentro?

-Al no recibir respuesta cuando les pedí ayuda, hurgué en el bolso para buscar las llaves del coche de mi padre. Cuando alcé la vista vi a uno de los hombres frente a mí. Me dijo que mis padres estaban bien y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me pegó.

La furia le dejo un repugnante sabor en la boca al pensar en la escena. Pero se contuvo, no dejo salir a su exterior sus sentimientos, su rostro se mantenía neutral, solo escuchando.

-Cuando levanté la vista del suelo, venía hacia mí y vi que llevaba una jeringuilla en la mano. Sabía que intentaba drogarme y que me quería viva, si no, me habría matado en cuanto salí de la casa.

Dimitri asintió con la cabeza ante su valoración, pero permaneció en silencio para que ella continuara, sin distraerla.

-Él era dos veces más grande que yo y tenía aspecto militar y esa mi mirada, ¿sabes? era completamente frío y metódico. También sabía que aunque le hubieran dado ordenes de mantenerme con vida, no significaba que no pudiera hacerme daño.

Su voz se fue apagando por momentos y sus labios formaron una línea recta. Lo volvió a observar fijamente mientras lo estudiaba con la mirada, como si todavía estuviera decidiendo si podía confiar plenamente en él o si debía omitir información para que no lo supiera todo.

Pero él esperó, sin hacer objeciones ni obligarla a que confiara en él. Era una decisión que solamente podía tomar ella; no podía obligarla a ello. Si iba a ayudarla, necesitaba que confiara en él al cien por cien. Eso implicaba que tenía que contárselo todo.

-Seguramente has visto el vídeo. –dijo con voz neutra. –habrás oído lo que se especula y seguro que has sacado tus propias conclusiones sobre quién soy, sobre lo que soy.

-Prefiero que me lo cuentes tú directamente. –repuso con calma. –No suelo tener opiniones formadas sin conocer todos los detalles.

Ella lo miró con un destello de agradecimiento y, una vez más cuadro los hombros con resolución.

-Tengo un poder… especial. –explicó segura de si misma. –Telequinesis. No sé si es mi único poder porque mis padres han intentado mantenerme a mí, y a mis habilidades, fuera de la vista de los demás toda la vida, de modo que no los he usado nunca. No desde que era niña y no sabía lo que ocurría. Por eso, mi primer instinto fue usarlo cuando me atacaron. A pesar que se pelear eso no me paso por la mente, el cuerpo se me activo y sentía el poder casi emanar de mi. No podía ignorarlo. Por eso no fui lo bastante sensata para intentar escapar sin usarlo. Ahora todo el mundo lo sabe o por lo menos sospecha algo, y a saber qué más piensan o sospechan de mi.

Su mirada recelosa lo escrutaba, esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero él no reaccionó, a pesar de que era eso lo que ella esperaba.

-Sé que parece una locura. –reconoció ella en voz baja.

-Te sorprendería saber lo que considero una locura. –dijo él con calma.

Ella se relajó un poco más; la duda empezó a evaporarse de sus ojos.

-Llamé a mi padre para contarle lo que había pasado y me dijo que entrara en el automóvil, que él llegaría enseguida. Estoy casi segura de que de alguna manera manipuló el metraje de la cámara de seguridad para que actue en defensa propia, pero al mismo tiempo, no se averiguara cómo me defendí. Nunca llegamos a pensar que alguien pudiese ser testigo de ese acontecimiento y mucho menos, que lo grabara en vídeo y ahora este en todas partes.

Cerró los ojos. –No sé que más pueda contarte que te sea útil. No estaba implicada en los asuntos de negocios de mi padre. Lo único que sé es que mis padres se fueron después de decirme que regresarían en menos de dos horas y ya no volví a saber de ellos.

-Y tu agresor dijo que estaban bien.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo sé que decía la verdad?. –Entonces, suspiró otra vez y se masajeó la frente. –Debí dejar que me llevara con él. ¿Por qué te molestarías en sedar a alguien si lo quieres matar? Podría haberme disparado al verme y haberse salido con la suya. –su voz iba cada vez en aumento. –Debí dejar que me drogara, tal vez así me habría llevado con mis padres o puede que quizás los hubiera soltado, ya que está claro que es a mí a quien quieren.

Dimitri frunció el entrecejo sin darse cuenta.

-Esa no es la respuesta. Si están tan desesperados por encontrarte, usarán a tus padres como moneda de cambio porque si los matan, nunca cooperarás con ellos. Intentarán ponerse en contacto contigo. Puede que quieran hacer un intercambio: tú en lugar de ellos.

Ella asintió.

-Y eso no va a pasar Rose. –dijo en un tono que no dejaba a discusiones.

-¿Y qué otra opción tengo? Si no es esa, ¿cuál?.

-Has optado por venir a mí. Esa ha sido tu elección. En el fondo, donde el miedo no origina esos pensamientos irracionales, sabes que tengo razón y que si te entregas a ellos, firmarás la sentencia de muerte de tus padres.

El aire se cortó, ninguno de los dos parpadeó. Él comprendiendo la magnitud de lo que venía al aceptarla y ella admitiendo su respuesta.

* * *

Nota de Autor

Hola! aquí está un capítulo más, espero les haya gustado.

Ahora sí están juntos, y ambos comenzaran toda una "odisea" por encontrar a Abe y a Janine, todo parece ser puro negocio entre ambos, pero en medio de todo algo se irá formando...

Ya tengo listo los prox capítulos así que publicaré en cualquier momento.

Nuevamente gracias por acompañarme en esta historia.

Saludos.


	7. Chapter 6: Objetivo en la Mira

**6:**

 **Objetivo en la Mira**

Rose miró fijamente a Dimitri Belikov, que estaba sentado en la silla que había detrás del escritorio. Parecía estar relajado y tranquilo. Pero había algo en sus ojos. Algo oscuro y temible. Era un hombre imponente e intimidante, alto, con unas facciones definidas, su pelo estaba amarrado en una cola baja y aunque vestía con una camisa formal sin corbata, a través de ella se notaba lo musculoso que era, definitivamente le dedicaba trabajo de entrenamiento a su cuerpo marcado.

Sí, el tipo era muy atractivo y eso no lo podía negar nadie. En sus años no había visto a un hombre como aquel y con los cuantos chicos que se encontró en algún momento no se podía comparar. No era tan elegante o refinado, a pesar de que sabía que tanto él como su primo eran ricos. Tenía un aspecto modesto y en apariencia bastante serio, hasta podría decirse que rudo, como si consiguiera callar a los demás con su sola presencia y, si estos eran listos, disuadirlos de enfrentarse a él. Aunque no sabía exactamente por qué en aquel preciso momento de preocupación estaba desviando la mente analizar el físico del hombre al que le pedía ayuda.

Si exactamente eso era lo único que necesitaba de él, apoyo para la búsqueda de sus padres y él se veía el tipo de hombre que se concentraba solo en el trabajo y lograr el objetivo con sus clientes.

Ella lo había contratado, debería ser ella quien tuviera la sartén por el mango y, sin embargo, él era el que tenía el control en la situación. Tenía un aire duro… como si nada lo perturbara. Tal vez eso fuera bueno: necesitaba que fuera duro e implacable si quería encontrar a sus padres.

-¿Tienes algún lugar seguro al que ir?. –le preguntó Dimitri mientras la estudiaba.

Intentó reprimir un gemido por la pregunta, pero había fracaso estrepitosamente al intentar evitar que se reflejara en el rostro lo que pensaba. Nunca se le había dado bien ocultar sus emociones. Abe había intentado enseñarle a ser impenetrable, pero había sido en vano. Ella no era así, sino que demostraba todo y por la expresión de Dimitri, sabía que no había conseguido disimular el desaliento en la mirada.

-No lo sé. –reconoció. –A lo mejor el personal de seguridad de mi padre conoce la localización de todas sus residencias. Yo no las conozco todas. Me registraré en un hotel con uno de los alias. Mi padre me ha proporcionado nuevas identidades y pasaportes, así como dinero en una caja de seguridad.

Una vez más Dimitri arqueó las cejas y ella imaginaba lo que estaba pensado. Parecía que su padre fuera algún tipo de criminal porque todo lo que le rodeaba era secretismo y seguridad. Sinceramente, nunca se había parado a pensar en ello. Abe siempre había sido así, de modo que lo había aceptado como algo normal sin pensar en qué opinarían los demás de sus medidas de seguridad.

Supuso que todo lo que hacía era para protegerla, para que sus poderes nunca fueran objeto del escrutinio público. Y ella les había fallado, tanto a su madre como a su padre. Todo lo que habían conseguido en los últimos años se había desvanecido en un momento.

-Rose, entiendo que tu principal preocupación ahora mismo sean tus padres y su seguridad. –dijo Dimitri con amabilidad. –Pero tú también estás en peligro. No puedes pensar solamente en ellos.

-Dime qué debería hacer entonces. –solicitó Rose mientras intentaba que no se le notara en la voz la impotencia y rabia que sentía. No soportaba la idea de no saber por dónde comenzar o cómo actuar.

-Por ahora, conozco un lugar en el que estarás a salvo. Te llevaré ahí –dijo Dimitri. –Tu seguridad es esencial. Así que podré asegurarme de que estás a salvo hasta que demos el siguiente paso. ¿Sabes quién es Sydney Sage?

Frunció el ceño ante ese cambio de tema tan repentino. –Claro, por supuesto que escuché sobre ella, hace un par de años había salido en las noticias locales.

Sydney Sage había salido en todas las noticias. Poseía una increíble habilidad para localizar a personas de secuestros.

Se quedó sin aliento. ¡Claro!. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Si Sydney podía localizar víctimas, tal vez pudiera encontrar a sus padres.

Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de eso, se encorvó y se desanimó. ¿Cómo podía ponerse en contacto con ella si había desaparecido por completo de la vida pública, los medios y nadie sabía donde localizarla.

-Está casada con Adrián. –continuó Dimitri. –No puedo prometerte que te ayude. Adrián es muy protector con ella porque también ha sufrido y pasado por mucho tanto con su familia como con la organización con la que anteriormente trabajaba. No obstante si tienes algo, algún objeto, que fuera el preferido de tu madre o de tu padre, o algo que usaran con frecuencia, puede que los localice gracias a eso.

El corazón le dio un brinco, le tembló el pulso y la respiración aumentó. -Eso sería genial. Por Dios no me había pasado por la mente.

No puedo prometerte nada. –Dejó en claro, era una posibilidad que no podía asegurar, Sydney no había vuelto hacer eso y ahora estaba más que protegida. -Vuelve a cubrirte el cabello como lo tenías antes y ponte las gafas de sol. Llamaré al chófer para que nos recoja en la entrada. Normalmente conduzco yo, pero no he estacionado cerca y no quiero exponerte o dejarte sola mientras voy a por la camioneta y te recojo.

-Te estás olvidando de algo.

-¿De qué?. – él pidió frunciendo la frente.

-No me has dicho aún a donde voy a quedarme exactamente.

Hubo un segundo de silencio. -En mi casa. Para ahí es donde vamos.

Rose pestañeó mientras se preguntaba cómo había pasado de querer contratarlo a que la llevara a su casa y él se encargara de todo, pero a pesar de las dudas hizo lo que él pidió y volvió a ocultarse.

-¿Eso haces con todos tus clientes, lo llevas a tú casa?

-Por supuesto que no. –dijo él seriamente. –Pero, ¿tienes una mejor opción en este momento, dónde puedas estar a salvo, con la seguridad adecuada?

Suspiró frustrada. –No.

Dimitri no respondió nada más, cogió el teléfono y marcó un número. Lo escuchó mientras informaba lacónicamente al chófer de que debía recogerlos directamente en la entrada del edificio. Cuando terminó de hablar, le preguntó:

-¿Cómo has hecho para llegar hasta acá?

-Cambié de coche tan rápido como pude, mi padre tenía todo listo, así que lo tengo estacionado afuera no está muy lejos de la entrada.

Él sacudió la cabeza, frunció el ceño e hizo otra llamada: pidió a alguien que recogiera el automóvil y lo llevara a casa de Dimitri.

Aunque esperaba que aceptara ayudarla, no se imaginaba que tendría una reacción como aquella. Parecía que su mundo había cambiado drásticamente y ella no tuviera ningún control sobre él. No era una sensación agradable, pero ¿cuándo había tenido ella pleno control sobre su vida?.

Cuando Dimitri se levantó del asiento, ella hizo lo mismo; de repente se sentía nerviosa, pero, como ya había reconocido, no tenía otra opción. Sabía que no podía confiar en los hombres de su padre, aunque no todos fueran traidores. Sin embargo, lo más seguro era suponer que todos iban por ella por alguna extraña razón, descartando a los hombres o al hombre a los que su padre le había dicho que acudiera. Si su padre había depositado su confianza y su bienestar en las manos de Dimitri Belikov, ella podía intentar hacer lo mismo. Nunca había cuestionado los motivos de su padre antes, no iba a empezar ahora.

Además por extraño que parezca, con él sentía una pizca de seguridad, algo distinto a cuando estaba cerca de otro hombre.

Respiró hondo y dejó que Dimitri la acompañara al recibidor donde se encontraba la recepcionista.

-Dile a Yuri que tiene que hacerse cargo de la oficina hoy y que me pondré en contacto con él más tarde para ponerlo al tanto del asunto.

Lili asintió. –Sí, señor. Lo llamaré ahora.

Rose resolló sorprendida cuando Dimitri gruño por lo bajo a la recepcionista y la miró con el ceño fruncido. No pudo contenerse y le dio un codazo en las costillas, arrugando la frente a modo de regaño.

-¿Acabas de gruñirle? . –susurró con asombro.

Para su sorpresa, en lugar de parecer algo humillada, Lili estalló en una carcajada y sonrió a Rose.

-No le hagas caso. No le gusta nada que lo llame "señor" ni " señor Belikov". Está convencido de que lo hace parecer un viejo y no lleva muy bien que una mujer mayor que él lo trate de señor. Insiste en llamarme señora, así que le correspondo con el mismo respeto.

Le brillaban los ojos alegremente a Lili. –Tiene excelentes modales rusos. –A lo que Rose lo vio de reojo confirmando su sospecha de que él provenía de otro país, su acento era muy particular, aunque difícil de detectar. –Los hombres ya no son como antes y Dimitri es, sin duda, un hombre chapado a la antigua. Lo llamo señor y señor Belikov solamente para provocarlo. Sobre todo cuando se pone muy serio: es decir la mayor parte del tiempo. Sacarle una sonrisa a Dimitri es un reto y créeme uno bien grande. No todos tienen el placer de conocérsela. –dijo despreocupadamente, tranquila a pesar de la seriedad que mostraba Dimitri.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en los labios de Rose aunque la situación era seria y seguía inquieta por la desaparición de sus padres.

-¿Entonces insinúas que debería hacerle lo mismo llamándolo señor o señor Belikov? –preguntó Rose, con voz inocente.

-Exacto. –afirmó Lili, todavía sonriendo. –Creo que seria excelente idea. A poco logras otra reacción en él.

Dimitri sacudió la cabeza ante la conversación de las mujeres como si él no estuviera presente, le puso los dedos alrededor de su muñeca y la arrastró desde las oficinas hasta el ascensor.

-Mi padre siempre decía que nunca era lo bastante seria. –dijo Rose jovialmente mientras bajaban. –Decía que mi lógica es extremadamente única, y que a pesar de lo difícil que he vivido ¿ya sabes? Seguridad extrema, verjas, guardianes y todo el show, supe como divertirme y que eso no ha impedido que tenga un corazón noble. –él la volvió a ver de reojo. –Eso lo dice mi padre y no yo. – se encogió de un hombro. –Parece que tú eres el extremo opuesto, así que quizás podamos equilibrarnos el uno con el otro.

Dimitri con las cejas alzadas, la miró a los ojos y ella se sonrojó terriblemente al instante. El calor le ardía en las mejillas: acababa de darse cuenta de cómo había sonado lo que acababa de decir.

-No… yo no… quiero decir no me refería a eso. –aclaró apresuradamente, casi gimiendo por semejante metedura de pata. Otra cosa que su padre decía que hacía con frecuencia.

-¿A qué, entonces? –preguntó Dimitri en un tono de voz serio.

Estaba segura que se estaba poniendo aún más roja, como si aquello fuera posible.

-Me refiero a que tengamos algún tipo… en la buscada… trabajo… nosotros ya sabes el yin y el yang, ese tipo de cosas. Ha sido una tontería; a veces hablo sin pensar.

-Entonces, ¿quién de nosotros es el yin y quién es el yang?

Tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que estaba bromeando. Se estaba burlando de ella.

Él se medio rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Y tú recepcionista dice que eres demasiado serio. ¿Acaso nunca se ha dado cuenta de tu sentido del humor?

-Rose no tengo sentido del humor. –masculló. –Pregúntaselo a cualquiera.

-Mmm. Supongo que tendré que esperar para formarme una opinión. ¿Adónde vamos?

El cambio de tema fue tan repentino que Dimitri la miró con confusión.

Ella suspiró. –También hago eso, por desgracia. Pronto te darás cuenta: tiendo a soltar lo primero que se me pasa por la mente. Mis padres son expertos siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. El resto ya no tanto.

Él le dio una media sonrisa, lo que le transformó por completo sus rasgos. De repente parecía accesible. No tenía nada que ver con el hombre intimidante que había sido en el despacho.

-Esto es bueno, sí logre una reacción diferente, pequeña, pero diferente eso es algo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada. –canturreó ella.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y pasaron junto a seguridad en la que Rose dejó el pase.

-No exagerabas cuando decías que tenías muchos alias.

Rose le lanzó una mirada seria para que supiera que no estaba exagerando en absoluto.

-Sí, tengo tres juegos de identidades. Permisos de conducción y pasaportes de los tres nombres. Mi padre siempre me decía que, si los necesitaba, era mejor que fuera cambiando para que así nadie pudiera identificarme con uno solo y pudiera localizarme. En aquel momento me pareció algo paranoico y lo achaqué a la sobreprotección de mi padre porque, sin duda, no era algo nuevo para mi madre y para mi. Pero, sinceramente, nunca pensé haber prestado más atención a las medidas que tomó mi padre para garantizar mi seguridad. Es como si él supiera que algún día los necesitaría. Solo que no sé por qué.

Se le fue apagando la voz mientras Dimitri la acompañaba hacia la puerta giratoria. Se apresuró a tocarse el pañuelo y las gafas asegurándose de que ocultaban lo que debían ocultar. Se alegró de llevar gafas, porque el sol brillaba con fuerza ese día y el repentino haz de luz la habría cegado momentáneamente.

Vio el vehículo estacionado justo delante del edificio; estaba bloqueando uno de los carriles del trafico y supo que debía ser el de Dimitri.

Sin embargo, cuando se dirigían hacia allí, alguien chocó con Dimitri e hizo que perdiera ligeramente el equilibrio unos instantes.

En ese mismo momento, el cristal que había detrás de ellos se rompió y se oyeron gritos. Rose notó cómo la tiraban al suelo y Dimitri cubría todo su cuerpo con el suyo.

Le oyó pronunciar unas frases en otro idioma suponía en su natal ruso, y notó que estaba buscando algo. Giró la cabeza intentando averiguar qué pasaba cuando vio que Dimitri había sacado una pistola que no sabía que llevaba.

-¡Agáchate!. –dijo apresuradamente. –No muevas ni un pelo hasta que yo lo diga.

Asintió. Pero lo último que iba hacer en esta ocasión era obedecer a la orden. Llegados a este punto, nada podía perjudicarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho el vídeo en el que se veía cómo usaba sus poderes, así que se concentró en los dos contenedores de basura metálicos que había un poco más abajo, en la misma calle.

Los contenedores se levantaron de la acera y salieron disparados hacia Dimitri y ella antes de detenerse frente a ambos, sirviéndoles así de protección. Cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, la miró, sus ojos reflejaban una extraña mezcla de sentimientos: casi cautivado y al mismo tiempo ¿enojado?, pero no tenía tiempo de profundizar en ellos, él dijo una serie de palabras que no comprendía, pero si pensaba echarle un regaño, no lo hizo en ese momento... la puso de pie con poco esfuerzo, y junto a él y el hombre que supuso era su chófer entraron en la camioneta casi de un salto.

Rose aterrizó en el asiento trasero y se golpeó la cabeza con la ventana, su cuerpo magullado seguía recibiendo aún más golpes. Notaba como se resentían sus costillas doloridas.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! –gritó Dimitri. –Sácanos ya de aquí.

La camioneta salió disparada y dejó tras de sí el ruido de los neumáticos derrapando. Se incorporó con dificultad sobre la espalda mientras intentaba encontrarle sentido a lo que acababa de pasar. En la calle no había ni un solo peatón. Todos se habían puesto a cubierto al escuchar el primer disparo.

Dimitri la empujó hacia abajo para que su cabeza estuviera más o menos por debajo de la ventana.

-¡Agáchate, por Dios! ¿Quieres que te disparen?

Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, cuando bajó la mirada hacia donde estaba él, también agachado en el asiento.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Dimitri?

-Un francotirador. –espetó

La consternación y la confusión se arremolinaban en su caótica mente. Eran tantas cosas que no podía procesarlas todas. Había pasado demasiado en muy poco tiempo y su mundo se había vuelto completamente del revés. Su vida tal y como la conocía antes había experimentado un cambio drástico.

-Tantos cambios, tantos… en tan poco tiempo. –dijo haciendo eco de sus pensamientos.

-Algo me dice, que falta ver mucho más.

Frunció los labios. –Eso no es alentador.

-No, no lo es. Pero es la realidad. –él suspiro pesadamente. –Pero, si algo te sirve de consuelo. No estás sola y no lo vas a estar. A pesar de las circunstancias mi equipo y yo no nos echamos para atrás, vamos con todo o no lo hacemos, y está vez voy con todo. –terminó sin quitarle sus ojos oscuros, profundos y con determinación de los suyos, y ella le creía.

Asintió, la confusión aún abundaba en sus adentros. –No lo entiendo. –dijo, intentando zafarse de su maraña mental. –Cuando me atacaron, me pareció que no querían matarme. Su idea era drogarme cuando, si lo hubiese querido, podrían haberme eliminado al momento. ¿Por qué querrán hacerlo ahora?

-Rose. –dijo su nombre tomándole la mano para poner su atención total en él. –No te disparaban a ti. –confirmó con una expresión sombría.

Ella lo miró con asombro, su confusión aumentaba por momentos. –Sí, Dimitri era a mí.

Él sacudió la cabeza levemente. -No, Rose me disparaban a mí.

* * *

Nota de Autor

Otro capítulo más de está historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Definitivamente los problemas no dejan de perseguir a Rose y ahora menos, lo bueno es que ya no está sola... (para mi tiene la mejor compañía)

Como siempre gracias a todas, y en especial a mi amiga Vaana que me acompaña en la revisión de cada capítulo.

Un abrazo a la distancia


	8. Chapter 7: Persecución

**7:**

 **Persecución**

* * *

Rose permaneció callada durante el trayecto a casa de Dimitri. Aunque ella se veía "tranquila", él sabía que estaba aparentando y lo estaba haciendo bien, pero a él no se le pasaba por alto varias cosas: mordía ligeramente su labio inferior, de vez en cuando tamborileaba sus dedos en el asiento y era claro para él que estaba afectada y, peor aún, se notaba un sentimiento de culpa reflejado en sus ojos. Sabía que se culpaba a sí misma por haberle puesto en peligro y eso le enojaba.

Así que cuando se movió incómoda en el asiento y se volvió para mirarlo, él supo con exactitud lo que iba a decir mucho antes de que lo dijera.

-No debí haberte involucrado en esto. –dijo con furia, no con él, sino con ella misma. –No sabía que era un asunto tan grave. No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, pero sé que no podría perdonarme a mí misma sí alguien muriera por ayudarme. Lo único razonable que se me ocurre es darles lo que quieren: a mí y yo enfrentarme con lo que pueda a ellos… tal vez encuentre un medio para enviarte la información de dónde están y ustedes puedan llegar…

-Rose. –pronunció él, esta vez no guardó su perfecta máscara, en cambio se mostró claramente molesto con ella. –deja de comportarte como una mártir. –espetó en voz firme.

¡Dios acaso no se daba cuenta de lo valiosa que era! Y no por su poder, si no en general. No soportaba el hecho de que quisiera entregarse, entendía que era por sus padres, pero esa no era la solución, no cuando él estaba decidido a tomar el caso en sus manos, y no sólo de traer a Abe y a Janine, si no de protegerla a ella.

Sabía que era demasiado agresivo cuando lo que ella necesitaba era comprensión y empatía. Rose estaba a punto de perder los estribos, y estaba claro que lo último que necesitaba era que él se comportara de esa forma. Sin embargo, le daba mucha rabia pensar que alguien como aquella joven estuviera en el punto de mira de algún demente que solo Dios sabía lo que planeaba hacer con ella.

Rose volteó la mirada hacía la ventana y la culpa lo embargó al instante al ver lo que sus ojos reflejaban. Ella trató de ocultarlo rápidamente, pero no antes de que él reparara en el alcance que habían tenido sus palabras, como si fueran un dardo.

-No voy de mártir ni estoy siendo excesivamente dramática. –dijo de repente, en defensa propia. Sus rasgos no solo cambiaron, si no que sus ojos parecían diferentes con una furia que se venía abriendo desde el fondo de su ser.

-Es que no sé qué más hacer. Ellos son mi única familia, no tengo una relación con nadie más, mi poder afectó sus vidas más de lo que sacudió la mía porque siempre se aseguraron de que estuviera a salvo y de que fuera feliz y hasta que no fui mayor no comprendí todo lo que sacrificaron por mi.

»Janine dice que soy un milagro. Cuando mis padres se casaron, intentaron, sin éxito, tener un hijo. Ella era joven y no tenía prisa. Creo que ellos igual hubieran sido felices estando los dos juntos, pero mi padre en el fondo no borraba la idea de ver niños corriendo por la casa.

» Tras innumerables abortos y después de la decisión de mi madre de que dejaría de intentarlo porque no podría soportar perder otro hijo, se quedó embarazada de mí. Soy su única hija. Mi madre no pudo tener más hijos. Quise corresponder a ellos y sacrifiqué también muchas cosas para compensar de algún modo que mi padre no pudiera tener lo que más quería: una casa llena de niños, de risas y travesuras.

»Siempre me han protegido, siempre. Puede que no me hicieran ningún favor y que más bien se pasaron en ese sentido, pero al final estoy agradecida por lo que hicieron.

» Y ahora que son ellos los que me necesitan, no sé por donde empezar a buscar, desearía tener los conocimientos de Abe y poder rastrear a la gente hasta debajo de las piedras, pero no sé, y lo único que quiero es poder hacer algo, así que cuando digo que mí única opción es entregarme a esas personas, sean quienes sean, no voy por el mundo poniéndome de mártir ni me pongo exageradamente dramática. Soy una mujer que quiere salvar a sus padres más que nada y que está dispuesta a hacer y a dar lo que sea con tal de recuperarlos, para que estén… A salvo, aunque sea con mi propia vida.

Terminó de expresar todo lo que pensaba y sentía sin detenerse y sin dejar que él la interrumpiera, con voz firme y fuerte. Con respiración pesada por el enojo. La sinceridad empapaba todas y cada una de las palabras. Su convicción era palpable en sus gestos. Sus ojos volvían a brillar, pero está vez con un objetivo. Con determinación.

Ella no merecía su desaprobación. Estaba claro que no sé había enfrentado a la cruda realidad de la vida, tal como había dicho momentos antes, sencillamente en su lógica no entendía que estaban utilizando a sus padres para llegar a ella y era obvio que iba en serio cuando decía que haría cualquier cosa, incluso entregar su vida a cambio de las de Abe y Janine.

Esa clase de altruismo se veía pocas veces. Dimitri estaba acostumbrado a ver lo malo en las personas, su trabajo se lo mostraba todo el tiempo, el mal se extendía por todas partes y llegaba a todos los ámbitos de la vida, incluso a aquellos donde nadie lo sospecharía. El mal, o la capacidad para hacerlo, habita en casi cualquier persona. La verdadera bondad, esa que emana de lo más recóndito del alma, es la rareza. La mayoría de las personas no eran tan altruista como parecía Rose, y él no dudaba de su sinceridad ni por un segundo. Iba completamente en serio y eso haría que su trabajo fuera más difícil, pues tendría que mantenerla a salvo, mientras él y sus hombres localizaban a sus padres.

-Discúlpame. –contestó Dimitri en voz baja y tranquila, esperando que sus palabras fueran tan sinceras como las suyas. –Es que me enoja que valores de esa forma tu vida como para que te entregues sin más a ellos. No tiene porque ser así. Necesito que confíes en mí. Está claro que tu padre confiaba en nosotros o en nuestra organización. Así que, confía en mí, no solo para encontrar a tus padres, sino también para protegerte. Y prométeme que no harás nada a lo loco y sin pensarlo porque, Rose, tienes que entenderlo, aunque permitieras que te atrapen, puede que maten a tus padres una vez obtuvieran lo que quieren.

Rose le mantuvo la mirada sin apartarla, sus ojos querían ponerse rojizos del agua que se acumulaba en ellos, pero se mantuvo firme y tragó el nudo que se le formaba.

-Sé que es duro escuchar esto. –continuó él con un deje tranquilizador. –Pero tienes que enfrentarte a la realidad. Sean quienes sean esas personas, está claro que son profesionales y que no dudarán en matar a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino, como el francotirador que intentó pegarme un tiro hace solo unos minutos.

-Ya lo sé. Aunque parezca que no sé lo que esos tipejos están intentando hacer. Sé que en cualquier momento van a querer un intercambio.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué complicas las cosas queriendo entrar en la guarida de lobos?

-Porque me gusta contrastar las cosas antes de creérmelas. –se encogió de hombros. -¿Crees que sigan vivos?. –consultó ella, cambiando de tema como solía hacer y sobrecogida por la emoción.

A Dimitri no se le escapó la ironía de la situación. No era una persona con la tendencia natural de dar ánimos, abrazos o consuelo. Pero igual le tomó la mano envolviéndola en la suya, no pudo evitar detenerse a pensar, en lo cálida que se sentía y como encajaba tan bien en la suya, se frenó regañándose mentalmente por traer esos pensamientos cuando no era el momento, aunque en realidad lo estaba haciendo para ofrecerle valor en estos instantes donde ella necesitaba saber a qué se enfrentaba. Solo era eso. ¿Cierto?

-Creo que están vivos. –respondió Dimitri, mientras hacía una mueca para sus adentros ante su afirmación. Esperaba que no fuera una mentira. Normalmente era él quien siempre decía la verdad. Pero se dignó a darle a Rose un atisbo de esperanza.

Necesitaba que tuviera esperanza y se adhiriera al plan que Dimitri y su equipo elaborarían. Lo último que necesitaban ahora era una persona impredecible y que Rose fuera por su cuenta con poder o sin él.

-Siempre que te mantengas fuera de su alcance, creo que tus padres estarán a salvo. –de nuevo, esperaba no tener que prepararla para una decepción y conmoción horrible. Sin embargo, era la conclusión más lógica, ya que no la habían matado y estaban decididos a tenerla controlada. Control sobre ellos, fueran quienes fueran. –Usarán a tus padres para negociar, al menos por el momento. Esto nos dará tiempo para empezar a investigar, y con suerte, encontraremos a tus padres antes de que los secuestradores se impacienten y decidan tomar otras medidas para persuadirte.

A él le sabía mal, pero era información que debía saber y que debía entender. No podía suavizarlo ni pensaba hacerlo.

Ella se estremeció acercándose al cuerpo de Dimitri inconsciente de lo que hacía. Y él de nuevo volvió a confirmar ese calor que se extendía con el simple contacto entre ambos, fue lo mismo que sintió: en su despacho cuando tomó su mano, o cuando rozó su piel mientras huían del francotirador, mientras sujetaba de nuevo con delicadeza su mano hace tan solo unos segundos atrás, era lo mismo que percibía ahora que sus brazos y piernas estaban juntas.

Al acercarse el olor de su cabello inundó sus fosas nasales y entonces frunció el ceño y se alejó sutilmente de ella.

Cuando uno empieza a fijarse en cómo huele una mujer, cómo olía una clienta, era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto y distancia entre uno mismo y la clienta.

Suspiró profundo y negó con disimulo meneando la cabeza.

Ya había infringido seriamente las reglas de la profesionalidad al agarrarle la mano para darle consuelo, aunque fuera solo para calmarla de esa conversación que tenían. El problema era que se había sentido tan bien con ese pequeño gesto, y lo que había sido como un ofrecimiento impersonal de consuelo, se volvió algo que él quiso hacer.

Dimitri siempre había sido el tipo de hombre centrado en su trabajo, su prioridad era corresponder a la confianza de las personas que lo contrataban y si tenía que ponerse de último lugar, lo haría sin chistar.

Sus pensamientos eran un desastre y eso tampoco podía permitirlo, él se caracterizaba por mantener el control de su vida, de sus pensamientos y de su trabajo, así que se digno unos momentos aclarar la mente y ordenar su trabajo junto a las prioridades, mientras Rose iba con su cabeza reposando en el asiento y su mirada fija en la ventana, él la miró de reojo observándola detalladamente, muy detallada y más tiempo del permitido. _"Dios esperó estar haciéndolo bien"_

Si aún quedaba algo de sentido común, dejaría a Rose en las manos expertas de Eddie o Celeste y se retiraría. Les dejaría hacer su trabajo; un trabajo en el que eran muy buenos.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, se negaba en rotundo a la idea de dejar a Rose con otra persona. Su padre había confiado en él y en Adrián. En nadie más. Si se la entrega a otros en su equipo, era posible que metiera la pata y saliera corriendo.

Además en sus adentros él quería ser quien se encargara de su caso en especifico ¿Por qué exactamente? Aún no lo entendía pero desde que la vio en ese video había quedado totalmente intrigado. Lo aceptara o no.

-¿Te encuentras bien?. –le preguntó ella desde el otro lado del asiento. -¿En qué piensas? Llevas rato ensimismado.

 _En el rescate, no eso sería mentir. En ti._ Esa debería ser la respuesta correcta, pero jamás la iba a aceptar.

Ella era su clienta y su trabajo se dividía en dos partes: encontrar y recuperar a sus padres, y mantenerla con vida, a salvo.

-Estoy bien

-¿En qué piensas Dimitri? –Insistió

Por más de un minuto se formó un silencio y Rose es quien vuelve a romperlo.

Primero encoje uno de sus hombros despreocupadamente –Apuesto a qué piensas en mí. –termina sin mirarlo a él si no al frente.

Dimitri agradece que no lo esté viendo directamente a los ojos, de seguro se daría cuenta que dio en el blanco, sacude la cabeza. –Sinceramente Rose…

-¡Sujétense!. –gritó el chofer. –Tenemos problemas.

Dimitri apenas tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que sucedía y de proteger a Rose con los brazos, pudo sentir el latido de su corazón unido al de ella en medio del momento, antes de que el vehículo entero recibiera una sacudida y sus cabezas se movieran hacia delante y atrás como si de un latigazo se tratase.

Por cuestiones exactamente como estás, sus reglas son fáciles: no te involucres, solo cumple con tu trabajo. Y eso era lo que debía repasar en su mente.

-Cielos ¿Qué ha sido eso?. –vociferó.

-¡Nos están siguiendo!. Aguanten. Vamos a salir de aquí de una vez. –contestó Mikahil, el conductor, en tono serio.

-¿Nos siguen?. –Chilló Rose. -¡No creo que alguien que intenta sacarnos de la carretera nos esté siguiendo solamente!

A Dimitri no le gustó oír a Mikahil maldecir. Tenían que pasar muchas cosas para alterarlo de ese modo, porque por lo general se desenvolvía perfectamente en cualquier situación y era muy tranquilo.

Dimitri levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a dos vehículos que venían disparados hacia ellos por el lado opuesto de la autopista. Estaban a punto de chocar, era inevitable, lo que resultaba bastante estúpido porque si lo que pretendían era mantener a Rose con vida. ¿cómo podían estar seguros de que saldría ilesa?

A no ser que hubieran cambiado de objetivo. Era difícil especular en aquel momento cuando no sabía cuál era el origen de la amenaza. Ya iba muy por detrás en el asunto, no tenía nada por donde empezar hasta que no hablase con Rose largo y tendido y empezara a investigar a sus padres, sobre todo a su padre.

-De esta salimos. –dijo Dimitri preparando el arma. Antes se cercioró de colocar su cuerpo musculoso por delante del de Rose, cubriéndola por completo.

A Rose se le escapó un gruñido. Él giró fugazmente su cabeza y sintió un frio que recorrió a lo largo de su espalda, al mismo tiempo que a ella se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos; fijos observando a través del parabrisas los vehículos que se aproximaban.

Contrajo el rostro como si estuviera adolorida. Apretó los puños y los nudillos se le volvieron blancos por la fuerza con la que los apretaba. Entonces se estremeció como si la electricidad de sus ojos le corriera por las venas.

Dimitri casi notaba cómo emanaba el poder de ella en forma de olas. No se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes. A nada. Y no es que fuera nuevo o escéptico en cuanto a poderes psíquicos porque ya había experimentado de primera mano fenómenos psíquicos inusuales.

Pero cuando uno de los autos que había frente a ellos se elevó en el aire de repente, giró sobre sí mismo y se estrelló contra la valla de contención, Dimitri abrió la boca de par en par. Su mirada iba de los rasgos de Rose a los restos que quedaban del carro, y a los que se acercaban cada vez más.

La situación se estaba transformando en una carga insoportable dentro de su pecho, en algo que no podía controlar, ¿Cómo protegerla? Cuando es ella la que está tomando la situación en sus propias manos.

La única palabra que le pasaba por la mente para describirla es "genuinamente maravillosa". ¿Cómo alguien, no corrección como ella logra desestabilizarlo por completo en momentos como estos? Joder, desde que entró en esa oficina a sido como estar en una montaña rusa y aún así se niega rotundamente a permitir que se entregue, a que le hagan daño o a dejar el caso por completo.

Sintiéndose impotente ante la situación, la abrazó fuertemente y siguió protegiéndola en caso de que algo saliera peor de lo que ya estaba.

De repente a Rose le empezó a sangrar la nariz. Y su cuerpo se estremeció como si estuviera sufriendo algo terrible que la devoraba por dentro.

-¡Rose! ¡Rose! Me escuchas. – le suplicaba, alejándose lo suficiente para ver sus ojos electrificados que parecían estar en otro mundo lejos de él.

Entonces se inclinó hacia delante y chocó contra él; ambos se balancearon hacía adelante. Apenas pudo rodearla nuevamente con los brazos para protegerla y ponerse sobre ella cuando el mundo entero se les puso patas arriba.

El dolor se expandió por una pierna y le subió hasta el hombro. El estruendo del metal aplastándose contra ellos, el terrible ruido de un auto volcado que todavía se deslizaba por el asfalto de la autopista era lo único que se oía. Sin embargo, Dimitri solo era consciente de la pequeña morena que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Rose, abre los ojos por favor. –dijo con dificultad –Por favor respóndeme.

Lo único que le preocupaba era haber fracasado al protegerla, como le había prometido.

* * *

Nota de Autor

Bueno al parecer los problemas siguen, y la confusión de Dimitri aumenta en gran medida, su perfecto control, no va a poder manejarlo tan bien con esta clienta especial...

Por cierto ya tengo los siguientes dos capítulos listos, además vamos a tener en escena al amigo del ruso...

Gracias como siempre a todas, un enorme abrazo a la distancia y nos leemos pronto.


	9. Chapter 8: Ataque

**8**

 **Ataque**

* * *

Empezó a notar como se extendía el dolor y por eso supo que estaba vivo. Primero movió con cuidado los brazos, luego las piernas, aliviado, ya que todo parecía funcionar correctamente a pesar de estar en una posición muy incomoda, solamente notaba un poco de dolor, lo que indicaba que había contusiones pero no roturas. O por lo menos eso esperaba, porque todavía se encontraban en grave peligro.

Se volvió hacia Rose automáticamente, abriendo bien los ojos para examinar el caos que reinaba a su alrededor. Ella estaba escalando con torpeza hacia el asiento delantero y sacudió a Mikahil por los hombros con cuidado para comprobar si estaba consiente.

-Tengo la pierna atrapada. –dijo Mikahil a Rose, con seriedad, -Pero las manos me van bien. Coge la pistola de mi funda y pásamela. Hay otra en la guantera. Llévala encima en todo momento. Ten cuidado, está cargada. No dudes en disparar si uno de esos hombres se te acerca. Los de la empresa se asegurarán de que nada de esto afecte o te salpique de algún modo. Tu prioridad debe ser protegerte a ti misma. A cualquier precio...

-Rose, quédate ahí. –le ordenó Dimitri sin contemplaciones. Sabía que su compañero solo estaba dándole indicaciones básicas de seguridad a Rose, pero él no quería exponerla, no cuando sabía que la chica tomaba decisiones impulsivas por el bien de los demás, pero aquí no era cuestión de los demás si no de ella misma. Ella era el objetivo.

La morena echó un vistazo hacia atrás y el alivio se asomó a sus ojos marrones al mirarlo, como si hubiera tenido miedo de encontrárselo gravemente herido o muerto.

Ella sacudió la cabeza negándose, suavizó sus facciones solo por un instante, y le dio una mirada de disculpa antes de tan siquiera hablar. -Se están acercando. –dijo. Como si no existiera alguna otra alternativa. –Tengo que salir de aquí ahora para alejarlos. O los matarán a Mikahil y a ti. Lo sabes.

-¡No Rose!, espera, por favor…

Ella interrumpió sus protestas, mientras él hacia esfuerzo para mover su adolorido cuerpo y evitar que ella tomara el control de la situación, la adrenalina ya se estaba haciendo cargo de su ser.

–Sabes que no tengo alternativa, contamos con pocos segundos y estamos en una posición delicada, puedo salir de primero y atrasarlos un poco. –terminó volteándose y moviéndose con rapidez.

Dimitri sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho, un cosquilleo que no le gustaba, parecía que le afectaba que se preocupara tanto por él. Protegerla a ella era su trabajo, joder. Y no que ella lo protegiera a él. ¿No fue por eso que su padre la envió con él?

Estaba siendo terca y le daba igual sus órdenes de quedarse quieta y donde pudiera protegerla. Rose ya estaba saliendo por la ventanilla destrozada del copiloto, pistola en mano.

Dimitri rebuscó alrededor para encontrar el móvil. Lo vio a unos centímetros de su manos y lo agarró con fuerza. Marcó el número de Iván, que sabía podría llegar antes que Eddie o Celeste.

-Mikahil y yo tenemos problemas. –dijo sin más preámbulos en cuanto contestó Iván. –Necesitamos que nos saques de esta. Estoy con una clienta y es… vulnerable. La quieren viva. A todos los demás, no tanto.

-De acuerdo, ahora mismo voy. –Iván colgó y se cortó la llamada.

No serviría de mucho perder el tiempo enviando a Iván la localización exacta. Todos los vehículos de la empresa disponían de GPS que permitía a cualquiera de los empleados saber dónde estaban en cualquier momento. Y Iván era bueno. De confianza, Dimitri confiaba plenamente en él y sabía que no perdería el tiempo: llegaría allí en cuanto le fuera humanamente posible. Y bueno, había momentos en los que se preguntaba si Iván era humano de verdad. Parecía trabajar con la mente fría en todo momento. No lo molestaba nada. Se tomaba las cosas con filosofía y realizaba su trabajo sin esfuerzo. Era precisamente del tipo de hombres que la empresa necesitaba en sus filas.

Dimitri avanzó torpemente de atrás adelante, su cuerpo voluminoso no podía salir con tanta facilidad como lo había hecho Rose entre el capó abollado y los asientos. Pero, la había dejado sola para enfrentarse a los cabrones que la perseguían y eso era imperdonable.

-¿Es muy grave? . –Preguntó Dimitri, mientras se daba un último empujón.

-No creo que tenga nada roto. –respondió Mikahil mientras apretaba los dientes, lo que indicaba que no lo reconocía, pero le dolía mucho.

-Te cubro. –avisó a Mikahil. –Quédate aquí y no te muevas. Puede que tengas lesiones cervicales, así que espera hasta que llegue la ambulancia.

-¿Cómo pretendes explicar esto?. –preguntó Mikahil. –Has visto lo que ha pasado al igual que yo. Sé que no me lo he imaginado.

-No, no lo has imaginado. –admitió, aún se podría percibir el asombro en su voz . –ha sido Rose. Nos ha sacado de un buen lio y todavía intenta sacarnos. Voy a salir de aquí para que no se enfrente ella sola a esos tipos.

Dimitri hizo una mueca de dolor cuando uno de los cristales esparcidos le cortó la piel al intentar salir del vehículo. Buscó a Rose inmediatamente y la vio a unos metros de distancia; se cubría bajo su todoterreno volcado y sujetaba una pistola que parecía demasiado grande para sus manos, ella estaba de espaldas.

El vehículo que les había alcanzado por detrás había pasado por encima de los escombros y justo ahora daba la vuelta, sin importarle la circulación del tráfico. El otro auto que se había acercado por delante había derrapado hasta detenerse a unos cien metros de distancia: las puertas del conductor y del copiloto estaban abiertas, los hombres se cubrían, pero llevaban pistolas y apuntaban a Dimitri, Rose y Mikahil.

Mikahil era un blanco fácil, por su posición delicada. Dimitri caminó con el arma en alto y listo para cumplir con su trabajo. Proteger. Estaba alerta para tomar la posición que según él le correspondía: estar delante de ella y no exponerla.

-¡Rose!. Escóndete. –le exigió, su voz mantenía el control.

Pero ella no obedeció.

Antes de poder tomarla y quitarla de ser un blanco directo, Rose se volvió, con los ojos fríos, electrizantes e implacables. Tan distinta de la mujer que tan solo unas horas atrás había invadido su despacho. Casi sentía su furia; crujía entre ellos como una corriente eléctrica, le lanzó la pistola a Dimitri y él la cogió en un acto reflejo, al mismo tiempo que su alma caía, ya que sabía con exactitud lo que la chica iba a volver a intentar.

-Cúbreme. –dijo ella enérgica.

-¿Qué? No…

Antes de que pudiera seguir y gritarle y decirle que se quedara donde estaba, se levantó, ofreciéndose como un blanco viable para sus perseguidores.

-¡Rose! ¡Siéntate! Por Dios que estás haciendo. No te expongas a ellos. –gritó, la situación se salía de sus manos.

Él corrió hacía ella.

-Me quieren viva, recuerdas. –dijo en voz baja, pero precisa. –No me dispararán. Pero probablemente tú y Mikahil no les importan nada y no voy a dejar que acabe con ustedes porque me están protegiendo. –Ella hizo un campo de fuerza impidiendo un paso más de Dimitri, él estaba decidido a llegar a ella, pero ella estaba decidida a impedírselo pensando en la seguridad del hombre. -No cuando tengo el poder de, al menos, retrasarlos aunque no pueda pararles los pies completamente. Ya tienen a mis padres, no voy a dejar que dañen a nadie más por mi.

No hizo ni caso de sus protestas y fijó la mirada en la amenaza que tenía enfrente. Una vez más, vio como le comenzaba a salir sangre está vez no solo por la nariz si no por la orejas, y apretó los puños con fuerza. Tenía el cuerpo rígido y tenso; imaginaba el terrible esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Rose le había dicho que hasta hacía poco no había utilizado su poder para nada, que había intentado encajarlo y ser normal. Como si una mujer como ella, aunque no tuviera poderes psíquicos, pudiera pasar inadvertida. No con su belleza.

Le resbaló más sangre por el cuello cuando los hombres soltaron las pistolas con las que los apuntaban. Dimitri decía una seria de frases en ruso y en ingles, luchando contra el propio campo de fuerza que ella había aplicado. Las armas volaron por los aires: una aterrizó justo al lado de la puerta del conductor al alcance de Mikahil, la otra cayó al suelo frente a Dimitri

El vehículo que había dado la vuelta en pleno carril salió disparado hacia delante hasta chocar con el vehículo ya hecho polvo en el que se encontraba atrapado Mikahil. Dimitri observaba imponente, pero no pudo evitarlo. Nada podía hacer para evitar que hirieran gravemente a su hombre y probablemente lo mataran. Esos desgraciados que iban a por Rose tenían muy claro su objetivo y eliminarían a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

A Rose se le marcaban las venas en los brazos, en el cuello y hasta en la frente como si estuviera experimentando un dolor muy fuerte mientras se concentraba en el auto que venía a toda velocidad. De hecho, sus rasgos denotaban agonía, se le escapó un gemido prácticamente mudo. No obstante, tal como había eliminado al otro vehículo, este se levantó de repente y giró antes de chocar bruscamente contra la acera. Derrapó los últimos cincuenta metros hasta detenerse a un vehículo de distancia del coche donde Dimitri y Rose se habían refugiado.

Para asegurarse de que no pudieran salir, se concentró una vez más y las puertas intactas que estaban hacia fuera, se doblaron hacia adentro sin más, lo que impedía que nadie pudiera escapar.

Su poder era increíble, como nada que hubiera presenciado antes, pero sabía que le costaba muchísimo. Ya había visto hemorragias psíquicas, sabía que las causaba una concentración intensa. La sangre y la tensión obvia en sus rasgos preocupaban muchísimo a Dimitri. Podía darle un infarto o provocarle una hemorragia cerebral grave.

Cuando ella sacó de juego a los vehículos, quitó de inmediato el campo de fuerza y se vio ligeramente frágil. El poder la desgastaba.

Él no perdió el tiempo y salió disparado hacia la morena ensangrentada.

-Rose. –dijo en tono amable, levantando el brazo para colocar con cuidado la mano por debajo del de ella. Sin dejar de observar los alrededores en caso de un nuevo ataque. –Necesitas relajarte. Respira lentamente, estás sangrando y esta vez es más fuerte que la anterior. Ya has acabado con dos de sus vehículos. Puedo encargarme del resto yo. Necesitas agacharte y evitar que te vean hasta que lleguen mis hombres.

O no lo escuchó o decidió no hacerle ni caso. Dos de los hombres que se habían refugiado detrás de las puertas del auto volvieron a entrar rápidamente, dieron marcha atrás a toda velocidad antes de girar con un chirrido y alejarse con estruendo: se retiraban por ahora.

Dimitri suspiró aliviado y luego agarró el delicado brazo de Rose y la dirigió de nuevo al coche volcado, donde estaría relativamente segura o por lo menos le servía de barrera.

Rose pestañeó confundida y frunció el ceño cuando vio la carnicería que había a su alrededor. El trafico iba considerablemente lento porque los autos debían sortear los tres vehículos destrozados. Ojalá Iván llegase rápidamente para poder trasladar a Rose a algún lugar seguro y con vigilancia constante.

Seguramente la policía se involucraría, a pesar de que el vehículo que conducía Dimitri era ilocalizable. Dudaba de que los otros autos pudieran aportar a las autoridades más información que el suyo. La policía supondría que se trataba de alguna actividad relacionada con la mafia o con traficantes de drogas. No le importaba, siempre y cuando Rose no sufriera una mayor exposición por haber dado rienda suelta a su poder.

Examinó la zona y cuando no percibió más movimiento en los dos vehículos destrozados que los habían perseguido, Dimitri ordenó a Rose que se quedase donde estaba y él se arrastró hacia el interior del coche para determinar las lesiones que había sufrido Mikahil.

-Estoy bien. –murmuró Mikahil. –El salpicadero me está aplastando la pierna. Cuando llegue Iván, llévate a Rose y déjame aquí. La policía y la ambulancia aparecerán enseguida. Tendrán que sacarme y lo último que necesita Rose es más atención. Es mejor para ti, y para ella, que estén lo más lejos posible de esto. Es obvio quién es responsable de lo ocurrido y dudo de que esos idiotas vayan a proporcionar mucha información a la policía. Tengo contactos suficientes en el departamento de Policía para no tener ningún problema.

-¡No!. –dijo Dimitri. –Sabes que no trabajamos de esa forma. No dejamos a ningún hombre atrás.

La mirada penetrante de Mikahil se clavó en la de Dimitri.

-Y tu sabes que tiene que ser así. Rose y tú no pueden verse envueltos en esto. Tienes que llevártela lejos de aquí antes de que aparezcan los polis y la prensa, si es que sospechan o descubren que estás relacionado con ella.

Mikahil tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que dejarlo sin más.

Antes de que pudiera responder, aunque Mikahil haría oídos sordos a sus quejas, ya que como la mayoría de los empleados de su empresa eran cabezotas, tercos y tendían a hacer las cosas a su manera, escuchó el rugido de un auto y un fuerte frenazo detrás del amasijo de hierros.

Suspiró porque los que estaban por debajo de él siempre se las arreglaban para cumplir con su trabajo.

Apareció Iván con sus ojos verdes llenos de rabia.

-De acuerdo, infórmame de la situación y qué ha pasado aquí Dimka. –pidió.

Dimitri lo puso al día rápidamente mientras metían a Rose en el vehículo que Iván había traído. No tenían tiempo para quedarse parados mientras Dimitri le explicaba la situación de principio a fin.

De repente, Rose apartó de un empujón a los dos hombres; saltando del asiento del vehículo y cayendo a la carretera; los cogió tan desprevenidos que ambos tropezaron. Dimitri observó con terror como uno de los hombres trepaba entre los escombros que Rose había provocado y los apuntaba con una pistola.

-¡No!. –chilló él. Iván gritó inmediatamente después, mientras los dos se lanzaban hacia Rose tratando de protegerla.

Se oyeron dos disparos al mismo tiempo y todos se quedaron de pie, perplejos, al tiempo que una de las balas se ralentizaba lo suficiente para que pudieran verla zumbando en dirección a Rose. Mientras que la otra bala, la que había disparado Dimitri llegó directo al objetivo: la mano del hombre con la que sostenía la pistola. El tipo vestido de negro que los perseguía dijo frases indescifrables y se tiró de nuevo tras los escombros dejando un rastro de su propia sangre.

El problema no era el desgraciado si no Rose que aunque ella fue capaz de ralentizar la que venía en dirección a ellos y desviar un poco su trayectoria, la golpeó en el costado y cayó de rodillas, con la mano en la herida, que ya estaba sangrando.

Dimitri estaba furioso y visiblemente preocupado. Le molestaba que Rose hubiera recibido una bala que iba dirigida para él o para Iván. Le enojaba porque se suponía que debía protegerla a ella y aun así Rose se había puesto en medio para apartarlos a ambos de la línea de fuego.

¿Dios mío por qué la chica era tan impulsiva y demasiado confiada?

Estaba inclinada, había perdido color en sus mejillas y le sangraba la nariz, la boca, los oídos y ahora también el costado donde la bala la había alcanzado.

Iván y él formaron inmediatamente una barrera de protección a su alrededor. Dimitri la cogió en brazos para meterla en el carro blindado de Iván, donde las balas no podrían alcanzar a nadie. Tenía la mente ligeramente nublada por la cólera. Quería que acabase todo aquello de inmediato.

-Dimitri encárgate de ella, iré a revisar.

-No Iván, tenemos que irnos ahora. –hizo una pausa. -Escucha.

En la distancia se oía ya el ulular de las sirenas. Por mucho que le doliera dejar allí a Mikahil, el conductor iba armado y era capaz de defenderse. Además, los que habían tenido la posibilidad de huir ya lo habían hecho. Con la policía y la asistencia médica en camino, dudaba de que el imbécil que había disparado a Rose disparase otra vez, y con la mano sangrándole y el arma lejos de él, lo dudaba más y si lo hacía, la puntería de Mikahil era mortal, aunque se encontrara atrapado en un vehículo destrozado.

Dimitri acomodó a Rose en el asiento de atrás y se sentó a su lado. Buscó a tiendas debajo del asiento y sacó un kit de primeros auxilios. Tenía que limpiarle la sangre de la cara y las orejas. Entre los antiguos moratones y la sangre parecía que alguien le hubiera dado una paliza tremenda, pero su prioridad era ver cuánto daño había causado la bala. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que solo fuera el rasguño que parecía.

-¿Qué diantres a pasado ahí atrás?. –preguntó Iván mientras miraba por el retrovisor algo inquieto. -¿Tengo que llevarla directamente al hospital? ¿Está sangrando por algo más que la herida de bala?.

Rose negaba con vehemencia mientras Dimitri desechaba la idea.

-Es una hemorragia psíquica. –le explicó. –Debemos tenerla controlada para garantizar que no se le haya producido ningún daño permanente en el cerebro o que haya una hemorragia grave.

Iván frunció el ceño y su expresión hizo que Rose se acercase a Dimitri inconscientemente.

-¿Hemorragia psíquica? –preguntó Iván. -¿Entonces ella es psíquica, es médium? ¿Es eso es lo que ha pasado con los autos que han intentado echarlos de la carretera?

Rose se puso tensa como si las alarmas se encendieran de nuevo, y no sabía si era por la perdida de sangre o porque no quería revelar sus poderes.

-Es de fiar. –le susurró Dimitri al oído con tranquilidad. Notando que se había puesto tensa–Trabaja para mí, somos muy buenos amigos y no hay nadie en quien confíe más que en mis hombres.

Asintió ligeramente, pero todavía miraba a Iván con cautela mientras se dirigían todo lo rápido que podían sin llamar la atención de la policía o de algún control de velocidad.

-¿Me contarás qué está pasando y quién es nuestra nueva clienta?. –consultó Iván, dándole un vistazo a Rose.

Dimitri hizo una mueca. Típico de Iván directo a lo importante. Agarraba el volante con firmeza, con los nudillos blancos de la fuerza. Cambiaba de carril rápidamente para esquivar el tráfico denso de la interestatal.

-Luego. –dijo Dimitri brevemente. –Ahora mismo quiero que esté a salvo y asegurarme de que se encuentra bien. Y necesitaré que hagas unas llamadas y averigües quién está dispuesto ayudar en este caso. Sé que Eddie y Celeste están ocupados con otro trabajo, pero de seguro querrán ayudar.

-Yo me encargo. –repuso Iván, asintiendo a Dimitri. Luego dirigió su atención a la muchacha. –Por cierto, soy Iván Zeklos. Me hubiera encantado presentarme en otras circunstancias, otro ambiente y sin tener que manejar como desquiciado huyendo por media pista, pero ya que esto es lo mejor que tenemos, aprovecho de una vez.

Ella le sonrió con más calma y asintió. –Soy Rose, y sí estoy de acuerdo contigo, la otra opción era que llegaras cuando los autos volaban por el aire, tal vez nos hubiera dado tiempo de un apretón de mano y seguir con la acción.

-Me cae bien nuestra clienta. –dijo viendo a su amigo quien sacudía la cabeza al escuchar a Rose, hablar como si no hubieran estado a punto de perder todos la vida. La chica definitivamente era como una caja de sorpresa.

-Rose. –volvió a hablar Iván. –Nos haremos cargo y llegaremos al final de esto por las buenas o por las malas.

La morena le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento. Eso era lo que le gustaba a Dimitri del chico, dispuesto a participar de los casos a pesar de no conocer aún cual era la misión.

-¿A dónde vamos?. –preguntó Rose con voz tranquila.

Parecía que la conmoción del momento iba abandonando su cuerpo. Dimitri rebuscó en el botiquín y luego le levantó con delicadeza la camiseta empapada de sangre.

En respuesta a la pregunta que había hecho y a la desconfianza en sus ojos, la consoló lo mejor que pudo. No era de los que tenían labia. Era demasiado franco y rudo, y no se le daba nada bien aplacar las situaciones y eso incluía a una mujer. Sobre todo los de una a la que le estaba quitando la camiseta en ese momento.

-Tengo que ver lo grave que es. –anunció con una calma que no sentía y con el rostro implacable.

Por dentro era un volcán de lava hirviendo, porque se había puesto expresamente en la línea de fuego para protegerlo a él y a Iván. Ese era su trabajo: protegerla. Y no al revés. Tendrían una conversación para contarle cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante. Aunque todo lo que sentía no lo demostró ni mucho menos lo mencionó. Ya había perfeccionado eso gracias a su trabajo y años de entrenamiento.

Rose hizo una mueca de dolor cuando le cortó la camiseta un par de centímetros en el costado. Apretó la mandíbula al ver eran los moratones que todavía se le apreciaban en el torso, por la parte de los pulmones; una prueba de su último encontronazo con los cabrones que iban a por ella.

-No está muy mal. –murmuró. –Necesita puntos, pero nos podemos encargar de eso cuando lleguemos a un lugar seguro.

Ella arqueó la ceja a modo de pregunta.

-Cuando estás forrado, como es el caso de Adrián, los médicos van a él y no al revés. –dijo Dimitri encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y tú no?. –consultó ella.

Se encogió de hombros otra vez, incómodo por hablar sobre su situación económica. La mayor parte del dinero de su familia fue gracias a su padre y era proveniente de la corrupción, que estaba más que claro que se habían visto involucrado en negocios turbios.

Ellos le habían dado un buen uso al dinero y lo habían hecho a la antigua: lo habían ganado mediante el trabajo duro y unas inversiones inteligentes. Sin duda, la gente pensaba que todo su dinero había sido heredado cuando, de hecho, sus familiares no les habían dejado demasiado, teniendo en cuenta su red de ganancias cuando fueron asesinados.

-¿Adónde vamos?. –preguntó con más firmeza, como si quisiera salir del aturdimiento que estaba experimentando.

-A un lugar seguro. Ya te lo había mencionado en la oficina, ¿recuerdas? –respondió Dimitri con sinceridad. – es un lugar donde puedo garantizar tu seguridad para que no te escapes en busca de tus padres. Me has contratado para hacer un trabajo y eso es precisamente lo que intento hacer, necesitamos esconderte. Lo último que necesito ahora es tener que preocuparme por ti cuando estamos intentando localizar el paradero de tus padres.

-Pero sabes que puedo ser muy útil.

Él suspiró con agotamiento. – Sí, lo sé. Pero ahorita hay que hacer un plan y uno ordenado, no podemos saltar o atacar solo por impulso, eso puede provocar el daño tuyo, de tus padres o de mis hombres.

Fue el turno de ella de suspirar con impaciencia.

-Rose, tienes que aprender a confiar, esto es lo que hacemos en nuestra compañía y te estoy asegurando que haremos todo lo posible y llegaremos al final de esto, pero necesito que estés de acuerdo y comprendas lo que te dije antes, yo sé que es difícil y que te preocupas, pero…

-No me interpondré. –dijo simplemente. –si crees que puedes encontrar a mis padres, haré cuanto esté en mis manos y procuraré seguir el plan.

No estaba seguro si creer o no, pero prefería dejar el tema y confiar en la chica por lo menos hasta que estuviera en su territorio y pudiera activar la seguridad alrededor de ella.

Empezó a limpiarle con cuidado la sangre de la nariz, la cara y los oídos. Un reguero de sangre le manchaba desde el cuello, pasando por los hombros e incluso más abajo, hasta el pecho.

-Nunca había sangrado. –dijo obviamente confusa. –No lo entiendo. Has dicho que era una hemorragia psíquica, ¿cómo puedes saber lo que es?

Él le limpió con delicadeza lo que quedaba de sangre en la cara y la examinó para ver qué otros golpes había recibido. Frunció el ceño cuando vio pequeños cortes en brazos y manos, que sin duda se había hecho al salir arrastrándose del vehículo volcado.

Siguió limpiándole las heridas y aplicó antiséptico en los cortes antes de taparlos con una ligeras vendas.

-He tenido experiencias con gente con habilidades psíquicas. –le explicó con calma. –Al parecer, las hemorragias se producen cuando la persona con poderes psíquicos se está concentrando mucho en un objeto o en su poder. Puede ser abrumador. A veces puede provocarles lesiones graves.

Ella suspiró. Dimitri deseaba decirle algo más, hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor, solo Dios sabía la lucha interna que llevaba ella en tan poco tiempo: exponer sus poderes y descubrirlos con mayor intensidad, recibir varios ataques, perder a sus padres y quién sabe cuanto más había pasado, pero aún así se esforzó por mantener una distancia profesional.

Noto como el frío le sacudía todo el cuerpo, ya fuera por la conmoción o por la preocupación. Con el esfuerzo mental que había hecho, seguramente el cerebro sería incapaz temporalmente de regular la temperatura corporal. Esto reafirmó su decisión de que tan pronto como la tuviera escondida, llamaría a un medico de confianza para que la examinase minuciosamente. Uno que tuviera experiencia con hemorragias psíquicas.

Apartándose con cuidado para no lastimarla, lentamente se quitó una larga gabardina de cuero que llevaba puesta y que había agarrado momentos antes de salir del despacho, y la colocó alrededor del cuerpo de Rose proporcionándole un poco de calor.

Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Nunca había usado así mi poder. –reconoció mucho más tranquila. –no tenía ni idea de que podía hacer algo de esa magnitud. En el pasado he hecho levitar objetos, cosas pequeñas. Mis padres me dijeron que cuando era bebé hacía que mis dos peluches favoritos aparecieran en la cuna. Eso le dio un buen susto a mi madre, hasta que se dieron cuanta de que era yo quien lo hacía y no alguien escondido en la habitación. Estando un poco más grande empecé a comprender lo que sucedía y en ese momento me dijeron que no utilizara nunca mi poder. Y así lo hice. La verdad nunca lo necesite. Pero en el estacionamiento del colegio sucedió con tanta naturalidad, como si fuera automático, como si hubiera estado usando y perfeccionando mis habilidades toda la vida. Y ahora. ¿Has visto cómo se han volcado esos autos?

Había incredulidad en su pregunta como si ni ella misma se lo terminara de creer y al mismo tiempo captaba como se llenaba de orgullo al saber de lo que era y podía ser capaz.

Dimitri asintió, dándole una sonrisa. -Sí que lo he visto. Bastante impresionante.

Iván simplemente asentía desde el asiento del piloto, por el retrovisor veía en sus ojos admiración y respeto.

-No tenía ni idea. –dijo seriamente. –tengo que encontrar una forma de controlarlo ahora que parece suceder de forma tan natural.

Dimitri tomó su mano. Debía dejar de estar haciendo eso, pero parecía como si sus manos tuvieran un imán que las juntara sin que ellos pudieran intervenir en el movimiento.

–Lo controlarás. Lo que has hecho… –Sacudió la cabeza con asombro, mientras ella lo observaba con expectativa de lo que él pensara sobre ella. – Ha sido increíble, nunca había visto nada igual y por lo que presencié de primera mano, hoy me ha parecido bastante controlado. No has hecho explotar nada, solo lo has hecho para desarmarlos.

Contrajo el rostro como si fuera a preguntar algo y luego lo miró de nuevo con sus cautivadores ojos.

-¿Crees que puedo hacer explotar algo? Quiero decir, ¿si lo imagino mentalmente?

Dimitri dudó un instante. En una misión, Rose podía ser un comodín impredecible, increíble y extremadamente fuerte, pero sin dominio y práctica total de sus emociones impulsivas, tal vez la empresa no pudiera hacer bien su trabajo si la muchacha optaba por ir por su cuenta, si confiaba ciegamente en su capacidad para hacer cualquier cosa. Y a lo mejor sí podía, algo en sus adentros creía que ella era capaz de eso y de más cosas tenía el potencial ya lo había demostrado, pero si decidía ir sola por los tipos que habían capturado a sus padres, lo echaría a perder todo. Esa no era la idea que él tenía en mente.

-¿Es así como hiciste que volcaran y chocaran? ¿Imaginándolo?

Asintió lentamente.

-Fue difícil, porque tenía que mantener la imagen y centrarme solamente en ella. No podía permitirme ninguna distracción; de otra forma no podría haber hecho volcar el coche como lo hice. No he practicado ni he usado mis poderes desde que era niña, así que no estoy completamente segura de qué soy capaz, pero solo porque no he tenido la oportunidad de medir mis habilidades en un entorno controlado.

-Yo diría que tienes bastante poder, sobre todo para alguien que prácticamente no ha utilizado su don, solo cuando era una niña. Creo que si sigues practicando, más vale que el mundo se vaya preparando. -Dijo esto último con un brillo en sus ojos y con una mueca, como esbozando una leve sonrisa en la cual Rose fijó su mirada por mucho tiempo. Haciendo que la morena le devolviera el gesto.

-Olvidas que los he salvado. –le espetó ella simpáticamente.

-Sí Rose, nos has salvado, y eso jamás lo olvidaré y te lo agradezco de verdad, pero en el futuro, si vuelves a usar una artimaña como esa. Te ataré a una silla para que no puedas ir a ningún lado. Y me aseguraré de que no haya nada en la habitación que puedas utilizar para liberarte. Que lo sepas de una vez.

A Dimitri no se le pasó por alto la mirada divertida y las cejas alzadas que llevaba su amigo al escuchar el intercambio de palabras de ellos dos en la parte trasera del todoterreno. Como si nunca hubiera escuchado a Dimitri hablando tan tranquilamente con una clienta, lo cual no andaba nada lejos de ser verdad. No era su comportamiento habitual.

Él volvió a poner atención de nuevo a la joven, quien pestañeó sorprendida, fuera del juego de miradas entre los dos chicos. -¿Por qué no quieres que use la telequinesis cuando rescatemos a mis padres? Eso puede servir de bastante apoyo.

Tomó nota de que ella había dicho " _cuando"_ ; no era una frase condicional. Quería que tuviera esperanzas, pero al mismo tiempo, no creía que pudiera soportar su dolor si llegaran a descubrir que ya estaban muertos. Era evidente que estaba muy unida a ellos y que ellos la querían muchísimo también.

-¿Rescatemos? No quiero que estés en ese momento, Rose. –dijo sin rodeos y sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella. Su tono era suave pero firme. ¿Por qué era tan difícil convencerla?. –Tu padre te envió por un motivo, porque somos los mejores en lo que hacemos. Tú serías más una "carga"… –notó la mirada en los ojos de ella, lista para contradecir. Él prosiguió. - porque nuestros objetivos estarían divididos: entre protegerte y asegurarnos de que no te pusieran las manos encima, y rescatar a tus padres. Confía en mí: haré mi trabajo, sé paciente. Nosotros, y me refiero a mí y a mis hombres, los encontraremos.

Ella mordió su labio inferior como si estuviera luchando para no refutar lo que él decía.

Lo volvió a estudiar tan detalladamente, que por un segundo Dimitri cambió de postura sintiéndose expuesto a su evaluación. Pero como había hecho antes su mirada nunca abandonó la de ella. Quería que ella le creyera.

-Confío en ti. –dijo ella sinceramente.

Él asintió y le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, por entender y principalmente por confiar, conocía que para ella eso era complicado, pero estaba cooperando.

Trató de concentrarse en el camino, de vez en cuando de reojo la miraba, ella iba inquieta con sus manos y aún se mordía el labio. Algo quería decir, solo que no se atrevía y él no la iba a presionar. Así que esperó.

Después de unos instantes, habló, y él estaba listo para escuchar lo que sabía que le faltaba por decir. Giró el rostro. Antes que ella empezará hablar.

Ella levantó la barbilla y buscó sus ojos. –Sí, no me interpondré en tu camino. –hizo una pausa. Agarrando valor. -A menos que no consigas encontrarlos pronto. Dado el caso, lo haremos a mi manera y me entregaré a cambio de que devuelvan a mi madre y a mi padre sanos y salvos. Esto es lo único que estoy dispuesta a prometer.

Dimitri no demostró nada, sus ojos seguían clavados en los de Rose, sintió como el vehículo cogió más velocidad, como si Iván entendiese que necesitaban ocultarla tanto de los demás como de ella misma. Aunque por fuera no se veía ningún cambio, por dentro se removían un torbellino de emociones. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, había logrado sacarlo de su perfecto control, de su orden, de su profesionalidad, pero una vocecita ahí en el fondo de sus pensamientos le decía que con esta chica morena, salvaje y apasionada eso iba a cambiar, desde el momento que puso un pie en aquella sala de espera su mundo había cambiado. Y con certeza no volvería hacer igual…

* * *

Nota de Autor.

A veces realmente Rose puede llegar hacer bastante terca e impulsiva, pero todo lo hace por un buen objetivo. Ahora van encaminados a la casa del ruso y las cosas se pondrán un poco más "tranquilas" lo cual será perfecto para que ambos comiencen a conocerse en otro ambiente, dejando de lado la persecución, pero sin olvidar su objetivo en común: el rescate de Abe y Janine...

Espero que hayan disfrutado de las carreras de estos dos.

Un saludo enorme


	10. Chapter 9: Objetivo Asegurado

**9.**

 **Objetivo Asegurado**

* * *

Cuando el subidón de adrenalina disminuyó, el dolor se desató en la cabeza de Rose y en el costado donde le había alcanzado la bala. Apretó la mandíbula, decidida a no hacer ningún ruido ni dejar que Dimitri supiera cuánto le dolía. Él también había recibido heridas en el accidente y lo último que necesitaba era tener que vigilarla y mimarla.

Llevaba toda una vida de mimos, atenciones y protección; ya era hora de coger las riendas de su propio destino, ser enérgica y tener más fuerza de voluntad. Ya era hora de convertirse en la mujer independiente que se había propuesto ser cuando dio el primer paso y salió de la burbuja en la que la habían tenido sus padres al aceptar el trabajo de profesora.

Dejó escapar un suave suspiro, contuvo el aliento y se quedó inmóvil un momento; esperaba no haber quedado en evidencia delante de Dimitri. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que oiría hasta el más mínimo ruido.

Dicho y hecho. Se volvió para mirarla inmediatamente y entrecerró los ojos con precaución. La repasó de arriba abajo casi como si pudiera ver las contusiones, arañazos y cortes a través de su ropa.

-Ya casi estamos. –dijo, sorprendiéndola al no hablar de su situación.

Agradeció que se centrara en el trabajo y la tratase como a una persona de verdad y no como a una muñeca necesitada, que se podía romper si la tocaban.

Rose nunca había afrontado las consecuencias de nada porque su padre siempre se había asegurado de que, fuera cual fuera el problema que tuviese, este simplemente desapareciera. Él era quien era, pero ahora ella tenía que ser quien era también. Con o sin poderes.

Accedieron por un sinuoso camino que serpenteaba por el terreno que llevaba a la zona boscosa que rodeaba la casa por todas partes. Pestañeó porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaban a las fueras. Había estado demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos e intentando que Dimitri no viera cuánto le dolía.

Iván se detuvo, salió inmediatamente del todoterreno y abrió la puerta del lado de Rose. Dimitri salió, pero al instante se detuvo y empezó a moverse más despacio al tiempo que se aferraba a la puerta. Rose le miró, alarmada, pero su expresión era indescifrable.

Dio la vuelta mientras ella empezaba a despegarse del asiento, al que parecía estar pegada. No podía contener el dolor y cerró los ojos de inmediato cuando este le recorrió la columna y le subió hasta la nuca, lo que provocó un espasmo en el cuello.

Apoyó los pies en el suelo y le flaquearon las piernas al momento. Iván y Dimitri la agarraron e impidieron que se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

Iván le pasó el brazo por debajo de las rodillas y la levantó sin mucho esfuerzo, apretándola contra su pecho. Dimitri lo miró como si fuera a protestar, pero Iván lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Amigo, ni lo pienses. Los dos tienen un aspecto horroroso. –dijo sin rodeos. –Tienes suerte de poder entrar solo, sin tener que esperar a que yo venga por ti y cargarte.

-Estoy bien. –masculló Dimitri.

-Si tu lo dices… igual déjame hacer esto a mi. -Dimitri no discutió.

A Rose se le encendieron las mejillas al tiempo que Iván entraba a zancadas en la casa. No estaba preparada para la reacción que tuvo su cuerpo cuando quiso moverse.

El zumbido sordo que la había acompañado todo el trayecto hasta la casa se había convertido en un dolor, intermitente, como si un cristal se hiciera añicos dentro de su cráneo. Por suerte Iván la había levantado de forma que la herida no estuviera pegada a su cuerpo y así no estuviera presionada. Claro que tal vez lo había hecho a sabiendas. No parecía ser un hombre que se olvidara de los detalles por pequeños que fueran.

Iván atravesó la puerta con ella en brazos y se le erizó el vello al notar un frío que no esperaba. Se estremeció y tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para que no le castañetearan los dientes.

Iván bajó la vista para mirarla y Dimitri frunció el ceño.

-Está sufriendo una conmoción. Ambos necesitan que los vea un médico.

-Te he dicho que estoy bien. –le soltó Dimitri. –Rose es quien necesita asistencia médica con urgencia. Ha sangrado por las orejas y la nariz, luego le han disparado. Yo, sin embargo, solo tengo algunas contusiones debido al accidente.

-Ya te lo dije hombre, una revisión no estaría de más, pero ya que insistes en que no… -Iván se encogió de hombros, con expresión indiferente. -¿Dónde quieres que la deje?.

-Oigan, aún estoy aquí no he colapsado. –dijo Rose, no había pensado que fuera posible que los dos hombres estuvieran hablando tan despreocupadamente de dónde colocarla, como si fuera un objeto inanimado.

Estaba cansada de dar la impresión de debilidad. El destino era una basura y estaba claramente en su contra. Porque si tenía alguna esperanza de ver a sus padres sanos y salvos, tenía que confiar en las palabras de Dimitri.

Cerró los ojos al pensar de nuevo en ellos, sus padres. ¿Dónde estarían? ¿Quién los tendría? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué?...

Iván la sentó con delicadeza en el mullido sofá y la rodeó de cojines para que no cayera hacia ningún lado. Y se habría caído porque estaba muy débil e inmediatamente se hundió en la suavidad del sillón, con los ojos cerrados y respirando por la nariz despacito. Necesitaba recuperarse, estar bien, ser fuerte y tener una mente fría para poder ir a liberarlos. No podía fallarles.

-Rose, estás sangrando otra vez.

Las suaves palabras de Dimitri la devolvieron a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y pestañeo para ver con claridad lo que tenía alrededor. Dimitri e Iván estaban de pie frente al sillón donde estaba sentada, con una expresión llena de inquietud.

Se llevó la mano a la nariz y se le manchó de sangre. Le pareció extraño: no estaba usando sus poderes ahora. Claro que se había concentrado en ciertos pensamientos, pero… ¿acaso ese hecho provocaba ya los sangrados? ¿tan mal había quedado?

Iván se fue corriendo y Dimitri se arrodilló en el suelo para colocarse a su nivel. Se acercó para tratar de detener la hemorragia y luego se limpió la mano en los vaqueros.

-Tienes que calmar esos pensamientos. –dijo él en un tono tranquilizador.

-Está sucediendo sin que haga ningún esfuerzo, en comparación a lo que hice allá afuera.

-Busca un buen recuerdo o trae a tu mente una imagen y concéntrate en eso. Intenta borrar todo lo demás.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. –No puedo borrar todo lo sucedido.

-Sí, si puedes. Solo por ahora, hazlo por ellos. –no tuvo que mencionar a quiénes se refería. –Debes aprender a controlar todo lo que sientes: la furia, el enojo, la ira, la ansiedad. Tal vez si cambias de sentimientos, las hemorragias no serían tan fuertes o a lo mejor se detengan.

-¡A lo mejor! –reflexionó. – Ahorita no entiendo nada.

-Se va a resolver. Ya encontraremos las respuestas a todo.

-¿Encontraremos?.

Él asintió con un movimiento leve de cabeza. No apartaba sus ojos de ella. –Sí. Nosotros dos… -ella abrió los ojos al escucharlo, él por supuesto se dio cuenta de su reacción y aclaró de inmediato. -junto a los demás los del equipo. Es lógico que lo que buscan es a ti y eso ya lo comprobamos, así que está misión incluye no solo la búsqueda de tus padres y el rescate, si no también tu salud y seguridad. Y eso es primordial. –agregó.

-En este estado. –señaló con la mano el desastre que era su cuerpo y ropa. –estoy atrasando la búsqueda.

-No. –respondió él sin chistar. –Ahora tú te centras en la recuperación y yo y mis hombres en la búsqueda. Déjamelo a mi. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. –Suspiró derrotada. -Seguiré las indicaciones.

Iván volvió con una toalla caliente y Dimitri la cogió. Limpió con dulzura la sangre que acababa de caer y la que quedaba de la hemorragia anterior en los oídos y el cuello, manchas que se había dejado en su afán por analizar las lesiones en el viaje hacia allí. Dondequiera que fuera porque ella seguía sin saber dónde estaba.

Miró de reojo a Iván, consiente de que la estaba viendo en su peor momento. Ya era bastante malo que Dimitri la viera así.

-He llamado rápidamente a Adrián para que pudiera enviar al médico. –dijo Iván como si notara la incomodidad de Rose. –Quizá quieras llevarla a uno de los dormitorios y dejarla descansar hasta que llegue. Así podrá examinarla en privado.

-Tienes razón es mejor. –Dimitri se levantó lentamente. A pesar de insistir tanto en que no estaba herido, ella vio que estaba bastante dolorido y tenso. Cuando se agachó en un intento de cogerla en brazos, sacudió la mano para disuadirlo.

-Puedo hacerlo. –dijo ella tranquilamente. –Tal vez si me apoyo en tu brazo, pueda caminar a pesar de los temblores.

Dimitri asintió, y deslizó su cálida mano bajo su codo y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Rose se balanceó ligeramente y se quedó de pie un momento, con los dedos de él sujetándole el brazo mientras seguía su camino. Dio un paso tembloroso hacía delante, con Dimitri a su lado.

Ella agarró su hombro, y él para sujetarla inmediatamente pasó su mano por la cintura, con cuidado de no rozar la herida del disparo. Luego la miró.

-¿Estás bien?

Rose asintió y luego dio otro paso, esta vez menos vacilante ya que sabía que alguien impediría que se llevara un buen golpe contra el suelo. Se agarró con menos fuerza, se apoyó a su lado y caminaron juntos lentamente desde el salón por un largo pasillo hasta una habitación que había en un extremo.

Cuando entraron en el dormitorio, Dimitri la acompañó hasta la cama y luego le dijo que se agarrase a la mesilla mientras él retiraba las mantas y colocaba las almohadas para que apoyara la cabeza.

-Te harás más daño si intentas subirte sola.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo…

Sin esperar a que terminara, la levantó sin más, a pesar de que iba hacerlo ella sola, cuando la tomó no se quejó.

Suspiró inmediatamente y cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por el placer y la comodidad que la cama ofrecía a su cuerpo maltratado.

-Te voy a limpiar mejor antes de que llegue el médico. –anunció mientras se dirigía hacia lo que ella imaginaba que sería el baño.

Volvió un segundo después con una toalla húmeda, gasas y vendas.

-Es mi poder, ¿verdad?

-¿Tú poder?. –inquirió él.

-Lo que ellos andan buscando.

-Rose, te dije que no pensaras más en eso…

-Sí, sí… lo sé, pero es la única explicación lógica que le encuentro.

Dimitri se sentó con mucho cuidado a la par suya, abrió las gasas y acomodó los artículos que traía. Sin mirarla.

-Antes de que ese video se hiciera viral, mi existencia nadie la conocía… era tranquila. Protegida, sí, pero aún así nadie me perseguía o bueno no que yo supiera. -Él asintió en esa última parte.

-No quiero sacar conclusiones precipitadas. –respondió Dimitri después de un momento. -Una parte son tus poderes, pero tal vez haya algo más, solo investigando podemos saber con exactitud.

Él tomó nuevamente la toalla húmeda y primero volvió a la zona que ya había limpiado, y frotó con suavidad para quitarle la sangre seca.

-Yo puedo hacerlo. –dijo ella tocando su mano al tratar de quitarle el paño.

Dimitri nada más sacudió la cabeza negándose. Rose no sabía si estar agradecida o avergonzada de sus cuidados, pero si era sincera consigo misma se sentía tan bien el no estar sola, el contar con alguien más fuera de sus padres… aunque ella fuese solo un trabajo más del montón de casos que aceptaba la compañía.

Por una fracción de segundo deseo algo así, estar con alguien en otras condiciones y en otro lugar…

-Quería vivir como la mayoría de chicas: con un trabajo, una casa modesta y un coche económico. –Dimitri alzó las cejas sin decir nada, mientras seguía limpiando y untando ungüentos. –Rechacé la inyección de fondos que Abe quería depositar en mi cuenta. Quise obtener las cosas a mi manera. Por eso estaba trabajando como profesora en la academia.

»Casi se había vuelto como un objetivo para mi, no quería andar acudiendo a mis padres por todo, no quería ser ese tipo de chica, quería hacer lo que hacen los adultos: vivir por mis propios medios y tratar de que funcionara, conseguir que la vida siguiera adelante, conocer gente normal, ligar, tener citas, iniciar una relación con alguien real sin que mi padre investigara. -se rió sin gracia. -Yo quería enamo…

Detuvo sus palabras de golpe, al darse cuenta que no se había detenido ni para respirar sino que dejó salir las palabras a borbotones, Dimitri ya no pasaba la toalla sobre su rostro si no que había dejado la mano reposando en la cama y la estaba viendo fijamente. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, parecía que simplemente estaba allí escuchándola soltar todo lo que tenía guardado en su interior, aquello que no podía conseguir… Y a pesar del disparate de cosas que había dicho, él parecía estar casi de acuerdo con ella, no lo mostraba por supuesto, pero ella se lo podía notar, era como si estuviera sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que no andaban muy lejos de los de ella.

Las mejillas de la morena se tornearon de un ligero rubor. –Yo… Dios tiendo a decir todo lo que pasa por mi mente y tengo la costumbre de no filtrar nada, vas a pensar que soy…

-Sé lo que es querer hacer las cosas por tu propia cuenta. – la interrumpió, hizo una larga pausa, su vista estaba puesta en otro lado menos en Rose. Y luego continuó. –He querido hacer todo bien: el trabajo, la empresa, el cuidado de mi familia, aún mi propia vida.

»En mi caso por más que suene mal, no quiero que me relacionen con mi padre, él hizo muchas cosas mal, al punto que buscó su propia muerte, tantas malas decisiones, por poco y mi familia entera se ve metida en ese lio. Mi madre, ella sufrió montones y al mismo tiempo luchó por sacarnos a mis hermanas y a mi de ese mundo… -él buscó su mirada y frunció levemente el ceño, ¿tal vez esperaba una reacción negativa de parte de ella?, pero lo que obtuvo fue una cálida mirada y comprensión.

Sintió hasta cierto punto empatía con el chico, tal vez Dimitri conocía a mucha gente y estaba rodeado por su equipo, pero en el fondo Rose tenía la ligera sensación de que al igual que ella ambos estaban solos.

-¿Dónde están ellas?. –preguntó amablemente.

-En Rusia, ellas también necesitaban empezar de cero, lejos de todo. Así que volvieron a su hogar junto a la abuela. –sonrió al hablar de su familia. A Rose le agradó ver como la tensión de él iba disminuyendo. –Las tres tienen un gran ejemplo a seguir: mi madre.

-Hizo un gran trabajo contigo. -Ella sonrió al decirle esto. Y de orgullo se lleno el rostro del ruso y de un agradecimiento silencioso. -Las extrañas. –era una afirmación.

– ¡Bastante!. –confirmó moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo.

-Y a pesar de que te gustaría estar con ellas allá, te quedaste aquí, -él volvió asentir. -Levantando lo que tu padre destruyó, no por él, si no para demostrarte a ti mismo y en parte a los demás que no eres como él. No te interesa el dinero, ni mucho menos crear una fortuna. ¿Cierto?. –preguntó ella, aunque no necesitó de su respuesta, su rostro se mantenía neutral, pero pudo ver el cambió en sus ojos oscuros: asombro y sorpresa. –Te gusta ayudar, hacer lo correcto, sin importar lo que tengas que pasar, no te pones de primero, aunque eso signifique sacrificar cosas para ti mismo.

Él se quedó un instante sopesando sus palabras.

-¿Cómo puedes saber esas cosas?. –dijo él en un tono suave que dejaba ver la sorpresa.

La morena se encogió de hombros. –Porque es cierto. Un ejemplo: me ayudaste a mí.

-Eso es diferente. –aclaró, mientras ella alzaba las cejas.

-No, no es diferente, me has traído hasta tu casa, estás dispuesto ayudarme más allá de la búsqueda de mis padres, te preocupas de verdad, yo… lo puedo notar.

–Fuiste a buscarme, ese es mi trabajo.

Algo dentro de ella se apagó, pero no lo demostró. Quizá no era la respuesta que esperaba. Pero, entonces. ¿qué pretendía escuchar?. Si exactamente eso era: un trabajo más.

Dios que torpe era… Suspiró y trató de aparentar que no le importaba. El ambiente ya no se sentía igual, por lo menos no para ella. Así que cambió el rumbo de la conversación.

–Tengo… yo tengo que pagarte una parte. Darte aunque sea un adelanto, has hecho mucho en poco tiempo, el transporte, el quedarme aquí, los gastos del doctor.

La mirada de Dimitri cambió, se había vuelto suave. Quizá notó el cambio en ella, sin embargo, ¿cómo podría? Si ella cuidó tan bien que no lo notara.

De seguro era otra cosa, y ella le seguía dando vuelta al asunto.

-No, Rose, tampoco te preocupes por eso, el dinero no es importante en estos momentos, eso lo vemos luego, los vehículos están asegurados y el doctor lo cubro yo.

¿Acaso era así con todos los demás clientes?. Ya le había dejado en claro que no, y que ella era la excepción a esa regla, pero…

Él volvió a tomar la toalla, y a pesar de que Rose deseaba preguntarle que por qué se tomaba esas molestias con ella, decidió cerrar la boca, de seguro su respuesta volvería hacer: Porque es mi trabajo.

Y así cayeron en un incomodo silencio que con el pasar de los segundos se volvió apacible.

Frotó con mucho cuidado los brazos y cuello, de vez en cuando Rose sentía su mirada en su rostro, pero ella se concentró en otra cosa, hasta que le levantó la blusa, que tenía un gran corte donde la bala había atravesado la tela y la piel.

Por suerte la herida estaba justo dos dedos debajo del sujetador, estaba segura que el color había vuelto de nuevo a su cara, de lo colorada que se sentía, así que miró el techo, intentando controlar los pensamientos, diciéndose a sí misma que no se avergonzara. Las intenciones de él no eran diferentes a las del médico que iba a venir a examinarla. O eso se decía.

Dimitri gruñó bajito. Ella abrió los ojos y reparó en su ceño fruncido. Estaba mirando la herida de bala y sus ojos reflejaban una rabia contenida. En ese momento supo que de verdad se tomaba muy en serio y personal cuando alguien que estaba bajo su protección corría algún peligro.

Le pasó el dedo ligeramente por la herida, ella se erizó y él frunció aún más la frente al examinarla de cerca.

-Esto no debería haber pasado. –dijo en voz baja. – Prometí que te protegería y en lugar de eso te han disparado.

-No, has roto la promesa tú has cuidado de mi …

Su explicación se vio interrumpida cuando sintió un calor diferente en el área cerca de la herida, el motivo la tomó por sorpresa: la mano cálida de Dimitri seguía posada ahí sin darse cuenta sus dedos frotaban círculos en su maltratada piel. Como si fuese el acto más normal él acerco su rostro a la herida, y dejó salir un poco de su aire sobre la lesión de ella.

No había nada sexual en aquel acto: era más un gesto de ternura para tranquilizarla.

Ella levantó la vista de su cuerpo y buscó sus ojos, cuando él se enderezó de nuevo, el placer de algo tan pequeño e insignificante le corría por las venas. ¿Por qué?

Dimitri percibiendo su mirada posó sus ojos en los de ella, parecía contener dentro de ellos todo un mundo de respuestas. Sentía que el tiempo se había congelado

Teniéndolo tan cerca, respiró su aroma, observó con detenimiento sus fuertes brazos, luego su rostro, sus ojos… y sus labios, ¿sus labios? Se detuvo ahí más tiempo del que pretendía y él parecía examinarla de la misma forma que ella lo hacía con él. O eso le parecía a ella.

Y tan repentinamente como ambos habían quedado encerrados en esa burbuja, él rompió el contacto visual y se levantó con una mirada que no dejaba pasar nada lo que pensaba.

Se puso de pie y lanzó la toalla al suelo.

La miró por última vez. –El médico estará aquí pronto. – dijo con un tono de voz fuerte, diferente al que había usado anteriormente. –Descansa un poco hasta que llegue. Tenemos una misión por delante.

Cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Mientras Rose, se quedó sumergida en medio de la cama, pensando ¿qué rayos había pasado y por qué le afectaba tanto su comportamiento?.

Lo mejor era repetirse: soy una cliente más y tenemos una misión, un rescate: el de sus padres, para ser más exactos.

* * *

Nota de autor

Hola a todos. Al fin tenemos un capítulo fuera de la persecución hacía Rose, ¿cuánto va a durar esta calma?, no lo sé, por el momento Rose debe recuperarse, controlar el poder y calmar sus sentimientos, lo bueno es que ahora está en la casa del ruso junto a sus "confusos" cuidados...

¿Qué les pareció a ustedes el capítulo?.

Un saludo enorme y gracias por sus comentarios.


	11. Chapter 10: Este Caso es Mío

**10**

 **Este Caso es Mío**

* * *

-¿Tienes algún plan?. –preguntó Iván en cuanto Dimitri llegó a la sala, después de dejar a Rose descansando en el cuarto. Su amigo interrumpió su mar de pensamientos que rebotaban en la chica. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Debía concentrarse, pero no podía.

Debería ser simple, y no lo era. ¿Acaso el cansancio y el exceso de trabajo le estaba haciendo pasar una mala jugada?. No lo sabía.

-¿Dimka?

-¿Ah?

-En serio, sigo insistiendo en que el medico te vea a ti también.

-Ya dije que no tengo nada, es solo que ha pasado mucho en poco tiempo y debemos empezar con la búsqueda cuanto antes.

-¡Correcto!. Pero, ¿estás seguro que es únicamente eso?. –dijo el rubio, con una mirada divertida.

El ruso lo fulminó con los ojos. –Es solo eso. Tú mismo pudiste comprobar de lo que ella es capaz de hacer.

Iván sonrió. –¡Oh! Sí. Lo he visto.

-¡Iván!. –lo regañó.

-De acuerdo. –dijo extendiendo las manos y poniéndose serio. –Sí vi de lo que es capaz, por eso pregunto de nuevo. ¿Cuál es el plan?- esta vez consultó metiéndose de lleno en el caso que les ocupaba.

Por lo menos uno de ellos estaba pensando con claridad, porque Dimitri seguía reproduciendo la situación con Rose una y otra vez en su mente hasta volverse loco, ¿Por qué la había tocado dejando su mano más tiempo del permitido? ¿Por qué paso sus dedos en su suave y magullada piel como si quisiera detener el dolor, cosa que sabía que no lograría? ¿Por qué ella lo veía de esa forma? ¿Por qué la veía tan detalladamente?...

Sacudió la cabeza.

Lo que quería hacer en realidad era volver por el pasillo, entrar en esa habitación y cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, de que el dolor no aumentara, de que el sangrado estuviera controlado, tal vez ella se sintiera mejor acompañada tras ver cómo su mundo se había vuelto al revés drásticamente… o tal vez no, si algo había visto era que esa mujer tenía el corazón de acero, la fuerza suficiente y el valor que muchos no tenían, todo eso a pesar de que ella no lo supiera.

¡Carajos! ¿Por qué importaba tanto? ¿Acaso no era una clienta más?

De seguro se comportaba así, porque era una clienta con poderes psíquicos y aunque ya había visto varios casos, normalmente la compañía no tenía de este tipo todo el tiempo y sabiendo lo que ocasionaban estos poderes y lo que ella venía descubriendo la carga debería ser terrible.

Correcto, por ese motivo él estaba siendo más amable y más preocupado, además estaba el hecho de que la joven venía de perder a sus padres, no tenía idea de a dónde ir y que fuera seguro para ella y para el rescate de sus familiares.

Siguió repasando esa idea en su mente, como si fuera la única y certera verdad, aunque, ¿lo era? .

Se hundió en el sillón y le dio un respiro a sus músculos cansados. Luego miró a Iván que lo veía fijamente con una ceja levantada, en espera de una respuesta.

-No. –contestó con sinceridad. –Se ha presentado en la oficina con una historia increíble y si no hubiera visto en primera persona todo lo que ha pasado después pensaría que está loca o se lo está inventado. Pero es la verdad. Y después de haber escuchado su historia, es muy probable que hayan secuestrado a sus padres para manipularla. Para hacerla ir hasta ellos con chantaje de intercambio.

Iván habló con tono burlón. -¿Cree que soltaran a sus padres, ilesos, después de ponerle las manos encima a ella? Es muy poco probable.

-Sí, he intentado convencerla porque estaba a punto de ir sin pensárselos dos veces y entregarse para que los liberasen. He tenido que advertirle que solamente los soltarían cuando tuviesen lo que querían. Y si mantenían a sus padres con vida, seria solo para poder controlarla y utilizarlos con la amenaza de hacerles daño si no cumplía con lo que fuera que le pidieran.

-Parece que ese es nuestro punto de partida. –dijo Iván. –Tenemos que analizar su pasado, empezando por sus padres y cualquier enemigo que su padre pudiera tener. Un hombre no se toma las molestias que él se tomó con la seguridad y para mantener a su familia fuera del panorama, salvo que haya una amenaza. A lo mejor tenemos suerte y hay algo, ya sea en el pasado de Rose o en el de su padre, que nos dé una pista acerca de quién va ahora tras ella y por qué.

-Puedo imaginarme fácilmente por qué. –supuso Dimitri entre dientes. –Después de que ese vídeo se volviera viral, habrá bastantes locos ahí fuera que habrán visto el valor que tiene controlar a Rose y su poder.

-Pero ningún loco normal y corriente se habría tomado las molestias que evidentemente se ha tomado esta gente. –argumentó Iván.

-Eso también no cualquiera tiene los medios y la rapidez de montar todo el secuestro y persecución de Rose tan rápido y poder borrar sus huellas. Es como si los tipos que la persiguieran fuesen fantasmas. –explicó moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro y masajeándolo con una mano para quitar la tensión.

-Y dudo de que el equipo de seguridad de su padre, hombres a los que confió las vidas de su mujer y su hija, hubieran simplemente cambiado de bando.

Ambos se detuvieron un segundo llenando sus mentes de las opiniones que venían sobre el caso.

-Esto estaba más bien planeado a largo plazo y seguramente han tratado años en colocar a los hombres apropiados en sus puestos, sabiendo lo cuidadoso que era su padre. Eso me dice que el video no tiene nada que ver con esta amenaza en concreto, con lo que es más importante si cabe investigar sus asuntos de negocios y los personas. Porque esto parece un ataque orquestado cuidadosamente; no es fruto de la improvisación. –replanteó el ruso.

Su amigo asintió haciendo unas anotaciones en una libreta, que se encontraba sobre una mesita de madera junto al sillón, dejó de escribir y comenzó a golpear la punta del lápiz sobre el papel. –Es demasiado complejo, demasiado profesional. El vídeo podría haber acelerado el comienzo del plan para acceder a Rose. Un plan que se venía preparando desde hace tiempo, por no decir años.

-Correcto. Lo que significa que alguien conocía la existencia de sus poderes antes de que se hubiera visto obligada a defenderse y el video saliera a la luz.

-Exactamente. –dijo el chico de ojos verdes, con un tono sombrío.

Dimitri se pasó la mano por la cabeza. –Necesitamos la información y la necesitamos para ayer. Rose solo cooperará con nosotros por un tiempo. Está desesperada por encontrarlos con nosotros o sola.

-No puede entregarse, ella es la pieza final de todo esto y la principal.

-Eso es lo último que debería hacer, porque entonces perdería su ventaja y cualquier poder de negociación que tenga. –afirmó, pero su vista se dirigió hacia el pasillo adonde había dejado a Rose descansando.

 _¿Estará bien? ¿Tendrá alguna hemorragia? ¿Necesitara de…_

Vio el movimiento de cabeza de Iván.

–Vas a tener que reunirte con ella, hombre. Y tendrás que dejarle en claro las cosas. O si no vas a tener que atarla a tu cama; si es necesario con esposas y todo. –agregó esto último con una sonrisa entretenida. –Yo podría ayudarte por supuesto. Atándola a la cama.

-¡Iván!. –gruñó por lo bajo Dimitri. Clavando los ojos en los de su amigo.

-Esta bien, lo dejo en tus manos puedes hacerlo solo. –dijo alzando los brazos inocentemente.

Dimitri suspiró. –En fin, ya tenemos lo primero del plan. Vigilar a Rose o por lo menos proporcionarle la seguridad de que no lleguen a ella primero o que ella corra a la guarida.

-Sí, porque no podemos hacer nuestro trabajo si tenemos que preocuparnos por protegerla a cada momento.

-Dímelo a mi. –terminó Dimitri suspirando.

Se frotó la cara con las manos; se sentía cansado mientras se ponía al día con lo que había pasado. Le habían disparado, echado de la carretera y disparado otra vez. Habían herido a Rose por su culpa, porque había usado sus poderes para protegerlo. Nunca se había sentido tan abrumado, ni cuando ayudó en el caso de la esposa de Adrián o en la protección de Victoria su hermana menor a que no se descubriera que la pequeña era "especial".

Jamás pensó sentirse tan abatido en un caso, es que un desliz de una mujer con un increíble potencial, decidida y entregada, lo tenían pendiendo de un hilo. Ella era buenísima hasta el fondo de su alma. Tenía un instinto asombroso para percibir la personalidad de la gente, pero en este caso era evidente, no solo para él, si no para cualquiera que estuviera en contacto con ella.

No solo no se había derrumbado ante la primera adversidad. Se había enfrentado a sus agresores y había desatado una tormenta de rabia y castigo.

Las líneas de lo que estaba bien o mal se veían borrosas para él cuando se trataba de alguien que le importaba. Corrección, de alguien a quien verdaderamente quería ayudar…

-Solo para que lo sepas, cuando llamé a Adrián, quiso saber qué carajos estaba pasando y ya viene de camino. Sabes lo melodramático que es. –confirmó Iván con indiferencia.

Dimitri no sabía si sentirse aliviado o fastidiado porque su primo se estuviera inmiscuyendo. Normalmente trabajaban como un equipo, pero por alguna inexplicable razón, consideraba que esta misión era… suya. Solo él y quien él quisiera que trabajara en este caso; un equipo que, seguramente, estaría encabezado por Iván.

En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y Adrián entró en la casa con las facciones cansadas, la preocupación se veía reflejada en sus ojos verde jade, aunque trataba de aparentar lo contrario. Para sorpresa de Dimitri, Sydney lo acompañaba.

Dio dos pasos dentro del salón, se ahorro los saludos y fue directo al grano.

-Estoy preocupado por lo que sea que haya pasado hoy. ¿Por qué no has informado nada desde un principio? Siempre has hecho eso.

-Rose ha venido a verme. –respondió Dimitri. –Ha venido al despacho. Su padre le había dicho que si alguna vez estaba en peligro nos buscara a ti o a mí. Yo era el que estaba ahí, así que fue a mí. No vi razón para preocuparte cuando tenía las cosas controladas.

Adrián arqueó una ceja y comenzó a rodear la sala. Dimitri siguió el movimiento de sus pasos.

-Sí, eso te lo hubiera creído cualquier otro día en tu vida, te caracterizas por mantener las peores situaciones controladas. –hizo una pausa y pasó la mano por su cabello desordenándolo aún más. –Pero hoy no lo creo. El hecho de que te hayan disparado, echado de la carretera, que se salde el tema de tres vehículos destrozados y escapes con vida por lo pelos, sea tener las cosas controladas.

-Lo tenía controlado. –insistió Dimitri seriamente.

-Sí, claro.

Justo en ese instante oyeron que alguien llamaba al timbre de la puerta de seguridad, a la entrada del serpenteante camino. Iván contestó e intercambió brevemente unas palabras con la médico, mientras estudiaba minuciosamente el monitor para asegurarse de que la doctora fuera el único ocupante del vehículo. Lo dejo pasar y Dimitri se levantó; no estaba dispuesto a tener aquella conversación con su primo hasta haberse asegurado de que Rose estaba perfectamente.

-Iván puede ponerte al día con lo que sabemos. –dijo Dimitri. –Miró a su primo fijamente, a propósito, sin apartar la vista ni un instante. –Pero, Adrián, este caso es mío. Iván trabajará conmigo y elegirá a su equipo.

Adrián arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. –¿De cuándo acá te saltas las cosas? Siempre has sido el señor "sigamos reglas". –Sacudió la cabeza. –Eddie es el jefe de seguridad. ¿No debería ser cosa suya?

-Soy yo quien firma las nóminas de Iván .-dijo tranquilamente. –Tiene un trabajo en marcha y no voy a cambiarlo tiene por completo mi confianza. Además Iván y yo somos capaces de controlar esta situación.

Adrián arrugó aún más la frente y miró a Iván para preguntarle, visiblemente impaciente, lo que conllevaba este caso.

La puerta se abrió y el médico, una vieja amiga de la familia, entró en el salón con dos botiquines. Dimitri fue a saludarla, ignorando a los demás mientras la acompañaba a la habitación de Rose.

Llamó despacio a la puerta para avisarla y que no se asustase cuando entrara con alguien extraño. Sin embargo, no debería haberse preocupado. Cuando abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, Rose estaba hecha un ovillo, tumbada del costado donde no estaba la herida. Se quedó impresionado por la imagen que daba.

Aún durmiendo, sus rasgos denotaban cansancio y tensión, como si sus sueños la estuvieran atormentando. Tenía la frente arrugada y el ceño fruncido como si le doliera mucho, y se estaba acercando lentamente cuando vio el pequeño reguero de sangre que le caía de la nariz.

Se aproximó a la cama dando grandes pasos y se sentó en el borde; le apartó el pelo de la frente y le acarició el rostro para aliviar su angustia. Ella se movió y abrió los ojos de repente: tenía la mirada cansada y nublada por la confusión.

-¿Dimitri?

-Sí, Rose. Soy yo. Perdona que te despierte, pero estás sangrando otra vez y la médico ha venido a verte. –lo dijo con el tono del voz más suave que pudo.

Ella se llevó la mano automáticamente a la nariz, pero antes de que pudiera secársela con la mano, Dimitri le cogió los dedos y le alcanzó la toalla que había tirado antes. Con cuidado, le limpió la sangre y luego se giró para que pudiera ver a la doctora de pie, a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

Se le aceleró el pulso. Notaba el repentino latido de su corazón contra la mano que le había puesto en el cuello.

-No pasa nada. –dijo con suavidad. –Es de confianza.

-Pero me encuentro perfectamente. –protestó ella. –No necesito un médico.

La doctora Olendzky se acercó rápida y enérgica, sin andarse por las ramas y puso los botiquines en la cama, frente a Dimitri.

-¿Por qué no dejas que sea yo quien decida eso querida?. –Dijo la doctora con un tono de voz dulce y amable. Luego miró a Dimitri. –¿Preferirías marcharte mientras la examino?

Rose buscó la mirada de Dimitri, él entendió el mensaje sin necesidad de que ella dijera una sola palabra.

-Me quedaré. –contestó sin dejar de ver a la morena.

Ella suspiró tranquila y le agradeció en silencio, mientras se acomodaba entre las almohadas.

-Siento que la cabeza va a explotar en cualquier momento. –reconoció. –. La herida del disparo me duele, pero es lo mínimo comparado con la cabeza.

Dimitri miró a la doctora, preocupado. -Tiene una hemorragia psíquica grave. Ha sangrado mucho por los oídos y la nariz. Me preocupa que se haya podido producir una hemorragia cerebral o daños permanentes.

Rose quiso protestar y miró a Dimitri como si no pudiera creer que hubiera traicionado su confianza.

Antes que ella pudiera decir algo, habló él de nuevo. –No es nada que no haya visto antes. Es de confianza, Rose. No te pondría en peligro si no estuviera seguro de su confianza y su discreción absoluta en este asunto. ¿Cierto, doctora?. –consultó para tranquilizar de todo mal pensamiento a la muchacha.

-Correcto. –respondió simple y amablemente la mujer de bata blanca, le dio una mirada simpática a la joven, y luego entró de llano a lo que venía. –Eso que me comenta el señor Belikov suena bastante serio y es una prueba de que tu cerebro jovencita ha hecho un gran esfuerzo. Me gustaría hacerte un análisis solo para asegurarnos de que no hay hemorragia o que no seguirás sangrando…

-No creo que sea necesario. –interrumpió Rose, casi saltando de la cama. Los dos la miraron de forma sorpresiva. Ella trató de recomponerse aparentado que todo estaba bien, cuando realmente no lo estaba. –Yo pienso que es por la falta de uso de… ya sabe, de mi… bueno en fin descansaré un poco y de seguro se aliviara.

-Si lo pasamos por alto, podrías poner en riesgo tu vida. Lo mejor es hacer unos exámenes y análisis. –agregó con determinación, dándole una mirada a Dimitri de que era necesario hacerlo, a pesar de las represalias de la morena.

Se acercó con cuidado a Rose. En sus manos llevaba varios implementos médicos básicos de curación y revisión. –Pero, primero déjame ver esa herida de bala y luego decidiremos qué hay que hacer con tu cabeza.

-De acuerdo. –respondió la joven con una exhalación larga, no le quedaba otra que colaborar por las buenas.

La agilidad y la eficacia del médico parecieron aplacar la preocupación de Rose, que no protestó cuando en una maniobra rápida la doctora levanto la blusa para trabajar sobre el corte en el costado. La doctora arrugó la frente y tocó con delicadeza para examinar la profundidad de la herida.

-Voy a tener que darle unos puntos. Puedo hacerlo aquí, pero como he dicho, me quedaría más tranquila si la llevaras a la clínica para que le pueda hacer un TAC cerebral. –dijo la doctora dirigiéndose a Dimitri. -De esa forma podremos saber exactamente a qué nos enfrentamos. No tardará mucho. Será un caso prioritario y me aseguraré de que no haya informes médicos que indiquen que ha sido paciente de mi clínica.

-¡No!. –dijo la joven sin dudas.

-¿Disculpa?. –se sorprendió la mujer al ver la negativa de ella.

-No, no es seguro que me movilice de aquí, las cámaras de la clínica o alguien puede captarme y sería darle más información a la gente sobre mí. -miró rápidamente a Dimitri como si buscara su apoyo.

-Rosemarie. Podemos resolver lo del tema de las cámaras, y aquí el señor Belikov tiene un excelente equipo, autos y demás objetos indispensable para pasarte desapercibida. Es por tu bienestar, solo para descartar cualquier anomalía. –mencionó Olendzky un poco insegura de la siguiente reacción que tuviera ella.

Rose volvió a suspirar y fijó sus ojos en los de Dimitri, quien asintió apenas perceptiblemente.

-Deberías hacerte la prueba. –instó Dimitri con firmeza, bajó el tono de su voz para sus siguientes palabras, las cuales eran el haz bajo la manga. –Si quieres resultar de ayuda para tus padres, te necesitamos al cien por cien, y eso no es negociable. Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptar ir. –Hizo una pausa. –Si no igual te llevaré cargada al hombro yo mismo.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa, volteando ambos ojos. -¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo exigente que puedes llegar hacer?

Él también esbozó una sonrisa leve en un intento de apoyarla un poco porque sentía que estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

-Me lo han dicho una o dos veces.

-Bueno, ya que no me dejas elección, ¿puedo al menos ponerme algo que no esté roto y lleno de sangre? Estoy hecha un desastre y no quiero llamar la atención más de lo necesario.

-Todavía hay algo de ropa que dejó Vika mi hermana menor por aquí. –dijo Dimitri sintiendo una ligera tranquilidad al saber que había accedido.

-Iré adelantándome, para preparar la seguridad en la clínica, las grabaciones y la sala. – explicó la doctora en un tono calmado, como si cualquier palabra que mencionara pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión aquella joven.

Ambos asintieron y ella se retiró de la habitación rápidamente.

-Te traeré algo que puedas ponerte y nos iremos de inmediato.

Ella impulsivamente lo agarro del borde la camisa para que no diera un paso más. –Deberías quedarte a investigar, no podemos atrasarnos más, envíame con uno de tus hombres.

Dimitri giró, no sabía que Rose ya se había levantado de la cama, así que tampoco supo que al darse vuelta quedaría casi chocando de frente a ella, sus cuerpos casi tocándose. Él no apartó la mirada de la suya y habló en tono sosegado y tranquilo.

-No me quedaré tranquilo hasta que sepa que estás perfectamente...

-Y yo no me quedare tranquila hasta saber...

Sus palabras se cortaron al sentir como Dimitri agarró entre sus dedos un largo mechón de su desordenado cabello y lo colocó con delicadeza detrás de su oreja.

Ella alzó la vista buscando su mirada, él notó como sus mejillas cambiaban ligeramente de tono.

-Tú eres lo primero Rose. Luego iremos por los tipos que tienen a tus padres.

Su respiración se entre corto y sus ojos reflejaron: ¿Felicidad? ¿Aprecio? ¿Agradecimiento?... Dimitri no podía estar seguro de lo que le transmitían, pero él igual se sentía bien, y decía la completa y absoluta verdad en cuidar de ella y en encontrar a su familia.

-Yo...

En ese preciso segundo, interrumpió Iván enérgicamente en la habitación, no gastó tiempo en protocolos para pedir permiso o tocar a la puerta. Simplemente entró con su mirada calculadora y sus ojos verdes impávidos, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de los dos ocupantes.

Al instante se sintió culpable de interrumpir, al ver los dos cuerpos tan juntos, pero lo ocultó.

Observó primero a Rose y luego a su jefe, mantuvo la mirada en este último.

-Dimka encontramos algo…

* * *

Hola! tuve un atraso gracias al exceso de trabajo y por las carreras en mi vida que diariamente tengo, pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo.

Muy pronto empezaran con la investigación de nuestro querido Abe y encontraran algunas cosas sospechosas con respecto al comienzo de la vida de Rose...

Como siempre gracias por seguir acompañandome en está historia.

Saludos.


	12. Chapter 11: No Estas Sola

**-¡** Dilo!. –Exclamó Rose. Sin apartar su mirada de Iván. -¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?.

Preguntó sintiendo como su sistema se volvía prácticamente a encender ante la ansiedad, la espera y principalmente la esperanza de que tuvieran una pista sobre sus padres.

Enseguida los dos hombres intercambiaron una extraña mirada, como si estuvieran intercambiando un mensaje telepáticamente, mientras ella quedaba fuera de escena.

Esperó un instante, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Iván miró a Dimitri, luego a la chica y por último se enfocó en el ruso y se concentró en él. –Encontraron una pieza en el lugar del accidente es de uno de los vehículos que los perseguía.

-¿Qué tipo de pieza?. –se adelantó hablar Dimitri sin darle tiempo a Rose de que saltará sobre Iván solicitando respuestas.

-Parecer ser una memoria con un chip comando similar a la de nuestros automóviles.

Dimitri asintió viendo de reojo la frente fruncida de Rose, quién parecía estar confundida y a la vez decepcionada de la información que estaban recibiendo.

-¿Quién la encontró?.

-Mikahil la halló mientras los paramédicos lo sacaban, no sé con exactitud cómo fue, pero Eddie la tiene en este momento, él pasó para verificar el estado de nuestro conductor y entonces Mikahil le entregó la tarjeta.

Rose se movió en la cama, desacomodando por completo las sabanas que tapaban su cuerpo.

-¿Y esto es algo bueno? ¿Sirve?. –preguntó ella. Había estado en silencio escuchando el intercambio de palabras, se imaginó que eso contenía información importante, pero necesitaba escuchar la afirmación a sus pensamientos por parte de algunos de los dos hombres.

Dimitri se acercó más al lado de la cama, buscó sus ojos y pensó unos segundos la respuesta que iba a darle, dar falsas esperanzas no era una buena opción, así que acomodo sus palabras.

-Sí, si la tarjeta no esta dañada podemos obtener información importante sobre el vehículo, sus movimientos, usos, conductores y otros registros de lugares y zonas.

-Eso es bueno...

-Pero. –la interrumpió él. Ella hizo una mueca clara de decepción sabía que no todo podía ser bueno, le hizo una señal con la mano para que siguiera. –Puede que la tarjeta este dañada y no nos brinde nada de información.

Rose dejó caer los hombros cansada del enorme atraso en información que tenía respecto al paradero de sus padres y de no tener ni la más mínima idea de quiénes estaban detrás de todo, quiénes le estaba dando persecución.

-Apenas la tenga en mis manos averiguaré todo lo que pueda. –Aclaro Iván, sin esperar el mandato de Dimitri.

Rose ya estaba poniéndose sobre sus dos pies, incorporando su cuerpo medio tambaleante. Al estirarse sintió un tirón en el costado donde la bala había chocado, y sentía la palpitación constante en su cabeza. Apretó la mandíbula y aguantó las molestias para que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta. –Perfecto. –masculló por lo bajo.

-No te levantes tan rápido. –dijo Dimitri acercándose por completo a ella, colocando una mano en su espalda y con la otra tomando su brazo para estabilizarla, desde esa posición lo veía más alto y sus rasgos se volvían más suaves. -Recuerda que vienes de sangrar bastante.

Ella suspiró asintiendo, sabía que no iba lograr quitarle la idea a Dimitri de ir a la clínica, ni de salvarse de una revisión y aunque lo que más quería era movilizarse hacía el único objetivo en su mente: sus padres, la verdad era que necesitaba calmar lo que fuera que estuviera provocando las hemorragias en su cuerpo y tomarse un buen coctel de medicamentos si era necesario para quitar el dolor y funcionar al ciento por ciento.

Así que se prometió aguantar un poco más la desesperación.

Solo un poco más…

0-0-0-0

A pesar de la amenaza de Dimitri de que o se ponía en marcha o se la cargaría al hombro, él insistió en sacarla en brazos del dormitorio y protestar no le sirvió de nada. La cogió con facilidad y no le hizo ni caso por mucho que le aseguró una y otra vez que podía caminar.

En cuanto se acercaban al salón, Rose escuchó varias voces, ya no solo estaba Iván, Dimitri y ella, si no que había más gente, ¿Habían llegado? o tal vez siempre estuvieron allí, solo que entre la confusión, la debilidad y la hora de sueño, no tuvo tiempo en reparar cuanta gente se encontraba dentro de la casa de Dimitri, ¿Acaso su equipo de trabajo vivía aquí con él?.

Eso hizo que se moviera incomoda en los brazos de él, como si quisiera saltar al piso y que la vieran llegar por sus propios medios, pero sabía que de nada valía hacer el esfuerzo, ya que la armazón dura de puro musculo que la sostenía no la iba a dejar ni intentarlo, por eso ahorro energía.

-Podía hacerlo sola. –susurró inclinando la cabeza para ver el rostro de Dimitri.

-No te das por vencida tan fácil, ¿eh? –contestó él con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-¿Tengo oportunidad de convencerte?. –dijo ella esperanzada.

-No. –sacudió la cabeza, mientras la observaba en sus brazos. –No vas a persuadirme. –contestó desviando la mirada para no ver el dulce puchero que hacía ella.

-Pero Dimitri…

-Rose. No quiero que te veas sometida a más estrés. –la volvió a observar.

-Solo necesito aprender a controlarlo un poco y listo. –negó con la cabeza. – No es como que este invalida, sabes que si puedo caminar, ¿cierto?.

-Quiero estar seguro de la magnitud de tus heridas. –dijo sin apartar la vista y con total sinceridad. –Después del chequeo de la doctora podemos estar más tranquilos. Déjate cuidar ¿si?

–Creo que no me dejas muchas alternativas. –Bromeó, aunque por la forma en que él la trataba algo se movió en su interior. "Déjate cuidar" lo había dicho con tanta sinceridad, ¿De verdad quería tomarse tantas molestias con ella?. Suspiró -Pero si después de la revisión en la clínica me sigues cargando, voy a tener que verme obligada a mostrarte lo bien que funciona mi anatomía.

Él alzo las cejas ante el repentino comentario, casi con ganas de reír, Rose ya se podía imaginar lo que le pasaba por su mente. ¿Por qué últimamente tenía la tendencia a decir cosas que sonaban diferente a su verdadero significado?

-Yo quise decir… -No terminó, sino que siguió con la mirada lo que Dimitri estaba observando.

En cuanto logró ver a los que se hallaban en el salón cambió de postura levantando la frente y la barbilla, tenía en claro que no se tenía que dejar intimidar o sentir avergonzada por quienes fueran los que estuvieran sentados en la sala, a pesar de que ella iba en los musculosos brazos del ruso.

De inmediato llamó su atención la intensa mirada que le daba ese hombre sentado en el largo sillón, sus ojos verdes parecían que la estudiaban como si lograra ver más allá de su exterior. Estaba reclinado contra el sofá, con los zapatos apoyados en la mesita del centro y una sonrisa con la que pretendía encantar a quien la viera. Ella arrugó la frente. ¿Y este quién se creía para mirarla de esa forma?.

-Santos. –murmuró él. Dejando caer los pies al suelo, se inclinó hacia delante para verla más de cerca. –¿Qué es todo ese desastre?

Y por desastre se refería a ella. Rose bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-En serio, Adrián. –La voz de Iván resonó. – Alguna vez piensas antes de hablar.

Con que este era el famoso Adrián Ivashkov.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

-Usar la palabra desastre y señalar a una chica, no deberían estar en una misma frase.

-¿La viste Iván? No hay forma de describirlo de otra manera.

-¡Adrián!. –gruñó Dimitri. – Ten más tacto para hablar. No voy a permitir que digas más cosas así.

-Gracias a Dios te encontré a ti primero en la oficina, en estos momentos estoy dudando de la decisión de mi padre de enviarme con él. –dijo Rose a Dimitri, pero con la intención de que todos la escucharan.

La expresión de Adrián se relajo y río sin gracia. -Vaya supongo que eres Rose Hathaway, la culpable de los últimos _desastres_. –Hizo énfasis en la última palabra, sonando más a burla que a otra cosa. -que ha sufrido la compañía.

-¡Disculpa!. –Rose exhaló lentamente. –Si necesitas que yo…

Él alzo los brazos al aire. Y se dejo caer de nuevo en el sofá. –Solo estoy observando quien es nuestra nueva cliente.

–Ahora no Adrián, no empieces de nuevo –advirtió en tono serio Dimitri, quien se ponía tenso.

-¡Adrián! . –dijo la chica rubia sentada a la par suya, Rose no la había notado hasta ese momento.

De inmediato supuso que debía ser Sydney Sage, o mejor dicho Sydney Ivashkov ya que se había casado con él. La intimidad que había entre ambos era tan obvia que sabía que esa mujer no podía ser una compañera de trabajo. Entrelazó los dedos con la mano de él y la coloco sobre su regazo, acariciándole el índice con el pulgar distraídamente.

Rose había escuchado y visto cosas sobre la rubia tiempo atrás, sentía una afinidad ya que en un mundo donde los poderes psíquicos supuestamente no existían, a Rose la consolaba saber que no era la única con cualidades diferentes, que no era única. Habían otros ahí fuera que compartían ese don tan extraño, aunque dichos dones se manifestaran de maneras distintas.

-Les agradecería a Sydney y a ti que se quedaran aquí hasta que volvamos. –pidió Dimitri a ambos.

-¿A dónde van? Y ¿Por qué la llevas cargada?. –preguntó Ivashkov viendo primero a uno y luego al otro.

-Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas Adrián, pero deben esperar, primero quiero asegurarme de que Rose está bien y no tenga una hemorragia cerebral.

Sydney abrió mucho los ojos y miró primero a Adrián, con expresión interrogativa, después a Dimitri, con el mismo aire inquisitivo.

-Hemorragia psíquica. Y de las fuertes. –Comentó Rose aclarando lo que sabía le pasaba por la mente a ella.

Dimitri asintió. –Es mucho peor de lo que ya hemos visto en Adrián y en ti.

Rose arrugó la frente, acaso ¿Adrián también tenía un don? ¿Era algo que compartía la familia? Tal vez por eso su padre parecía saber tanto de ellos. Pero se mordió la lengua y no preguntó nada… aún no.

Sydney sin embargo adoptó un aire preocupado, pero tampoco dijo nada y siguió observándola, mientras ella seguía acurrucada en brazos de Dimitri. Parecía más interesada en ese hecho que en lo de la hemorragia. ¿Acaso era la primera vez que veía a un hombre cargando a una mujer?.

Rose hizo un sonido con su boca quejándose. Al momento que Dimitri se giró y salió del vestíbulo. Iván se adelantó para abrirles la puerta y, al llegar al umbral Dimitri, se detuvo brevemente y volvió la cabeza. De perfil, Rose reparó en su mandíbula tensa y en sus dientes apretados, ya fuera por determinación o preocupación. Tal vez fuera una combinación de ambas.

-Empieza a escarbar Iván, por favor. Necesitamos toda la información que podamos. Volveré en cuanto pueda a ayudarlos, a menos que haya que hospitalizar a Rose.

-Ahora mismo. –dijo él.

Rose emitió un sonido ahogado en protesta al tiempo que Dimitri se acercaba dando grandes zancadas al vehículo que les estaba esperando.

-No me hace falta ir al hospital. –insistió mientras él la acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto. –Sabes que nuestra prioridad debe ser otra. Además Adrián no parece que quisiera cooperar mucho, está más preocupado por los daños materiales que por la vida humana.

\- Con Adrián no te preocupes, Iván se hará cargo. Y tú eres lo primero Rose. –sentenció él en un tono suave, pero que al mismo tiempo no admitía replica. Aseguró el cinturón de seguridad. Y volvió a verla a los ojos. –Sin ti no tenemos ventaja ni poder de negociación, y olvídate de salvar a tus padres. Si mueres, la gente que los ha secuestrado ya no tendrán motivos de mantenerlos con vida. Sé que es duro de oír, pero tienes que afrontar los hechos.

-Lo sé, lo sé. –dijo ella pasando sus manos por su desordenado cabello. –Dios, lo sé de verdad Dimitri. Es que solo deseo que estén bien, que estén a salvo.

-Te entiendo. –Y lo decía con total sinceridad, trabajaba con victimas y por la seguridad de las personas, conocía los riesgos a lo que se enfrentaba y lo que sus clientes sentían y esperaban, él mismo había vivido con desesperación de que su propia familia estuviera bien. Claro que la podía entender. Pero también comprendía la seguridad de ella. –En estos momentos yo no voy a cambiar tu vida por la de tus padres y no voy a dejar que hagas algo imprudente e impulsivo. Voy a cuidarte. ¿Entendido?. -Ella asintió. Lo siguió con la mirada mientras él cerraba la puerta con cuidado y se dirigía rápidamente a entrar por el lado del conductor.

Apartó la vista de él, mientras arrancaba el vehículo y salía por los extensos terrenos de la propiedad.

Se quedó fija viendo por la ventana el panorama que los rodeaba. A pesar de la combinación de colores a su alrededor, de la naturaleza, y el cielo naranja, no pudo concentrarse en la belleza de aquel atardecer no cuando lo que interesaba eran otras cosas. Dejó caer su frente contra el frio cristal de al lado.

Dimitri encendió la radio en busca de una estación y ella siguió el movimiento de su mano.

Frunció levemente la frente al escuchar la música ochentera que eligió él, en otro momento hubiera estado dispuesta a molestarlo y hasta obligarlo a cambiarla, ¿pero ahora? No. Su mente volvía una y otra vez a los últimos sucesos. Su padre se tomó tantas molestias, tantos cuidados, cambios de identidad, varias casas, siempre con guardias… ¿Guardianes?. Se quedó pensando en ellos por un poco más de tiempo, los guardias de seguridad habían traicionado a su padre. ¿Desde hace cuánto estaban planeando secuestrarlos?.

Suspiró profundo, golpeando los dedos de la mano una y otra vez sobre los asientos negros del auto. Debía de haber algo, una señal, alguna cosa, tal vez una conversación, algún objeto, que le diera una pista sobre lo que sucedía, su padre sin duda sabía, si no, no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias, algo se le estaba pasando por alto, pero ¿qué era?.

Ella respingó al sentir el contacto de la mano de Dimitri sujetando la suya que no dejaba de tamborilear sobre el cuero del asiento. La agarró desprevenida, aunque se estaba acostumbrando a ese simple y cálido toque.

Siempre lo hacía en los momentos que su mente estaba hecha un lio, y solo ese gesto la traía de vuelta a la realidad.

-Vuelves a sangrar. –dijo él.

-¿Qué?. –se enderezó ella en el asiento.

-Rose controla los pensamientos y tranquilízate. –habló con voz serena, pero aceleró el automóvil más rápido. -Si necesitas desahogar lo que sea que sientas o hablar lo que pasa por tu mente hazlo conmigo.

A regañadientes ella apartó la mano para limpiar la sangre que volvía aparecer. –Esto ya se está volviendo una constante. –dijo elevando la mano con gotas rojas a la altura de sus ojos. –Creo que sí pienso algo bonito igual sangraré. –terminó tocando la nariz y apretándola suavemente.

-¿Qué estabas tramando esta vez?

-Más que tramar, encontrar.

Dimitri elevó perfectamente una ceja a modo de pregunta.

-Algo se me está pasando por alto, pero no sé qué.

Él la miró de soslayo. -Pienso mantenerte sana y salva, y voy a recuperar a tus padres. ¿Ya te lo he dicho verdad?.

-Cientos de veces. –sonrió ella ante el recordatorio.

Ella volvió a secarse la nariz esta vez con el dorso de la mano y se manchó la mejilla de sangre. De nuevo le martilleaba la cabeza y el dolor estaba alcanzando unos niveles casi insoportable. Cerró los ojos y se apretó las sienes. No quería preocupar más a su compañero de viaje.

Dimitri quitó una mano del volante, la metió en su bolsillo, sacó un pañuelo y volvió a limpiarle la sangre del rostro como había hecho en su casa, lo hizo con mucha delicadeza, una contradicción evidente de como se sentía.

-Acuéstate en el asiento e intenta ponerte cómoda. Me aseguraré de que la doctora Olendzky te dé algo para el dolor cuando lleguemos a la clínica.

Rose asintió, y ese leve movimiento le produjo unos pinchazos dolorosísimos que casi le hicieron estallar la cabeza. Así de fácil como sangraba, llegaban los dolores.

-Quizá si necesite atención medica, después de todo no puedo manejar este dolor. –reconoció nada feliz.

-Te lo dije, pero eres muy difícil de convencer.

-Esto también es nuevo sabes no sé si es consecuencia normal de haber usado los poderes.

-Nunca los habías puesto a prueba, así que puede ser una buena razón. – dio vuelta a la manivela cambiando de carril, volvió a despegar la mano del volante y la pasó masajeándole la frente con cuidado.

-Duele. –dijo Rose en voz baja con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo los largos dedos de Dimitri pasando de adelante hacia atrás, en esa palabra liberó toda la emoción que ya no podía contener.

Él sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía le acarició la cara y el corazón de ella comenzó agitarse, solo por un instante se sintió superada por la delicadeza con la que él lo hacía, por su tacto, eso sobrepasaba el terrible dolor que martilleaba amenazante. Algo estaba mal en toda esa cercanía , pero no tenía mente para evaluar qué o por qué.

-Lo sé. Sé que debe dolerte montones. –dijo Dimitri rompiendo sus pensamientos y hablando bajito. –Ni siquiera llego a imaginarme el dolor que debes de estar sintiendo, o lo cansada que debes estar.

-Es… es terrible. –tartamudeó, y no se atrevió abrir los ojos, esperaba que Dimitri pensara que era por el dolor que pronunciaba mal las palabras y no por lo que sentía gracias a sus cuidados.

-Tienes que hacer algo por mi. –pidió él. Frunció el ceño retirando la mano inseguro y colándola de nuevo en la manivela, pareció que hacía un esfuerzo para controlar la expresión facial.

-Mm dime. –pidió Rose, ignorando los gestos de él.

-Piensa en ti primero, ¿de acuerdo?. Aunque sea por una sola vez, deja que la doctora se ocupe del dolor por lo menos físico. El interior ya lo arreglaremos.

-¿Ahora también eres doctor?

-Me gustaría serlo en estos momentos. –dijo dándole una mirada sincera.

Y de nuevo esa extraña sensación en el pecho de Rose saltó, haciendo que su corazón fuera más rápido. En serio en cualquier momento tendría otra hemorragia y esta vez iba a ser culpa del hombre a la par de ella.

-Caramba a mi también. –dijo aclarándose la garganta como si tuviera pegado algo.

-Eres fuerte Rose. – la tranquilizó él.

-A veces hay momentos en los que ser fuerte es lo único que queda. –Reflexionó. -Más cuando estás sola.

-No. –sacudió la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo que ingresaban por una calle que aparecía del lado derecho. -Me tienes a mi. Piensa que de aquí a que encontremos a tus padres seré como tu sombra no te perderé de vista, a menos que le pida a mis hombres de confianza que te protejan. Pero no estás sola. No más

Ay Dios está vez las mejillas se le encendieron, un calor recorrió su cuerpo, se acomodó en el asiento y sintió como las lagrimas le quemaban tras los párpados, pestañeó rápidamente para contenerlas, aunque el más mínimo movimiento le provocaba unas punzadas dolorosas en la cabeza que se propagaban por su mente fracturada. Ya hasta el dolor se le había olvidado.

Ahora necesitaba controlar o al menos saber interpretar correctamente lo que Dimitri decía, estaba muy afectuoso para su propio bien.

Incapaz de expresar con palabras lo que sentía su corazón, simplemente asintió con su cabeza hacía él y luego se llevó la mano que no estaba ensangrentada al pecho y notó el latido de su corazón, si tan solo él supiera el efecto que tenían sus palabras en ella.

Suspiró y la sensación de calidez del pecho se transformó en un dolor leve, recordó que tan solo él estaba haciendo su trabajo, ella era solo un trabajo más, porque no podía comprender eso. Se tumbó en los asientos posteriores del vehículo con cuidado y por el costado que no le dolía.

Al parecer se había quedado dormida, no sintió ni cuando el carro se detuvo, o cuando Dimitri se bajo, abrió los ojos, arrugó la frente y se incorporó a medias cuando se abrió la puerta; unas manos cuidadosas le colocaron una almohada debajo del cuello para que estuviera más cómoda y la abrigo con una manta.

Dimitri Belikov era un rompecabezas que no lograba terminar de encajar... y tampoco estaba segura de querer hacerlo. En cuanto a su bienestar, pasaba de mostrarse tierno, protector y exigente a estar seco, retraído y con cara de arrepentirse. Estaba demasiado cansada mental y físicamente para descifrar el enigma de la doble personalidad de Dimitri.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza; quería sumirse en algo cálido y acogedor, cualquier cosa que le hiciera olvidar el pitido de los oídos y el constante temor y preocupación.

Suspiró por milésima vez. Ese caos de pensamientos le intensificaba el dolor de cabeza. Algo líquido y cálido le llegó a los labios. Con la mano se limpió la sangre con la esperanza de que Dimitri no se diera cuenta.

Abrió los ojos y, para su sorpresa, vio que Dimitri la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Con qué te estás torturando esta vez? -le preguntó en voz baja, tal vez en referencia a su dolor de cabeza.

Sin querer decirle que la razón de pensamientos recaían en él, volvió al mismo tema de las últimas horas. Quizá eso le había provocado el cortocircuito mental que le había frito hasta los nervios. -Quería encontrarle el sentido a… todo.

-Esa parte es cosa mía —dijo él tiernamente tratando de tranquilizarla.

Dimitri que no se perdía ni una, la observó y se fijó si había rastro de sangre de nuevo. Para su alivio, solo había un poco de sangre seca, nada más. La lástima era que el dolor no había desaparecido. Se apretó la frente con la mano en un intento de aliviar de algún modo la presión.

-Háblame de tu madre. -tanteó Dimitri con suavidad. -¿Es cómo tú?

Rose se lo quedó mirando desconcertada antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Quería distraerla de ese caos que tenía por cabeza e intentaba que centrara sus pensamientos en algo bueno.

Sonrió automáticamente, como siempre hacía cuando pensaba en su pequeña familia. Por un segundo le vino a la mente la imagen de su madre, tan hermosa, y sintió un alivio momentáneo del dolor y de la oscuridad que parecían habitar de forma permanente en los más profundos recovecos de su alma.

-Es la mujer más hermosa del mundo -susurró. –Es de carácter fuerte, decidido, le encanta seguir las reglas; y cualquiera pensaría que es la persona más fría, pero la verdad es que no es así, siempre está dispuesta ayudar. Y sonríe de una forma especial aunque solo para mi padre, eso hace que al viejo se le ilumine el rostro... Pensaba que un amor como el suyo solo existía en las novelas románticas, pero sé de primera mano cómo se quieren.

Dimitri la sorprendió. -Es un sentimiento precioso. Es una pena que la mayoría de la gente no se sienta así hacia la persona con la que escoge compartir la vida. O al menos, gran parte de ella.

Rose arrugó la frente al oír esto último. -¿No crees que sea para siempre?

Él se encogió de hombros. -Será que nunca he conocido a nadie que me haga quererla para siempre.

Su naturalidad no la sorprendió; al fin y al cabo era un hombre.

A excepción de su padre ese si que era único en su especie, veía lo afectuoso que era con ella aunque fuera serio y frío con el resto. No había sido consciente de cómo le veían los demás hasta que fue mayor y empezó a reconocer las diferencias entre su padre cuando estaba en casa con sus «chicas», como solía llamarlas cariñosamente y cuando estaba fuera de ese refugio.

Y aunque pareciera que él era la fuerza dominante de la relación, ella sabía que era su madre la que llevaba la batuta y que todo lo que él había hecho era por ella. Y por Rose.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?.

Dejó de fruncir el ceño y esbozó una sonrisa por haberle hecho recordar brevemente lo bueno de su vida. Y, de hecho, el dolor y la presión que notaba en la cabeza habían disminuido. Seguían ahí y todavía dolían, pero ya no era como si fuera a explotarle en cualquier momento o como si llevara una bomba con temporizador a punto de estallar.

-Sí, gracias. -dijo con voz ronca, embargada por la emoción. -Necesitaba esa inyección de esperanza.

Para su sorpresa, el vehículo se detuvo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que hubieran aminorado la marcha y entrado en el aparcamiento de un edificio de una sola planta, en cuya fachada había un cartel que anunciaba una clínica médica.

Sin embargo, Dimitri ni se movió. Se la quedó mirando fijamente; irradiaba seriedad y... sinceridad.

-Tienes algo, Rose y no quiero que lo olvides. Ahora me tienes a mí, recuérdalo al igual que dispones de todo el personal y los recursos de mi empresa de seguridad.

Rose contuvo la respiración. No había oído sus últimas palabras porque lo único que había registrado era que lo tenía a él y se preguntaba si Dimitri comprendía de verdad lo que eso significaba para ella, si se daba cuenta que era la segunda vez en el día en decírselo.

Cuando quiso responder algo, Dimitri estaba abriendo la puerta y, esta vez, ella no protestó cuando la rodeó con los brazos de forma protectora y la llevó por una de las entradas laterales que tenía un cartelito de: «Solo empleados».

Al parecer a los hombres como Dimitri no se les aplicaban las mismas reglas que a los demás. Esbozó una triste sonrisa al tiempo que se estremecía por el frescor de la clínica.

No le gustaba nada cómo olía; era ese olor a antiséptico y a enfermedad, a muerte y a desconsuelo. Era un sitio de factores opuestos. La gente que acudía allí recibía buenas noticias o noticias muy malas, de esas que te cambian la vida.

Dimitri la llevó a una sala presidida por un TAC. Ella lo miró horrorizada porque a efectos prácticos era un tubo; un tubo cerrado y estrecho en el que te introducen. Se le aceleró la respiración y se llevó la mano a la nariz por si ese estrés repentino le provocaba otro sangrado.

La médico le pidió que la tumbara en la camilla y la colocara bien, luego le dio un apretón afectuoso en el brazo.

-Querida ¿quieres que el señor Belikov se quede contigo? A algunos pacientes les dan miedo los espacios cerrados y rehúyen las situaciones claustrofóbicas. Puedo ponerle un traje para que no sufra ningún tipo de daños. Nuestra prioridad es asegurarnos de que estás cómoda. Lo más importante es que te relajes y obedezcas, que hagas todo lo que te pidamos. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-No... digo sí, sí, estaré bien. -Se apresuró a contestar. Aunque quería que Dimitri se quedara, se negaba a ponerlo en peligro. Ya le habían disparado dos veces y le habían echado de la carretera. -Puedo estar sola. Estoy bien, en serio. Él ya se ha arriesgado suficiente por mí hasta la fecha.

-Pero te aterran los espacios cerrados. -dijo él, tenso. -Me quedo.

Ella lo miró, pasmada. -¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?.

-Pues porque no has visto la cara de terror que se te ha puesto al ver el escáner. No pienso dejar que pases por esto sola sabiendo que será un suplicio, así que ni te molestes en tratar de convencerme. Esta discusión no la vas a ganar.

-De acuerdo. -Masculló, -pero si te da radiación o lo que sea que den estas máquinas de rayos X, será culpa tuya y paso de sentirme culpable si luego tienes cáncer y la palmas.

Dimitri esbozó una sonrisa. -Ay, Rose, empiezo a creer que te importo. -bromeó él.

Ella adoptó un aire solemne. -Claro que me importas. Y demasiado. Ojalá fuera más egoísta y estuviera dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para recuperar a mis padres costara lo que costara a los demás, ya fueran sus vidas o su integridad física, pero no soy así. Nunca he sido ese tipo de persona y no quiero serlo ahora.

Él la sorprendió depositando un beso en la frente. -Hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo en tonterías y tenemos que ponerte el traje, igual que yo, porque como te acabo de decir: te voy a acompañar.

Ese nuevo acto la dejo casi sin aliento, pero se compuso rápidamente antes de que él notara que la había dejado sin palabras.

-Gracias, Dimitri. –se aclaró la garganta. - Sabes, igual que sé yo, que has hecho todo lo que ha estado en tus manos y mucho más de lo que sueles hacer por un cliente, así que gracias.

-Ya me has dado las gracias y con eso me basta. -dijo él suavemente—. Ahora vamos a hacerte el escáner y a ver si la doctora Olendzky me deja más tranquilo sobre lo que te pasa.

Suspiraron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras entraban a una pequeña sala blanca esterilizada listos para colocarse los trajes.

* * *

Nota:

Mil y un disculpas por el atraso, pero de verdad el tiempo está en mi contra y no había podido actualizar lo siento.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Saludos.


	13. Chapter 12: Descubriendo Secretos

-Pobre chica a tenido todo y a la vez no ha tenido nada. –habló la doctora Olendzky más para sí misma que para alguien más, su mirada clavada en las anotaciones que realizaba en su libreta, parecía no notar la mirada intensa que le daba Dimitri.

Ya había verificado el estado de Rose, revisado sus signos, hecho el TAC, además de haberle extraído un poco más de sangre para hacer varios análisis. En medio de la revisión había vuelto a sangrar y el dolor era cada vez peor. Así que por recomendación de la doctora se ordenó una serie de medicamentos, suero intravenoso y un relajante que en realidad lo que hacía era ponerla a dormir por muchas horas.

Rose se puso a la defensiva, se negó en todo momento. Dimitri pudo captar el miedo en el interior de sus ojos oscuros y electrificados, temor a que experimentaran con ella, temor a que la dejara en aquel lugar color blanco, temor a que recibiera una mala noticia, miedo de no ser útil…

Él no podía dejarla allí sola y abandonada, no cuando horas antes había prometido que no estaría más en soledad y menos en momentos como estos. Antes de medicarla, de colocar el suero y el relajante, él le volvió a prometer que estaría con ella como había hecho desde el instante en el que puso un pie en el despacho.

La doctora firmó un documento de confidencialidad, nadie ingresaba sin la autorización de Dimitri, no había cámaras y no iba a quedar en la clínica ningún registro medico.

Tenía casi todo controlado… menos el estado de Rose.

Se pasó la mano por milésima vez por el cabello, observando el goteo incesante del líquido transparente que entraba por la vena del brazo de la morena. Aún dormida seguía haciendo pequeños movimientos como si estuviera soñando. Dimitri deseó poder aliviar todo, incluido sus sueños, pero no podía.

Quería volver a sostener su mano, pero la presencia de la doctora hacía imposible el contacto, se había dado cuenta que al hacer eso ella se relajaba, tal vez él podía transmitirle un poco de la seguridad que tanto necesitaba.

-Sus padres le dieron todo, la amaban eso es más que suficiente. –respondió después de un tiempo a la doctora que no dejaba de anotar ni de revisar los monitores. Aunque ella no le estaba haciendo ninguna pregunta.

Se acomodó los lentes y en vez de ver a Dimitri, miró a la joven acostada en aquella cama de hospital. –Claro, no me malinterprete tuvo todo económicamente, seguridad que hasta cierto punto fue implacable, sus padres la quisieron... –se corrigió de inmediato, ante la mirada gélida del hombre a su lado. –La quieren, pero vivió sin libertad de poder ser ella misma, de poder descubrir su verdadero potencial. Las personas especiales como Rose no pueden mantenerlas metidas por siempre en cajas de cristal. Tarde o temprano el cristal se rompe y suceden estas cosas.

Dimitri no dijo nada solo se quedó viendo como su pecho bajaba y subía en una respiración ya controlada, tan diferente a la de unas horas atrás cuando venían en el automóvil.

Olendzky puso una mano sobre la boca tapando un bostezo que se asomaba, llevaban casi toda la noche en la clínica, estaba pronto a amanecer. Ya Dimitri había hablado con Iván lo había puesto al tanto de la situación.

-¿Sabes si tiene a alguien aparte de sus padres?. –preguntó de repente la médico.

-No estoy seguro. –respondió, recordando lo que ella había comentado: que sin Abe y Janine estaba sola, pero no iba a mencionarlo. –Supongo que hay más personas, pero no tengo el dato de ellos.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia. –No importa.

Dimitri asintió mecánicamente, sin comprender con exactitud por qué era relevante ese dato.

-La has cuidado bien.

Volteó el rostro hacia la doctora, que le sonreía.

-Ese es mi trabajo. –aclaró.

Ella le dio una mirada como si no creyera en sus palabras, pero asintió de todas formas.

-Señor Belikov.

-Me puede decir Dimitri.

-De acuerdo, Dimitri. –dijo, caminando hacia el monitor y verificando unos datos. –Todavía falta lo importante, por lo menos para ella: sus padres. ¿Sabes?, hay que tener más control sobre ella.

Él arrugó la frente, no le gustó el modo en que lo dijo, ella no podía verle la expresión en su rostro, porque seguía de espaldas a él.

-¿Control?. –preguntó desconcertado.

-No me malinterprete. –dijo volteando para quedar frente a él. –Yo me refiero a que hay que vigilarla, vigilar su estado de salud, no puede someterse a más estrés, a perdido muchísima sangre.

Dimitri asintió, observando de nuevo a Rose sobre aquella camilla.

-Creo que es todo por el momento, puedes llevarla algún lugar seguro y que pueda descansar. –pasó las hojas en donde tenía el informe de Rose. -Voy a darle medicamentos para el dolor cuando despierte, por el momento lo que hemos colocado intravenosamente va a tenerla dormida por un buen tiempo, pero es lo mejor, sólo así recuperará fuerza. Necesita alimentarse bien, vas a llevarte más suero.

-Perfecto, y ¿cómo salió el TAC?

-Por increíble que sea no hay afectaciones graves, solo un golpe en la parte derecha del cerebro, está muy sensible, pero no es de temer, solo si los sangrados se hacen frecuentes y los dolores se intensifican, hay una gran posibilidad que el cerebro sufra complicaciones y… -ella no terminó, simplemente sacudió la cabeza. –Esperó que nada malo suceda, necesita saber utilizar su don y cuando ponerle un alto.

Dimitri sintió alivio de saber que a pesar de las lesiones leves no había mayor daño, pero aún no podía descartar que sufriera más adelante más estrés y que trajera alguna posible complicación que afectara su cerebro y por consecuencia a eso, pasara algo grave con su sistema.

Deseaba poder sacarla de allí de inmediato, tomar las cartas del asunto y velar por su salud.

-Avíseme cualquier cambio que ocurra Dimitri, estaré al pendiente.

-Gracias Doctora. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para cuidarla.

-Repito, lo has hecho muy bien. Gracias a Dios te tiene a ti y a tu equipo.

Dimitri entró en casa con Rose en brazos, dormida tranquilamente contra su pecho. Ya era de día y él no había podido pegar ni un ojo en toda la noche, el cansancio de las últimas horas y los últimos acontecimientos empezarían a pasar pronto su factura. Pero aún habían cosas por resolver antes de regalarse unas horas de sueño.

Agradeció que desde su juventud siempre había entrenado su cuerpo y exigido aguantar en situaciones que estaban fuera de control, precisamente para poder contra estos casos, donde primero estaba el deber y no él.

Tal como les había pedido, Adrián y Sydney seguían allí, en la casa, aunque parecía que ella se había quedado dormida apoyada en el hombro de su primo.

La melena le ocultaba parte del rostro. Dimitri miró a Adrián arqueando una ceja. A ellos siempre se les había dado bien la comunicación silenciosa.

-Está bien -murmuró Adrián, refiriéndose a Sydney. -Anoche se acostó tarde. Y hoy nos levantamos muy temprano, estábamos esperándote.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber?. –Consultó de inmediato.

-En aquel momento no, pero ahora sí, creo que deberías saberlo.

Dimitri asintió y se quedó callado un momento, miró a Rose, que seguía inconsciente, la doctora no había dicho un aproximado de tiempo en cuanto volvería a despertar. Pero en estos momentos prefería que ella se recuperara y así poder trabajar ellos con un poco más de calma.

-¿Cómo está?. –preguntó Adrián.

-No tolera bien los analgésicos. -contestó con tono irónico. -O eso o está exhausta, que es lo más probable visto lo que ha pasado en los últimos días. La doctora Olendzky le ha dado el visto bueno a la tomografía, pero le ha puesto una inyección porque le dolía muchísimo. Aparte de varios medicamentos que debe tomar y un relajante que la puso a dormir. Se ha quedado así en menos de cinco minutos. He tenido que sacarla en brazos de la clínica y meterla en el coche mientras esperaba los suplementos y varias cosas que necesita tener aquí.

-Acuéstala, entonces. -dijo Adrián en voz baja. -Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Iván ha estado investigando. Celeste ha tenido que acceder a información que no suele estar disponible fácilmente. Iván está en la sala de seguridad haciendo algunas llamadas, pero seguro que ya sabe que estás aquí, así que estará en la sala cuando hayas vuelto de acostar a Rose.

Sin decir una palabra se dio la vuelta y salió al pasillo con Rose aún en brazos, pero en lugar de dejarla en la habitación para invitados donde había estado antes giró a la derecha, donde estaba el dormitorio principal.

Dejó a Rose en su cama. Se dijo que no quería que se despertara asustada y con frío, y que esa era la única razón por la que la había llevado a su habitación, aunque le pasó otra idea por la cabeza y sabía que era un mentiroso integral.

Sí, él dormiría en el sillón reclinable que había en un rincón, orientado a la pantalla de plasma colgada en la pared frente a la cama, pero la realidad era que la quería en la misma habitación. Le había hecho una promesa y tal vez se estaba aprovechando de eso como excusa para tenerla más cerca, pero no quería dejarla sola y sin protección ni un segundo. Y eso incluía sus horas de sueño.

Incluso la arropó. La tapó con la sábana y el edredón con sumo cuidado para que nada le rozara la herida, aunque la llevara vendada. La doctora la tuvo mucho más fácil para coserla al darle la inyección después de hacerle el escáner, que por suerte salió dentro de los valores normales. Reflejaba lo que el médico llamó un «golpe » leve en una zona del cerebro de cuyo nombre científico ahora no se acordaba.

Se quedó bastante preocupado por esa palabra hasta que la doctora le dijo que no tenía nada que temer. A menos que tuviera más traumas. El alivio le duró tres segundos hasta que empezó a darle vueltas a los «traumas».

¿Quería decir que si volvía a sangrar, esa molestia del cerebro podría empeorar? En retrospectiva podría haber hecho mil preguntas más, pero estaba centrado en Rose y en tranquilizar ese desasosiego que veía en sus ojos.

Solo se quedó tranquilo cuando la doctora le puso la inyección y ella se sumió en la inconsciencia poquito a poco, porque cuando cerraba los ojos no veía ese dolor insondable que se le reflejaba siempre. Y sabía que, por lo menos de forma momentánea, el dolor físico y emotivo que la pobre había tenido que soportar le daba tregua por fin.

A pesar de todas las instrucciones que recibió, no las necesitaba, porque pensaba cuidarla y asegurarse de que no tuviera ni estrés ni dolor, que no tuviera que preocuparse de nada.

Eso significaba tener que trabajar deprisa para desvelar el misterio que rodeaba la desaparición de sus padres.

La expresión de Adrián le insinuó que lo que había descubierto no podía ser muy bueno. Si ese era el caso, tendría que prepararse para lo peor y andarse con cuidado con Rose o correría el riesgo de provocarle una hemorragia mortal.

Toqueteó las sábanas un rato más hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba retrasando lo inevitable y que detestaba alejarse de ella, aunque solo fuera durante un momento, mientras hablaba con su primo de lo que habían descubierto.

Suspiró, fastidiado por esa falta de perspectiva cuando solía ser expeditivo y asertivo con los clientes, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la puerta, que dejó entornada para oírla si tenía alguna molestia.

También activó la cámara del interior de su dormitorio en el panel de control de la sala de seguridad.

Ya podría espabilarse Adrián en explicárselo todo en ese cuarto junto con Iván, para que pudiera echarle un vistazo a Rose a través de los monitores.

Volvió al salón y vio que Sydney se había despertado y, Iván estaba apoyado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos, una pose engañosa, ya que él siempre estaba preparado, incluso cuando parecía tranquilo y relajado.

-Hablemos en la sala de seguridad, donde pueda tener a Rose vigilada. —Dijo Dimitri escuetamente sin esperar a que respondieran.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo, al otro extremo de la casa; los tres lo siguieron.

Después de teclear el código de seguridad para entrar, Dimitri se sentó en la butaca desde la que, con solo girarse, podía ver y hablar con los demás y también ver el monitor en el que veía su dormitorio.

La pantalla estaba a la izquierda de donde estarían Iván y Adrián. Este último entró con calma y una expresión fría y sombría.

-Y bien, ¿Quién empieza a contar lo que sabemos hasta ahora? - Preguntó él yendo al grano.

Adrián se pasó una mano por su despeinado pelo. -Antes de seguir, tienes que saber algo sobre el padre de Rose, Ibrahim Mazur.

Dimitri arqueó una ceja y se limitó a esperar mientras observaba las emociones cambiantes que se reflejaban en el rostro de Adrián.

-Al parecer Ibrahim conocía a nuestros padres, aunque por aquel entonces estaba soltero.

Él asintió preguntándose por qué le venía con algo tan obvio.

-También fue la última persona que vio con vida a nuestros padres. -dijo su primo en un tono gélido. -Después de casarse y de que naciera Rose, cuando se mudó a Houston y borró todas las huellas de su pasado.

Dimitri entrecerró los ojos mientras trataba de pensar en todas las ramificaciones del asunto. No era ningún secreto para ellos que sus padres o por lo menos su padre no eran trigo limpio.

No estaban seguros del todo de lo que había detrás del señor Mazur, pero el hombre no había amasado esa fortuna simplemente heredando dinero proveniente del petróleo.

Sus padres también habían vivido a todo tren, alardeando siempre de su riqueza y sus influencias. Sus hijos eran casi una molestia que les impedía llevar el tipo de vida que querían.

Aunque ambos eran jóvenes, Adrián y Dimitri tenían la edad suficiente para tomarse con filosofía la indiferencia de sus progenitores.

Con frecuencia, Dimitri se preguntaba por qué se habían molestado en tener hijos, a menos que fuera para dar la imagen de familia normal y completamente ajena a los negocios dudosos.

Cuando murieron les dijeron que sus muertes habían sido producto de un asesinato o de un suicidio, y provocado por alguno de los dos, pero Dimitri y Adrián sabían que no era así. A sus padres les gustaba demasiado la riqueza y su estilo de vida como para dejarlo así sin más.

Sin embargo, el caso se cerró muy deprisa, nunca se reabrió ni hubo más preguntas, lo que aún avivó más la sospecha de Dimitri de que se tratara de una cortina de humo.

-¿Y cuál era exactamente la relación entre el señor Mazur y nuestros padres? -preguntó Dimitri en voz baja.

Lo carcomía que lo hubiera contratado una seductora de mirada fascinante para que encontrara y rescatara a un hombre que podría tener algo que ver con la muerte de su padre, aunque no tuviera a su progenitor en gran estima. Se reprendió mentalmente por haber llegado a semejante conclusión.

Era cínico por naturaleza, al crecer como le tocó hacerlo, tampoco pudo elegir, pero hacer una suposición en base a un único acontecimiento no era propio de él.

-De momento no lo sabemos -reconoció Adrián, - Pero debemos profundizar en eso, ¿No crees?.

-Yo puedo responder algunas de las preguntas sobre la relación de Ibrahim con sus padres. —terció Iván.

Adrián y Dimitri lo miraron sin decir nada.

-Eran una especie de socios...

-¿Una especie? -interrumpió Adrián antes de que Iván pudiera seguir. -¿Cómo se es una especie de socio?

Un destello de impaciencia se asomó a los ojos de Iván; estaba claro que no le había gustado que lo cortaran.

-Me refiero a si hay, porque aún tengo que averiguarlo, una relación clara entre los dos. Sin embargo, el nombre de Ibrahim aparece frecuentemente en las distintas empresas de sus padres.

El modo en que Iván dijo «empresas» hizo estremecer a Dimitri, porque

parecía que supiera o intuyera lo que él ya sabía.

Adrián reaccionó del mismo modo al oír a Iván, la mirada se le volvió fría de repente.

-¿Qué tipo de empresas? -preguntó Dimitri a Iván.

-Pues por lo que he podido examinar a primera vista, muchas eran empresas fantasma casi imposibles de rastrear. Son un auténtico laberinto para cualquiera que quiera investigarlo a él o a sus negocios. Voy a tardar bastante en rebuscar en ese embrollo y ver adónde me lleva. Todo se pensó con cuidado y mucho esmero. Borró sus huellas muy bien.

Iván no empleaba un tono de reproche o de condena. Se lo contaba todo con una voz neutra y natural, como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cliente de la empresa. Con ese tono logró aplacar la tensión que emanaba en ambos hombres, cuyos rasgos se suavizaron.

-A menos que haya una relación directa entre Ibrahim Mazur y ellos… -habló Adrián. –La verdad Dimitri lo mejor es que nos olvidemos del tema y no excavemos más. –Finalizó con rotundidad.

Dimitri miró a su primo. — No te metas en esto, Adrián. Esto es entre Iván y yo. Si no quieres oír la información, perfecto, pero yo necesito saber todo lo que pueda sobre el señor Mazur si quiero encontrarlo a él y a su esposa antes de que se les acabe el tiempo. Y se le acabe a Rose también.

Adrián apretó la mandíbula y Sydney se movió incómoda a su lado, como si quisiera contener la réplica de su marido, pero se limitó a hacer una mueca y suspirar.

-De acuerdo, todo tuyo, lo entiendo, pero entonces quiero saber si tuvo algo que ver en la muerte de mi padre.

Dimitri asintió. -¿Y qué hay de la información que ha descubierto Celeste?.

La atención de Dimitri se centró en Iván quien tenía un destello de irritación en los ojos, como si le cabreara que Adrián se entrometiera en una misión que Dimitri había dicho expresamente que era de los dos y nadie más.

Había ido todo tan deprisa que se preguntaba si eran imaginaciones suyas. No era propio de Iván expresar muchas emociones. Solía ser imperturbable y, hasta que conoció a Rose, hubiera dicho que era como él, por eso sintió afinidad inmediata con su amigo. Sin embargo, Rose había cambiado las reglas del juego: las había echado por tierra.

Había perdido la objetividad, cosa rara en él, y encima se había involucrado a nivel personal y no completamente profesional, que aún era más raro.

Y lo peor era que no podía armarse del valor suficiente para desvincularse del caso, que era lo que debería hacer. Se había propuesto estar al frente de la protección personal de Rose y cumplir la promesa que le había hecho, costara lo que costara.

Estaba dispuesto a emplear todos los recursos de la empresa, así como cualquier otro que fuera menester para alcanzar su objetivo primordial:localizar y recuperar a los padres de la chica y, más importante aún, que a ella no le pasara nada.

Le daba lo mismo que Ibrahim hubiera tenido algo que ver, ya fuera de manera directa o indirecta, en el asesinato de su padre.

-Está investigando varios bandos. –contestó Iván—, pero la verdad es que Ibrahim Mazur está o estaba metido en negocios turbios. Nunca se le pilló realizando actividades ilegales, pero está claro que trabajaba al margen de la ley. Conocía a mucha gente y era intocable, ya sabes: amigos en cargos importantes, poderosos e influyentes. Aquellos que osaban contrariarlo o desafiarlo sufrían reveses económicos repentinos y sospechosos.

Hasta entonces todo se parecía sospechosamente a la manera de trabajar que tenía su padre.

Dimitri recordó que se ponía hecho una fiera cuando un competidor, o un conocido sin más, lo insultaba o lo desafiaba de alguna forma, ya fuera un agravio de verdad o algo que él percibiera como tal.

Sabía que su padre tomaba represalias, pero siempre se andaba con mucho ojo para que no le salpicaran los daños colaterales. Alguna vez había oído cómo contaba a su madre, regodeándose, que había ganado a alguien y que ese pobre diablo se arrepentiría de haber contrariado a Randall.

Iván se paseo de un lado a otro en la habitación de control.

-Pero cuando se pone interesante la cosa es tres años después de casarse con Janine Hathaway, quien nunca cambió su apellido "como método de protección", por esa misma razón Rose mantiene el apellido de ella y no el de su padre. –agregó Adrián, interrumpiendo el relato de Iván.

-Ve a lo interesante,—le pidió Dimitri, porque hasta entonces solo había comentado cosas que eran del dominio público o estaban al alcance de cualquiera que tuviera acceso a buenas herramientas de búsqueda.

-Su esposa sufrió varios abortos en un período de tiempo relativamente corto. De repente, se esfumaron sin más. Ibrahim conocido también como Abe o "Zmey" vendió la mayor parte de sus bienes. Primero vendió los negocios, los legales y los no tan legales, y luego se fue del país. Se instalaron en América y venían ya con Rose.

-¿Y qué? Tal vez se la llevó para que se recuperara, se volviera a quedar embarazada y pudiera asegurarse de tenerla controlada en todo momento. Imagino que sí tuvo tantos abortos, querría protegerla y que pudiera dar a luz sin problemas. –dijo Dimitri; en su mente estaba el torbellino de pensamientos y conclusiones.

-Pero los intervalos de tiempo no encajan -repuso Adrián. -Escúchame un momento. Solo pasaron fuera cinco meses e incluso antes de volver, vendió todo lo que tenía en Turquía. El único vínculo que mantuvieron fue en Houston era una empresa legal. Con tú padre y el mío. Me parece que eso es tener las cosas muy claras y más después de tantos abortos. ¿Tan seguro estaba de que esa vez daría a luz?

Dimitri se mordió los labios para seguir callado y aguardar a que su primo o Iván terminara el relato y llegara a una conclusión, fuera cual fuera.

-Volvieron con Rose, lo que significa que debía de estar embarazada de cuatro meses o tal vez tres si la niña fue prematura. Y según información clasificada, tuvo un aborto cuando estaba de cinco meses al mismo tiempo que se supone que estaba embarazada de Rose.

Dimitri frunció el ceño; barajaba las implicaciones de ese descubrimiento.

-¿Puede que falsificara los documentos para que pareciera que había abortado con el fin de poder marcharse y que ella pudiera pasar el resto del embarazo tranquilamente en un sitio donde tal vez se sintiera más cómoda?

Iván y Adrián se encogieron de hombros; tenían una expresión escéptica.

-A lo mejor, pero me parece improbable. Mira, tan solo es una suposición, pero puede que adoptaran a Rose y que se fueran así del país, borrando todo lo relacionado con su vida anterior a la niña, lo que me hace dudar de las circunstancias en las que consiguieron a la niña. –terminó Iván arrugando la frente quien había tomado la palabra.

Dimitri se quedó estupefacto e intentó pensar en el por qué, el cómo y... otra vez en el por qué.

-No se parece en nada a su madre y con su padre son algunos rasgos, pero aún así no son tan fuertes. Celeste consiguió fotos de los difuntos padres de Janine y de Ibrahim, y no existe ningún parecido con ninguno, ni siquiera de niños.

A Dimitri le entró un escalofrío y, de repente, se sintió preocupado por ella. Rose no había dicho nada de adopción e incluso había comentado en una conversación que se parecía a su padre. Además de que sus poderes se habían manifestado ya de pequeña.

Si Abe y Janine no eran sus padres biológicos, ¿quiénes eran sus padres? ¿Había sido su vida una mentira?

Se estaba precipitando una vez más, pero tenía un presentimiento y se empezaban a acumular las discrepancias y coincidencias. Se masajeó las sienes mientras apartaba la vista de los demás presentes en la sala.

Cuando volvió a mirarlos, vio preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasó con la tarjeta? ¿Encontraron información?

Iván cambio de posición. –Nada, borraron todo, la desactivaron, no hay huellas, no hay información, es como si la empresa fuera fantasma.

Dimitri sacudió la cabeza.

-Pediré a Celeste que te envíe un correo con el informe completo para que puedas repasar la información detallada y sacar tus propias conclusiones, también que Eddie entregue la tarjeta para archivarla en el caso, no sabemos si puede servir. -dijo Adrián en voz baja. –Sydney y yo debemos irnos ya. Pero volveremos.

—Debe saber lo de tu sueño Adrián—interpuso Sydney , que habló por primera vez.

Tenía una cara seria y mientras miraba de un hombre a otro, sus ojos reflejaban inquietud.

Adrián se pasó una mano por el pelo; era una señal de nerviosismo.

-Estaba tan absorto en lo demás que se me ha olvidado. Y sí, tienes que oírlo.

Iván se cruzó de brazos y miró a Adrián, expectante. Dimitri también lo miraba en silencio como diciéndole que siguiera hablando.

-He soñado contigo -dijo Adrián en voz baja. -Estabas cubierto de sangre.

Dimitri resopló. -Eso tiene fácil explicación. Ya me he manchado de sangre, de hecho era sangre de Rose. En el accidente sangró muchísimo. Había sangre por todas partes. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Ya ha terminado todo y estoy bien.

La mirada preocupada de Sydney se posó en Dimitri; tenía el rostro contraído por el desasosiego. -En el sueño no salía Rose, solo tú. Y estabas tendido en el suelo de espaldas, con toda la sangre encima. Creo que deberías tomártelo más en serio, Dimitri. Por favor, ten cuidado.

Dimitri habló con más suavidad porque no quería pagar esa frustración e impaciencia con una mujer que no merecía ninguna de las dos.

-Puede que el sueño fuera sobre la secuencia de acontecimientos que pasaron después de que Rose y yo saliéramos de la empresa. -insistió Dimitri.

Le llamó la atención un movimiento en el monitor y se fijó mejor: Rose se movía en la cama, inquieta, pero aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

Se puso de pie para salir e ir hacia ella, pero entonces vio que se tranquilizó y se quedó quieta tan rápido como había empezado a moverse.

Dimitri se relajó y entonces volvió a centrarse en Adrián e Iván, que lo miraban con atención.

-Iván, pídele el informe a Celeste. —ordenó sin ambages haciendo caso omiso de sus expresiones resueltas—. A ver qué sale por ahí y qué puedes conectar entre lo que has descubierto y lo que ha averiguado Celeste.

Luego se enfocó en Adrián. –Ustedes vuelvan a casa y descansen, que aquí lo tengo todo controlado. Les avisaré cualquier cambio.

Ya se había despedido de los dos. Iván no tenía nada más que hacer allí y se volvió para salir; seguramente estaba ya centrado en su objetivo. Sin embargo, Adrián tenía la pinta de empezar a protestar. Dimitri levantó una mano.

-Ahórratelo, Adrián —dijo en voz baja y tranquila—. No quiero que te metas en esto.

Fue lo más parecido a pedirle que renunciara a las actividades que, como socios, solían compartir y decidir, casos en los que trabajar.

Él se lo quedó mirando un rato sin decir nada y luego tomó una decisión, o acató su orden, vaya, y eso que él no solía aceptarlas ni le gustaba responder ante nadie.

Sydney le soltó la mano y se acercó a Dimitri le tomó una suya.

-Prométenos que irás con cuidado. -le pidió con precaución.

Él esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Siempre...


	14. Chapter 13: Entre Sueños y Deseos

**Rose**

 _Ella soñó con una gran nevada que cubría cada uno de los espacios del exterior de la casa, la ventisca era fuerte y golpeaba contra los vidrios del espacioso cuarto._

 _Se sentía como si estuviera en otra dimensión como si no fuese su propio sueño y estuviera viendo a escondidas el de alguien más._

 _Mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, un leve movimiento captó su atención, giró su rostro y vio a una pequeña niña con su cabello oscuro, largo y ondulado que le recorría su pequeña espalda y cubría parte de su perfil. La pequeña conocida salió del cuarto y ella la siguió, bajó las escaleras, y se detuvo de golpe aún antes de que la niña se inmovilizara en el primer escalón._

 _Oyó unas voces, que le retorcieron el estómago y su corazón se aceleró: eran las de sus padres._

 _Se acercó lo más que pudo al lado de la pequeña para poder escuchar mejor._

 _-Creí que ya no sabríamos más sobre ellos Ibrahim. –dijo su madre con un tono de voz que trataba de ocultar la preocupación._

 _-Janine es mejor dejar ese tema, yo me voy a ocupar de todo no hay de qué preocuparse. –su padre pasó una mano rascando la barba. -Ellos no saben que estamos aquí. Nadie sabe la verdad. No saben de nosotros._

 _Ella suspiró, y se frotó los brazos. -No lo sé, Abe, la niña apenas está aprendiendo a controlar su poder, sé que es pequeña y que le exigimos demasiado para que comprenda a que no debe de usarlo ante nadie, pero aún así si la ven y la identifican... Si la quieren de vuelta…. Yo no podría… no aguantaría._

 _-Ya lo hemos hablado mujer, estás pensando las cosas demasiado, si desconfías de esta zona podemos cambiarnos de casa, pero la pequeña lo está haciendo bien, apenas va a cumplir cinco años. Es muy lista._

 _Rose desvió sus ojos a la diminuta figura escondida detrás de la pared, sus ojos bien abiertos atentos a los movimientos de sus padres, entre los brazos divisó un oso de peluche viejo, su antiguo cariñin._

 _-Lo sé. –respondió Janine. –Solo quiero que ella no regrese…_

 _La niña volteó su carita hacía atrás en dirección a Rose, los ojos bien abiertos cuando la vio, antes de que Rose pudiera hacer algo, la criatura señaló detrás de ella, Rose volteó el rostro. Sus padres habían desaparecido, el panorama había cambiado. Y ahora se encontraba en medio de la nada huyendo y corriendo, alguien la perseguía lo sentía y podía escuchar pisadas de varias personas y disparos._

 _Junto a ella, tomada de su mano seguía la niña, la versión miniatura de ella misma._

 _-Vamos a salir de esta pequeña Rose. No temas._

 _La niña apretó con más fuerza su mano. –No hay salida. –dijo con voz casi imperceptible. –Nunca vamos a estar seguras._

 _Rose se sobresaltó al escucharla, pero no dejo de correr y correr y correr. El pánico se apoderó de ella cuando sintió que los hombres quienes la perseguían se encontraban casi pisándole los talones._

 _Miró hacia abajo pero la pequeña Rose, ya no se encontraba junto a ella, ahora corría sola en medio de una noche oscura._

 _Aturdida del cansancio, agotamiento, de la confusión de la situación y de las palabras preocupadas de su madre se dejó caer en el asfalto._

 _Su cuerpo comenzaba a doler de pies a cabeza. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano posada sobre su hombro, despacio giró para enfrentar al traidor de su padre y al que la perseguía hasta en sueños. Pero cuando volteó se quedó sin aliento._

 _No eran los traidores, ni los guardias de su padre o algún otro desconocido. Era Dimitri, alto fuerte, guapo..._

 _-Tranquila Rose. No quise asustarte. –dijo con la respiración entrecortada de la carrera. –No huyas más, deja de correr._

 _-No puedo, ellos vienen por mi. Necesito huir y rescatar a mis padres. Haré un intercambio ellos libres por mi._

 _Él negó, -Nada garantiza que vayan a dejarlos ir, una vez que te tengan, todo habrá acabado._

 _-Es un riesgo que tengo que correr._

 _Los ojos de Dimitri brillaron y la analizaron de arriba abajo. –Ya sé. Harás lo que tengas que hacer. –Y se acercó al punto que podía sentir cómo las palabras chocaban contra su boca. –Yo haré lo mismo._

 _Y cuando estaba apunto de besarla, él desapareció y ella despertó._

 _El extraño sueño había terminado, sus mejillas mojadas y los dedos como hielo, ambas manos apretadas en dos puños a su costado, sentía la electricidad crispar alrededor, pero no abrió los ojos. Durante un rato no pudo separar lo que había sido el sueño de los recuerdos._

 _La Nieve, la niña, la conversación era un recuerdo de su infancia, eso lo tenía claro, era algo inocente en aquel momento, pero ahora lo veía con otro significado._

 _Y ahora no solo se sumaba el secuestro a su mente, sino también Dimitri… por qué sentía tan doloroso ese final, por qué sobre su piel corría un deseo incontrolable de él, de ser deseada y besada, aún en estos momentos de preocupación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Si tan solo se permitiera un momento de normalidad, tal vez podría funcionar ciento por ciento y así tal vez encontrar el verdadero significada aquellas palabras entre la conversación de sus padres…._

 _¿Cuándo iba acabar aquella tortura?... Antes de seguir mortificándose con el pensamiento, decidió seguir al llamado de esa voz que pronunciaba su nombre, abrió los ojos y se encontró con unas hermosas orbes cafés y un gran desorden a su alrededor…_

 **Dimitri**

Hace tan solo dos horas se había dormido, pero de pronto Dimitri despertó de su sueño, notaba molestias en el cuello a medida que se incorporaba de la extraña postura en el sillón, donde se había quedado dormido mientras vigilaba a Rose.

Pestañeó apresuradamente para enfocar bien la habitación; sus ojos se adaptaron con rapidez a la tenue luz que se filtraba por la puerta entornada del cuarto de baño. Entonces, volvió a pestañear; no sabía si lo que estaba viendo era verdad o se trataba de una alucinación estrafalaria.

Por la habitación flotaban de forma aleatoria diferentes objetos. La lámpara, que estaba apagada chocó contra la pared y se encendió de repente. El mando de la televisión volaba muy cerca del suelo junto al sillón. Las novelas y libros del viejo oeste alineadas en los estantes de su biblioteca chocaban entre sí antes de saltar de la estantería y caer de forma brusca al suelo en cascada.

Había cosas que no era capaz de ver, pero sí de oír, que se agitaban, se golpeaban y chasqueaban. Toda la habitación parecía estar en movimiento. Sin pensar, llevó las manos a los brazos del sillón para asegurarse de que no se estaba moviendo, agitando ni flotando.

A continuación, plantó los pies en el suelo para recuperar el equilibrio. De pronto se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo, apartó la mirada de los objetos que se movían y la centró en Rose, que permanecía acurrucada en la cama. Tenía la frente arrugada; unos surcos profundos la poblaban. Hizo un mohín y se le escapó un gemido al tiempo que agitaba un brazo como si espantara a un atacante invisible.

Se dio cuenta de que Rose se encontraba sumida en una pesadilla y que su poder, ahora desenfrenado, era como un torrente eléctrico que golpeaba y movía los objetos sin ton ni son; objetos que reaccionaban al caos total de su pensamiento.

Se incorporó rápidamente temeroso de que Rose pudiera sufrir una hemorragia psíquica grave si seguía de ese modo. La llamó con ternura por su nombre, se sentó con mucho cuidado en la cama, le cogió el brazo y se lo llevó al pecho.

-Rose despierta. No pasa nada. Estás a salvo. Soy yo Dimitri. Abre los ojos, mírame. Estoy aquí. –Dimitri continuó con la retahíla de balbuceos reconfortantes mientras con la mano libre acariciaba la curvatura del brazo que tenía apretado contra su pecho.

Como no sabía qué más hacer, se inclinó y tocó con las yemas de los dedos las profundas líneas que surcaban la frente de Rose sin dejar de murmurar que todo iba bien y pedirle que despertara. Le acarició la nariz con el pulgar, suspiró de alivio al comprobar que, de momento, no sangraba, y luego se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de rozar el labio superior.

Ahora solo debía ser capaz de sacarla de las garras del sueño antes de que comenzara a sangrar.

-Roza, por favor, tienes que despertarte. -suplicó con ternura.

Su aliento emanaba calor sobre la piel gélida de la muchacha. Rose se estremeció con violencia y él se apartó cuando abrió los ojos; tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas que parecía que tuviera los ojos negros.

Respiraba errática y rápidamente y mientras Dimitri bajaba la mano hacia su pecho notó como el corazón le latía desbocado.

-¿Dimitri? -susurró un tanto confundida con la voz rasposa.

-Sí, soy yo. Has tenido una pesadilla, pero estás a salvo. Estoy aquí. ¿Te acuerdas de dónde estás?

Rose arrugó la nariz un momento y la perplejidad se asomó brevemente a sus ojos antes de tranquilizarse para luego asentir levemente con su cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.

Volvió hacer un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. Aunque podía divisar un poco de confusión.

Sosteniéndola le llevó a sus labios un vaso con agua que se encontraba en la mesa de noche y ella dio un sorbo.

-¿Estás mejor? ¿Puedes hablar?. –preguntó observándola con calma.

-Estoy bien. –musitó con la voz áspera. -¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estoy dormida?

-Estuviste inconsciente durante casi cuatro días, Rose. –dijo con una mueca.

-¿Tanto tiempo?. –frunció el ceño y barrió con sus ojos el desorden en la habitación.

-La doctora al principio no pudo explicar la causa, pensamos que habías reaccionado mal a la inyección, ya que debía dormirte por unas horas y no por días. Pero luego vino aquí y revisó tus signos y todo estaba estable, parecía como si tu cuerpo se auto desconectó para recuperar energías. Y… yo no me he alejado de aquí. –agregó eso último dándole una sonrisa sincera.

Ella lo observó detenidamente. Parecía estar acomodando todas las piezas en su cabeza. Inclinó el rostro y fijó los ojos en el sillón con la manta volcada en el suelo. -¿Has estado durmiendo ahí?. –señaló.

-Prometí que iba a cuidarte. –dijo dándole un apretón en la mano.

-Estoy segura que no has podido descansar bien en ese estrecho espacio. –hizo un ademán con la mano señalando el incómodo sofá y lo comparó con el cuerpo de él.

-Soy un hombre grande Rose, puedo soportar unos días durmiendo ahí, además era más fácil ayudarte cuando estabas asustada, o hablabas dormida, podía cambiar el suero, cubrirte si tenías frío o estar aquí para cuando despertaras. –Él le sonrió y ella se sonrojo.

–Espera, ¿dijiste que me levantaba o hablaba dormida?

Dimitri asintió. -No recuerdas, porque de inmediato caías dormida.

-¿Qué cosas decía?. –consultó la joven, todavía con las mejillas coloradas.

-Nada muy claro. –Ella jugueteó con la orilla de la sabana. Y luego alzó los ojos a los suyos, esperando alguna explicación más precisa. –Aunque dijiste mi nombre varias veces entre balbuceos.

Ella entornó los ojos. -¡Ay, Dios! -exclamó cerrando los ojos.

-Rose, no es para…

-Dime que ya encontraron algo sobre mis padres, dime que están a salvo. –Dimitri ya conocía esa faceta suya en donde era más fácil, brincar de un tema a otro.

Sin embargo, a él le embargó una impotencia que se apoderaba también de su corazón y su mente, una sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Y no quería acostumbrarse tampoco a semejante debilidad.

Saber que no podía arreglar la situación como por arte de magia y hacer que todo desapareciera era la peor sensación del mundo.

-Lo siento, pero aún estamos trabajando en eso. -El pesar marcaba todas y cada una de sus palabras. –Parece que perseguimos un fantasma, no han dado una señal, es como si no existieran.

Ella sopesó sus palabras y cerró los ojos. Hundiéndose entre las almohadas. -¿Crees que hayan cambiado de objetivo?.

-No lo sé Rose, el instinto me dice que están esperando, o preparando algo. Pero te prometo que mi equipo y yo estamos comprometidos hasta el fondo con esto.

Rose volvió a abrir los ojos, pero ahora tenía las pupilas más normales e iguales. Se fijaba porque uno de los aspectos que la doctora Olendzky había destacado como señal de advertencia de daño cerebral era que tuviera los ojos irritados con pupilas desiguales o que no reaccionaran a los estímulos.

Se sintió aliviado al ver que, a pesar de haber usado su poder inconscientemente, y de la información que estaba revelándole no tenía hemorragias ni parecía estar mal por el incidente.

-¿Te duele?. -preguntó en voz baja. -¿Necesitas el medicamento que recetó la doctora?

Rose negó con la cabeza en silencio y lo miró a los ojos, como si lo absorbiera de algún modo.

-¿Qué estás pensando?. –dijo él tragando un nudo que se formaba en la garganta.

Ella se pasó una mano por la frente distraídamente antes de responderle. –Soñé contigo.

-¿Conmigo?. –se sobresaltó.

Ella asintió y volvió a poner sus electrificantes ojos en los de él, volviendo a consumirlo por completo.

Las palabras se le quedaron atoradas. Al darse cuenta notó un escalofrío por la espalda, pese a su intento de sofocarlo. Sin embargo, ella también se había percatado. Sabía que ella lo sentía porque abrió mucho más los ojos y le miraba fijamente y con mayor intensidad hasta que llegó un punto que le pareció que se ahogaba en los remansos de sus ojos.

Eran como dos imanes: atraídos el uno al otro inexorablemente por un poder que desafiaba toda explicación o definición. Parecía... correcto. Correcto y adecuado, mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado antes.

 _Pero, ¿qué estaba pasando?._ Se preguntó él.

Su atracción era eléctrica. Le dolían hasta las terminaciones nerviosas y se le puso la piel muy tensa. Era incómodo y aun así placentero. Sus pensamientos eran tan caóticos como los que había tenido ella cuando se encontraba en las garras de los sueños, solo que este era un sueño del que Dimitri nunca hubiera querido despertar.

Lentamente, como si se encontraran en una ensoñación, ella levantó la cabeza y empezó a acariciarle el brazo, pasando por el hombro y por la sensible piel de su cuello hasta finalmente llegar al mentón. Sus labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros de los de Dimitri.

Su aliento rozaba con ternura su boca y su barbilla. Con cuidado, casi como si ella temiera que la rechazara, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para que sus bocas quedaran alineadas a la perfección.

Pero, ¿qué estaba pasando?...

Y entonces sin pensarlo más, ella presionó sus cálidos y exuberantes labios contra los de él, mientras Dimitri perdía todo el control de su mente y de su cuerpo…

* * *

Nota de autor

Hola! Bueno la mente de Rose parece seguir siendo un caos en todos los sentidos. Y entre el sueño, el ansia y el deseo ganó la tentación con Dimitri, pero bueno con ese ruso abstenerse es difícil... En el prox cap vamos a ver que reacción va a tener él con respecto a eso.

Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios a cada una.

Un enorme saludo.


	15. Chapter 14: La Llamada

El beso fue una explosión eléctrica; una corriente que le sacudió el cuerpo entero. Él contuvo el aliento, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, tenía los músculos rígidos y en una obvia tensión, mientras ella exploraba su boca, de forma tentativa al principio.

Al ver que no encontraba resistencia alguna, se volvió más atrevida y le pasó la lengua por los labios, como invitándolo a que abriera la boca. Su cuerpo parecía tener decisión propia y dispuso brincarse la barrera de la razón y de lo correcto. Él cumplió con su silenciosa petición, relajó la mandíbula y le permitió que entrara. El ligero roce de su lengua contra la suya lo volvía loco de deseo y anhelo, demasiado anhelo, como ninguna otra cosa que hubiera sentido en la vida y con ninguna otra mujer.

Con nadie había sentido esa necesidad imperiosa de proteger, poseer, querer tranquilizar y hacer miles de promesas que no tenía forma humana de poder mantener, pero que quería hacer igualmente.

Ella más segura de sí misma se acercó a él, su cálido cuerpo, pegado contra el suyo, calor contra calor y un deseo que los envolvía a ambos de arriba a bajo.

Su mano se posó suavemente en el muslo desnudo de la chica, su piel tersa, suave, delicada lo abrumaba cada vez más, subió lentamente la mano recorriendo cada línea y cada curva.

La respiración agitada de la morena lo emocionaba y motivaba a seguir besándola y disfrutándola.

Ella se sobresaltó, cuando él pasó un dedo por los puntos que mantenía cerrada la herida de bala, esa sensación consiguió penetrar la bruma de placer embriagador que le ofrecía su boca. Fue como si su propio cerebro le diera una bofetada en la pura conciencia, Rose era vulnerable y no estaba en condiciones de ser consciente de sus actos.

Él era el encargado, el mayor, el que no podía darse el lujo de perder el control.

¡Joder! Uno de los dos tenía que pensar con claridad y, en ese momento, estaba claro que él no lo hacía. No podía hacerlo. No podía ni quería aprovecharse de ella, a pesar de que su cuerpo y su mente rugían al unísono para abrazarla, poseerla, reclamarla.

Le costó muchísimo interrumpir el beso para apartar los labios de los suyos; se le movía el pecho como si hubiera acabado de correr un kilómetro cuesta arriba.

Los latidos hacían el mismo estruendo que los de ella escasos minutos antes, cuando había despertado de su pesadilla, salvo que lo suyo era un sueño muy real y dulce, el tipo de sueño del que uno no quiere despertar. Pero era hora de hacerlo.

Se movió de un tirón apartándose por completo de ella y levantándose de la cama, tomo un par de pasos atrás, parecía sobresaltado y se notaba por sus facciones que estaba en la lucha interna por el control.

-¿Dimitri?. -susurró con pesar evidente en la voz.

-No hagas esto Rose. –dijo con falsa seriedad, aún controlando su respiración.

Ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa; los ojos le brillaban y adoptaba una expresión más atrevida. Sin duda, era la deliciosa chispa de picardía femenina la que iluminaba esos ojos tan expresivos. En ese instante supo que se había metido en un problema, uno de esos que a los hombres les suele importar muy poco. Pero él tenía que coger valor y poner un alto.

–Pero tú también lo querías. –respondió la chica fijando su mirada en el espacio que había ocupado Dimitri, ahora vacío.

Él volvió acercase levantó un brazo listo para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad, pero se detuvo, si la tocaba de nuevo tal vez perdería el poco control que le quedaba. Bajó la mano y ella le devolvió una amarga mirada.

Se obligó a sopesar sus palabras y a mirarla a los ojos: deseaba con toda su alma que pudiera ver la sinceridad que desprendían sus palabras.

-No podemos hacer esto, Rose. -Casi se atragantó al pronunciar las palabras. ¿Por qué no podía ser el cabrón, frío y descortés que solía ser? Precisamente ahora tenía que descubrir una consciencia que le exigía proteger a esta mujer, que se encontraba en el momento difícil.

No quería de ningún modo aprovecharse de ella. No quería hacerle daño. Se notaba la lengua torpe y densa en la boca, cuando hacía escasos segundos estaba saboreando el más dulce de los placeres.

Luchó con las palabras, las correctas, para aliviar el resquemor de su rechazo. Mierda, no la estaba rechazando. Todo lo contrario. Se rechazaba a sí mismo y a la idea de causarle más daño o angustia.

-No puedo aprovecharme de ti. -dijo con voz ronca. Incluso cuando hablaba, recordaba el tacto de su boca contra la suya. -Ahora estás en un momento muy vulnerable. Acabas de despertarte de un sueño terrible y estás confusa. Te sientes perdida. Se te ha desmoronado el mundo y la gente a la que más quieres corre peligro.

Se quejó mentalmente de la tortura a la que él mismo se sometía. Tenía que ser muy masoquista.

Ella frunció el ceño al instante y la ira se asomó a sus ojos. –¿Acaso piensas que soy estúpida?.

Él abrió los ojos ante el repentino cambió. –Jamás pensaría eso Rose, y no es lo que estoy diciendo…

-Yo sé cómo están las cosas, sé los problemas que tengo encima, lo que he perdido y lo que puede pasar, pero eso no me hace no ser consciente de lo demás. –luego frunció la frente. – O acaso tú… yo… no sientes…

Dimitri apretó con fuerza los labios y suspiró. En qué momento todo se había vuelto tan confuso.

–No es eso Rose. –Se pasó la lengua humedeciendo los labios y sintió el sabor de ella, ¡Ay Dios! en que se estaba metiendo. –Cualquiera sería un tonto si dijera que no eres hermosa, una mujer de gran valor, pero ahora no es el momento…

 _Ni después,_ pensó él.

Entonces dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado, como si estuviera sumamente decepcionada.

 _No, no, esto no estaba bien_. No podía dejarla sentirse mal por eso, no podía ser hipócrita cuando él mismo había disfrutado del momento, pero aún así tampoco podía darle alas en este instante... o en otro.

-No te mortifiques Dimitri, lo entiendo. –dijo ella con un tono de voz que fingía que no le importaba. Sin dar tiempo a una respuesta se dio vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a él.

No, ella no entendía, pero como pretendía él que lo hiciera, cuando ni podía poner en orden su propia cabeza.

Suspiró por milésima vez en esa noche. Esperó unos segundos, segundos que se volvieron largos minutos, minutos que se volvieron horas.

Suspiró de nuevo dándose vuelta para marcharse de la habitación, pero antes de salir por el umbral hizo lo impensable.

Se devolvió y se acostó a su lado con sumo cuidado casi con temor de rozarla, sabía que ella seguía despierta, pero fingía que dormía, así como el fingía no sentir nada, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el silencio los abrazó, las palabras, preguntas y dudas no dichas flotaban entre ambos, necesitaba ordenar su mente, tarde que temprano tenían que hablar… pero ninguno se atrevió a romper el momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, Dimitri abandonó la calidez de la cama en silencio, mirando a Rose de vez en cuando para cerciorarse de no despertarla.

Necesitaba descanso y él... distancia. Objetividad. Porque lo de la noche anterior había cambiado de forma permanente el curso de su relación, esa relación supuestamente profesional y objetiva con una mujer que no debería haber tocado ni con las manos, pero que ahora ya hasta había besado, lo había disfrutado y en secreto ambos lo sabían y lo sentían.

Debería haber mantenido un nivel de profesionalidad estricto para no comprometer la perspectiva y conservar la imparcialidad entre cliente y contratista.

¿A quién quería engañar? Tal vez pensara que necesitaba distanciarse y supiera que debía hacerlo, pero no era lo que quería y era lo bastante sincero consigo mismo para no buscar excusas ni tratar de racionalizar esa infracción del código de conducta profesional en que insistían tanto él como Adrián a sus especialistas en seguridad.

Era un hipócrita de tomo y lomo y no le importaba lo que significaba que estaba ya bastante mal.

Se vistió deprisa y fue a la cocina a prepararse un café; necesitaba una inyección de cafeína que traspasara ese abotargamiento, esa letargia, que le acompañaba con una dosis de dudas que no dejaban de rondar su mente.

Pero tenía que trabajar y mucho con lo que ponerse a día. El reloj no se detenía y trabajaban con un plazo muy ajustado. Cada hora que pasaba y que los padres de Rose seguían desaparecidos, aumentaban las probabilidades de no recuperarlos sanos y salvos.

Si fuera él, si fuera la clase de cabrón que se aprovecha de las debilidades de una muchacha vulnerable, mataría a uno de sus padres, le enviaría las pruebas y luego le diría que, o satisfacía sus peticiones, o ya podría despedirse del otro. Y se cargaría al padre primero, ya que supondría una mayor dificultad que la madre.

Mientras le echaba un poco de azúcar al café para reducir ligeramente la amargura y hacerlo más agradable, le sonó el móvil. Era el tono de llamada que había asignado a los números que no tenía como contactos, pero cuando miró en la pantalla frunció el ceño al ver el aviso de «Número oculto».

Normalmente no respondía si llamaban desde un número sin identificar y que no tuviera al menos alguna forma de localizar la llamada, pero dada la situación que presentaba su último caso, no podía arriesgarse a pasar nada por alto.

-¿Diga? -dijo olvidándose de su saludo habitual: Dimitri Belikov. No hacía falta dar al interlocutor información que él o ella tuviera ya, y si se trataba de una equivocación, más motivo aún para que no relacionaran su nombre con el número que ya tenían y que aparecería en su registro de llamadas.

-Señor Belikov, tiene a mi hija y es fundamental que la mantenga a salvo y fuera de la vista de la gente. Los que la persiguen no se detendrán hasta que la tengan.

Dimitri frunció el ceño; la rabia lo consumía mientras apretaba el móvil con fuerza.

-¿Ibrahim Mazur? ¿Pero qué carajos? ¿Tiene idea de lo preocupada que está su hija? ¿Qué pasa? Le está haciendo pasar un mal rato. ¿Por qué llama hasta ahorita?

-No soy el señor Mazur. -dijo el hombre, cansado. Sonaba fatigado y tras captar el enfado de Dimitri, le oyó un deje de temor: -Rosemarie Hathaway es mi hija biológica.

Dimitri se puso en estado de alerta y se dio la vuelta automáticamente para asegurarse de que Rose no estuviera detrás. Después de cerciorarse de que no había nadie al acecho, entró en la sala de seguridad y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La sala estaba insonorizada, todos los monitores estaban activados y mostraban las imágenes en tiempo real del interior de la casa y los alrededores. Su mayor preocupación era Rose, así que se colocó expresamente frente a la pantalla desde la que aún la veía acurrucada en la cama.

-¿A qué se refiere con padre biológico? -preguntó Dimitri, que volvió a centrarse en la llamada ahora que estaba seguro de que podía ver bien a Rose. -Le juro que si esto es una broma de mal gusto, lo localizaré y lo haré pagar.

Hubo un silencio incómodo al otro lado de la línea; el hombre debía de estar armándose de valor o, por lo menos, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

Y entonces Dimitri cayó en otra cosa: ¿cómo diantres había conseguido esta persona su móvil particular, por muy disparatada que fuera su afirmación? No había mucha gente que tuviera su número: si acaso sus hermanas, su madre, y los del equipo de trabajo. Ni siquiera Lili la secretaria sabía su número personal. Contaba con un teléfono de trabajo y uno personal.

No solía usar el móvil personal porque sus hermanas y los otros que lo tenían, muy pocos, también eran compañeros de trabajo y les resultaba más sencillo y natural llamarlo a un número al que seguro contestaría hiciera lo que hiciera o independientemente de la hora que fuera.

-¿Cómo ha conseguido este número? -preguntó con un tono que insinuaba que se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Y deprisa. El hombre también demostró su impaciencia por el aluvión de preguntas de Dimitri. Las ignoró por completo y siguió adelante.

-Tiene razón al decir que Ibrahim Mazur es su padre. Es un título bien merecido, se lo ha ganado a pulso. Lo último que quiero es hacer daño a Rosemarie. Verá, yo era joven, engreído y arrogante. Seguro que sabe a qué me refiero… -dijo con voz quebrada el hombre que decía ser el padre de Rose, el biológico.

Sí, Dimitri sabía a qué se refería porque su padre era así. Al contrario de él que había tenido toda esa responsabilidad a una edad muy temprana, no había tenido mucho tiempo de rebelarse y aún seguía cargando con el compromiso familiar.

-Sí -contestó débilmente. -Me suena.

El otro hombre prosiguió como para no darle demasiado tiempo para procesar y menos aún para hacerle preguntas. Y eso que a Dimitri se le ocurrían muchísimas. Quería respuestas porque Rose bien las merecía.

-Ella está en grave peligro. Quiero que sea consciente de que esta gente no va a parar hasta echarle la mano a Rose. Saben lo que es capaz de hacer y están decididos a usarla y no para bien. -añadió con voz queda. - Pensamos... pensé que estaría a salvo con el señor Mazur .Tenía reputación de ser duro e implacable. Renunciar a la niña fue lo más duro que he hecho nunca, pero sabía que no podíamos garantizar su seguridad,

que no teníamos los recursos o los medios para asegurarnos de que no la encontraran nunca.

-¿Asegurarnos? ¿A quién se refiere?. - Hubo una pausa y luego el hombre volvió a hablar con un deje de tristeza que empapaba todas sus palabras.

-Su madre y yo.

-Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo. -lo interrumpió Dimitri. –Pero empezaremos con lo más pertinente. Esta gente, como usted dice, y llegaremos a eso en un momento, ¿Cómo podía saber que un bebé tenía la clase de poderes que demostraría más tarde?

Sus padres adoptivos no lo descubrieron hasta que tuvo casi un año.

-Porque era un experimento. -dijo con cierta urgencia al tiempo que bajaba la voz. - Mire, no tengo mucho tiempo. Tiene que saber a qué tipo de personas se enfrenta. El motivo por el que descubrieron a Rose viene de años atrás, y no de hace unos días como debe de pensar, dada la atención mediática que recibió al usar sus poderes.

Dimitri asentía aunque el otro hombre no pudiera verlo. Iván estaba en lo cierto. Había sido una conspiración muy metódica y bien planificada para infiltrarse en las filas de Zmey, ganarse su confianza y luego, cuando menos lo esperara, dar el golpe y llevarse a Rose, pero ¿dónde y por qué?

-¿Cómo se enteraron? -preguntó él, cansado de este tira y afloja.

-Nos seleccionaron a la madre de Rose y a mí para un programa de investigación y desarrollo sobre los poderes psíquicos. Los dos teníamos poderes fuera de lo común. La madre de Rose era muy pobre y las pasaba muy mal para sobrevivir. Le pagaron para que fuera madre de alquiler aunque no le explicaron que su bebé no acabaría en una familia. Fingieron ser una agencia de adopción legal especializada en vientres de alquiler. Se aprovecharon de su vulnerabilidad y ella accedió a quedarse embarazada porque le ofrecían mucho dinero, una vivienda gratis y el abono de todos los gastos y facturas.

»Yo fui el donante de esperma. Me vinieron con el mismo cuento. Pero cuando nos conocimos nos enamoramos y descubrimos por azar qué era esta empresa y los planes que tenían para nuestra hija, echamos a correr. Huimos. Cada vez nos resultaba más difícil escapar y sabíamos que cuando naciera no podríamos seguir huyendo porque tendríamos que cuidar del bebé. Así que acudimos... a su padre a Randall para que nos ayudara y él nos recomendó al señor Mazur, que no podían tener hijos.

La respuesta de Dimitri o, mejor dicho, reacción fue explosiva. -¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre o qué tuvo que ver, vaya, en todo esto? Será mejor que se explique.

Dimitri estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por asimilarlo todo. Era como una mala película de ficción pero escalofriantemente real. Todo encajaba demasiado bien con la información de que disponían sobre Rose y sus padres, pero ahora este hombre sugería que su padre tenía algo que ver. Se le heló la sangre. Ibrahim había sido la última persona que ellos supieran, que vio a su padre con vida. ¿Lo habría silenciado para proteger a Rose? ¿O lo hizo para proteger sus propios intereses?

Para su frustración, el hombre hizo caso omiso de su pregunta y siguió como si no hubiera dejado caer la bomba.

-Descubrieron a Rose o, dicho de otra forma, descubrieron quién era, porque nos encontraron y se llevaron a mi esposa. -Sus palabras estaban cargadas de dolor. El pesar era tangible a través del teléfono y Dimitri automáticamente apretó el móvil y miró el monitor para cerciorarse de que Rose estuviera bien.

-La torturaron . -dijo con voz ronca. –Le hicieron lo indecible durante tres días hasta que al final se vino abajo y les contó a quién había entregado la niña. Entonces la mataron y tiraron el cadáver donde sabían que yo lo encontraría con una nota que decía que eso era lo que les pasaba a los que osaban enojarlos. Sepa con quién se las va a ver, señor Belikov. Tiene que saber que van a lo que van y que no se rendirán sin más. Hace cuatro años que asesinaron a mi mujer y empezaron a mover la maquinaria para llegar hasta Rose. Créame cuando le digo que cuanto más les desbaratan los planes, más decididos se vuelven para lograr su objetivo.

La estupefacción le embotaba la cabeza mientras trataba de pensar en las ramificaciones de lo que acababa de contarle el padre biológico de Rose. Joder, si le habían hecho eso a su madre biológica, una mujer indefensa, no tendrían ningún reparo con sus padres adoptivos. No podría mirarla a la cara si un día apareciera uno de sus padres en la puerta o en algún lugar donde supieran que los de su empresa encontrarían el cadáver.

Seguramente querrían que Rose lo viera y supiera que iban muy en serio. A Dimitri le entraron aún más ganas de conseguir que no la tocaran siquiera. Se oyó un ruido de fondo y entonces el hombre dijo deprisa:

-Tengo que irme.

-¡Espere! -exclamó él rápidamente. -¿Cómo puedo contactar con usted?. -Quería saber mucho más de este hombre, sobre todo en cuanto a la participación de su padre en todo este embrollo. Y además para cuando fuere el momento adecuado poder dar todas las respuestas a las dudas que de seguro tendría Rose.

-No puede. -repuso, tenso.

Y entonces colgó sin más. Dimitri se quedó frustrado y con aún más incógnitas en la cabeza.

Maldijo en ruso y lanzó el móvil a una de las butacas de cuero de la sala, sobre la que cayó dando un golpe amortiguado.

Volvió a levantar la vista para echar un vistazo al monitor y le embargó el miedo al contemplar a Rose durmiendo tranquila. Era alguien que no vivía en un mundo donde torturaban a las mujeres y las tiraban como si fueran simple basura.

La cuestión era si debería contarle lo que sabía o, por lo menos, lo que le habían hecho creer que era verdad, porque parecía que sus vidas tanto la de Rose como la suya no habían sido más que un puñado de mentiras desde el principio gracias a sus padres...

* * *

Nota de autor.

Hola a todas.

Tenemos la reacción de Dimitri por el beso, definitivamente no es el rechazo completo, pero sí una lucha por averiguar lo que está bien y lo que no, entre el deber y lo que siente se vuelve confuso... Y a eso le sumamos la llamada del padre biológico de Rose, ya se va descubriendo las verdades de ella. ¿Qué hará Dimitri?...

Coméntenme ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Gracias a cada una de las que pasa a leer y comentar.

Saludos.


	16. Chapter 15: Un Buen Consejo

**Dimitri**

-Lo primero que quiero hacer es inyectar a Rose un dispositivo de seguimiento indetectable como medida preventiva. -dijo Dimitri a los miembros allí reunidos de la empresa tras llamarlos en cuanto terminó de hablar por teléfono con el que decía ser el padre biológico de Rose.

La cabeza de Dimitri seguía girando tras los últimos acontecimientos y necesitaba poner sobre la mesa los planes de protección de Rose. Primero llamó a su primo, a Iván, a Eddie y a Celeste, luego le tocó ordenar el mar de sentimientos y pensamientos con respecto a la morena que seguía en su habitación.

 _Objetividad se recordó._

Mientras estaban reunidos, Dimitri la vigilaba en las pantallas del cuarto de seguridad, y después entró furtivamente en la habitación dejándole una nota que decía: que se bañara tranquilamente, se tomara su tiempo y que en la cocina iba a encontrar alimentos ya preparados.

Le supo mal tener que mentirle, o bueno en este caso omitir la llamada, pero aún no estaba preparado para llenarle la cabeza con cosas que podrían ser ciertas o no, y necesitaba tiempo para contarle a su equipo lo que había descubierto antes de tomar cualquier decisión con respecto a ella. Tampoco tenía intención de anunciar la posible relación que su propio padre tenía en este dichoso lío hasta que no estuviera seguro de los acontecimientos.

Lo principal era la veracidad de los hechos y no saltar imprudentemente sobre ellos.

-Buena idea. Nunca se es lo bastante precavido. -reconoció Eddie. -Podemos planearlo infinitas veces, pero con los recursos que tiene ese grupo y su total crueldad, no creo que podamos cubrir todos los ángulos y más cuando no tenemos ni idea de quiénes son ni cuál es su objetivo final.

-Está claro que no tienen reparos en torturar a inocentes. -dijo Iván, haciendo una mueca con sus labios. –Adrián, tal vez quieras tomar ciertas medidas adicionales con respecto a Sydney y cerciorarte de que está vigilada. Si esa sarta de pendejos ha hecho ya la conexión entre Rose y esta empresa, algo más que obvio por el tiroteo que hubo a las puertas de la MSS, quiere decir que nadie que tenga relación con esta empresa está a salvo, sobre todo las parejas.

La mirada de Adrián se volvió gélida; y su rostro preocupado. Automáticamente se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón en busca de su común tranquilizante: los cigarrillos o alguna pequeña botella con alcohol, pero no encontró nada.

Con resignación y sin disimular se posó frente a la pantalla que daba directo en la cocina. Allí observaba a la rubia ensimismada preparando algo de comer.

-Ten por seguro que protegeré a Sydney. –dijo aparentando tranquilidad. –No quiero repetir las cosas del pasado…

-Celeste y yo vigilaremos todo el tiempo la empresa, las casas, y al resto del equipo. -apuntó Eddie.

Dimitri puso una mirada dura. -Hasta que esto se solucione, nadie de esta familia, ni de la Moroi Security Servicies, irá a ningún lado solo. Espero que informes a todos los demás chicos Eddie.

-Estamos en ello. Lo tenemos todo atado. Preocúpate solo de ti. -añadió Celeste con ternura. -Me preocupa básicamente que Rose vaya sola con Iván y contigo. Ella es el principal objetivo, no nosotros.

-No quieren matarla. -argumentó Iván cambiando de posición en la silla. -Quieren recuperarla a toda costa, lo que significa que todos somos prescindibles. Rose no lo es. Probablemente sea la que menos peligro corra de todos nosotros.

Se hizo el silencio con la contundente afirmación de Iván, pero luego reconocieron a regañadientes que había acertado de pleno, sabían que era cierto. Sabían que estaban en peligro porque seguramente los usarían para manipular a Rose.

Ese misterioso grupo tenía toda la pinta de fanatismo radical y, sin embargo, trabajaba con una paciencia y frialdad metódicas. Si los de la MSS esperaban que la fallara, ya podían esperar sentados.

-¿Quién se ocupa del dispositivo de localización?. –preguntó Eddie dirigiéndose a Dimitri.

-Que lo coloque Iván. –dijo casi de inmediato.

-De acuerdo. –contestó Castilla esperando la confirmación de Iván. –Como consejo deberían marcharse. Ir con cuidado y actuar como si los estuvieran siguiendo todo el tiempo, estar en guardia. Despistar lo más que puedan a los seguidores y asegurarse de utilizar un lugar que no tenga relación con alguno de nosotros, cambiar de números, si es posible hasta de apariencia.

Celeste clavó su mirada en Dimitri. -Creemos que es buena idea que te lleves a Rose a otro lugar. -opinó apoyando las palabras anteriores de Eddie.

-Ya lo he pensado. -repuso él tranquilamente. -No quiero pasar más de un par de días en el mismo sitio. Quiero estar en marcha constantemente para dificultar que la rastreen. –desplegó sobre el escritorio una carpeta con un mapa que mostraba varias zonas marcadas y engrapadas con algunas fotografías de casas y propiedades a donde poder refugiarse.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión.

-¿No sabemos nada sobre el chip de los vehículos?. –continuó Dimitri

-No hay nada. Por el momento los demás agentes están investigando la propiedad donde se llevo acabo el secuestro y otras que poseía el señor Mazur. –aclaró Eddie. –Le he pasado la información a Yuri. Para que la analice por lo demás me temo que no tengo nada.

-Gracias Eddie. –hizo una pausa y continuó. –Celeste, ¿Por qué no repasas lo que se hecho hasta ahora?

La joven miró a la pared del fondo, donde la totalidad del caso se desplegaba en una serie de mapas, diagramas y hojas de papel, cada una con una lista de acciones.

-Las visitas a todos los lugares que nos proporcionó Rose se han hecho en estos días. He estado presionando para obtener el registro de llamadas de la Mansión Mazur así como sus teléfonos personales.

-¿Algo más relevante?. –interrumpió Adrián.

Celeste negó con la cabeza. –Lo próximo más importante es que Tanner logró que un amigo suyo policial requisara las cámaras próximas a las propiedades, a las zonas cercanas de nuestra empresa y al lugar del accidente de Rose. Hemos restringido el visionado dos horas antes y después del altercado, pero aún así son más de cien horas de imagines las que hay que ver.

-Enséñanos la lista de las cámaras. –pidió Dimitri. –No vamos a poder verlas todas, así que debemos saber cuales son la prioridad.

Ella afirmó.

Dimitri releyó sus notas, aunque ya se las sabía de memoria. –Hay mucho por hacer.

Los demás movieron sus cabezas afirmativamente.

-De acuerdo. ¿Ya todos tienen la información actualizada y saben lo que les corresponde hacer?. –consultó Adrián. Tratando de poner fin a la reunión.

Varios asintieron en señal de reconocimiento.

Los miembros del equipo terminaron de aclarar el resto de detalles y desfilaron a la salida, mientras que Iván fue el único que no se movió de su sitio junto con Dimitri.

Ambos en silencio revisaron todas y cada una de las hojas que se encontraban regadas por el escritorio, buscando alguna pista importante, pero no encontraron la reveladora información que Dimitri esperaba. Sacudió los hombros de arriba abajo soltando la tensión, y se pasó la mano por el cabello una y otra vez, preguntándose qué estaban haciendo mal.

-¿Está todo bien?. –preguntó de repente Iván.

Dimitri emitió un profundo suspiro. –Fuera de que me siento muy lejos de obtener alguna respuesta al caso Mazur, bien.

Iván estrechó los ojos y se quedó pensando un rato sin apartar la vista de la serie de pantallas que se desplegaban frente a ellos monitoreando cada área de la casa y sus alrededores en tiempo real, Dimitri siguió su mirada y reaccionó un segundo después al ver a su amigo fijo en la pantalla donde se mostraba a Rose. Decidió restarle importancia y se centró en los documentos.

-Pensé que tú ibas a colocarle el dispositivo de rastreo. –dijo al tiempo que se volvía para ver el rostro de Dimitri.

Él levantó la cabeza y le mantuvo la mirada sin inmutarse, preguntándose a qué venía el cambio de tema repentino y el por qué cuestionar las decisiones. –Cualquiera de la empresa está capacitado para hacerlo, y alguien tiene que seguir analizando, buscando y preparando estrategias.

-Sí, pero como no te has despegado de su lado en todos estos días.- encogió los hombros –Creí que se sentiría más cómoda contigo.

Dimitri se apoyó sobre el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos, ya se estaba imaginando por dónde iba Iván con el tema, sabía que a los demás podían pasársele desapercibidas las cosas, pero a él no. Lo conocía mejor que cualquiera en la compañía. Pero aún así decidió contestar lo que era más obvio según los planes de trabajo.

-Es mejor que aprenda a sentirse cómoda con los demás, no sabemos que puede pasar y es mejor que esté lista por si necesitamos cambiar de planes y de personas.

Iván asintió sin molestarse en ocultar una leve decepción. Sabía que Dimitri no estaba actuando como normalmente hacía con los otros casos, este se lo estaba tomando muy a pecho y creía tener en la punta de la lengua el motivo, pero si él se negaba hablar, lo dejaría pasar.

Recogió su sobre con la información, listo para retirarse de la habitación.

-Voy a ir a preparar el dispositivo.

Dimitri abrió la boca, la cerró. Suspiró y la volvió abrir.

-Iván. ¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta?.

Se dio vuelta.

-Adelante.

Dimitri se aclaró la garganta y le soltó la información sin pensarlo. -Alguna vez has sentido que vas perdiendo las riendas de tu vida, y sientes que lo que tienes en perfecto control se desmorona, y no encuentras donde empiezan y terminan los límites. –se pasó una mano por el rostro. –O bueno, sí conoces dónde deberías poner esos límites, pero no estás seguro si deseas ponerlos.

Iván frunció el ceño y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

Trató de adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de Iván, y le apareció ver un brillo de comprensión y diversión en los ojos, pero aún así se negaba a emitir palabra alguna, motivo que estuvo a punto de sacarlo de sus casillas. Pero esperó, parecía como si se hubiera tomado todo el tiempo del mundo para responder y se imaginó que su respuesta sería que siguiera a la razón, que hiciera lo correcto, que se apartara de lo que podía dificultar el trabajo o tal vez alguna lección de esas que tanto le aconsejaba él mismo todo el tiempo.

Notó un cambio leve en su rostro, hubiera pasado desapercibido si no estuviera atento esperando la respuesta. Y vio el sutil movimiento de sus ojos. Otra vez se había enfocado en las pantallas y Dimitri no tuvo que volverse para saber a quien estaba viendo Iván. Solo contuvo la respiración. Había dado en el blanco con su conclusión.

-La conocí durante una patética sesión de karaoke. –Dimitri frunció el ceño, soltó el aliento y escuchó atento, aunque no estaba seguro de adónde quería ir a parar Iván con eso. -Vi a Mer con sus compañeros de clase de la universidad. Se estaba riendo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás para oír algo que le decía una amiga. Llevaba horas de estarla observando, cuando vi que se levantaba para pedir una ronda en la barra, apuré la cerveza que tenía, para poder abordarla. Cuando estuve junto a ella me quedé plantado como un idiota sin decirle nada. –Se detiene un instante y sonríe. -Por suerte Mer era más desinhibida y ya sabrás, inició la conversación… y después de ahí empezamos a salir más seguido.

»Estábamos finalizando la carrera, y a ella no le gustaba a lo que yo me quería dedicar. Ya sabes a qué nos tenemos que enfrentar. Ella en ese tiempo había planificado toda una vida, donde incluía una familia completa; eran tan hermosa y distinta… –se encoge de hombros, pero no aparta su mirada de las pantallas. Dimitri sabe que la que se refleja es Rose, pero Iván debe de estar trasmitiendo en su mente la imagen de Mer. –Ella quería venir conmigo después de concluir todo, pero un día discutimos, fue por lo mismo de siempre, ella no quería que arriesgara tanto la vida y yo quería seguir mi camino.

A Dimitri le sobreviene una sensación de incomodidad, como si estuviera entrometiéndose. Deseó decirle que se lo guardara, si durante todos estos años de conocerlo no había querido contarle sobre ella, había sido por alguna razón, y él la respetaba, pero tenía la impresión de que él no podía parar de hablar ahora que había decido abrirse.

-La discusión fue fuerte... –niega con la cabeza y el rostro se le ensombrece. –Salió del apartamento tarde en la noche y yo en vez de ir tras ella, esperé a que regresara, sinceramente no pensé que se fuera lejos o que tardara… pero la realidad fue que no volvió nunca más…

Ambos se quedan en silencio, hasta que el mensaje golpea a Dimitri. Se sorprende al escucharlo, pero qué derecho tiene de opinar, cuando él mismo lleva adentro muchos secretos.

-Dios mío, Iván. –se le atoran las palabras en la garganta y no sabe que más agregar. Por lo que sabe de su amigo, por la forma en que pronuncia las palabras y por la expresión de dolor en el rostro, se da cuenta que el irse no fue de abandono a él, si no de abandono al mundo. Por fin Iván enfoca sus ojos azules en los suyos.

-Si hubiera sabido que iba a pasar un accidente, que ese loco andaba suelto, lo hubiera cambiado todo, pero éramos muy jóvenes y estúpidos. Fui estúpido, y con el hubiera no se pueden substituir las cosas. –apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. -Ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo…

Ambos suspiran. –No tenía idea, nunca hablaste de ella, o de lo que sucedió.

-Lo sé, nunca me he sentido orgulloso de lo que no hice, estaba demasiado enfocado en conseguir mis cosas…- hace una mueca con la boca. -Luego me topé contigo y con tu empresa y todo cambió aún más… -dejó la frase inacabada.

-¿Por eso te uniste a nosotros?

Niega un poco con la cabeza. –No solamente por eso, pero fue un motivo más en mi decisión de querer atrapar a los malos.

Dimitri asiente en silencio.

Iván se pasea lentamente frente a las pantallas. –Verás, a veces pensamos que hacemos lo correcto y si es con el trabajo que escogimos está bien, es lo que nos apasiona hacer, ayudar a los demás, encerrar a los desgraciados y evitar desgracias. –se detiene. –Pero no todo tiene que ser a costa de lo que sentimos o de a quienes queremos.

»A veces, solamente a veces hay cosas que no se controlan. Dimitri, ya tú has sacrificado demasiado aceptando lo que tu padre te dejó y teniendo grandes responsabilidades. Perder un poco de control, combinar un poco el trabajo, cuestionarte lo que sientes, dejar un poco tu dominio propio… por una chica. –dijo sonriendo. –Bueno, creo que vale la pena. –finaliza señalando a la joven morena que camina por medio del pasillo de la sala. –Sí, creo que es tiempo de que no solo pienses en trabajo, sino también en ti.

La respiración se corta al mismo tiempo que un poco de esperanza se enciende en el interior de Dimitri. -Soy tan obvio. –dice medio bromeando y medio hablando en serio.

Iván se encoge de hombros y se ríe. -Te conozco desde hace mucho como para no notar esos cambios en tu forma de ser, hombre. –se acerca a él y le palmea el hombro. –Además, hay que estar ciego para no apreciar a la chica. –Le sonríe.

Dimitri asiente aún no muy seguro de esta sinceridad tan abierta, pero luego recuerda la historia de su compañero. –Lo siento mucho. –dice simplemente, pero las palabras van cargadas de sentimiento, y no tiene ni que mencionar a que se refiere.

Iván sacude la cabeza. –Gracias. Fue hace bastante tiempo, y como dije era muy tonto. Pero si volviera a conocer a otra persona, créeme, no me pensaría tanto las cosas y tomaría otras decisiones.

Dimitri sonríe con sinceridad y antes de poder decir alguna otra cosa más, su amigo agrega:

-Eso si Dimitri. -habla en tono serio. –Espera a que tengamos resuelto el caso, a la chica a salvo y recuperados a sus padres, luego de eso ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no seas tan duro contigo mismo. –se frota ambas manos. –Ahora sí, manos a la obra.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice y al mismo tiempo culpable, pues ambos reconocían la estimulante inyección de adrenalina que se experimentaba siempre que se metían de lleno en un proceso y en el caso de Dimitri era aún más estimulante ya que había puesto lo que no debería: los sentimientos.

* * *

 **Rose**

Despertó de su sueño, no estaba segura de la hora y con las grandes cortinas negras que bloqueaban parte de la luz del sol, se volvía más difícil saber.

Estiró el cuerpo y al observar la habitación en la que se encontraba, el calor le encendió las mejillas mientras recordaba la noche en cuestión. Automáticamente y con un poco de vergüenza se llevó una mano a los labios.

Dios, ¿por qué era tan impulsiva?.

En primer lugar no debió hacerlo, pero ya qué, se había lanzado sin medir las consecuencias, aunque siendo sincera, él también había estado dispuesto, sino, no sé hubiera acercado, ni tocado, ni emocionado, ni dado el mejor beso de su vida… o por lo menos lo fue para ella.

Y aunque tal vez estuvo mal, no cambiaría ese momento de adrenalina, susto y expectativa que pasó, y es que en realidad se sintió viva, deseada, libre y feliz… Sí, en medio de todo el caos.

Pero, ¿acaso habían reglas que dijeran, cuándo debían pasar las cosas?…

Después de gastar un segundo en ese pensamiento, la respuesta fue sencilla: No, no habían y punto, no se iba a mortificar con ese pensamiento.

Tal vez ocurrió por desesperación y en cualquier caso fue temeraria y valiente. Quién podía imaginar que llevaba a una gatita picarona en su interior con ganas de jugar. Pero hoy eso no importaría saldría de la habitación actuaría normal y cuando se encontrara con Dimitri, si salía el tema lo hablaría tranquilamente y si no seguiría actuando igual.

Le rugió el estomago al captar los olores que entraban en el dormitorio. Se le hizo la boca agua y se la frotó con la mano.

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Se duchó rápidamente y terminó de arreglarse.

Caminó con paso firme por el pasillo hasta que encontró la cocina.

Abrió los ojos al ver a la muchacha menuda que se movía con total tranquilidad en la cocina. Sencilla; era la mejor descripción que se le podía dar a la rubia de pantalón liso caqui y blusa roja de botones: Sydney Ivashkoh, estaba emplatando unos huevos revueltos, tocino y pan que acababa de preparar.

Se detuvo en la puerta; no sabía si tenía que entrar o no. Al final se adentro.

No había tenido tiempo de percibir qué sensaciones le daban Sydney o Adrián la noche que se fue a la clínica y no tenía ni idea de qué pensaban sobre que Dimitri hubiera accedido a ayudarla.

Como si hubiera notado su mirada, Sydney levantó la vista y esbozó una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

-Buenos días. -le dijo al tiempo que dejaba la sartén en el fregadero. -Llegas justo a tiempo para…

El feroz estomago de la morena decidió rugir como fuerte león en ese momento.

-…el desayuno. –continuó Sydney riendo de los sonidos que emitían el cuerpo de Rose. -Acabo de calentar el beicon y lo único que me queda por hacer es sacar las galletas del horno. Agarra un plato y sírvete lo que desees.

-Últimamente solo me han alimentado con caldos y líquidos. –espetó riendo. -Ya no lo soporto más.

Como si fuese su propia casa, agarró un plato, se sirvió el doble de ración que Sydney, revisó minuciosamente el área por si encontraba donas, pastelitos o algún dulce de los que tanto amaba, pero al no encontrar, se conformó con las galletas que la rubia horneó. El aroma era exquisito.

Pensó en las veces que ella misma había cocinado y dio gracias porque aquí ya todo estuviera listo, no quería incendiar la cocina de Belikov y agregar más gastos a su ya larga lista de deudas que tenía con él.

Sydney se limpió las manos en el paño de cocina que había en la encimera y se volvió hacia Rose mientras le tendía la mano.

-La última vez que nos vimos no nos presentamos como es debido. Soy Sydney. –

Rose se quedó inmóvil; luego dejó caer las manos y se tocó los vaqueros. Dio un paso atrás de forma instintiva.

-No deberías tocarme –dijo algo avergonzada. Sydney parecía confundida.

-Solo te haría daño -explicó Rose. -He leído cosas sobre tu don. Sé que puedes sentir las emociones negativas.

-¿Por qué me ibas a hacer daño? -preguntó Sydney

-Porque no tengo buenos pensamientos ahora mismo -contestó ella con sinceridad. -En este momento no soy precisamente un carnaval lleno de felicidad.

La rubia sonrió con dulzura. -Nadie es capaz de no tener nunca un pensamiento malo, Rose. Mi don se manifiesta por sí mismo de una forma excepcional. Más que un don es una maldición o una bendición, pero supongo que esa decisión es mejor dejársela a otros, ya que son los demás los que se benefician de mi don mientras a veces yo... sufro. – se encogió de hombros.

-Por eso creo que es mejor que no me toques.

-Lo que intentaba decirte —dijo Sydney, sin prestarle atención mientras la acompañaba a uno de los taburetes. -Es que percibo la verdadera naturaleza de una persona, si son malvados por naturaleza pero no necesariamente sus pensamientos. Sé que esto puede resultar extraño y que me confunde hasta a mí algunas veces, pero me parece que eres buena…- arrugó la nariz. –Algo intensa e impulsiva, sí. Pero que tengas malos pensamientos, sobre todo en este momento tan especial, no quiere decir que seas mala.

Como si quisiera demostrárselo, Sydney le cogió la mano y se la estrechó.

Sydney permaneció en silencio un momento y luego frunció el ceño; Rose trataba de soltar la mano. Sin embargo, la apretó con fuerza para que no la retirara. Al final se la soltó y esbozó una sonrisa que le borró el ceño fruncido.

-No eres mala, Rose. Hay una larga lista de palabras con las cuales podría describirte, pero mala no está incluida.

-¿Entonces por qué fruncías el ceño? -preguntó Rose, perpleja.

-Porque he sentido tu dolor y tu confusión. Tu sentimiento de pérdida y de impotencia. Conozco esos sentimientos. Y también habían otros, pero no eran claros. -le dijo con cortesía. Se mordió el labio y luego prosiguió -Tienes que confiar en Dimitri, es un buen hombre. Adrián también lo es aunque me lo niegue. -añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Rose se rió de la sinceridad de la mujer.

Parlotearon un poco sobre sus vidas, sobre como Sydney se encontró con Adrián y de que cómo había logrado manejar su don, charlaron hasta que ya no había nada en los platos y la conversación llegó a un punto muerto.

Rose se aclaró la garganta. –¿Y en dónde están ellos ahora?. –preguntó en general, pero lo que le interesaba era dónde estaba Dimitri.

-En la sala de seguridad, ahí también tienen la oficina.

Rose asintió como si ya lo supiera.

-Mira por ti misma. –señaló un pequeño monitor que se escondía entre uno de los muebles de la cocina y la pared.

Ahí se podía ver el cuarto de seguridad y efectivamente un grupo de personas reunidos. Vio algunas caras nuevas, pero le restó importancia. Estaba concentrada en el movimiento de los labios de Dimitri. Se preguntó que estaría hablando.

-Vas a gastarlo de tanto mirarlo.

-¿Qué? –Rose giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba ella.

Sydney sacudió la cabeza. –Creo que ya sé que significaba lo otro que sentí cuando toqué tu mano, no estaba segura, pero ahora… -no terminó y rió bajito.

En ese momento fue consciente de la magnitud del don de Sydney, no porque supiera que sentía algo por Dimitri, seguro lo que notó fue una enorme confusión y atracción mucha atracción por él… pero fuera de eso, recordó todo lo que había leído sobre ella. Se le aceleró la respiración al recordar las innumerables historias a lo largo de los años. Ahora le daba la sensación de que había pasado muchísimo desde que habló con Dimitri en su despacho y mencionaran la posibilidad de que Sydney la ayudara a localizar a sus padres.

Se mordió el labio; no sabía cómo abordar un asunto tan delicado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Sydney sufría lo que padecían las víctimas. Y además del hecho de que pasaría por encima de los planes de Dimitri.

Sydney la miró fijamente -¿Qué ocurre?. -le preguntó. -Tienes cara de desasosiego, Rose.

La morena cerró los ojos durante un instante y lo soltó.

-Sé que es pedir mucho, y tal vez me esté adelantando al propósito que Dimitri tenga, y seguro no le va a gustar que planee por mi cuenta. -dijo y se encogió de hombros. -pero como ya sabes mis padres han desaparecido. Se han esfumado sin dejar rastro y no tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscarlos. Dimitri hace lo que puede, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no tenemos ninguna pista clara. ¿Podrías...? -Inspiró hondo antes de proseguir. -¿Podrías usar tus poderes para intentar localizarlos?

Hubo un largo e incomodo silencio. Rose aguantó la respiración mientras esperaba la respuesta de Sydney.

Después de lo que parecía una infinidad, habló:

-¿Ibrahim Mazur es tu padre, cierto?

Rose abrió los ojos. –Sí. ¿Lo conoces?. –espetó curiosa.

La chica se quedó pensativa, hizo una mueca, vio el piso y luego a los ojos de la morena. Y negó. -No

Rose frunció la frente. Pensando si ella le mentía o decía la verdad, se mordió la lengua para no decir nada.

Sydney dio un gran suspiro, se fijó en el monitor que mostraba a los hombres, hablando, se enfocó en Adrián, en Dimitri y luego en Rose.

-Lo voy hacer. –dijo con determinación.

-¿En serio?. –la incredulidad salió en forma de pregunta.

Ella estaba realmente dispuesta a volver a despertar su don, por ella, por sus padres, por unos desconocidos…

Sydney asintió. –Tienes que prepararte mentalmente. –le advirtió la muchacha.

Para Rose se había encendido una luz, ella le ofrecía revelar el paradero de sus padres y eso ya era demasiado, no lo iba a desaprovechar.

-Estoy lista... –dijo sin ningún atisbo de duda. -… para descubrir dónde están y quién los tiene.


	17. Chapter 16: Refugio

-¿Lista para qué?.

Rose se dio la vuelta, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver que Adrián, había entrado justo en el momento en que le pedía ayuda a Sydney.

 _Genial…_

Ninguna de las dos tuvo que responder ante la pregunta del hombre, él rápidamente captó el mensaje mientras sus ojos revoloteaban de una chica a la otra.

-¡No, no, y por último no! –gritó.

Sydney dio un brinco. Y Rose tuvo que agarrarse al respaldo de uno de los taburetes para mantener el equilibrio y no darse de bruces en el suelo de la cocina. Los dedos se le volvieron blancos de la fuerza que ejercía al ver el arrebato de Adrián.

La rubia se recompuso y se acercó aún más a Rose demostrándole su apoyo.

-Adrián, no eres tú el que decide. –intervino lanzándole una mirada de reprimenda.

-¿Cómo te atreves ni tan siquiera a pensarlo?. –exasperado se pasó una mano por su ya desordenado cabello.

-Deberías dejar que ella elija. –dijo Rose sin inmutarse.

Adrián furioso dio un paso adelante, posando sus ojos en Rose. Tenía el cuerpo entero erizado de la rabia y el brillo de los ojos le daba un aspecto… venenoso. Ella no retrocedió ni un paso.

-¿Rose, cómo narices se te ocurre intentar manipular así a Sydney.? ¿Acaso, sabes qué le pasa cuando usa sus poderes para localizar a las víctimas de un secuestro?. –dio otro paso, quedando prácticamente frente a ella. -¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que sucede?. – volvió a gritar.

Rose apretó los puños con más fuerza; ojalá pudiera tragarse sus palabras. En ese instante se arrepintió de haber acudido a las oficinas de la M.S.S. Dio un paso al frente demostrándole que no le tenía miedo, ni a él ni a ningún otro.

-Sí. –dijo firme y fuerte. -La tengo he leído mucho sobre su caso y visto…

-Solo leíste lo que la prensa y los medios querían publicar. - Adrián se rió sin gracia. -Eso quiere decir que no sabes nada. -hizo una pausa. -Deberías de saberlo tu misma estuviste como comida caliente en los periódicos, en las noticias, tu video se reprodujo miles de veces en YouTube. –sacudió la cabeza. –Solo tú sabes si lo que dijeron ellos era la verdad o no, así que saca tus propias conclusiones.

-Lo sé. –le gritó la morena. –Sé lo suficiente. Yo misma lo viví en carne propia. También sé que ella sufre. Pero tenía que intentarlo. O acaso… ¿Crees que me gusta saber que secuestraron a mis padres por mi?. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo si estuvieras en mi situación.

Adrián abrió los ojos, como si ella hubiera dado en el blanco con la información. Rose frunció el entrecejo. Pero él se recompuso rápidamente.

-Pues si lo sabes tan bien, entonces deja a Sydney en paz. –puntualizó cada una de sus palabras.

-¡Adrián basta!. –pidió Sydney tomándolo por el brazo y haciéndolo retroceder. -Estás fuera de lugar.

-Déjalo así. – Rose tomó la palabra, antes de que él pudiera responderle. Y se volvió hacia la rubia. -Gracias por querer intentarlo, pero no voy a seguir discutiendo con él.

-¡Bien!. –dijo Adrián. Satisfecho de haber logrado su objetivo.

-Espera Rose. –suplicó Sydney.

Pero ella no esperó, se hizo a un lado, buscando con la vista el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Había una puerta justo al salir de la cocina, a mano izquierda, que llevaba al salón. Y a su huida.

Nada tenía que estar discutiendo con un tipo que se creía más que todos los demás, y lo peor se creía en posesión de su esposa, y a pesar de que le daba cólera su manera de actuar, no quería poner en ningún aprieto a Sydney con él o al resto de la familia, al final ella era quién había venido a desordenarles su mundo.

Cuando ya había esquivado los taburetes, que le suponían una barrera, echó a andar a prisa hacia el pasillo. No se quedó a escuchar la conversación que tenía Sydney y Adrián. Por el tono en que hablaban, estaba claro que rivalizaban.

Un brazo fuerte la agarró por la cintura y la detuvo. Se giró preparada para pelear. Levantó dos taburetes en el aire y los arrojó a su atacante invisible. De repente ambos taburetes fueron esquivados y quedaron estampados en la pared del frente.

-¡Rose! Soy yo, Dimitri. Quédate quieta con los taburetes. ¡Hacen daño!

Su voz consiguió penetrar la bruma... Dimitri la sostenía con fuerza con ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura; lo tenía delante de ella y adoptaba una expresión dura.

-¿Por qué estás tratando de huir? –preguntó consternado a Rose.

Se escuchó la voz de Adrián, y de inmediato Dimitri supo lo que sucedía.

-… quizás sus padres se lo buscaron .-estaba diciendo. –Quién sabe en que negocios estaban involucrados…

-¿Qué?¿Mis padres _?-._ dijo Rose en un susurro inaudible.

Una cosa era meterse con ella, otra muy distinta con su familia. El enojo fue dejando paso a un arrebato de ira que empezó a correrle por las venas.

Sintió una oleada de fuerza en su interior; algo irrefrenable que quería salir y hacer lo que estaba programado para hacer: protegerla y proteger a la gente que le importaba.

Las puertas de los armarios se abrieron de repente, los vasos, platos, ollas, y demás accesorios de la cocina empezaron a vibrar y salieron disparados en dirección a Adrián.

Ya no soportaba escuchar ni una sola palabra más de su boca. Se giró lo justo para verlo por el rabillo del ojo: soltaba palabrotas y trataba de esquivar los objetos que acababan golpeando la pared, el suelo o incluso el techo. Unos cuantos lograron golpearlo; un vaso de porcelana le dio de refilón en el hombro y terminó hecho añicos en el suelo.

Llevó cuidado para proteger a Sydney. Proyectó un escudo invisible; lo construyó mentalmente con detalle y sin mediar palabra ordenó a los objetos que ni la rozaran. Para su sorpresa, funcionó. Sydney levantó una mano para protegerse la cabeza, pero un plato chocó con el escudo situado a unos dos pasos de ella, rebotó y cayó al suelo, donde al final se rompió en dos.

Iván apareció de costado, y esquivó un par de utensilios que volaban en su dirección. Dimitri la asió por los hombros sujetándola con firmeza, pero con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-Rose, detente. –la sostuvo suavizando su agarre. Se puso frente a ella y buscó sus ojos. Se acercó tanto que sus frentes casi chocaban. Y habló con delicadeza. –Por favor, no quiero que te hagas daño. Necesito que estés bien y no tengas más sangrados.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada. La corriente eléctrica que magnetizaba la cocina, toda esa fuerza que emanaba de su rabia, empezó a disminuir. Las esquirlas de los vasos, los platos y demás objetos dejaron de vibrar en el suelo y la habitación quedó en completo silencio.

-La has protegido. –jadeó Iván señalando a Sydney que estaba de pie detrás de ellos. –Creaste un escudo protector. Eso es increíble. –agregó con asombro.

Rose se giró lentamente. Los ojos de Sydney estaban abiertos de par en par mientras la observaba con incredulidad. Los demás tenían expresiones similares.

-Siento habértelo pedido, Sydney. -susurró con voz queda. Entonces se volvió hacia Iván. -Y sí, la he protegido. No merecía mi ira.

-Has levantado una barrera a mi alrededor para protegerme. –dijo Sydney. El asombro se reflejaba tanto en su rostro como en sus palabras. -¿Rose te das cuenta de lo extraordinarios que son tus poderes?

-Te los cambio gustosamente por el tuyo ahora mismo. -repuso ella con amargura.

Se escuchó un fuerte bufido. -No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas. —escupió Adrián con dureza.

-Hombre, ¿Por qué no puedes mantener la boca cerrada.? – dijo Iván moviendo la cabeza.

Pero, Dimitri ya se había adelantado. Salió disparado hacia su primo. Lo arrinconó contra la pared en la que tantos vasos y platos se habían roto ya en mil pedazos.

Tenía las venas del cuello hinchadas. Apretaba con tanta fuerza la mandíbula que le sobresalía y se le movía como si tuviera un tic.

-Adrián vete de aquí. Ahora. –mantuvo la compostura, pero su mirada era afilada. –Te dije que no te metieras en este caso. No empeores las cosas.

-¡¿Yo?!. –mencionó incrédulo. – Es ella. Quiere involucrar a Sydney. Y si eso es lo que quiere, entonces yo prefiero abandonar su caso, hay otras empresas que la pueden ayudar.

-No la voy a dejar. –gruñó Dimitri apretando los puños. –Yo ya tomé una decisión…

-Y yo también. –Hizo una pausa. -¿Cuántas veces nos has hablado de no involucrarnos con los clientes? ¿Cuántas?.- Adrián lo miró confundido y extrañado. -Pero tú ya lo hiciste y por eso actúas así. Sientes algo por ella. –lo acusó.

Rose aguantó la respiración, viendo de un hombre a otro. Dimitri aparentó perfecta tranquilidad, pero para ella no pasó desapercibida la tensión en él. Y luego estaba Iván, no disimuló, abrió los ojos lo suficiente para que ella captara que sabía de lo que hablaban los dos hombres.

-Vete y déjanos en paz. –espetó Dimitri. -¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo?

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada retandose.

-Vamos Sydney. –dijo con enfado Adrián. –Nada tenemos que hacer aquí.

Pero ella clavó los pies en el suelo y no se movió, se estaba revelando y eso lo enfurecía aún más.

El chico vio a todos en la habitación y posó sus ojos de último en su esposa. –¿Por qué ninguno entiende que si me niego es por ti y por tu salud?

-Lo sabemos Adrián, pero no tienes que tratar así a los demás. – se quejó Dimitri.

-No estoy hablando contigo, ya ni centrado estás. –le dio la espalda. –No quiero que ella traiga más problemas…

-Estoy cansado de que te metas con Rose. –ladró Dimitri—. Juro que como sueltes otra estupidez, te arrepentirás. La próxima vez no te avisaré, Adrián. No me busques porque me encontrarás.

Rose miró de un hombre a otro, a Iván y por último a Sydney que parecía estar furiosa. No podía culparla por estar cabreada; Dimitri había estampado a su marido contra la pared y lo había amenazado después. Ese tono de voz le daba escalofríos.

-¡Dimitri! -gritó Rose, pasando finalmente a la acción.

Ninguno le hizo caso. Así que se giró. Sabía que lo mejor era marcharse de allí y dejar que ellos aclararan sus diferencias tras su partida. Al no estar presente la causa del conflicto, todo volvería a la normalidad.

En vez de irse por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Se fue derecha a la otra salida, la que llevaba directamente al salón y no la que daba a los dos vestíbulos conectados, por la que Dimitri le había impedido marchar.

Pasó junto a Iván, pero este se le puso delante para cortarle el paso.

-Apártate o te apartaré yo. -le advirtió con un tono amenazante que nunca hubiera dicho que le saldría.

-No puedo hacerlo. Son ordenes.

-Solo quiero alejarme. –gruñó cansada de la situación. -Deja que me marche.

Él sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Saldré por mi cuenta.

-La propiedad está asegurada y vigilada, no llegarías lejos…

-No estoy pidiéndote permiso.

-No puedo hacerlo. -repitió Iván con tranquilidad. Luego dio un largo suspiro. -Ya perdí a alguien una vez, Rose, sé lo que se siente y sé cómo se sentirá Dimitri si desapareces. Creo que tú lo sentirías de la misma forma. No me equivoco, ¿Verdad?

Aunque técnicamente se trataba de una pregunta, lo último lo dijo como una afirmación, como si fuera capaz de leerle la mente, ahondar en lo más profundo de su corazón y ver la huella de… Dimitri.

-¿Qué?. –sacudió la cabeza. –No importa, no quiero escapar genio. –puso los ojos en blanco. –Solo quiero aire fresco. Tengo muchos días de estar aquí encerrada, solo necesito caminar por ahí. Sola.

Iván dudó.

-No es buena idea, pero… – a pesar de lo que dijo, dio un paso al lado dejando al descubierto la salida. –Voy a darte unos minutos de ventaja, luego iré por ti. –le guiñó un ojo. –Yo me haré cargo aquí.

Ella inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento y cuando pasó por la puerta se volvió.

-Lo siento mucho por ti Iván. -dijo con solemnidad, refiriéndose a la perdida que había sufrido. -Quizás entiendas entonces por qué me niego a mantenerme al margen y a que me separen de mis padres al quedarme de brazos cruzados. Y al poner toda una empresa patas arriba.

Y con eso se fue.

-.-.-.-

No sabía qué había ocurrido a sus espaldas. Solo se había centrado en escapar por un momento. Si habían hablado o se habían pedido perdón, no lo había oído porque no estaba prestando atención.

En ese instante notó el calor delator que salía por un orificio nasal. Miró hacía atrás esperando que nadie la siguiera aún. Era como si, hasta entonces, el dolor hubiera pasado desapercibido o contenido al estar tan concentrada en todo lo demás, y ahora no tuviera ninguna restricción de repente.

Se mordió el labio para evitar que se le escapara un gemido, se limpió lo mejor que pudo la gota de sangre con el dorso de su mano y avanzó.

Corrió hasta poner una distancia prudente entre la casa y ella. Necesitaba espacio, respirar un aire diferente, concentrarse y liberarse.

Después de avanzar lo suficiente, se detuvo junto a un enorme Secuoya que ofrecía la sombra perfecta, sus largas ramas brindaban una cálida brisa que la refrescaba y en lo bajo de su tronco se abría una grieta del tamaño de un humano, excelente para el escondite que buscaba.

Inspeccionó la abertura y se sentó. Revisó que no estuviera derramando más gotas de su propia sangre y respiró: hondo y profundo. Aire fresco y limpio de la naturaleza, le vitalizó todo el sistema.

Sabía que pronto alguien vendría a buscarla, de seguro Iván o… Dimitri, pero aunque fuesen unos cuantos minutos robados estando sola ya era ganancia.

Dejó atrás el altercado con Adrián y pensó en sus padres. De nuevo. Pensó en ella, en su poder, y en… ¡Ay Dios! No quería aceptarlo, pero tampoco podía negar que pensaba en él… Siempre al final del día su mente la traicionaba pensando en él.

Pensó en las palabras acusatorias de Adrián, sobre Dimitri involucrándose más de lo que debía y se le vino a la mente lo que Iván le había dicho segundos atrás antes de irse de la mansión.

En medio de sus memorias, tuvo que haberse quedado dormida, porque lo próximo que sintió fue una suave sacudida en su hombro y el dulce sonido del llamado de su nombre.

Despacio se enderezó y abrió los ojos, tuvo que ajustar la visión para poder revelar quién cubría la entrada a su lugar secreto. No duró mucho en descubrirlo y tampoco la sorprendió que fuera él quién estuviera ahí. Su pelo, su ropa, su olor…

Su corazón la traicionó latiendo más aprisa ante su presencia. Disimuladamente se llevó la mano a la nariz solo para inspeccionar. Todo en orden.

Un gran halo de luz dorada lo bañaba por la espalda, creando una gran silueta oscura. Se quedó pasmada observándolo, hasta que dio con otra cosa. Y rió.

-¿Tanto duraste en encontrarme camarada?. Pensé que eras más rápido en atrapar a los que huyen, y aún más si están en tu propio territorio. –bromeó ella.

Él tardó en responder, y ella podía sentir como su mirada la recorría cerciorándose de que no estuviera herida.

-Estaba dándote ventaja Rose, además estaba con Iván controlando las cam… -hizo una pausa. – ¿Me llamaste camarada?. –alzó una perfecta ceja.

Ella encogió los hombros. –Sí. –dijo lentamente. –Camarada: es igual a personas que comparten ideas, actividades, experiencias… ¿sigo?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–Es horrible.

Ella bufó. –Es perfecto, te aseguro que con el tiempo lo amarás. –levantó una mano, señalando el pequeño y a la vez cómodo espacio donde se encontraba.–¿Te gusta mi escondite?. - Cambió de tema como siempre hacía.

-Me imaginé que estabas aquí. –afirmó

-Ajá. - Ella volteó los ojos, pero sonrió. -¿También tienes cámaras dentro de los árboles?

Él negó con la cabeza. –Este también era mi escondite de pequeño.

-¡Oh!. –Exclamó Rose, sorprendida, observando con mayor detenimiento el lugar como si pudiera apreciar a Dimitri de pequeño escondido en aquel mismo sitio. –Es una lástima que hayas crecido tanto y que ya no quepas. –encogió un hombro. –Nos hubiéramos sentado aquí juntos a terminar de ver el atardecer y...

-Rose. –él susurró su nombre interrumpiéndola. –Es hora de irnos.

Su ánimo se desinfló solo un poco.

Ella suspiró. –Bueno no es que este diciendo que tengamos una tarde de picnic, como si no hubieran cosas más importantes. Está claro que viniste para llevarme de regreso a tu casa. –¿por qué seguía divagando? Era hora de callarse. -Y estoy aquí haciéndote perder el tiempo. Y… Y yo lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes?

-Por crear un desastre, destruir la cocina y por ponerte en contra de tu primo. –enumeró con los dedos de la mano. Estaba nerviosa. –Fue culpa mía y…

Dimitri como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de la morena, repuso con un tono de voz que era poco más que un susurro:

-No estoy enfadado contigo, si es lo que estás pensando. Debería por haberte saltado las reglas, pero no podría. Cualquiera en tu lugar haría lo mismo. Estaba molesto con Adrián.

-No puedes culparlo por estar enfadado. No tenía derecho a pedirle a Sydney lo que le he pedido. Estaba… desesperada. –se encogió de un hombro.

-¿Reflexionaste?

-Bastante. –dijo ella sonriéndole. -¿Cómo está Adrián?. Bueno, Adrián y Sydney. ¿Qué pasó después de que me fui?.

-Ellos están bien. Adrián a veces puede comportarse como un tonto. –suspiró fuertemente. –Lo hace por Sydney, ellos no la han pasado bien siempre… –agregó pensativo. –Sin embargo, él no va a molestarte más, ya se lo dejé en claro, no te preocupes por él.

-¿Y ustedes dos están bien?. –preguntó inclinando el rostro.

-Sí Rose, lo estamos o lo estaremos, cuando a él se le pase la cólera. -pensó un poco. –También entiendo a Adrián.

-Lo sé. Es parte de tu familia.

-No es solo por eso.

-Su historia no ha sido fácil ¿cierto?. – Rose se detuvo para acomodar las palabras. –Adrián dijo que los medios tergiversaron la información, así que supongo hay más.

Dimitri asintió mientras observaba a Rose, parecía estar decidiendo si contarle la historia completa o no, al final ganó la confianza.

-De hecho es por ese motivo que lo entiendo. –él bajó el tono de su voz. –Sydney, por el tipo de don que posee, comenzó ayudando a una organización que se dedicaba exclusivamente a los secuestros de personas. No fue por voluntad propia sino por obligación. –hizo una mueca. –Luego se les sumó la policía, para ese entonces había un grupo grande de personas que la quería manejar a su antojo de un lado a otro. No lo hacían con mala intención, en realidad estaban preocupados por los secuestros y Sydney también. -alzó los ojos buscando los de la morena. –Pero, ¿sabes? todo en la vida tiene un precio.

-Sí. –manifestó Rose solemnemente. -En ella el exceso del uso de su don la dañaba.

-Sí, lo fue. –apoyó Dimitri. –Ella sufría todo lo que las víctimas estaban viviendo. El daño psicológico y emocional a temprana edad eran terribles y enfermizos, se estaba deteriorando. –sacudió la cabeza. – El último caso en el que ayudó a la policía fue en Palm Springs, el asesino era un tal Lee que ya llevaba tres víctimas mortales, ella encontró a las dos últimas, y él no pudo lograr su objetivo final. Después de eso ella se alejó.

-¿Cómo entra Adrián en todo esto? ¿Ella no trabajaba para ustedes o sí?. –cuestionó.

-No y nunca la expondría a eso. –Rose se sintió culpable y bajó sus ojos evitando encontrarse con los de Dimitri, pero él ignoro cualquier gesto de incomodidad de ella y continuó. –El asesino y secuestrador se obsesionó con Sydney. Fue cuando ella comenzó a huir y a esconderse, lo estaba logrando, hasta que Adrián decidió buscarla.

-Para protegerla. –dijo con curiosidad, tratando de seguir el hilo de la historia.

Él sacudió la cabeza negando.

-Seis meses después de la muerte de mi padre y de Nathan, empezaron a perseguir a una tía muy cercana de Adrián y en su desesperación intentó localizar a Sydney, se negaba a perder a alguien más, estaba frustrado y trataba de comunicarse con ella por todos los medios. –suspiró pesadamente. –La trató de egoísta por desaparecer y no querer ayudar a nadie más. Pobre chica. –dijo para si mismo. –Al final la encontró en una vieja choza en la montañas de Montana.

» Prácticamente la obligó a encontrar a su tía y lo logró. Pero la culpa vino de inmediato al ver como quedaba Sydney luego de someterse a la búsqueda. Luego se volvieron a ver un año después…

-Tanto tiempo. –dijo indignada. –La abandonó, después de ver lo que le pasaba.

-Ella no permitió que él la ayudara en ese entonces, se negó y tampoco le contó que la perseguía un demente. Adrián antes de irse le dejó una tarjeta con sus datos. Y luego nosotros la tratamos de localizar, fui con Adrián a Montana, pero ella ya se había marchado. –Dimitri suspiró y pareció miserable por un momento. –Ella llamó Adrián hasta que se vio al borde del abismo, solo porque ya no sabía que hacer. Le dijo que se lo debía y Adrián no dudó ni un momento para brindarle ayuda. Nosotros nos hicimos cargo de su caso, del asesino y bueno ya conoces el resto de la historia… ahora están juntos.

Hubo una pausa dramática, mientras Rose asimilaba toda la información. Adrián había tenido razón; los medios contaban la parte que les convenía, pero la historia completa solo la sabía quién vivía los hechos. ¿Qué derecho había tenido ella para pedirle ayuda a Sydney?, si de verdad no comprendía todo lo que le sucedía.

-Tal vez, ahora los entiendas a ambos, no quiero justificar a Adrián. –agregó Dimitri rápidamente. -Tampoco tenía que decirte esas cosas y menos hablar de tus padres. –encogió los hombros. –La culpa por haberla usado aún le pesa.

-Los puedo entender… a ambos. –Rose cerró los ojos. –Puedo entender el miedo de Sydney, su soledad, la duda de ser usada. La impotencia de Adrián por querer encontrar a un ser querido y luego la culpa. –respiró profundo como si le dolería y abrió los ojos. –Yo lo hice por mis padres, porque los extraño y mucho.

-Lo sé. –él le dio una mirada comprensiva y dulce. –Todavía mantengo mi promesa de ayudarte hasta el final. Los encontraremos.

-Y… yo haré todo lo que pueda por colaborar. ¿Lo sabes? .-afirmó con calma. –Lo que sea. –prometió.

Él asintió y extendió una de sus manos para ayudarla.

–Ven, sal de ahí.

Apenas sus manos se rozaron sintió una rica y electrizante carga pasar desde las puntas de sus dedos hasta subir por todo su brazo.

Salió de su tranquilo escondite. Lamentando no poder alargar más el momento con Dimitri. Sabía que debían regresar.

Él frio volvió cuando le soltó la mano. Ella alzó la mirada y frunció la frente al notar la expresión de Dimitri. ¿Acaso tenía algo malo?. Siguió el movimiento de sus ojos que se situaron en el espacio entre sus labios y la nariz. Y entendió lo que sucedía antes de que él hablara.

-Sangraste. –afirmó y levantó una mano acercándola a sus labios, pero antes de tocarla la dejo caer. -Debiste haber vuelto para tomar los medicamentos y descansar.

Su tono no era acusatorio, pero sí había un tinte de preocupación.

-No fue nada grave, solo fue una gota. –él suspiro pesadamente. No le creía. – De verdad, solo ocupaba un descanso. –Buscando el contacto de él, tomó nuevamente su mano y la envolvió entre las dos suyas. –Lo necesitaba, pero fuera de las cuatro paredes en las que he estado. Eso es todo. -Esperó hasta que él lo aceptara. -Vamos, volvamos. Descansaré cuando lleguemos. – dijo ella cediendo.

Para su sorpresa él no se movió, más bien dudó por un segundo y cambió de trayectoria.

-Sígueme. –le pidió

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos?. –preguntó sorprendida. –Estoy segura de que el camino a tu casa es por el otro lado.

-Solo camina. –se detuvo. –O ¿prefieres volver a encerrarte en la habitación?

Vio entre el terreno que se extendía frente a ella y la vivienda. La respuesta fue fácil: seguirlo a él.

-¿Estás rompiendo las reglas, Dimitri Belikov?.

Era intrigante y a la vez emocionante.

-No estoy rompiendo ninguna. - La miró con diversión. -Solo estoy ayudando a que te relajes. Lo mereces y la doctora lo recomendó.

Rose sabía que no solo lo hacia por ella, sino también por él. Y sí eso servía para que él tuviera un tiempo lejos del trabajo y de paso pudieran estar solos, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. La sola idea la emocionó e hizo que olvidara momentáneamente la tristeza de minutos atrás.

Caminaron en un tranquilo y cómodo silencio, disfrutando de la fresca brisa que brindaba el atardecer. Dio un largo suspiro pensando en lo sencillo que podría ser todo si no estuviese sumergida en un mar de problemas.

" _Sientes algo por ella"._ Las palabras de Adrián iban y venían como cruel recordatorio.

Él no lo había aceptado, pero tampoco negado.

-Dame tu mano. –dijo, Dimitri volviéndose a extender la suya.

-¿Q…Qué?. – se obligó a concentrarse.

-Tu mano. –repitió. –Dámela. El camino se pone feo por aquí.

Ella cedió y se preparó para volver a sentir la electricidad correr a través de ambos. ¿Acaso era solo ella la única que lo sentía?

-Vamos. –Él tiró más cerca a medida que avanzaban y sus cuerpos chocaron uno contra otro.

 _Es increíble lo sólido que es. Tan real. Todo ese músculo, piel y hueso, formando a este asombroso hombre..._

 _Concéntrate_ _Rose,_ se repitió.

-¿A dónde me llevas?. –intentó preguntar de nuevo.

-A Kismet. –Asintió para sí mismo.

-¿Qué es Kismet?. -Ella se volteó con curiosidad para mirarlo.

-El destino.

-¿Qué?. –abrió los ojos.

-Es el nombre del refugio que se esconde detrás de esas puertas. –señaló frente a ellos.

-¡Oh!. –dijo la morena con entusiasmo.

Él se detuvo al fin y soltó su mano. Empujó la tosca puerta, que chilló al abrirse. La luz cálida del resplandor del sol se filtró y los cubrió a ambos. Rose inclinó la cabeza a un costado tratando de ver que había más allá, pero no pudo apreciar nada hasta que él se apartó, abrió la puerta de par en par y la invitó a pasar.

-Bienvenida a Kismet. –dijo con su acento marcado y sus ojos brillando con un alegre orgullo.

Rose se quedó boquiabierta. Ambos se encuentran encerrados en un espacio natural, escondido en medio de la propiedad de Dimitri, las paredes que encierran el lugar se elevan fundiéndose roca con naturaleza, creando casi una fortaleza especial, hay un estrecho pasillo hecho de piedritas diminutas en tonos grises y dorados, y sobre sus cabezas se forman arcos de rosas y orquídeas.

En el centro hay un arco de piedra: fuerte, macizo y grande con una cúpula azul cielo y destellos naranjas, desde donde Rose se encuentra no puede apreciar con exactitud lo que se encuentra debajo del arco, solo puede ver unas pequeñas torres grises que sobresalen.

Da un paso tentativa, dejando atrás a Dimitri y adentrándose en este maravilloso santuario. Podrían estar viendo el mismísimo Edén en este momento. El aire es tan puro y limpio. Las hojas de los árboles chocan unas con otras creando una melodía, y con cada paso que da, su visión se vuelve más colorida, con todos los tipos de flores que habitan en un solo espacio. Está perfectamente bien cuidado. Hay vida, tranquilidad, serenidad, libertad…

-¿Te gusta?. –interrumpe él sus pensamientos.

-No. -Ella sacude la cabeza, y lo vuelve a ver. Una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro -Me encanta. –chilló con asombro. -¿Cómo es posible que esto este aquí?

-No es mío.

-¿No es tuyo?. –dice incrédula.

-Es de mi madre. –explicó. –Creó este lugar, con ayuda de la abuela. Empezó a trabajar aquí cuando mi padre comenzó a pasar más tiempo con sus amigos y cambió a la familia por sus negocios. –hace una pausa y mira lejos de ella. –Cuando él murió, ella decidió volver a Rusia, abandonar todo e iniciar de cero, y con eso abandonó este lugar.

-Pero tú no pudiste hacer lo mismo. –reflexionó Rose.

-No podía. –él la mira. –Este lugar guarda muchos recuerdos… Así que lo he cuidado todos estos años, tratando de mantenerlo exacto como ella lo tenía por si algún día regresa. –termina y se encoge de hombros.

-Es asombroso. –ella le sonríe.

-Lo es. –afirma a él.

Ella pasea por los alrededores, tocando las distintas florecillas y disfrutando de la danza de las aves. Él la sigue de cerca.

-¿No vienes muy seguido, cierto? No he visto que te alejes de la residencia.

\- No he tenido tiempo. –dice incómodo.

-Deberías venir. –le sugiere. Y se detiene nuevamente a observar todo. –Es realmente hermoso.

Él centra su mirada en ella y no en el lugar _._

-Sí, lo es.

Pero ella no sabe que él la observa.

Rose mete las puntas de los dedos en los bolsillos y patea las piedritas del camino con el extremo de los zapatos.

-No sé cómo haces para abandonar un sitio así –dijo finalmente.

-No lo he abandonado.

-Corrección. Contratas a alguien para que lo cuide, pero tú no lo visitas. –mencionó acercándose con cuidado al centro donde se encontraba la cúpula y se detuvo en la entrada. -Interesante.

Él asintió, detrás de ella.

-¿Qué es?. –señaló con curiosidad.

En el piso de la cúpula, habían extraños y coloridos diseños en piedra. En el centro una enorme brújula rodeada de: un reloj, espadas, un águila, un escudo, un hombre, una mujer y un mundo.

-Yeva diseñó especialmente este espacio. Fue idea de ella-

-¿Tu abuela?. –frunció el ceño.

-Ella lo nombró Kismet. –aclaró Dimitri, adelantando a Rose y guiándola a través de las figurillas. Ella aprovechó para admirarlas de cerca. –¿Sabes?, ella creía en las cosas del destino, tenía sueños, visiones y podía predecir algunas cosas de las personas.

-¿Estaba loca?. -Él negó. –Entonces, ¿crees en eso?

-Creo en muchas cosas Rose. – ella lo miró sorprendida. Él continuó -Creo en tú poder, en el de Sydney y en el de otros… -hizo una pausa. -¿Por qué no creería en lo que ella hace?

Rose se encogió. Tenía razón, creía en las cosas más sobrenaturales y eso ya era decir bastante.

-Es aquí. –afirmó él.

Rose parpadeó confundida.

-Son extraordinarias.

-Eso no. –dijo Dimitri al notar que ella se refería a las esculturas. –Esto. –señaló a sus pies.

Rose bajó la mirada y se sorprendió al descubrí que estaba justo en el centro de la brújula. En el medio pasaba un diminuto canal de agua.

-Ahora. –agregó. -Pide un deseo.

-¿Eh?. - Lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No seas aburrida. –ella le volteó los ojos. –Tus pies, colócalos bien juntos donde se unen las agujas de la brújula y pide un deseo.

-¿Es broma, cierto?. –preguntó incrédula, pero aún así procuró poner los pies en el centro del circulo. –Jamás hubiera pensado que creías en supersticiones. –afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. –Deseo…

-¡No lo digas en voz alta!. –Dimitri se inclinó hacia delante, como si quisiera detener sus palabras con el cuerpo, el acercamiento hizo que el estomago de Rose diera un vuelco violento. Estaban tan cerquita, que era fácil olvidarse de todo lo demás, más cuando se concentraba en sus profundos ojos cafés que la miraba con expectativa. –¿No sabes nada sobre los deseos? Solo tienes un número limitado…

-Estrellas fugaces, pestañas, dientes de león, velas de cumpleaños… -nombró Rose con los dedos de las manos.

-Exacto, así que tienes que aprovechar cuando se presenta la ocasión. Y los supersticiosos. –alzó una ceja. -dicen que si pides un deseo aquí, puede que se haga realidad.

Por supersticiosos se refería a su abuela. Rose respiró profundo, la fresca humedad de los árboles vecinos le llenaban los pulmones, pero la brisa la traicionó llevando consigo el aroma: limpio, fresco y varonil de Dimitri, prefirió cerrar los ojos y concentrarse duramente. No quería arruinar el momento por lanzarse a besarlo en vez de pedir un simple deseo… ¿Cómo no sabía si pedir un beso estaba bien o mal?... Visualizó a su familia, su vida, su presente y su futuro… Luego hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Muy bien. No abras los ojos. –Rose podía sentir el fresco aliento de él golpeando muy cerca de ella, mientras le daba las instrucciones. -Ahora pide el deseo.

 _¿Que quiero?,_ se preguntó mentalmente. Debería ser una respuesta fácil y lógica. Más si se trata de algo en lo que ella no cree. Y a pesar de todo no es sencillo. Algo en lo profundo le dice que no desaproveche la oportunidad.

Quiere más que todo que la pesadilla termine, quiere a sus padres de regreso, quiere saber la verdad de todo, pero también hay una parte de ella que quiere, eso que trata de ignorar, la cosa que no debería querer, lo que no puede tener… quiere eso que el cruel destino no la ha dejado disfrutar libremente, esa compañía que le han negado, eso que está a solo un par de pasos…

¡Al carajo! Que lo decida el destino.

" _Deseo la libertad de los que amo y lo que mejor sea para mi futuro"_

El agua bajo sus pies corrió más rápido y un viento sopló con mayor intensidad. Rose abrió los ojos, encontrándose de frente con los de Dimitri, quién le sonreía y la miraba de una manera que le calentaba todo el cuerpo.

-Debe haber sido un buen deseo. –agregó Dimitri aún sin apartarse.

-Eso espero. –dijo ella entrecortadamente.

-Yo también. –estuvo de acuerdo, aún sin apartar sus ojos de ella. El calor se apoderaba de las mejillas ya rosadas de Rose.

-Ahora, tú turno. –pidió ella en un tono que esperaba fuese seductor.

Él sacudió la cabeza amablemente, y rompió la conexión. Se dirigió a la pared más alejada de la cúpula. Se deslizó con gracia hasta estar sentado sobre el verde césped.

Rose bufó de decepción y vergüenza.

-Ahora te volviste aburrido. –dijo cruzándose de brazos. –Solo me querías poner en ridículo. - Él se rió y ella con él. Tenía una risa preciosa que la envolvía. Se dirigió con cautela a su lado. Lo imitó. Se sentó junto a él. Sus piernas apenas rozándose.

¿Cuánto tiempo podrían pasar en esa burbuja?

-No sabía que podías ser divertido.

-Solo tú crees eso Rose. –dijo entretenido.

-Bueno, pero sabes relajarte, tienes este asombroso lugar.

-Tómatelo como un obsequio.

-¿Obsequio?. –arqueó las cejas.

-Rose. –dijo él con cautela. -Hasta que encontremos a tus padres no creo que hayan más descansos. Lo siento.

-Es lo correcto. –confirmó Rose. -¿Has encontrado nueva información?.

Él lo pensó antes de responder. Debía decirle la verdad.

-Sí. –él centró su mirada en ella.

-¿Sobre el caso?

-Aja.

-No me lo digas.

Él la miró confundido.

-Pero acabas de decir…

-Ya sé que dije que quiero saber. –sonrió con tristeza. -Pero no aquí. Hoy a pesar de como empezó el día, ha sido bueno. –se encogió incómodamente, por la mirada profunda que le daba él. -Cuéntamelo cuando regresemos.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. –respondió con firmeza.

Él dio un largo suspiro.

-¿No hay poder humano que te quite la idea de estar lejos de los planes del rescate de tus padres?

-No. –dijo sin vacilar. –Sé que puedo ayudar.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Antes dijiste que estabas dispuesta hacer lo que fuera para recuperarlos, ¿cierto?

El rostro de Rose se volvió serio.

-Sí, lo he dicho cientos de veces haré lo que sea, sola o con ayuda.

-Bien. –dijo Dimitri, como si fuese la respuesta que hubiera estado esperando. -Te entrenaré

-¿Tú qué?. –Rose abrió los ojos con un poco de anhelo y susto.

-Ya sé que Ibrahim te ordenó llevar clases de defensa, y que puedes defenderte. –hizo una pausa. –Pero está vez practicarás defensa, investigaremos juntos tu don para evitar los sangrados y utilizaremos el factor especial. –ella alzó las cejas a la expectativa de lo que él diría. –Tu poder Rose, aprenderás a usarlo.

La sonrisa de ella se triplicó de tamaño.

-No habrán descansos, entrenaras duro y fuerte. ¿Aceptas?

Sin dar una respuesta y agarrando a Dimitri fuera de base, se abalanzó hacía él, con sus brazos abiertos y lo estrechó en un firme y fuerte abrazo.

-Sí, sí, sí. –dijo alegremente. -Haré los sacrificios que sean.

Se apartó lo suficiente para verlo a su rostro.

-Gracias. – aún sus manos tocaban sus hombros, y los brazos de él le rodeaban la cintura. –Me encanta la idea.

Él le regalo una verdadera y hermosa sonrisa de lado a lado que hizo que su corazón latiera más deprisa.

Dimitri hizo un movimiento con su cabeza hacia el jardín, ahora cubierto con sombras negras de la noche y un poco de luz artificial. –Creo que será bastante interesante descubrir todo lo que sabes hacer. –mencionó con un poco de orgullo y una emoción que Rose no le había escuchado aún.

Ella siguió su mirada y se asombró. A su alrededor todo levitaba, las piedritas, las ramas, las flores, el agua, las hojas… Por un instante pensó que hasta ellos mismos estaban suspendidos en el aire. La vista era simplemente magnífica.

Ella le sonrió feliz de saber que hasta las mejores emociones hacían saltar su don.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?. –su rostro se iluminó con entusiasmo.

Dimitri sonrió por doceava vez al ver su expresión.

-Mañana Rose, todo comenzará mañana…

* * *

N/A

Lamento tanto el atraso de verdad.

Espero que traer un capítulo un poquito largo valiera la pena y les haya gustado. Yo estoy emocionada por verlos entrenar, por verlos acercarse y por muchas cosas más...

Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios y a las nuevas lectoras.

Un Saludo


	18. Chapter 17: Confesiones

**Dimitri**

Después de una larga, relajante y necesaria ducha, se preparó para recibir la visita de su socio y primo, Adrián.

¿Qué quería? o ¿Cuál era el propósito de su llegada? Estaba por descubrirse…

Llevaba varios días sin aparecerse por la propiedad después del incidente que tuvo con Rose. Se mantuvo al margen de la situación como Dimitri se lo había pedido ese día antes de partir con Sydney y desde entonces no había tenido señales de él, hasta hoy. Por lo que sabía se estaba haciendo cargo de la firma y análisis de otras solicitudes pendientes que llegaban a las oficinas de la M.S.S. En secreto le agradecía que tomara las riendas de esa parte, porque en estos momentos su mente estaba enfocada en la protección de una morena en especifico y en cavar información sobre el paradero de sus padres.

Sus padres… cada día agradecía, las clases que Ibrahim y Janine le habían ordenado tomar a la chica de defensa personal. Si hubiera iniciado desde cero con ellos un entrenamiento tan fuerte como el que la hacían tomar no sería capaz de resistir, y tampoco tenían tanto tiempo para prepararla físicamente.

Salió del dormitorio con rostro serio. Caminó por el pasillo y trastabilló cuando pasó frente a la habitación de Rose. Después de haberla llevado a Kismet, le había preparado un dormitorio aparte para que tuviera un poco de privacidad y de espacio. La tortura fue después para él, cuando entró en su propio aposento y se encontró con el dulce olor de la joven en su almohada, en su cama, en sus sabanas y en todo el ambiente.

Por un instante se quedó quieto, y acercó la oreja tratando de escucharla. Seguro estaba dormida. Quiso abrir la puerta y asegurarse que se encontraba bien, pero olvidó la idea al momento, si algo sucediera ella de seguro avisaría.

Aunque él no lo quisiera aceptar de la lengua para fuera, en sus adentros sabía que ella había logrado cautivarlo, cada cosa que hacía, cada esfuerzo, cada pelea, cada sonrisa, movía algo en su interior… algo que no experimentaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, algo que aún no sé atrevía a reconocer.

Una parte de él se sentía aliviado de que estuviera a salvo, bajo su protección, y no es que se jactara de qué él la cuidaba, sino más bien se sentía seguro de que ella estaba en un lugar que tenía bastante seguridad, Rose cada día se volvía más fuerte y con su don podía protegerse a ella y a una docena a la vez. Pero por otra parte el miedo de que pasara lo peor no lo dejaba tener noches tranquilas.

Nada malo iba a suceder…

Suspiró y avanzó. Sabía que los demás habían pasado al gran salón porque había oído las voces que provenían de esa zona. Adrián no estaba solo, Eddie, Iván y Celeste se encontraba con él.

Carraspeó antes de entrar. Y todos volvieron a ver en su dirección.

-Así que… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?. –preguntó Dimitri a Adrián sin rodeos.

Ivashkov se encogió de hombros, caminó lentamente hasta la mesita del bar y se sirvió un trago de whisky.

-¿Tengo que tener un motivo ulterior para venir a ver cómo van los negocios?

Dimitri se puso tenso y entrecerró los ojos.

-Te dije bien claro…

Adrián levantó las manos en señal de defensa

-Déjalo ya. –tomó un largo trago del vaso. -Pues no veo a nadie aquí a quién pueda ofender.

Dimitri le mantuvo la vista, analizándolo, pero no fue él quien le respondió.

-¡Adrián! -espetó Sydney. -¡Basta ya!. –dijo en tono tranquilo, pero firme.

Se incorporó de uno de los sillones, situados en una de las esquinas de la sala. Hasta ese momento Dimitri no había reparado en ella.

Se plantó entre ellos en un par de zancadas, se acercó al ruso y le sonrió inocentemente.

-Se ha equivocado, Dimitri. -reconoció Sydney en voz baja. Luego se volvió hacía su esposo y lo encaró. -Ya lo hablamos estos días atrás Adrián, así que compórtate.

Dimitri vio un destello furibundo en su mirada. Sorprendido, observó cómo lo increpaba y le pedía que no tomara decisiones por ella, que si quería ayudar a Rose lo haría quisiera él o no.

Adrián suspiró. Y se apresuró a tomar el resto del líquido oscuro, hizo un gesto amargo, que Dimitri pensó que tenía más que ver con lo que iba a decir que con el whisky.

-Belikov, solo pido y espero que no le provoques a Sydney un solo momento de dolor.

Ahora se sentía perdido. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?...

Además, ¿qué había dicho?, provocar un dolor a Sydney. Él era un hipócrita de primera.

-¿Acaso no has visto lo que le has hecho a Roza?

-¿Quién es Roza?. –preguntó Adrián.

-Su única familia ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro y tú la atacas. –Dimitri continuó sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho Adrián. -Peor aún, has hablado mal de ellos delante de ella. Y eso no es todo, claro. Usar los poderes la debilita. Deberías saber ya cómo va esto de los sangrados psíquicos, y eso que los tuyos no eran tan malos como los que sufre ella. Además, padece unos dolores muy intensos. Antes de que la atacaras, ya tenía un hematoma cerebral. –hizo una pausa, respirando profundo. -No puedo hacer más que quedarme a su lado y ayudarla. Estos días hemos estado entrenando e investigando. Sonia y Mikahil han venido ayudarla para que pueda controlar su poder y esperar que lo controle sin que le haga daño.

Se detuvo no sabía por qué había contado todo aquello, pero sintió necesario que lo supiera. Esperaba que Adrián comprendiera.

-¿Olvidas quién es su padre? ¿Que fue el último en ver a nuestros padres con vida? –preguntó Adrián aunque se arrepintió al momento.

A Dimitri le molestó que saliera con semejante cosa, en ese instante, se alegró de no haberle contado los detalles de la llamada que había recibido, con respecto a lo involucrados que estaban entre sí Nathan, Randall e Ibrahim, porque entonces sería despiadado e implacable con Rose.

-Por lo visto, el único pecado de Rose para ti es haber nacido –dijo Dimitri con una tranquilidad que no sentía—. Eres un hipócrita si crees que deberían juzgarla y responsabilizarla por los actos de su padre, porque tanto tú como yo sabemos que los nuestros no eran ningunos santos. Y si crees que debe responder por los pecados de su padre, ya podemos nosotros hacer lo mismo con los de los nuestros.

Adrián bajó la mirada, pero su primo alcanzó a ver que le había dolido. Se hizo un largo silencio.

-De acuerdo, soy un estúpido –dijo Adrián, cansado. Alargó el brazo para tocar a su esposa, como si con eso volviera a estar limpio, sin embargo, no era el perdón de Sydney lo que necesitaba. Ella ya le había dado la absolución al casarse con él.

Pero, en ese momento, Dimitri notó como Sydney se separaba de Adrián con cuidado y lo próximo que sintió fue una mano pequeña que le tocaba el brazo, se dio la vuelta e instintivamente contuvo y el torbellino de emociones, levantó una barrera porque no quería hacer daño a Sydney. Su don se manifestaba cuando tocaba a las personas o a los objetos. Se aseguró de que no le pasara nada en ese torrente de desconcierto y perplejidad.

-Sientes algo por ella. -le dijo Sydney con su voz dulce y suave.

Él se le quedó mirando, perplejo.

-¿Por qué un hombre tiene que sentir algo por una mujer para criticar el maltrato a manos de otro hombre que le dobla el tamaño?

Adrián frunció el ceño al oír la respuesta que dio, pero se mantuvo callado.

Para su sorpresa, Sydney le cogió la mano con ambas palmas, la apretó con más fuerza y le sonrió, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

-Te decía lo que notaba. Lo que percibo. -le dijo al tiempo que parecía aguantarse la risa. Le dio un apretón cariñoso, se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla.

¿Por qué se reiría en un momento como ese?

Para peores de reojo vio a Iván con una sonrisa similar a la de ella, como si hubieran acertado en el mayor secreto del mundo.

-Estás acabado, Dimitri Belikov. -susurró Sydney esbozando una sonrisa.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Sydney se apartó y lanzó a su marido una mirada de advertencia. Dimitri observó cómo su primo daba un paso atrás, relajaba la postura y obedecía al momento la orden de su esposa, aunque no hubiera dicho nada. Adrián estaba tan acabado como ella decía de él y, al parecer, a ninguno de los dos le importaba un comino.

Entonces se puso muy seria y sus ojos cafés se volvieron sombríos, con destellos grises que a Dimitri le recordaron a una tormenta de verano.

-Ahora lo más importante de esta visita. –dijo y respiró profundo. -Vine a decirte que cuando Rose este lista, dile que la ayudaré, pero no puedo garantizarle nada. -Dijo eso último con una mueca. -Normalmente uso un objeto del lugar donde se produjo el secuestro o cualquier otro acto violento. En este caso no es posible, ya que Rose no sabe dónde ni cuándo desaparecieron sus padres.

Dimitri cambió su postura rígida.

-¿Entonces puedes hacerlo? -preguntó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración cuando se notó la quemazón en los pulmones.

-Es posible siempre que Rose pueda darme algún objeto o prenda que los dos tocaran o llevaran con frecuencia. Si tuviera algo que compartieran, aún mejor. -explicó ella mientras se frotaba un brazo en señal de nerviosismo. Estaba claro que le preocupaba fallar a Rose

Adrián se movió e Iván se puso tenso a la vez que le lanzaba a Dimitri una mirada de advertencia en caso de que decidiera volver a impedir que Sydney se involucrara.

Dimitri se concentró en la rubia.

-Rose lo entenderá. Y estará muy agradecida por intentarlo y por ayudarla. Significará mucho para ella. Aunque Adrián diga que Rose no sabe lo que tienes que soportar y lo mucho que sufres al hacerlo, es muy consciente y por eso ha dudado en pedírtelo. Por eso no te lo ha vuelto a pedir, ni tan siquiera ha vuelto a mencionar la opción mientras entrenamos.

-Sé exactamente cómo se siente ella. Me gusta la idea de que haya más gente como yo. No estoy segura de por qué eso me deja más tranquila, pero de alguna manera me consuela que no seamos un accidente de la naturaleza, una abominación.

El ruso asintió pensativo en lo que le decía la chica.

-Conozco a una persona que también es diferente. —comentó Iván en voz baja. —. Se sentía como Rose y como tú.

-Es bueno saber que no somos las únicas. –le respondió Sydney con entusiasmo.

Dimitri arqueó las cejas ante el comentario de su amigo. Para la rubia fue una confirmación de la existencia de más personas como ellas, pero para él… Eso le ratificaba que algo en el pasado de Iván debía de haber moldeado al hombre que era hoy… ¿Quién era? ¿Su madre? ¿Su padre? ¿La mujer a la que amaba? O tal vez… tal vez ¿Él mismo?.

Buscó en la mirada de Iván la confirmación de sus pensamientos, pero su amigo simplemente se rió, dio media vuelta y se fue junto a Eddie y Celeste, que dialogaban en voz baja.

Adrián frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, pasó junto a Dimitri cuando se despistó un momento, cuando parecía que tenía la mirada distante. Cogió a su esposa y la apartó. Entonces le levantó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

-No eres ninguna aberración. –escuchó que le decía. -Eres un milagro, mi milagro.

Luego miró a Dimitri como disculpándose, pero él seguía perdido cavilando en lo que Iván había dicho, definitivamente necesitaba tener una conversación con él.

-…Y Rose tampoco lo es. –al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha, volvió a concentrarse en Adrián, . -Belikov tiene razón. A diferencia de Rose y de ti, soy egoísta. Lo reconozco, lo soy. Pero, joder, Sydney no me gusta que vivas algo tan espantoso… otra vez. Ya has pasado por demasiadas cosas. Quiero protegerte, ¿lo entiendes? No quiero volver a ver cómo te haces daño -dijo bruscamente.

Dimitri lo entendía por completo, así como se lo había dicho a Rose, para ninguno había sido fácil enfrentarse a eso y ahora él mismo lo vivía con Rose, le agradeció a Adrián el esfuerzo con una mirada silenciosa, que reconoció con una sonrisa aunque sus ojos seguían reflejando la preocupación que sentía. No podía culparlo, ambos hacían lo mismo: proteger a ambas mujeres de los horrores de la maldad y la agonía.

Esa simple palabra "Proteger", implicaba más cosas para él, no solo era protegerla, sino también quería que estuviera bien, que se sintiera feliz, quería esforzarse por ella, quería hacer las cosas correctas.

¿Tenían razón todos con lo que insinuaban?. Acaso… ¿Estaba enamorándose de Rose?. Sabía que sentía algo fuerte e incontenible cuando estaba con ella, y más cuando ambos compartían pequeños momentos y conversaciones a solas.

Pero ¿Podría arriesgarse? Teniendo tanto por resolver ¿Qué le gustaría a ella que sucediera?...

Sydney esbozó una sonrisa burlona y lo miró con una expresión triunfante.

-Diría que no me equivoco, pero eso me haría parecer presuntuosa, ¿verdad?. –él volvió la atención por completo a ella. -No hay vuelta atrás, Dimitri Belikov. Estás hasta las trancas -dijo arrastrando las palabras para darle más énfasis al asunto.

Y lo dejó ahí con el revoltijo de pensamientos y su corazón palpitando al doble.

Eddie y Celeste que se habían mantenido al margen de la conversación, dieron ahora un paso al frente con semblante serio.

-Esto supone un gran peligro para la seguridad. –avisó Eddie—. No puede ser nuestro único plan de acción. Sydney no está segura de que pueda localizar a sus padres, así que debemos trabajar con el supuesto de que no tengamos ese as en la manga. Y no podemos permitir que Rose salga a buscar un objeto personal para Sydney. Es demasiado peligroso.

Celeste asintió.

-Seguramente tengan vigilada su casa.

Dimitri arrugó la frente, se pasó una mano por el rostro concentrándose de nuevo en el trabajo y no en los sentimientos.

-Me comentó que su padre tenía varias casas y, según nuestros informes cuando comparamos las direcciones que nos dio Rose con el dueño de estas, hay un rastro de documentos larguísimo que luego empieza a repetirse.

-A saber por qué alguien se tomaría tantas molestias para ocultar su paradero -murmuró Adrián

-Tiene mucho sentido. –dijo Iván, escueto. -Si tuviera una hija con poderes como ella, haría lo que fuera necesario para que no la vieran y el factor de riesgo fuera menor.

-Cierto –convino Dimitri. -Sin embargo, creo que debe de haber más que eso. Entre la llamada de su supuesto padre biológico y lo de esta facción misteriosa que torturó a una mujer por información y luego la mató cuando por fin cedió.

-Me parece especialmente interesante que su padre biológico sepa que a su esposa o novia o lo que sea la torturaron y mataron, y que sepa también lo que quería esta gente y que consiguieron sonsacárselo a la madre de Rose. Es demasiada información, mucho detalle, a menos que estuviera presente cuando sucedió. —musitó Eddie.

-Si estaba presente, ¿cómo salió ileso? –preguntó Celeste, dándose golpecitos en la barbilla con un dedo. -Y, ya que estamos, ¿cómo sabía dónde está Rose ahora y cómo consiguió el número personal de Dimitri?

Dimitri no quiso divulgar los detalles grotescos que le había dado el hombre porque no quería alarmar más de la cuenta a Adrián. Además, sería el último clavo en el ataúd de Rose si revelaba cómo sabía su padre biológico lo que le había contado.

-Me dijo que tiraron el cadáver donde sabían que lo encontraría - explicó en voz baja. -Estaba en muy malas condiciones. Y le dejaron un mensaje que decía que eso le pasaba a la gente que los cabreaba. Si es verdad o no, ya no lo sé. No soy tan inocente como para creer que esta llamada tan útil, y justo cuando más la necesitamos, sea una coincidencia.

Adrián se quedó inmóvil y el miedo se asomó a sus ojos. Atrajo a Sydney hacia sí como si quisiera protegerla con su cuerpo de lo desconocido o las posibles repercusiones que podría tener ayudar a Rose.

Cansado, Dimitri suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Echó un vistazo al reloj que había en un rincón y vio que debía volver con Rose para el entrenamiento. Era el momento más oportuno para que Iván le inyectara el dispositivo de localización bajo la piel. Tardaría solo unos segundos en inoculárselo. Así tendrían una forma de encontrarla si ocurría lo peor. Sería una estupidez considerarse invencibles o inmunes a un ataque semejante. Dimitri no quería jugársela con la vida de Rose.

Miró a Iván.

-¿Ya tienes el chip preparado?

Iván asintió seriamente.

-Hagámoslo ya.

Sabía que sonaba tenso. Sabía que nada de esto importaba si no lograban localizar a sus padres. Fueran biológicos o no, los quería con locura y a juzgar por cómo hablaba de la devoción que sentían por ella, también estaba claro que ellos la querían con todo su corazón. Y, bueno, si la información que había conseguido Iván era correcta, Janine Hathaway ya había sufrido lo indecible al verse incapaz de tener un hijo.

Le parecía mucha coincidencia, demasiada, que pocos meses después de que ella sufriera su cuarto aborto a finales del segundo trimestre, hubieran dejado un bebé a las puertas de Ibrahim Mazur en las mismas fechas en que su esposa hubiera dado a luz al bebé si su embarazo hubiera llegado a un buen punto.

Dimitri se percataba de que la respuesta a todo estaba en descubrir de dónde y de quién procedía Rose. Pero, ¿qué tendría que ver su propio padre o él de Adrián con este sórdido asunto?.

* * *

 **Rose**

-Realmente. Ustedes dos me están ocultando algo. –afirmó Rose golpeando con más fuerza el saco de boxeo.

Se encontraban en la parte baja de la casa, exactamente en el sótano ahora convertido en un enorme gimnasio y sala de entrenamiento. Si las dos primeras plantas de la casa son espectaculares. Esta zona en específico es todo un sueño para alguien que ama la fuerza, ejercicio y preparación.

Estaba totalmente equipado con instrumentos de alta tecnología y la mejor calidad. Definitivamente cuando se trataba de consentir a los trabajadores de la compañía no reparaban en gastos.

El área se dividía en varios cuartos o salas con su propio equipo de trabajo, máquinas de ejercicio, techos blancos perfectamente iluminados, paredes de vidrio grueso. Cada habitación cumplía con una misión: pesas, medición de velocidad, zona interactiva de entrenamiento, mentality y por último había un cuarto totalmente oscuro al que Rose aún no accedía, con el nombre de Neurotracker.

Iván levantó de golpe la cabeza y se dirigió a el ruso de brazos cruzados que observaba atento el trabajo de Rose.

-¿Aún no le has dicho?

Dimitri negó con la cabeza sin dejar de observar atentamente a la chica.

-Después de la práctica. –se volvió ligeramente a su amigo. -¿Ya terminaste?

-Falta poco. –respondió Iván.

-¿Decirme qué?. –Rose vio de un hombre a otro y luego golpeó de nuevo el saco.

-Primero el entrenamiento. –respondió Dimitri, tranquilamente. –Hay que aprovechar el tiempo. Hoy llegaste tarde. –agregó divertido.

Iván se encogió de hombros y señaló a Dimitri como diciendo: "es lo que él ordena, no yo".

Rose entrecerró los ojos viendo a Iván fijamente: "traidor". Aprovechó el momento para descargar todo el estrés con los puños.

Desde que comenzaron con la práctica hace aproximadamente una hora, Iván había llegado con un montón de instrumentos y piezas, se había sentado en el escritorio situado en la esquina del salón y de ahí no se había movido en todo el rato.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Luego Dimitri hoy estaba más atento, más calmado, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, estaba más concentrado en todo lo que ella hacia, por instantes sentía la mirada penetrante de él recorrerla de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué sentía?. Veía en esos preciosos ojos la resolución de algo, pero ¿Qué cosa?. Eso lograba que sintiera un cosquilleo intenso en todo el cuerpo y al mismo tiempo le daban ganas de mandar a Iván a trabajar lejos de ellos y averiguar de una vez por todas que sucedía.

Iván carraspeó y le dedicó una mirada divertida a Rose.

Ella giró los ojos.

-Estaba traduciendo... –golpeó el saco- los diarios que Sonia me dio… -golpeó, respiró, giró, pateó.

-¿Encontraste algo?. – indagó Dimitri.

Ella respiró profundo y dejó salir el aire.

-Nada importante.

-Algún dato valioso deben de tener. Sonia no te los hubiera entregado si no creyera que encontrarías información con tu poder. –aportó Iván, aún concentrado en la mesa de trabajo.

-¿Si? ¿Eso crees?. –se detuvo atrapando entre sus manos el saco rojo. -¿Quién escribe diarios en latín antiguo? Diarios escritos hace tan solo unos cuantos años atrás.

-Alguien que no quería que cualquiera los leyera, claramente. –sugirió Zeklos en un tono obvio.

-Lo que sea. - Rose giró los ojos. -Son muchas páginas, algunas oxidadas, sucias, quemadas e incompletas. No creo traducir tan rápido. –sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno, estamos contra tiempo. –dijo Dimitri, enderezó los hombros y caminó a paso firme hacia ella.

Por un momento Rose se detuvo a observarlo. ¡Dios! Cuanto deseaba que se acercara de esa manera, pero para que la tomara entre sus brazos y la besara. Todos los días fantaseaba con la idea.

Vio de reojo a Iván que la observaba con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada que decía: " sé lo que estás pensando"

Deseaba seguir golpeando el saco solo para quitar la tensión que la estaba matado. Entrenar con Dimitri se volvía cada vez más complicado. Y no había que malinterpretarlo. Ahora Rose se sentía menos como cliente y más como parte de un equipo. Además estaba el hecho de que vivía en el mismo sitio que Dimitri, diferente habitación, misma casa, entrenaban, hablaban, compartían y hasta cenaban juntos, él le mostraba con pequeñas acciones que le importaba, de vez en cuando lo descubría viéndola fijamente, le regalaba sus hermosas sonrisas, y cada vez se abría en compartir más de su vida con ella, lo malo era que se retenía, daba tres pasos y cuando Rose pensaba que iban a llegar algo retrocedía uno.

Y con eso ella no podía. Luchaba con la sensación de ambos cuerpos pegados en el entrenamiento, con las chispas y con… el deseo. ¿Y qué culpa tenía ella, de sentirse así?.

Dimitri se detuvo frente a ella.

-Quiero que aprendas a vivir con tú don sin que te dañe, que lo controles y no que él te controle a ti.

Claro venía hablar del entrenamiento.

Ella asintió. Él continuó

-Vamos a entrar en combate...

Los ojos de Rose cambiaron con un brillo de entusiasmo. Eso quería decir más contacto cuerpo a cuerpo. No esperó a las indicaciones simplemente se encaminó a las colchonetas del centro, el área parecía un gran ring. Pero cuando llegó se percató que ninguno de los dos la seguía. Se volvió con rostro dudoso

Dimitri sonreía.

-Hoy no vas a las colchonetas.

-¿Entonces? – frunció la frente.

Iván se incorporó de la silla.

-Ya no tenemos tiempo linda. – Rose se encontraba mas confundida. Vio a Dimitri pero este solo asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza. Iván continuó: - Si bien es cierto es agradable correr contigo y medir tu velocidad todas las mañanas y noches. –ella bufó. –Y que practiques defensa básica con tu cuerpo y las pequeñas cosas lindas que haces con tu don, pero hoy vamos hacer todo muy diferente.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?. –preguntó dirigiendo sus ojos a Dimitri.

Dimitri no contestó de inmediato, sino que tecleó unos dígitos en la pequeña pantalla en su manos y automáticamente se encendieron las luces del cuarto oscuro, las letras Neurotracker brillaron en un potente azul neón.

Rose abrió los ojos, el cuarto es más grande que todos los demás, los vidrios estaban niquelados en bronce oscuro, vidrio contra balas y golpes, en las paredes laterales se desplegaba una serie de pantallas y a un costado en un mueble metálico de varios niveles se desplegaban distintas armas.

¿Qué clase de sala era aquella?

No tuvo ni que preguntarlo.

-Es un cuarto de simulación. –aclaró Dimitri.

-¿Eso es qué?

-Ahí te enfrentaras a cosas más reales. Pondrás en práctica las cosas que hemos hecho.

-¿Con armas?

-No. Con tu poder y con tu cuerpo.

-Pero… -Rose abrió la boca y la cerró.

-Recuerda… –habló Iván, pero se detuvo, inseguro hizo una mueca con su boca, algo inusual en él. –Canaliza la energía en una parte de tu cuerpo. Tal vez te sirva hacer gestos o movimientos. He notado que cuando usas el don, frunces la frente eso es porque todo lo estás centrando en esa zona y como dijo Sonia, puede que eso te provoque los dolores y sangrados. –Rose asintió. Iván prosiguió. – Eso es lo que debes evitar. Una parte buena serían los brazos y las manos, no tienes que hacer mucho esfuerzo, el don es parte de ti, solo concéntralo en esa zona.

Para Rose no pasó desapercibido la mirada analítica que le daba Dimitri a Iván como si estuviera estudiándolo a él también.

Curioso.

-Piensa que es como cuando quieres levantar un automóvil para hacer una revisión debajo de él, con tus manos no puedes elevarlo suficiente y si lo logras puedes dañarte los tendones, pero si usas una palanca y depositas en ella toda tu fuerza se hace fácil e indoloro, eso es lo que vamos hacer para alejar los sangrados.- hizo una pausa. -¿Lista?

Lo pensó un segundo.

-Sí. –dijo con valentía .-Puedo hacerlo.

Dimitri dio un paso al frente tomando la palabra.

-Rose, vamos a ir poco a poco, si no funciona solo cambiamos la táctica.

-Lo sé.

En ese momento un conocido clic sonó. Las puertas de vidrio doble se abrieron de par en par. Revelando a Eddie, Celeste y Mikahil que venía tomado de la mano de su esposa Sonia.

A diferencia de Sonia los demás estaban preparados con trajes de entrenamiento.

-Y ahora. ¿Tendremos público?

-Ahora. –dijo Dimitri haciendo énfasis en la palabra. –Vamos a entrar. –Señaló el área de simulación. –Primero te voy a explicar como funciona, luego vamos hacer una pequeña práctica hasta ir avanzando de nivel. Por prueba entraras con cada uno de nosotros. No estarás sola en la simulación.

Rose asintió.

-Sonia. –mencionó Dimitri señalándola. Rose la miró y le sonrió. Carp la saludó efusivamente con la mano. –Estará aquí para registrar las ondas cerebrales y las palpitaciones de tu corazón, básicamente para verificar el estado de tu cuerpo. Y la doctora Olendzky está al tanto de la práctica en caso de que algo pasé. Y con una llamada llegará enseguida. -Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida. Él le sonrió para tranquilizarla y vaya que lo lograba a la perfección. –No va a pasar nada malo, no lo permitiré y estaré aquí contigo. –dijo en un tono suave donde no dejaba paso a la duda.

Ella sonrió.

-Lo tenían todo bien planeado. ¿eh?

-No todo. –arremetió Iván, acercándose a ambos.

En la mano traía una especie de jeringa digital metálica, con una pequeña pantalla en verde que marcaba una serie de números. Instintivamente Rose retrocedió y chocó contra el pecho musculoso del ruso. Dimitri le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Me permites. –pidió Iván punteando hacia la mano de Rose. –Es necesario que coloque estó en tu brazo.

-¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo todo este rato, allí sentado? –preguntó sin ocultar la incertidumbre.

Ambos hombres asintieron.

\- Necesitaba configurarlo y que mejor mientras entrenabas. Es un dispositivo de rastreo.

-¿Para la simulación?

-No. -negó Dimitri. –Es porque necesito que lo lleves siempre, solo para saber que estás a salvo.

No pudo ocultar la mueca en su rostro ante el comentario. Buscó en los ojos de Dimitri la seguridad, confiaba en él y sabía que todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento era por su beneficio.

Sin apartar los ojos de Dimitri que le trasmitía confianza estiró el brazo derecho en dirección a Iván.

Sintió el frió metal sobre su piel y luego un pequeño pinchazo.

Ya estaba hecho.

-Ahora ve adentro. –le palmeó la mano Iván.

A regañadientes se apartó del cuerpo cálido de Dimitri. Las puertas del cuarto de simulación se abrieron con un sonido sordo.

Antes de dar un paso más, Rose se detuvo y puso la palma de su mano en el pecho de Dimitri. Ignoró de inmediato las chispas que se extendía ente ambos y se concentró.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir?. –él alzó una perfecta ceja. –Le dijiste a Iván que me dirías que pasaba cuando terminara de entrenar, pero no quiero esperar, quiero saber ahora. –se mordió el labio inferior en la espera. Dimitri se concentró en su boca, luego suspiró y volvió a sus ojos. Se debatía entre responder o entrar en la sala.

-Hoy me reuní temprano con Adrián y Sydney.

-¡Oh!. –Rose abrió los ojos y trató de ocultar la sorpresa.

-Venían hablar de ti.

¡Genial!

-¿Y?

Duró un latido en responder, pero se sintió como toda una vida.

-Sydney accedió a ayudarte, sin Adrián o con Adrián. -Rose jadeó. -Está dispuesta hacer la conexión con tus padres.

No le dio tiempo de responder.

-Ahora a la simulación...

* * *

Hola! tuve que cortar el capítulo para que no quedara tan largo, lo bueno el próximo está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

Un saludo enorme.


	19. Chapter 18: Momentos

**Dimitri**

El animo de Rose había mejorado considerablemente después de la noticia sobre la ayuda de Sydney. Dimitri notaba que ahora parecía más decidida, dedicada, entusiasta y peleaba con más ganas y más fuerza.

Por otra parte Dimitri ya no estaba tan seguro si había sido buena idea ponerla en la simulación. Por fuera estaba sereno pero por dentro tenía los nervios de punta, y suplicaba que los controles sensoriales, cognitivos y el rendimiento cerebral estuvieran en el rango de lo normal.

Varias veces quiso detener la práctica, la única razón para no hacerlo era Sonia que lo impedía y ahora a cada minuto levantaba la vista para confirmarle a él que todo estaba saliendo bien.

Dimitri suspiró al mismo tiempo que preparaba la siguiente prueba.

Alguien silbó por lo bajo, pero no les prestó mayor atención. Escuchó murmuraciones y las risitas de Yuri y… Ambrose. Ambos habían llegado al comienzo de la primer práctica de Rose con la excusa de entregar un informe detallado de un caso en el que trabajaban, pero al ver a la morena en acción los dos decidieron alargar la visita.

Levantó la vista buscando la causa de la distracción de sus hombres. Y al darse cuenta de lo que era, tragó saliva al mismo tiempo que el corazón empezó a subir de ritmo.

Al parecer Rose despistadamente había decidido que era el momento de quitarse la sudadera y quedarse únicamente en un top deportivo negro y un short pequeño que dejaba al descubierto más piel de lo normal. Estaba tomando agua de una botella y se echaba gotitas en el rostro y en el pecho.

Sintió como el calor le subía por el cuello.

Pero, ¿qué carajos? Acaso no sabía Rose que aquellos hombres duros en combate y de cara seria, por dentro eran los más débiles cuando se trataba de chicas lindas como ella.

Quiso apartar la mirada, pero su parte endeble falló. ¡Ay! que el señor lo agarrase confesado si tenía que mentir al decir que no había fantaseado con pasar sus manos por su frondosa melena, o en medio de las prácticas no había tratado más el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo solo para tener una perfecta excusa de sentir su piel y perderse en la caliente sensación que se expandía en dónde chocara su cuerpo o su mano.

Sacudió la cabeza, y se esforzó por salir de esa niebla que tenía nombre, apellido y que estaba a la espera de la siguiente prueba.

Carraspeó fuertemente con la intención de que los demás lo escucharan, los hombres se dieron vuelta con rostro inocente y Dimitri les lanzó una mirada de reprimenda. Aunque no estaba seguro si lo hacía para que ellos volvieran a sus cabales o para que él mismo se bajara de la nube en la que estaba… Pensándolo bien por las dos razones.

Que engañados estaban si pensaban que Dimitri se creería el cuento de: "aquí lo tengo todo controlado".

Iba a recordarles unas cuantas reglas a todos, cuando se detuvo en seco. Hipócrita se repitió, el primer en haber caído en la red como pez atrapado había sido él mismo y en vez de buscar la salida de ahí, cada día quedaba más atrapado. Y con todos sus compañeros insinuando lo que era obvio se volvía peor…

-Y bien. –dijo Eddie sacándolo del aturdimiento llamado Rosemarie. – Ahora, ¿quién va a la lucha con ella?.

Sin derecho a procesar la pregunta, saltaron los muy buenos trabajadores de la compañía.

\- Yo podría ir de voluntario con mucho gusto. –dispuso Ambrose dando un paso al frente.

Su tono era serio, pero no pasó desapercibido para Dimitri el brillo travieso en sus ojos.

"A otro con ese cuento".

Como duró en responder, Yuri se le adelantó.

-Mejor yo Belikov, podría enseñarle mi especialidad en técnicas defensivas.

-A lo mejor los dos juntos. –propuso Ambrose.

"No se pasen de listos"

-Orden, por favor. –intervino Iván disfrutando la incomodidad de su amigo. –La dama está al frente.

-No nos puede oír.

-Pero nosotros sí.

Mientras ellos discutían quién era el siguiente. Sonia se acercó cautelosamente a Dimitri y le quitó de las manos el dispositivo electrónico.

-Mikahil controlará la simulación y yo seguiré verificando sus signos.

-¿Por qué?. –contestó un poco confuso.

Sonia le sonrió

-Vamos Dimitri. La chica ha hecho un excelente trabajo hasta el momento, ha respondido bien a la simulación mientras estuvo con Eddie y Celeste. –hizo una pausa. -En esta ocasión podría entrar contigo. Tú eres el mejor y estoy segura que esos tipos que están detrás de ella no se van con juegos es mejor que practique con alguien que esté al nivel de los malos. –Dimitri alzó las cejas. – No estoy diciendo que seas como ellos, solo que en la lucha ya sabes, lo haces muy bien. –agregó ella en un tono casi maternal. -Además, ¿qué hay de malo que entre contigo?

¡Cielos! Habían muchas cosas, quiso responder. Varias cosas podrían salir mal, gracias a que su mente parecía tener un corto circuito y no actuaba racionalmente. Y para más tortura ella tenía que estar vestida precisamente hoy así con su esplendida figura y… suspiró.

¿Por qué parecía que la vida quería torturarlo y con público incluido?

-Nada. No hay nada de malo. –tragó saliva. Ojala su mente y cuerpo entendieran eso.

-No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy, ella es una de las buenas, que no se te escape de las manos una chica como ella. – Dimitri frunció la boca. ¿En serio? ¿En qué momento cambió de tema? ¿Acaso no estaban enfocados en el trabajo?

Ante el silencio repentino de él. Carp le dio una enorme sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Ya está arreglado. –soltó en voz alta y chillona llamando la atención de todos. –Dimitri ingresará.

La noticia lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Le pareció como si un "Ahh" colectivo se colara por el aire. Sonia pareció no darse cuenta y continuó como si nada:

-Luego todos iremos a descansar. El Jefe da permiso de que hoy tengan la noche libre. –Se volvió a guiñarle el ojo al ruso, como si compartieran un secreto del que él aún desconocía. Ante la euforia de todos los demás no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

Siendo sinceros todos necesitaban una noche libre incluido él mismo. Levantó la cabeza, irguió el cuerpo y se encaminó hacía la sala, sus ojos atraparon la mirada expectante de Rose.

Sí, definitivamente le gustaba lo que veía…

* * *

 **Rose**

¿Por qué de pronto las palmas de las manos estaban sudorosas y por qué comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa?

Levantó la mirada y se topó con la causa de su estado actual. Dimitri desfilando hacía ella, ¿por qué está esa obsesión de imaginarlo que entra así y la toma en sus brazos y la besa? ¿por qué no puede tener pensamientos normales? Principalmente, ¿por qué no puede concentrarse cerca de él?.

Mentalmente rueda los ojos, fácil niña tonta, porque te gusta y montones, a pesar de ser prohibido y de estar en un aprieto no lo puede evitar.

Sus ojos se encuentran. ¿Cómo puede ser tan tremendamente encantador?. Él le da una pequeña sonrisa. Ella se derrite por completo.

¿En serio? ¿Podría ser un poco más obvia? A pesar de qué sabe que Dimitri desde aquel beso precipitado que ella le dio en su habitación, él había sentido algo por pequeño que fuera, y aunque no era tan abierto, notaba como no apartaba sus ojos de ella, recientemente la trataba demasiado bien para su propio beneficio y su relación no era la de simple clienta. Con este último punto daba infinitas gracias a las estrellas. Pero al menos él lo disimula, ella en cambio deseaba que la tierra se la tragara.

"La vida es tan injusta" se lamentó mentalmente.

Dimitri entra con toda su imponencia como dueño de aquel lugar y bueno básicamente lo es… Ahora que lo tiene tan cerca y ve su rostro, nota que algo ha cambiado no es la misma mirada de siempre, pareciera más intensa pero al mismo tiempo como si estuviera igual de ¿ansioso? que ella.

¡Imposible!

-Esta vez seremos nosotros dos. ¿Eh?. – dice Rose tratando de poner fin a sus pensamientos, y señalando lo obvio. Acaso se le quemaron los circuitos. Sacude la cabeza, componiéndose mientras observa a Dimitri colocándose los parches de control para la simulación y a la vez que él asiente con un movimiento de cabeza respondiendo lo que ella preguntó.

Siente la necesidad de hacer otra pregunta para romper ese ambiente de nervios.

-¿Estás bien?. –Genial, otra pregunta ridícula.

-Sí. Lo estoy. –dice él observándola disimuladamente.

"¿En serio? No pareciera", piensa Rose. Lo que ella no sabe es todo lo que estuvo pensando él antes de ingresar a la sala con ella y el tenerla tan cerquita empeora las cosas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?. –pregunta él señalando su cabeza. Se nota en su expresión preocupación.

-Todo perfectamente controlado. – Y es cierto desde que recibió la noticia de que Sydney la ayudaría con la búsqueda de sus padres. El ambiente cambió, se propuso a concentrarse y a trabajar lo mejor posible, ha hecho lo que le han indicado, y ha seguido el consejo de Iván, usar una parte de su cuerpo ha hecho que realmente la energía la concentre lejos de su cerebro. Y por supuesto pretendía mantener alejada las hemorragias por el bien de la misión, no quería que a lo último la doctora o el mismo Dimitri le negaran el poder participar. Eso si que no.

–Bien… -hace una pausa, como si quisiera decirle algo más, pero desvía la mirada a donde están todos sus compañeros expectantes de ellos dos. Suspira, pone cara de poker y da las indicaciones de la simulación. –Tanner va a manejar la práctica, es la última del día así que va hacer un poco más larga que las demás. En está vas a poder manejar los elementos que tenemos en la pared. –se encaminó hacia la lateral directamente al mueble metálico que contenía distintos tipos de armas.

Rose se acercó cautelosamente, observó todos los implementos y levantó las cejas.

-Todos son de aluminio, cubiertos de hule sintético, especiales para ser utilizados en la simulación, tiene conexión sensorial en cuanto tocas en los puntos adecuados los hologramas, dan por valida la práctica. –explico él.

-¿Voy a usarlos?

Él siguió con su vista lo que ella tocaba.

-Esa es la idea.

-Y ¿por qué?. Digo ya es suficiente con el don.

-No puedes tomártelo a la ligera, no sabes en que situación podrías encontrarte, y sí, tú don puede servir, pero siempre es bueno tener más opciones. –le habló con calma, pero al mismo tiempo con firmeza.

Lo que más le asustaba era esa seguridad que demostraba ella sobre sí misma. Ya había enfrentado a los tipos malos cuando quisieron secuestrarla, pudo defenderse y al mismo tiempo tuvo suerte, fue rápida en reaccionar, pero eso la había dejado con morenotes en todo el cuerpo, costillas lastimadas, estaba herida, débil, y muy asustada. Y en ese caso solo la había atacado un hombre, luego estaban los de la persecución que solo Dios sabe lo librados que salieron, de nuevo mucho fue por ella, pero algo en sus adentros le decía que si había una próxima vez, y rezaba todo el tiempo para que estuviera equivocado, no iba a enfrentar a un hombre, sino a cientos.

-¿Tú padre no te enseñó a usar alguna?. –inquirió él.

-Sí. –dijo ella arrugando la nariz. Y señaló una pequeña pistola. –Me enseñó a usar una de esas. Bueno más que enseñar me obligó a tenerla. –hizo una mueca al recordar que la había tirado al fondo del ropero. ¡Genial!, ahí no estaba haciendo nada. –Nunca obedecí. No creí que de verdad la necesitara.

La inocencia pura, ¿cómo nunca pensó que algo podía pasarle? Con o sin poder a cualquier persona la pueden atacar, se ve todo los días en las noticias. Ella no era inmune. Si salía con vida de este embrollo se aseguraría de llevarla siempre.

-Hoy vas a usar una de estás. –levantó unas cuantas dagas pequeñas. Las giró hábilmente entre sus dedos. Eran finas, delgadas y emitían un destello plateado, a pesar de que no podían lastimar la piel a profundidad, si podían dejarte una pequeña carga eléctrica. –Ven te mostraré cómo se maneja y luego vas a practicar.

Le hizo señas a Mikahil y aparecieron frente a ellos, tres hologramas más parecidos a maniquíes.

Dimitri hizo una breve demostración, haciéndolo ver muy sencillo.

-Lanza la daga. –le ordenó.

¿Qué ciencia podía tener tirar una daga y dar en el blanco?... Para la mente de Rose nada, pero en la práctica la historia era otra.

Rose suspiró con frustración.

-¿Por qué no logró darle a alguna parte del cuerpo?. Tú lo haces parecer muy simple todas directo al pecho y yo en cambio es como si tuviera mantequilla en las manos.

Tiro tras tiro y el único blanco seguro que daba era al suelo. Se cruzó de manos enfurruñada consigo misma. Negándose a que una simple cuchilla la dejara en ridículo una vez más. No señores aquí primero estaba el orgullo Hathaway.

Sin darse cuenta Dimitri se paseo detrás de ella.

-Tienes que cambiar de posición, no muevas tanto las caderas. -¿Qué?. Ya sentía como su cara empezaría a enrojecer. Por dicha tenía la excusa de estar entrenando por horas, el rojo en la piel ya era normal. -Que tu brazo tenga flexibilidad, enfócate y lánzalo. Es la primera vez que lo intentas es normal fallar. -Sin pensarlo dos veces Dimitri aferró sus manos a la cintura de la morena, para acomodarla mejor. Rose sintió la tensión de ambos, pero él seguía enfocado en el trabajo y ella.. ella bueno había perdido precisamente eso la perspectiva –Respira, relájate y concéntrate…

¡Ay Dios! ¡Ay Dios! ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

"Vamos, Rose, intenta acomodar las ideas", se repetía internamente.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza. Error. Su olor mezclado con la sensación del toque de sus manos en su piel desnuda es demasiado. Las palpitaciones se aceleran, la sangre aumenta, la respiración falla.

"Concéntrate" ¿Qué había dicho él?: Algo de caderas, flexibilidad, enfoque, sí eso es lo que ocupaba enfoque en ese momento.

"¡Ay no! Lo voy arruinar", se decía y es por culpa de él y sólo de él. "¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué?". Quería gritarlo

-¿Rose?. –la llamó aún sin soltarla e inclinando la cabeza a un lado para observarla.

-Sí, sí. Concentración. Lo tengo. -¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo?

-Lanza la daga. Ahora.

Apretó los labios, cerró los ojos y tiró.

-Justo en el muslo. –le dijo Dimitri en tono divertido. –Práctica unos cuantos tiros más. –Lamentó el momento en el que se separó de ella, dejando un picor en su piel. –Y está vez mantén los ojos abiertos.

Después de unos minutos y unas cuantas dagas rebotando por el aire, lanzó un tiro en el estomago y otro en el brazo. Peor es nada. Ella le sonrió y él solo se limitó a decir.

-Iniciamos con la simulación.

Las luces del salón disminuyeron, ya ninguno de los dos podía ver al exterior, ni escuchar a los miembros del equipo, ahora solo eran Dimitri y Rose.

El ambiente se configuró. Y apareció ante ellos un pasillo holográfico, al final apenas se divisaba una silla con:

\- Una niña. Está amarrada. –murmuró Rose por lo bajo. -¿Debemos rescatarla cierto?

Dimitri asintió sin decir palabras sus ojos se movían atentos a cualquier cosa que apareciera. Sus músculos tensos, su rostro serio y calculador.

-Rose, recuerda no confiar nunca en nada.

Ya lo sabía, pero ¿por qué lo decía?

Se movieron cautelosos por el salón, uno al lado del otro.

Entonces de pronto frente a ellos aparecieron cinco hombres vestidos de negro, tres se abalanzaron hacía Dimitri y dos contra Rose, el primero que se acercó a ella emitiendo un gruñido que le provocó un súbito escalofrió.

Rose levantó instintivamente un escudo a su alrededor. El hombre que había gritado se lanzó hacía ella y el segundo la atacó por detrás haciendo que perdiera el equilibro y quitara el escudo protector. Podía correr o tratar de defenderse, la primera opción era muy fácil, la segunda es por lo que la tenían en la simulación.

Consiguió evitar los primeros golpes. Y luego se puso a la defensiva, tiró la primer daga y uno de los hologramas desapareció, luego el segundo logró golpearla en el brazo y una pequeña descarga eléctrica la atravesó, eso la alertó y volvió a poner el escudo, levantó la mano mientras seguía recibiendo un nuevo ataque, se concentró, lo empujó con fuerza y con la , manipuló al sujeto y uniendo dos dedos hizo el gesto de cerrarle la garganta al punto que se desintegró. Cuando vio a su alrededor Dimitri estaba de pie observándola y sin ninguno de los tres hologramas a su alrededor.

Por supuesto ya él los había vencido mucho antes que ella.

-Bien sigamos. –dijo él.

Avanzaron acercándose a la niña atada, que parecía cada vez más lejos y antes de poder dar un paso más, salieron al encuentro cinco tipos, con la única diferencia que está vez Dimitri se alejó a una de las laterales del salón, ella lo miró jadeando aún del encuentro anterior y con una cara de "Gracias por dejarme sola camarada". Volteó los ojos y no le quedó de otra que lanzarse a pelear.

Rápidamente los cinco hologramas la rodearon cerrándole el paso, volvió a levantar un escudo a su alrededor ganando tiempo para idear alguna estrategia y poder deshacerse de ellos. El más grande de los hombres se tiró contra el escudo dando golpes y lanzando chispas, uno de ellos imitó los movimientos del primero, y un tercero logró penetrar el escudo. Sintió un doloroso calambre por todo el brazo izquierdo, luego en la pierna y por último en el estomago.

Gruñó de frustración.

Otro le asesto un golpe en el pecho que hizo que le quedara entumecido y que se tropezará contra el suelo. Cochina electricidad.

¡Mierda! Si no lograba vencerlos, menos iba a poder contra los de verdad.

"Concéntrate".

Por uno de los parlantes, sonó la voz de Iván.

-Recuerda poner toda la energía en un área de tu cuerpo Rose.

Sentía la palpitación en su cabeza. Pero no se iba a dar por vencida.

Consiguió ponerse en pie y levantó la mano, y por primera vez trajo el recuerdo de sus padres el rostro de cada uno de ellos. Eso bastó para despertar sus sentidos como si acabara de comerse una bolsa entera de gominolas.

Sabía que hacer, su poder prácticamente la guiaba. Al primero le atizó una patada a la altura del estomago, giró, lo empujó y empuñó la daga. Al segundo usó su cuerpo golpeó la cabeza, el cuello y las piernas le dio tan duro, que se esfumó de inmediato, el feo número tres agarró impulso, parecía como si volara, pero no dejó que ni le tocara un cabello, usó su fuerza mental para desaparecerlo en el aire.

¿Cómo había hecho eso? Ni ella sabía.

El cuarto y quinto venían con toda su potencia a darle y hubieran logrado electrizarle todo el cuerpo si ella no hubiera decidido elevar ambas manos en el aire. Sentía el poder emanar de ella en olas, la sala comenzó a vibrar, los objetos alrededor se movieron, del mueble de metal cayeron varias armas y espadas, pero ella se enfocó en las dagas sin apartar la mirada de los tres tipos y se dirigió a las cuchillas mentalmente como si fueran consientes de entenderla. Les ordenó atacar a los hombres y les atizó una, dos, tres, cuatro dagas: hombro, pecho, cabeza y corazón.

Hicieron ¡Puf!

Sin pensarlo corrió hacía la niña del fondo, se sentía tan enérgica y sabía que Dimitri la observaba era hora de lucirse, lo había logrado los había vencido.

Estaba a cuatro pasos de la chica, cuando nada más y nada menos que el enorme ruso se interpuso en su camino.

-¿En serio? Dime que estás bromeando. –dijo exhausta la joven.

-Te dije que no confiaras en nada.

Y con eso se abalanzó sobre ella. Rodeándola esperando la oportunidad para atacarla. Rose cuidó su postura y su técnica. Dimitri lanzó el primer golpe y ella lo bloqueó. Y siguieron en ese ritmo, retándose. Gracias a Dios por las lecciones de defensa de Abe. Ya días atrás habían estado practicando y no solo se enfrentaba a Dimitri, sino también con los demás, pero sin embargo con él era más difícil de vencer.

No se permitió que la mirada vagara sobre el cuerpo de Dimitri, no podía por más que quería, un solo intento y estaría derrotada, él no se iba con minoridades.

"Enfoque" se recordó a si misma. Y fue al ataque de nuevo sin darle tiempo, su golpe rebotó a un lado de las costillas de Dimitri, y se preparó para otro, pero él anticipando el movimiento, la agarró del brazo, le dio la vuelta y la presionó contra su pecho.

"Concéntrate, Rose, concéntrate, no pienses en su olor, en su cuerpo, en sus brazos. Ataca"

Hizo una mueca cuando el golpe le dio en un costado del cuerpo, pero no reaccionaba al dolor si no a la adrenalina. Por supuesto Dimitri estaba siendo duro mientras se enfrentaban, no se la estaba poniendo fácil y esa era la idea, pero al mismo tiempo estaba siendo cuidadoso de no pasarse de la raya. No quería un regaño por parte de la doctora, la ocupaba cien porciento bien para cuando fuera por los padres de la chica.

Antes de que él pudiera poner la mano en su cuello e inmovilizarla, ella se zafó velozmente, se separó lo suficiente de él, creó un campo magnético a su alrededor, y cuando él venía al ataque, Rose levantó las manos ordenando nuevamente a las dagas a moverse por el aire y a seguir a Dimitri. No le harían ningún daño, solo pequeñas chispas eléctricas y bien que se lo merecía.

Para su sorpresa Dimitri con el dorso de su brazo, apartaba las cuchillas como si fueran simple palomitas y ni mueca de dolor hacía. A como pudo se acercó lo suficiente y ella aprovechó y lanzó con su poder una inofensiva onda expansiva, que lo tiró al suelo.

Estaba a punto de cantar victoria, cuando él la tomó del tobillo y la tumbó junto a él. Aquello parecía un revoltijo de piernas y brazos. Ambos rodaban, tiraban, esquivaban y luchaban.

La sala estaba cargada de energía proveniente de Rose, alzaba la mano y los objetos la obedecían, hacía otro movimiento y caía una fuerza extra sobre Dimitri.

No supo cómo, ni cuándo, pero en medio del momento Rose quedó sobre Dimitri. Presionó sus manos en su pecho y cuando iba a dar el toque final se encontró con el rostro de él, con la sensación de sus manos, con sus ojos, en ellos veía éxtasis, asombro y algo más... Ese desliz fue su perdición.

Sin dudarlo él intercambió los papeles, giró con Rose, quedando ella sobre la colchoneta. Jadeantes, emocionados, y una tensión que se palpaba a leguas.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?. –dijo Dimitri con la respiración entrecortada y real admiración.

-¿Qué?. –cuestionó dificultosamente.

-El color… tus manos… estaba todo alrededor de ti –él la recorrió con su mirada. - ¿No te diste cuenta?

¡Por Dios! No, claro que no se dio cuenta de nada. O él estaba loco o ella muy impactada por tenerlo encima. Exacto encima, sus piernas presionaban las caderas de la morena, sus manos, sostenían las de ella sobre su cabeza, el perfecto torso marcado de Dimitri casi tocaba su pecho que subía y bajaba como caballo desbocado y su respiración era terrible, si Sonia seguía controlado su sistema en cualquier momento sabría que iba a desmayarse.

Que alguien la ayude a controlarse, porque sino lo próximo que verían todos serían a esos dos levitando por el aire.

-Roza, fue asombro.

Su nombre pronunciado por sus labios, con ese acento… De verdad que ahí mismo iba a quedar y sin poder reponerse nunca. Él la miraba expectante y aún seguía sobre su cuerpo.

-No sé de lo que hablas. –dijo con las palabras entrecortadas.

Él le sonrió.

-Tu cuerpo…

-¿Qué tiene?. –Preguntó alarmada.

"Que no este sangrando por favor"

Dimitri sacudió la cabeza

-Estabas emanando. –hizo una pausa buscando las palaras correctas, pero no las había. -No sé como se dice, pero pude ver la energía salir de tus manos, parecía escarlata, como pequeñas ondas, fue solo un momento muy corto y rápido a lo último, y tus ojos parecían eléctricos igual que cuando hiciste levitar los autos.

Realmente las palabras salían con verdadera fascinación.

-Yo… no me di cuenta, no vi nada, solo me deje llevar por lo que sentía. –dijo a duras penas.

Y si él aún seguía sobre ella, definitivamente se dejaría llevar por completo…

Él asintió. Y la observó como si fuese la primera vez que la estuviera viendo, detalle por detalle.

-Tú rostro. –susurró.

Ella inconscientemente soltó una mano del agarre de Dimitri y se la llevó directo a la cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?. – ¿Dios qué tenía? Está mañana todo estaba bien. Debía verse como un desastre, pero ¿qué?

-No te queda ni una sola cicatriz después del accidente. – ¿en serio? Es eso que alivio. –Está perfecta. –dijo embelesado

¿Perfecta? De seguro el rubor en sus mejillas había aumentado. Se mordió un labio, sin apartar los ojos de él. ¿Dónde había salido está nueva versión de Dimitri? No sabía pero le encantaba.

Lentamente sin saber cómo sus rostros quedaron a un centímetro de distancia…

Respira, respira, respira….

Sus labios se rozaron, sintió su tibio aliento chocar en su boca.

Sí la iba a besar. Sí, sí, sí, sí…!No!

La luz de la sala se prendió, las puertas se abrieron de repente. Y se escucharon los eufóricos aplausos de todos los demás.

¡Maldición!

"Los mato, porque sí"

¿Por qué tuvieron que interrumpir?

En el instante que entraron, aquella mágica energía que los rodeaba se esfumó. La perfecta burbuja en la que se encontraban estalló.

Su pecho aún subía y bajaba desenfrenado, buscó desesperada la mirada de Dimitri, pero él ya no la estaba viendo. Parecía como si estuviera despertando de un letargo. Sus músculos se veían tensos y apretaba la mandíbula.

¿Estaba molesto por la interrupción o por ella?. No con ella no… No cuando momentos antes parecía consumirla con una simple mirada.

A Dimitri no le quedó más que salir del estupor, le pareció ver en él una cara de disculpa y luego se levantó con un galante movimiento.

Rose vio una mano extendida frente a su rostro e instintivamente la tomó para levantarse. No supo ni de quién había sido. Todos la rodearon y la llenaron de felicitaciones.

-Bien hecho Rose.

-Vas mejorando montones.

-Sí sigues practicando serás imparable.

-Yo quiero un poder también. -¿Qué?

-Tenías que ver Ambrose duró meses para ganar en la simulación. –¿Y ese quién era? Ni cuenta se había dado de que habían llegado más personas a observarla.

-Por poco y vences a Dimitri. – Rodó los ojos. Por poco y también pasa otra cosa mejor.

A como pudo sonrió, mientras solo pensaba en como mandarlos a todos a freír churros. Aún se sentía muy afectada, su piel picaba y se estremecía. Con certeza supo que no se debía a su poder… Buscó con la vista al ruso, pero rodeada de los demás no lo divisó.

Nuevamente. ¿Por qué la vida era injusta?.

-Dejen que la chica respire. –Gracias a Dios. Sonó la voz de Sonia en medio de las masculinas. –A ver todos son libres por está noche. Pueden retirarse. Andando, andando. –chasqueó los dedos señalando la salida.

Sin tener que repetirlo dos veces todos le hicieron caso.

-Lo has hecho de maravilla. –dijo Carp ignorando el estado de la joven.

-Gracias. –masculló aún conteniendo la frustración.

-Por un momento pensé que tu sistema fallaría.

-¿De verdad?. –preguntó curiosa Rose. –Yo lo sentí controlado. –se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Ah no querida, no habló del cerebro o de sangrados. –Sonia se rió. –Hablo de las palpitaciones, tú corazón parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Más a lo último.

Rose abrió los ojos. ¡Ay No! todos lo vieron. Estaba tan concentrada en la lucha, en defenderse, en usar su poder y en el cuerpo de Dimitri, que se olvidó de que eran observados.

-Yo…

-No tienes de que preocuparte. –la cortó Sonia, aún con una risilla. –Ninguno vio nada, antes del final desvié el sistema y las luces. Ellos quedaron sin poder ver lo que sucedía dentro, de hecho piensan que finalizaron cuando Dimitri tomó tu tobillo y te tiró en la colchoneta. El resto no lo vieron. –le guiñó el ojo.

Gracias, quería decirle : ¿Y por casualidad no podías hacer que las puertas se mantuvieran cerradas unos minutos más?. Los hubiera mandado por café, a limpiar el piso, a sacar el perro aunque no tuvieran. ¡Ah pero no!

-Bueno cariño, me retiro. Mi esposo me espera. –volvió a sonreír. –Descansa te lo mereces. Por cierto el lugar queda libre de muchachos. –canturreó y de nuevo le guiñó el ojo.

Por favor, así o más obvia. Sus mejillas serían las próximas en explotar.

O Sonia tenía un nuevo tic o las indirectas no se le daban nada bien. Y ¿qué quiso decir con eso último?

Rose sacudió la cabeza orientándose fuera del salón. Caminó por el gimnasio y entonces lo percibió, estaba cerca de una de las pantallas, él le daba la espalda, parecía estar revisando los informes.

Sintió un deseo de ir y terminar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar entre ellos. Pero se contuvo. No iba hacer ella quien diera ese paso.

Lentamente antes de que él se percatara que ella lo observaba, se dio vuelta y comenzó a irse por el pasillo. No quería hacerlo, pero la parte rara racional de Rose ganó.

Ya iba a empezar a subir las gradas del sótano cuando escuchó su voz.

-Rose. –la llamó él.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. "Concéntrate por favor".

Giró tratando de poner su mejor cara seria, esa que le salía bastante mal por cierto.

-¿Sí?

De seguro le diría algo como: Debes trabajar más. Necesito que revisemos la práctica o algo referente al trabajo.

-¿Quería saber si…- Él se quedó analizándola.

¿Qué? Caramba habla rápido.

-Si… -lo impulsó ella.

-Ya que estaremos solos por acá… pensé… bueno iba a cocinar… y creí que tal vez quisieras…

Él tan imponente, serio y tan excelente luchador. Y ahora verlo nervioso se veía tan lindo.

Bueno… Rose sería buena y lo ayudaría.

-Sí Dimitri, me encantaría que cenáramos juntos. –agregó con una sonrisa que él al instante le devolvió.

-Nos vemos en un par de horas Rose.

Ella asintió despidiéndose de él.

Se encaminó a la salida con una enorme sonrisa.

"No todo estaba perdido. Tal vez... solo tal vez pudieran continuar lo que habían empezado"…

* * *

Hola! a todos.

Lamento como siempre la tardanza, pero les agradezco infinitamente a todos los que pasan a leer y comentar.

Qué les pareció el capítulo, espero lo disfrutaran.

Saludos


	20. Chapter 19: Cena y algo más

Dimitri se movía en la cocina de un lado a otro. Sonaban las cazuelas, los platos y las cucharillas.

"Casi la beso…"

Le dio una probada a la salsa de ciruelas que se cocía a fuego lento. Agregó un poco de azúcar morena y una pisca de sal. Volvió a revolver y a probar. Finalmente estaba en el punto.

"Exquisito, pensó. Igual que ella…"

El olor impregnado en el ambiente era deleitoso. Trataba de concentrarse en cada uno de los platillos que combinaba, llevaba muchísimo de no sacar tiempo para preparar una comida completa, siempre todo era a la carrera y más con el trabajo que tenía. No importaba mucho si se esmeraba o no, pero hoy era diferente, se sentía distinto y quiso compartir con ella un poco de él.

"Su cuerpo, su piel, su olor, sus labios"…

Se centró en saltear las verduras, en vigilar el pollo con tocino del horno, dejó que la salsa hirviera un poco más, se cercioró de que el pan negro estuviera en su punto. Y como si por arte de magia fuesen a salir huyendo el helado y los brownies de chocolate, abrió la nevara como cinco veces asegurándose de que siguieran allí.

Todo iba bien, excepto una cosa: él mismo. Su conciencia se había vuelto su peor enemiga y no lo dejaba tranquilo. Se sentía como un chico hormonal de dieciséis años que repetía como disco los momentos antes vividos con Rose en la sala de simulación. Y Sonia parecía ser parte de esa conciencia, no dejaba de escuchar sus palabras: "No dejes para después lo que puedes hacer hoy" " No desaproveches a una chica como ella."

¡Caramba! Es que era difícil borrar todo lo sucedido. Si algo era definitivo, es que Rose lo había sorprendido de una manera que ninguna persona antes lo había hecho, también lo había descontrolado y bastante. Y… ¿qué había sido aquella energía? Todo parecía electrificado y le puso el cuerpo de punta en el buen sentido de la palabra, jamás se había sentido así tan atraído y tan hipnotizado. Su don es extraordinario y aún esa descripción se le queda cortísima.

Solo Dios sabía lo que había tenido que controlarse estando encerrado con ella en esa sala. A cada instante se recordaba el propósito de la práctica y no los deseos de él.

Su cuerpo vibraba en sintonía con el poder, sus ojos electrizantes, y ambos enroscados en pleno combate, el verla, sentirla, la energía del lugar, la tensión en el ambiente sumado a lo hermosa que estaba, hizo que estuviera al punto de tirar todo por la borda y besarla. Se le olvidó que estaba trabajando, que había gente y que no era… Sí si era el momento solo que interrumpieron y luego él no tuvo el coraje de terminarlo…

Dimitri se volvió a concentrar en los platillos, se aseguró de colocar la vajilla adecuadamente y por último desvió la mano palmeando la bolsa del pantalón, allí se encontraba la pequeña cajita de madera.

Volvió a ver el reloj por quinta vez.

Pronto bajaría y esperaba que estaba vez todo saliera bien…

"Todo saldrá bien" se repitió, ignorando un extraño sentimiento que se instalaba en lo profundo de su ser.

* * *

 **Rose**

La enorme sonrisa aún no abandonaba su rostro.

"Una cena" –canturreaba mentalmente, mientras se preparaba.

Aún los acontecimientos de un par de horas antes no la abandonaban.

Está no era la primera vez que compartían una comida juntos, claro siempre había sido porque ambos se encontraban fortuitamente y terminaban sentados en la encimera o en la mesa principal rodeados por otros miembros del equipo. Pero hoy estarían solos.

La sonrisa regresó y vino acompañada de nervios y expectativa.

Se mordió el labio. De pie frente al armario solo con una toalla enredada en su melena y en ropa interior de encaje. Estaba indecisa. Casi nunca se preocupaba porque vestía, pero hoy, ¿debía ponerse algo distinto? ¿era una cita? ¿Si, no? ¿si, no? La invitó a cenar, sí, pero estaban en la casa, eso contaba ¿cierto?.

Lo tomaría como un sí y punto.

Revolvió la ropa de arriba abajo y de derecha a izquierda, cuando estuvo por darse por vencida lo encontró.

-La voy a matar. –dijo levantando con cuidado una prenda que jamás pensó en ponerse. Recordó la conversación con la culpable de que ella tuviera ese vestido.

 _\- Es en serio Sonia ¿Y esto para qué crees que lo necesite?. –le dijo sosteniendo la prenda de los tirantes. Ella días atrás había ido a conseguirle productos de aseo personal, un poco de maquillaje y principalmente ropa. Ya que Rose no podía correr el riesgo de salir de la propiedad. - Deberías devolverlo a la tienda o incluso dejártelo tú para alguna ocasión especial con Tanner._

 _Sonia bufó divertida. Se acercó a ella y tomó el vestido con delicadeza._

 _-Pensé que te gustaría._

 _-No he dicho lo contrario, me encanta. Pero me sería más útil en otras circunstancias._

 _Empujó a Rose a un lado y buscó en el ropero un lugar apropiado dónde colgarlo._

 _-Aquí es donde debe estar y punto. Puede servir en algún momento. –le respondió Sonia inocentemente._

 _-Sabes que no estoy de vacaciones, ¿cierto?. Te imaginas que tenga que salir huyendo y yo con uno de estos, es muy poco práctico._

 _-No hagas tanto drama. No he dicho que lo uses para huir, ni para entrenar. Simplemente todas debemos tener uno en caso de… -la miró con una chispa de picardía_

 _-¿En caso de qué?_

 _-Un momento especial. –arrastró las palabras sonriéndole. Antes de que la morena refunfuñara se apresuró agregar: –Necesito volver al trabajo, pero recuerda Rose, algún día te va a servir y te acordarás de mí. –salió de la habitación guiñándole el ojo._

Valla mujer ahora tendría que tragarse las palabras, si Sonia la viera en ese momento le gritaría : "Te lo dije" y se reiría frente a sus narices.

Bueno, pensó Rose, después de todo, aquel vestido iba a ser de utilidad…

-0-0-0-

Allí estaba él esperándola al final del camino.

Y… ¡Santísima reina de las papayas!. Que hombre más guapo. Por poco y se enreda en sus propios tacones.

Se había duchado, amarrado el pelo en una coleta baja, llevaba unos jeans oscuros, camisa de botones a la medida, y vaya que era a la medida de aquellos músculos que resaltaban. ¿Podía existir un hombre más perfecto?

Sino se desmayó en plena simulación, sin duda lo haría ahora.

-Rose –dijo él. Sacándola de su propio aturdimiento. – Te ves preciosa.

¿Acaso la había llamado preciosa? Sí definitivo el aire le faltaría en cualquier momento.

Ella vio hacía abajo, sabía que llevaba un vestido rojo oscuro con escote semicircular y finos tirantes que se cruzaban en la espalda. Ajustado en el pecho, la cintura y las caderas, aquel vestido le realzaba a la perfección su figura, pequeños aros pendían de sus orejas, y Dimitri detectó el leve rastro de su perfume.

Levantó la mirada despacio.

-¿Demasiado?. –preguntó ella.

-En absoluto. –trastrabilló él y de inmediato se aclaró la garganta. –Es perfecto. –dijo sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Rose divisó un brillo distinto en los ojos de él, iba a responderle, pero otra cosa llamó su atención.

-Dimitri… - dijo de repente, bajando la mirada, hacia la pequeña caja negra abierta que tenía en la mano. No la había notado hasta ese momento. En el interior había un elaborado relicario circular engarzado en una cadena delgadita de plata. –Pero ¿por qué? Quiero decir, ¿ qué celebramos?

-No hay nada que celebrar. Lo tenía guardado es algo antiguo, familiar y… bueno pensé en ti y en que debías tenerlo. Iba a obsequiártelo hasta el final de la cena, pero creo que se te vería perfecto con ese vestido.

Los ojos de Rose viajaron de Dimitri al relicario. Resultaba evidente que era caro, aparte de familiar y... no no podía aceptarlo.

Como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, Dimitri levantó las manos.

-Me gustaría que te lo quedes.

-Dimitri… Eres muy amable, pero creo que no debería, es algo familiar y yo… yo no soy…

-Es sólo un relicario que lleva años de estar guardado, no un anillo de compromiso. –le sonrió. Y vio como las mejillas de Rose adquirían un color rojizo. Lo sacó con cuidado, lo abrió y lo extendió sobre la palma de su mano. –Creo que solo lo podrías llevar tú.

Rose se llevó una mano a la boca, ocultando la sorpresa que se extendía por su rostro.

-Dimitri… -chilló. -Por Dios esto es… ¿Cómo es posible?

-¿Te gusta?.

Parpadeó un par de veces para alejar las lagrimas que comenzaban a formarse al contemplar las dos fotografías pequeñas de sus padres. Sintió como su pecho se apretaba ante los sentimientos contrarios que experimentaba tristeza por su familia, y felicidad por lo que él le ofrecía.

-Me encanta. –respondió finalmente.

-Pruébatelo.

Ella giró lentamente quedando de espaldas a él, apartó su cabello largo que llevaba en ondas y dejó libre el espacio para colgar la cadena.

Dimitri desabrochó el cierre y la puso con mucha delicadeza alrededor del cuello, duró más tiempo con sus manos sobre el cierre y Rose pudo sentir como sus dedos acariciaban con cuidado la zona donde la plata tocaba su piel, cerró los ojos controlando la sensación que le provocaba él y luego se volvió a girar.

-Gracias. –dijo en tono suave tomándolo en sus manos y apretándolo contra su pecho. -Es un lindo detalle.

-Te queda estupendo.

-!Oh! no tenías por qué.

-Te equivocas. Es lo que tenía que hacer. -Hizo una pausa observándola. -¿Estás lista?. –señaló la cocina.

Su rostro se iluminó.

-Cuando quieras.

Los olores eran una combinación exquisita. Dimitri le indicó que se pusiera cómoda mientras él se dirigía a sacar el platillo del horno.

Él había optado por comer cerca del gran ventanal que estaba después de la cocina, un lugar hermoso e intimo, ahí tenían una perfecta vista a los terrenos. Hoy la luna llena bañaba con su luz el vidrio y los pastizales al otro lado, dándole un aspecto cálido al lugar. Aunque también había algo distinto que no lograba descifrar… Algo que no combinaba con el lugar, pero no le tomó importancia.

-Buena elección, Dimitri. Me encanta la vista.

-Me alegro. –sonó aliviado. – A mí también me gusta. Normalmente nunca tengo tiempo de disfrutar de una buena comida o de preparar algo tan sofisticado. Hacía tiempo que no cenaba aquí. Me parecía raro venir a cenar solo. Optaba mejor por sentarme en los taburetes de la cocina o en la mesa del centro.

-Podías venir con alguno de los muchachos.

-Sí, -dijo él asintiendo. –O no.

-¿No te gusta cenar con ellos?

-Sí. –hizo una pausa. –Pero me paso todos los días con ellos, así que ya nos da lo mismo si comemos de pie, en la oficina, en la sala de seguridad. Ya has notado que siempre comemos a la carrera.

-Bueno. Por lo visto hoy cenaremos distinto. –dijo ella y le sonrió.

-Esperó que te guste lo que preparé.

-Huele asombroso. – mencionó al tiempo que respiraba profundo. Con el hambre que tenía después de la intensa práctica hasta una vaca entera podía devorarse. – Pensé que comeríamos algo rápido como un emparedado o algo comprado de afuera.

Dimitri se detuvo frente a la mesa con cara de ofendido mientras servía el pollo con tocino, la salsa, las verduras y las demás guarniciones en los platos.

-¿No lo dices en serio o sí?. –ella se encogió de hombros. Él sacudió la cabeza. – Es increíble, no te invitaría a cenar en mi propia casa una comida cualquiera.

Rose levantó los brazos divertida en defensa propia.

-No sabía que cocinabas.

-Claro que sí. ¿Cómo no te habías dado cuenta viviendo aquí?.

-No lo sé, no prestaba atención. Una cualidad más a la larga lista que tienes. Siento admiración por quien lo haga. –dijo tomando un sorbo de agua.

-¿Acaso tú no cocinas?.

Ella arrugó la nariz en un gesto lindo y sacudió la cabeza negando.

-Puedo quemar un huevo hervido en agua. Cocinar no es uno de mis fuertes. Tal vez me lo reemplazaron cuando me obsequiaron un don. –dijo pensativa, como si esa fuese la verdadera respuesta a la incógnita del por qué no era diestra en la cocina. –Tú ¿Dónde aprendiste?

-Mi madre. –dijo con orgullo. –Ella se aseguró que supiéramos defendernos contra el hambre, no me queda tan bueno como lo hace ella, pero al menos es comible o eso espero.

Mentiroso, aquello se veía suculento y lo sabía.

Dimitri se acercó a una pequeña despensa.

-¿Te gustaría que lo acompañemos con una botella de vino? ¿Quizá un chardonnay? Estaba pensando en un Kendall-Jackson estaría bien. No es demasiado fuerte, y creo que el aroma de roble está muy bien.

-Guao. –dijo ella. –Estoy doblemente impresionada. Aunque bueno ya no debería sorprenderme nada de ti. No sabía que supieras también de vinos.

-Tengo muchas virtudes ocultas. –Y por Dios que ella deseaba descubrirlas todas.

Rose se rió y se puso la servilleta en el regazo. Se sentía relajada y radiante, completamente cómoda en aquel entorno, después de estar muriéndose de los nervios ante la expectativa de aquella reunión.

Todo iba bien… por el momento.

Se volvió a llevar la mano a la cadena. No pasó desapercibido todos los detalles que Dimitri había hecho por ella.

-Me estás mimando demasiado, ¿sabes? la gente no suele hacerme regalos sin ninguna razón.

-Entonces está muy bien que lo haya hecho, ¿realmente crees que siempre tiene que haber una razón? ¿Acaso nunca has visto algo que te ha parecido perfecto para otra persona y los has comprado?

-Por supuesto. Pero es que tú has hecho y sigues haciendo tanto por mi. No quiero que pienses que exijo cosas, porque no es así.

-Ya lo sé. –respondió con dulzura. -Pero ésa es parte de la razón por la me gusta hacerlo. Todo el mundo necesita recibir sorpresas de vez en cuando. –se detuvo viéndola y se puso serio. -Creo que te lo mereces, y yo quería hacerlo. –le dio un cálido apretón en la mano sin apartar los ojos de ella. Ese gesto la devolvió de inmediato a la sala de entrenamiento, el calor, la energía, sus cuerpos juntos… Tragó el nudo en la garganta y se dispuso hacer la única cosa que podía controlar bien en ese momento: comer.

Se extendieron largamente con el vino y la cena, Rose saboreó cada uno de los platillos, escuchó detalladamente la historia del pan negro y las tradiciones del país del que venía Dimitri, charlaron y rieron, sin apenas darse cuenta de las horas transcurridas.

Algo en el fondo la inquietaba, pero seguía sin saber qué era. De vez en cuando se quedaba fija viendo el enorme cristal y luego volvía a enfrascarse en la conversación con él.

-Bueno. –carraspeó. -¿Algún otro dato oculto señor Belikov que quiera compartir esta noche?.

"Sí, pensó él, que me gustas".

-Sí… no me gusta que me digan señor.

Rose rió

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente bien, no creas que he olvidado el primer día que te conocí, por poco y pensé que morderías a la pobre de Lili. - La recepcionista que trabajaba para Dimitri y Adrián en las oficinas de la M.S.S. – recuerdo también que mencionó algo sobre que eras muy serio y sacarte una sonrisa seria un reto. Vaya que estaba equivocada la pobre.

Él levantó una ceja divertido escuchándola hablar de él.

-Es cierto soy serio, solo tú dices lo contrario.

-Mentira. –lo acusó. Complicado sí, serio solo cuando estaban en peligro o entrenando. -He visto tú sonrisa muchas veces desde que estoy aquí y he tenido el placer de escucharte reír.

Eso es porque eres tú Rose se dijo Dimitri.

-A veces no sé si fue correcto dejarte quedarte aquí. –soltó él en forma de broma.

Rose hizo un puchero

-Un poco tarde, para darte cuenta de eso. ¿No?

-Demasiado. Ya no hay manera de sacarte. -¿Qué quería decir con aquello?. Rose hizo el ridículo intento de levantar una ceja.

-En aquel momento jamás imaginé que me traerías a tu casa.

-Lo sé, sonabas tan perdida igual a como te veías.

-Gracias. –dijo arrastrando la palabra. -Hoy al parecer es el día de burlémonos de Rose.

Él rió.

-No lo digo en ese sentido, pero veamos, venías de enfrentarte a muchas cosas es normal que te vieras así. –sacudió la cabeza, rememorando los recuerdos del día que se conocieron, de cómo llegó solicitando su ayuda, de su aspecto, de la decisión por ayudar a sus padres, de lo valiente, de las ganas que tenía de poder ayudarla, de todo… -Y a pesar de eso estabas determinada a cualquier cosa, eso me sorprendió.

-Seguro pensaste, menuda perdedora.

-De eso nada. –dijo poniéndose muy serio.

Ella le sonrió.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿El qué?

-Aceptar, ayudarme, traerme aquí.

-Es lo que hago.

-Sí, pero eso solo lo has hecho conmigo. –se detuvo viéndolo directo a los ojos, no quería que se le escapara ningún gesto que él hiciera. -Bien hubieras podido encontrar alguna otra solución.

-Cierto.. –respondió pensativo.

-¿Pero?.

-No lo sé Rose, fue desde antes de que llegaras a la oficina. –ella alzó las cejas sorprendida. Se enderezó en la silla, colocó los codos sobre la mesa y puso la barbilla en sus manos. –Desde que vi ese video en la preparatoria, el torbellino, tu rostro. Había algo y supe que debía ayudarte. –Interesante. -Y luego cuando te conocí. –sacudió la cabeza. –Simplemente debía hacerlo y aquí estamos ambos compartiendo una cena. –agregó sin apartar la vista.

Ella asintió correspondiéndole con la mirada. Rememorando todo lo sucedido hasta ahora. Su sonrisa se fue apagando.

-¿Sí?. –preguntó Dimitri notando el cambio y acercándose a ella.

-Pienso en ellos. –suspiró, volviendo acomodarse en el asiento. –¿Crees que estén, que aún estén..?

La pregunta más difícil de todas era aquella, y su respuesta se tornaba igual de complicada.

-Creo que sí. Algo me dice que sí están con vida. –fue sincero, y de verdad pedía al cielo que lo estuvieran, debían estarlo.

-¿Aún me estarán buscando?

-Sí Rose. –su voz se fue apagando. -De eso estoy aún más seguro, esos tipos, esa organización no va a descansar y por más que hagan todo tan meticulosamente, tan ordenado, sin dejar rastro y desaparecer del mapa, tarde o temprano cometerán un error y es ahí cuando tendremos nuestra oportunidad.

Ella se mordió el labio, volvió a ver el gran ventanal y asintió.

-Eso espero. -Yo también pensó él.

-Has hecho un excelente avance, le envié el informe a la doctora Olendzky y está muy contenta de que las hemorragias han disminuido y que has encontrado una forma de manejar tu poder.

Eso la alegró.

-¿Entonces hoy lo hice bien?

-¿Tú que crees?

-Que sí, por supuesto. –Omitiendo lo que sucedió entre ambos o lo que no sucedió, la prueba la tuvo que haber ganado.

-Fallaste. -¡Imposible! Rose abrió la boca para quejarse. –La niña era tú objetivo.

Se levantó de la silla casi ofendida, él la imitó.

-Eso no es justo, tú te metiste y luego… bueno tuve que enfrentarme a ti y… todo terminó y entraron los demás. –Y claro él encima de ella una enorme distracción, pero vamos cómo no dejarse llevar por el momento.

Él la miró divertido.

-Así son las reglas. –dijo juntando los platos y envolviendo los sobros de comida. –Lo bueno es que la di por valida, por lo último que hiciste con tus manos, esa cosa extraña roja.

-Esa cosa que aún no sabemos qué es. –replicó ella, ayudándolo a llevar las cosas a la cocina. -¿Estás seguro de lo que viste?

-Mucho. Y no te preocupes fue asombroso, ya habrá otra ocasión para saber que pasó. –"Ojalá hubieran otras ocasiones para terminar otras cosas". Pensó Rose.

-Para mí que tanta energía te zafó un tornillo. –Él la roció con la regadera. –¡Oyé!. –le gritó divertida.

Ambos se pusieron a limpiar y acomodar, de vez en cuando Rose volvía a ver el enorme ventanal. ¿Por qué algo la inquietaba, en una noche que todo iba tan bien?

-¿Dejarás algún día la empresa?. –soltó de repente. Aquí vamos con los cambios bruscos de temas y las preguntas raras.

Al parecer él pensaba lo mismo por la expresión perpleja que tenía en su rostro.

-¿Por qué haría eso?. –frunció ligeramente el ceño. Abriendo la nevera. –¿Helado y Brownies?

-Por supuesto. –se le alegró el rostro. Dimitri sacó un tazón. –Sé que quieres hacer otras cosas, ya te lo había dicho, nadie va a juzgarte no debes demostrarle nada a nadie. Creaste una empresa, brindas trabajo, cuidas de tu familia, limpiaste lo que tú padre manchó. –él se movió incomodo con eso último, el tema de su padre era algo bastante delicado. –No creas que me quiero meter en tus decisiones, pero has lo que te haga feliz.

Le extendió la taza.

-No puedo dejar todo y simplemente irme. Por más que quisiera –se detuvo a pensar un momento -¿Qué pasa con las personas que necesitan ayudan, con las personas como tú?

-No puedes poner siempre tu vida de último. –respondió evadiendo su pregunta.

-No importa. –añadió.

-¿Pero por qué hacerse el tonto con lo que verdaderamente quieres?. –dijo suavemente ella.

-Lo dice la chica que no ha vivido su vida. –dijo con sarcasmo, acercándose más a ella.

-¿Sabes que no tenía mucha opción verdad?. –rió amargamente. Saboreando el postre. –¿También lo hiciste?. –él negó suavemente con la cabeza. –Ya decía yo que no todo podía ser perfecto. –él le dio un empujón ligero. Ella rió –Volviendo al tema amo a mis padres. Pero reconozco que llevaron al extremo la protección. –se encogió de hombros. -Aunque entiendo porque lo hicieron. -Mientras menos personas me conocieran era mejor, y aún así mira como resultó todo.

-¿Sabes?. –dijo él suavemente. -Haces preguntas realmente difíciles para una primer cita.

La respiración se detuvo, el mundo dejo de girar. ¿Una cita? Había dicho una cita. Sí, sí, sí… Por poco y se ponía a dar brinquitos de alegría, bueno mentalmente una pequeña Rose hacía un baile.

Un rubor erupción en la cara de ella y en su cuello.

¡Ay no! ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¿qué debía decir ella?

-Yo… Lo siento. – ¿Era eso?

-Está bien. Me gusta cuando una mujer desafía a un hombre.

¡Ay Señor! El rubor se intensificó.

-No quiero suponer un desafío. –dijo con un poco de picardía aprovechándose del momento.

Sus cuerpos muy cerca uno del otro.

-No lo eres, Rose. Y si lo fueras serías uno bueno de cumplir.

De nuevo se sentía como en aquella sala de entrenamiento, ¿seria posible que levitaran juntos?

Ella se mordió el labio.

-La cena me encantó. -mencionó suavemente. ¿Este era el momento en el que la besaba?

Él se acercó más.

-Me alegro de que…

De repente el semblante de Dimitri se puso serio. Antes de tener oportunidad de preguntar qué pasaba, la escuchó. Una alarma se había activado a lo lejos.

¿En serio? ¿Otra interrupción? Acaso solo a ella le pasaba esto.

Ambos se separaron.

-¿Qué es eso?

El sonido se detuvo.

-Son las alarmas exteriores. Iré a verificar en la sala de control. Vuelvo en seguida. –otra vez la misma cara de disculpa que se estaba volviendo una rutina. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué tenía el universo contra ella? –Espérame aquí. – Asintió ¿a dónde más podría ir?.

Si tenía que correr mataría a Sonia por ese vestido. Sin darse cuenta Rose se llevó la mano al relicario y lo apretó con fuerza.

Demasiado silencio. Caminó por la cocina de un lado a otro y se acercó con prudencia al ventanal, observando y buscando. ¿Qué? No sabía con exactitud, la sensación anterior se volvió identificable, se sentía vigilada…

"No está pasando nada" se repitió. "Dimitri me diría si algo sucediera"

No quería ponerse alarmista, pero ¿por qué tardaba tanto en volver? Lo mejor es ir a verificar.

Se detiene de golpe al escuchar el sonido del teléfono. Quizá fuese uno de los muchachos, hoy todos estaban fuera.

-¡Aló!. –escuchó la respiración entrecortada de alguien y el martillear de su propio corazón. -¿Quién está ahí?. –silencio y cuelgan.

"No es nada, siempre hay llamadas fallidas que entran".

Vuelve a sonar el teléfono. Está vez se apresura a responder y sólo escucha.

La misma aspiración, pero en está ocasión más calmada, puede sentir el ritmo de su corazón igualándose al sonido de la respiración y de repente tiene un presentimiento, uno muy loco.

-¿Papá? -Escuchó como si alguien jadeara. –Espera no cuelgues, ¿qué… -colgaron. -…quieres?

Menuda estupidez haber salido con eso. El teléfono no volvió a sonar. Lo mejor era buscar a Dimitri.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Estás bien?.

Ella abrió la boca, pero la cerró un instante después sin emitir sonido alguno. Finalmente puede asentir débilmente.

-No llegabas y quería saber que pasaba.

-Estaba revisando las cámaras y las cintas. Se activaron tres alarmas en las zonas más alejadas del terreno, pero no identifico qué las activo. –dice pensativo.

-¿Un animal?.

-Eso creo. –farfulló nada seguro. –Ya ha pasado en otras ocasiones algún zorro las activas, pero igual quiero cerciorarme.

-Llamaron.

Por un momento una expresión ilegible cruzó el rostro de Dimitri, pero desapareció con la misma rapidez con que había aparecido.

-¿Quién?

-Dos veces

Él suspiro y mantuvo el rostro neutro.

-¿Alguno del equipo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza aparentando una falsa tranquilidad que no sentía.

-No lo sé. No habló nadie.

Las alarmas sonaron dentro de Dimitri, pero no quería por nada del mundo preocupar a Rose. Vio como ella apretaba el collar sobre el pecho y supo los pensamientos de la joven. Se fijo en la hora. Casi de madrugada.

-Voy a enviarles a todos un mensaje para cerciorarme de que no fueran ellos o que están bien. –hizo una pausa indeciso. –Los haré venir.

Bonito momento para decidir darse una noche libre. Un solo error y lo lamentaría siempre.

-Hoy tienen la noche libre no es justo… -no lo era ni para los demás, ni para ellos mismos.

-Ellos saben cual es su deber Rose. –la cortó. –Ellos lo eligieron desde el momento en que firmaron el contrato y aceptaron el trabajo.

Ella se pasó una mano por el pelo. Cómo es que de un momento perfecto, todo tiene que arruinarse.

-¿Entonces, estás diciendo qué…? -¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué sí los vigilaban? ¿Qué la llamada era coincidencia? ¿Qué los podían atacar?. Dejó la pregunta en el aire para que él la completara.

-Es mejor ser precavidos. –respondió sin mostrar emoción alguna. Tomó la tableta digital y empezó a digitar comandos. –Es mejor que vayas a descansar, necesitas reponer energías.

-No creo poder… -Los reactores de energía de la casa se activaron de inmediato, encendiendo en cuestión de segundos la sala de control y algunas luces básicas, pero el resto de la casa se mantenía a oscuras. ¿En serio? Si esto era una broma de alguien se estaba pasando. Dimitri se apresuró a restaurar lo básico. Rose suspiró fuertemente. –Bueno dormir al parecer no es una opción hoy.

Alguien tenía hoy el humor terrible de ponerle los pelitos de punta.

Dimitri dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se volvió a Rose y la tomó de su rostro.

¡Ay santa madre! Así para que energía eléctrica, cuando este hombre tenía de sobra.

-Rose, de verdad necesito que vayas a tú habitación y trates en la medida de lo posible de descansar. –Fue la primera vez en la noche que percibió en su voz un atisbo de preocupación.

-No quiero estar sola. –lo soltó sin más.

-No lo estarás. –aseguró él, aún sin soltarla.

"Recuerda como se respira" se dijo.

-Bien. ¿Qué haremos? ¿Vigilaremos?

Él sacudió la cabeza

-Tú iras a descansar a la habitación. –tomó un mechón de su cabello rebelde y lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Y ella dejó de respirar. –Mientras yo me encargo de vigilar y hablar con los demás.

Iba a protestar pero él la detuvo.

-Vigilaré junto a ti. Así que toma. –se apartó, buscó uno de los focos en las gavetas y se lo extendió a Rose. –Ve yo iré detrás de ti, la casa tiene energía para cuando hay problemas de luz, pero también tiene un sistema de ahorro, así que no todo está iluminado.

Rose asintió y salió confundida. Trataba de disimular lo afectada que realmente estaba por todo.

Dimitri esperó a que ella se fuera, configuró la tableta para que pudiera manejar desde ahí las cámaras de la sala de control, buscó un par de focos más, seleccionó algunas pistolas que enfundó y antes de salir revisó por última vez las pantallas.

Nada, no encontró nada, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaba o podía suceder. La propiedad estaba asegurada y sabía que atravesarla era complicado. Ordenó los pensamientos. Trazó mentalmente un plan que cumpliría al pie de la letra. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Rose, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y supo lo que debía hacer.

-0-0-0-

Rose escuchó los pasos apresurados de Dimitri.

-¿Sucede algo?. -le preguntó alarmada.

–Hay algo que debo hacer y que no puede esperar.

No supo el momento exacto, ni cómo, ni cuándo, solo que su cuerpo reaccionó al contactó de él. Sintió sus manos rodeándola, acercó su cuerpo al suyo, envolvió su fuertes manos en ella, una en su cabello y otra se cernía a su cintura y la estrechó contra la pared.

Sus ojos se encontraron había tanto en ellos, tantas cosas por decir y tantas por hacer. Con una simple mirada ella lo invitó y él no dudo.

Su boca encontró la de Rose. Y la besó. La besó por todas esas ocasiones que se ha retenido, la besó porque es lo correcto, no importa si debía esperar, si estaba corriendo peligro o si no era el momento, al final nadie sabe lo que pueda pasar mañana.

"No la dejes escapar" las palabras de Sonia suenan en su mente. Y no lo iba hacer. La besa con más ganas…

¡Santa Madre! Con ese beso le quitó el aliento a Rose, es como alcanzar las estrellas. Un dulce néctar a su sistema, ese que tanto necesitaba.

Le encanta todo, como la sostiene y como la acaricia. El beso desencadena toda la química entre ambos, la pasión aumenta y la tensión desaparece. Son ellos dos solos, es su momento así lo cree ella, no importa los problemas o lo que suceda después, en este instante solo importa lo que están compartiendo. Es un beso dulce y tierno que se va transformando en uno intenso y hambriento. Ese tipo de besos que hace destrozos en los dos.

Ella pega su cuerpo a él, como si pudieran fundirse, toca sus brazo, sigue subiendo, sigue pidiendo y se sigue intensificando. Siente como algo emana de ella, y lo reconoce. Su poder se ha hecho dueño del momento y del lugar, todo a su alrededor levita menos ellos dos, todo en una sincronía perfecta.

Rose jadea, tratando inútilmente de controlar la respiración, cuando él se separa un poco para poder verla. Una sonrisa crece en su rostro al notar lo afectado y agitado que está él, al igual que ella. Los ojos de Rose, transmiten una clara pregunta, que él lee con facilidad.

-No podía esperar a mañana. –susurra él, junto a sus labios.

"Para que esperar a después si no saben si estarán juntos o con vida, mejor ahora que es seguro."

Ella sonríe y se muerde el labio.

-Tiene lógica. Me gusta.

El móvil de Dimitri suenó. Por lo menos fue al final y no al comienzo.

-Regreso enseguida. –le anuncia él con dificultad. Saca el celular. Y vuelve a depositar un suave beso en sus rojos e hinchados labios. –¿Y esto?. –se detuvó al observar todo el desorden a su alrededor.

Rose se encogió de hombros y sonríe.

-Yo lo ordenó.

-o-o-o-

Dimitri retorna a la habitación quince minutos después, viene con un serie de suministros , armas adicionales que coloca encima del tocador. Ninguno menciona nada respecto a las llamadas o a las alarmas. No necesitan agregar ese tipo de tensión.

Rose está en la cama y él se sienta a un lado. Ella levanta la cabeza mientras él la rodea por los hombros y la acerca a su pecho, dándole pequeñas caricias en su brazo.

-¿Qué pasa si las cosas cambian entre nosotros?

Él giró para poder verla a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla.

-Ya están cambiando Rose. Y no creo que alguien pueda detenernos.

Ella sonríe y lo besa.

-Los muchachos llegaran en cualquier momento y harán una inspección en los alrededores. Por ahora trata de descansar. Yo de aquí no me moveré. – ella asintió. El cansancio, la emoción, la felicidad, el éxtasis, vence a su cuerpo y se deja llevar.

"Yo velaré por tus sueños" murmuró Dimitri.

….


	21. Chapter 20:En la Mira

**En algún lugar oculto…**

-¿Ya está lo que pedí?. –ladró el jefe a cargo del proyecto. Un hombre grande, rudo con una voz grotesca, áspera y sin emociones.

-Sí señor. –respondió uno de los subordinados encargado de la logística. -La pieza final estará lista de tres a cinco días, traté de agilizarlos pero…

-No importa puede tardar lo que sea. –lo cortó el jefe. – Una semana, un mes, dos, tres que más da… De igual forma la tendremos en nuestra posesión. –Una sonrisa retorcida surcó su rostro. -¿Cómo va la segunda parte de muestro equipo?

-Por buen camino, la señora y sus hombres en cualquier momento estarán en nuestras instalaciones, ya tenemos todo preparado para recibirlos.

-Perfecto.

-Señor, estaba pensando. –dijo con un hilo de voz nerviosa. – Sus padres…

-¿Qué con ellos?. –su rostro se volvió más serio como si fuese posible.

-Deberíamos sacarles más información, aplicar más extorción, quizá hacerle lo mismo que le hicimos a…

-No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre. –dijo el jefe exasperado. –No en mi presencia esa mujer nos traicionó.

-Lo que le hicimos a la mujer que la engendró. Deberíamos aplicárselo alguno de los dos.

El hombre lo pensó, suspiró y negó.

-A ellos no los voy a tocar, todavía no. Los quiero vivos, porque quiero que ella presencie su muerte. –sonrió de forma malvada. –Les tengo preparada una sorpresita para cuando se reúnan. Y por favor recuerda ellos no son sus padres.

Antes de poder responder el otro hombre en la sala, escucharon la puerta abrirse de repente, ambos giraron en el momento que una mujer mayor con el mismo uniforme estilo militar negro que los demás entró.

-Disculpe señor. –se dirigió al jefe en tono neutro, ignorando la presencia del tipo de logística.

-¿A qué debo la interrupción?

-Debe venir en seguida a la sala de operaciones. –hizo una pausa. –Al fin lo encontramos y está vez no se nos va a volver a escapar.

El alivio se instaló en las entrañas del hombre a cargo. Tenía tantas ganas de reír, sí reír a costa de los demás. Nadie absolutamente nadie jugaba con ellos, eran mejores que los demás, que todas las organizaciones tontas del mundo, ellos tenían un propósito mayor, un propósito con todos esos seres extraños que habitaban en la tierra como intrusos. Ellos debían hacerse cargo, eran los mejores, metódicos, perfeccionistas y no se equivocan, sus objetivos se lograban sí o sí. No importaba cómo y si eso incluía eliminar a toda una raza.

Su meta era una sola: Cazar, utilizar y desechar lo que no sirve.

-Andando. –gruñó. Sintiéndose eufórico de que todo estuviera saliendo según lo planeado.

Se detuvo dos puertas antes de la sala de operaciones un murmulló débil vino de una de las celdas. Se asomó por las pequeñas rejas que habían en la puerta. Y sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar las palabras consoladores que salían del joven Ozera.

"Ignorante" pensó "Nada de lo que le decía a esa tonta se cumpliría"

Entre los barrotes de la cabina, el chico extendió un brazo tratando de llegar a la chiquilla que no dejaba de llorar.

Suspiró cansinamente y decidió interrumpir toda esa escena patética.

-Deja de llorar, princesa. –dijo con evidente sarcasmo. –Pronto todo terminará.

La chica al escucharlo se tensó y se alejó hasta pegar su espalda en la pared más alejada.

-Déjala en paz. –saltó la voz entrecortada del muchacho. Parecía estar drogado y bueno… prácticamente así era como lo mantenían, ya que era un peligro andante.

El jefe decidió que no valía la pena gastar la saliva con él, le pondría un poco más del coctelito para que lo mantuviera dormido y calladito.

-Pronto tendrás nueva compañía. –le comentó a la chica. –Y al fin podrás demostrar que sí eres útil. Tendrás tú oportunidad.

Ella se puso blanca como papel y se notaba claramente nerviosa. Abrió sus enormes ojos asustados, apretó los labios y luego soltó el aire.

-De…deberías matarme ya. –farfulló tragando el nudo que sentía en la garganta. –No voy a prestarme a tus juegos.

El jefe rió como si de verdad aquello le hiciera gracia.

-Con gusto lo haría princesa, pero aún no es el momento. Sin embargo, pronto, muy pronto las cosas cambiaran. –Y con eso se retiró, le encantaba la sensación de temor que dejaba en la gente, principalmente en aquellos jóvenes desdichados.

Abrió la puerta de la sala de operaciones de golpe.

El hombre frente a él estaba casi irreconocible, atado de manos y pies, jeringas salían de su cuerpo, conectado a un monitor y una asistente extraía varias botellitas de su preciada sangre.

-Bienvenido a casa. –se mofó el jefe en sus narices, el sujeto en la camilla, levantó sus ojos y los clavó en él. –Eres como el hijo prodigo, la única diferencia es que el volvió por cuenta propia y su padre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. –suspiró como si de verdad sintiera algún remordimiento. – Para ti es un poco tarde cambiar de bando, por eso lo siento no puedo realizar una fiesta exclusiva para ti, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes, ¿cierto?.

Le mantuvo la mirada y no encontró en ella nada, parecía resignado a su destino, al parecer no iba a luchar, no se iba a enojar. ¿Acaso ya no iba a mostrar ninguna emoción?

-Te vez cansado y viejo. –siguió provocándolo. –Si no hubieras huido tal vez estuvieras mejor. –Hizo una pausa preparando las palabras venenosas que tenía en la punta de la lengua. –Quizá ella estuviera aún con vida. – el sujeto en la camilla, apretó la mandíbula, vio rojo, pero no dijo nada. Al fin una emoción, aunque una pequeña.

-¿Dónde lo encontraron?. –preguntó el jefe sin apartar la vista del sujeto.

-Señor en Texas. –respondió la mujer vestida de militar. El jefe alzó la cejas sorprendido de la noticia. –Estaba mal herido, lo encontramos en las afueras de una enorme propiedad alejada del centro. –Interesante. –Lo sedamos y lo trajimos en uno de los aviones privados.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?. –se dirigió al pobre hombre en la camilla, pero este solo levantó la barbilla y no emitió palabra. -¿Qué hacías? –gritó el jefe, agarrándolo por el cuello. El hombre emitió un quejido,

-No diré nada. –dijo con dificultad.

-No hace falta que hable señor, tenemos el informe detallado. –explicó la mujer repugnante. Le hizo señas a la joven asistente, para que entregara el folio con la investigación.

La chica no levantó la mirada. El jefe arrebató de las manos de la nerviosa joven los documentos y ella retrocedió instintivamente como si quisiera alejarse de algún arrebato del hombre. ¿Qué le pasaban a esos empleados jóvenes y débiles? ¿Acaso se arrepentían de lo que hacían? Tomó nota mental para revisar quienes estaban conformando sus filas, y luego despediría en el mejor de los casos a los que el corazón se les estaba ablandando.

Decidió en vez de leerlo él mismo, pedirle a la joven asistente que le explicara ella misma el caso. La pondría a prueba.

-Hable, señorita por favor. No tengo todo el día.

Ella tragó saliva, se recompuso y explicó lo mejor que pudo.

-Nuestras fuentes indicaron que la propiedad estaba a nombre de Randall Ivashkov. –Hizo una pausa, esperando la reacción del jefe, quien solo sonrió de esa forma temerosa. –El heredero de la propiedad es su hijo el joven Dimitri Belikov, sus datos personales son más difíciles de rastrear, pero no fueron imposibles tiene una empresa la Moroi Security Services junto con su primo, el padre de Adrián, Nathan Ivashkov también falleció la misma noche que Randall. – el jefe asintió consumido en sus pensamientos. –Su empresa pasa casi como la nuestra oculta y desapercibida.

-Algo más interesante.

Ella suspiró.

-Sí. –hizo una pausa, viendo por un instante al hombre tendido en la camilla, parecía como si quisiera disculparse por lo que iba a informar. –Nuestros hombres lo encontraron en su propiedad, activó las alarmas tanto las de ellos, como las nuestras y por su sistema de seguridad, fue imposible que traspasara la barrera, la conclusión es que buscaba refugió con ellos, pero lo detectamos antes. –Bajó los ojos al piso. –Además al parecer Dimitri Belikov es el mismo hombre con el que vieron a la chica la última vez en la persecución, tenemos fotos que lo prueban.

El jefe esbozó una enorme sonrisa, estaba a punto de saborear una pequeña parte de la victoria.

-Continua. –pidió. Quería terminar de escuchar lo que ya sabía que le dirían.

-Él… él la tiene, la ha estado protegiendo.

Sus ojos brillaron con malicia. Y se volvieron a enfocar en el pobre hombre de la camilla. Se acercó lo suficiente para que pudiera verlo.

-¿Sabes? Al final has sido de gran utilidad, sujeto 507, ya tenemos lo que necesitamos y todo eso gracias a ti.

-Nunca la vas a tener.

El jefe rió. Juntó sus talones y caminó fuera de la habitación, se paró a la par de un chico rubio, alto y delgado, le susurró varias directrices, que debía cumplir.

Antes de irse volvió a ver al hombre en aquella cama.

-Ya lo veremos. Pero igual te felicito, la encontraste tú por nosotros. Ojalá recuerdes eso. Que gran padre resultaste ser.

* * *

Rose se despertó de primero, a pesar de lo extraño de la noche, increíblemente había logrado dormir como no lo hacia en meses y bueno creía saber el motivo de que pudiera descansar tan bien.

Se giró despacio frunciendo la frente y luego suavizó la expresión al ver quién estaba a la par de ella. Dimitri al parecer se había quedado dormido en una posición muy incomoda y extraña. Encima tenía todavía la tableta, el móvil y el foco.

Sonrió al verlo y al rememorar la cena y el beso de la noche anterior. Con cuidado le puso la mano en la frente. Con el pulgar empezó a acariciarlo poquito a poco para relajarlo. Se veía como si estuviera librando una batalla en sueños.

A tientas, y aún con los ojos cerrados Dimitri le buscó la mano a modo de apoyo. Él se la estrechó y ella sintió cómo su calor le subía por el brazo y el pecho. Entonces, Rose se llevó su mano a la boca y la besó.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, al principio se sorprendió de haberse quedado dormido, pero al verla poco a poco se fue relajando.

-Buenos días. –le susurró ella, quería burlarse por haber caído rendido, pero como podía culparlo era comprensible que sucumbiera al cansancio. Él parecía leerle el pensamiento.

-Logré relajarme hasta que supe que todos estaban aquí. No creas que no estuve vigilando.

Ella rió.

-Yo no he dicho nada. –se defendió. –Me alegra que sigas aquí.

Él le sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?. –preguntó acercándola a su pecho.

-Bastante descansada y…

A Dimitri se le ensombreció el rostro.

-¿Ahora? ¿Nos tienen que interrumpir precisamente ahora? Espero que sea porque la casa se ha incendiado.

Rose esbozó una sonrisa e intentó sentir el mismo enfado que él, pero estaba muy gracioso con esa cara enfurruñada típica de un niño al que le han negado su juguete favorito. Como no dejaban de llamar, Dimitri puso los pies en el suelo, se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?. –preguntó en tono serio.

Rose se dio la vuelta, curiosa por ver quién los había interrumpido por la mañana tan temprano.

Frunció el ceño. O eso creía, que aún era la mañana. ¿Cuánto había dormido?. Se estremeció por ese frío que siempre la asaltaba después de un arrebato psíquico como el que tuvo ayer durante todo el día en la práctica y mientras se besaban. Los pelitos de la piel se le erizaron y recordó que se había sentido vigilada durante toda la noche. ¿Estarían hablando de qué activo las alarmas? De repente la cama se le antojaba fría y menos sin el calor corporal de Dimitri junto a ella.

Metió los pies un poco más adentro de la cama, en busca de un poquito del calor residual que habrían dejado sus piernas. Al principio no pudo ver quién había llamado a la puerta porque Dimitri ocupaba todo el umbral y hablaba en voz baja.

¿Lo harían para que ella no los escuchara? ¿Qué estaban diciendo?

Rose arrugó la frente, se sentó en la cama y alargó el cuello para ver mejor y tratar de escuchar. Fue entonces cuando logró identificar al intruso: Iván, solo que no estaba solo. Le acompañaba Adrián y Eddie.

Se mordió el labio ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaban los tres allí y con esas caras tan serias? Salvo Dimitri, cuyos ojos y rostro parecían impenetrables. Ni fruncía el ceño ni sonreía. Era indescifrable, salvo por su expresión visiblemente seria.

Inconscientemente se recostó entre las almohadas al sentir como le empezaba a dolor la sien, esto no era bueno y necesitaba calmarse y mostrarse normal para que Dimitri no le dejara todo el día allí en aquella habitación, buscó a tiendas las pastillas y las tragó sin ningún liquido. Arrugó la cara al sentir lo amargo bajar por la garganta, como no soportaba el sabor, se apresuró a entrar al baño se lavó los dientes, tomó un sorbito de agua y se aseo un poco.

Al salir lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Adrián frió y sin emoción. ¿Cómo podía ser? Solo cambiaba cuando estaba con su esposa o esta aparecía donde fuera que él estuviese. Entonces se ablandaba y se le iluminaban los ojos, un fulgor que parecía salirle de dentro. Rose sabía por ese cambio inmediato que adoraba a esta mujer y que sería capaz de todo por eliminar cualquier amenaza. Estaba claro que un hombre que se volviera indefenso en cuanto entraba su mujer, no podía ser tan malo. A su padre también le consideraban bastante despiadado, hasta frío y amenazador, pero, al igual que este, se transformaba con una simple sonrisa de su esposa.

Sabía que su padre era un buen hombre, a pesar de las apariencias, así que tal vez no estuviera siendo muy justa con Adrián.

Decidió meterse en la cama y esperar. Deseaba acercarse para escuchar, pero era hacer eso o calmar el dolor de cabeza. Se decidió por el segundo.

Dimitri estuvo hablando con los hombres un rato más. Al poco cerró la puerta y volvió a su lado con una expresión que a todas luces intentaba controlar. En lugar de meterse en la cama, que era lo que ella esperaba, se sentó al borde y le tendió la mano como si necesitara tocarla. O tal vez pensara que era ella quien necesitaría que la tocara después de contarle lo que había motivado esa visita de su primo y los demás a esas horas. Sacó la mano de debajo de las sábanas y cogió la de Dimitri. Él se la estrechó de inmediato y le dio un apretón tranquilizador.

-Quiero que me escuches y prestes atención. -dijo él con un tono comedido.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y esa breve irregularidad le cortó la respiración un instante.

Dimitri parecía estar en perfecta armonía con sus respuestas, con su lenguaje corporal y sus reacciones. Estaba en plena armonía con ella.

-Roza, esto podría ser algo bueno, pero no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo. Quiero que estés tranquila.

Bueno, entonces no era nada horrible. Podría soportarlo. Hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse y no apresurar a que le contara.

Al cabo de un rato, se acercó un poco más y le apretó la mano.

-Sydney ha accedido a ayudarnos hoy. Intentará establecer una conexión con tu padre o con tu madre, o con los dos si fuera posible.

Se le aceleró el pulso de la emoción y no del miedo. ¿Ya, tan rápido? ¿Hoy?

Tuvo que controlarse para no empezar a saltar en la cama como una niña pequeña.

-¿En serio?. -susurró, incapaz de mantener a raya la incredulidad. –Adrián aún está reacio, ¿cierto? Por eso tenía esa expresión?

Sonrió antes de responder su pregunta.

-Sydney puede hacer lo que quiera, piense lo que piense Adrián o los demás. Claro que le gustaría controlar todos los aspectos de su vida, y no porque sea dominante, que puede serlo, sino porque la quiere con locura y solo intenta protegerla. No puedo culparlo por eso. Ya sabes el por qué. -le dijo, serio.

»Y como Sydney no permite que Adrián la trate como un trapo y ejerza el control que quiere, le ha dicho que no va a esperar más, dice que lo mejor es hacerlo cuanto antes. Le rompe el corazón saber que has perdido a tu única familia. Sydney creció sin familia; nunca tuvo ninguna hasta que llegó a la nuestra. Ahora somos la suya así que se identifica con lo que sientes y quiere hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos para ayudar a localizar a tus padres.

-¿Ya está aquí?

Dimitri le apretó la mano.

-Sí, pero antes, necesitamos que hagas algo.

-Lo que sea. -prometió ella al momento.

-Sydney suele establecer una relación con la víctima al tocar un objeto del lugar del secuestro, aunque sea algo pequeño. A veces puede que sea algo insignificante o raro, incluso. Pero si el secuestrador ha tocado algo de la víctima o si se ha acercado lo suficiente, si ha dejado su huella, Sydney puede usarlo como vía.

Rose frunció el ceño.

-Y ahora viene el pero.

Él asintió.

-Nos encontramos en una disyuntiva. El problema es que no sabemos dónde desaparecieron tus padres. No tenemos punto de partida, pero Sydney cree que si se te ocurre algún objeto que fuera su favorito, algo que tocaran con frecuencia y que les dejara huella tanto mental como física, tal vez pueda abrir esa vía. Sin embargo, quiere que sepas que aunque lo intentará todo y agotará todas las posibilidades, no quiere que te hagas ilusiones por si luego no funciona y te llevas un buen chasco.

Rose ya le había dado rienda suelta a su mente, había dejado de escuchar a Dimitri y se concentraba en las posibilidades.

La chica se sintió mareada de repente.

¡Ay no! Esta vez si le faltaba el aire, y Dimitri se daría cuenta.

-¿Rose? ¿Qué pasa? Estás pálida.

-Pero si no estaba usando mis poderes, en serio. Solo estaba pensando y concentrándome para centrarme y buscar algo.

-Bueno, ya basta. Le diré a Sydney que necesitas descansar. Creo que ayer tuviste una especie de sobrecarga psíquica.

Rose se encogió de hombros como si no le importara. Y así era. Quería volver al tema de la ayuda de Sydney de recuperar a sus padres.

-Nada de descansos, ya no vamos a retrasar más esto, creo que lo que me hace falta es azúcar al cuerpo y arreglamos el problema.

-¿Tomaste las pastillas?

Asintió sin darle mayor importancia.

No obstante, en deferencia a la preocupación de Dimitri, intentó controlar sus pensamientos y evocar recuerdos y objetos que sus padres tocaran de forma habitual. Había demasiadas cosas, fotos y álbumes, pero nada que destacara especialmente.

Quería dar algo con lo que tuviera más probabilidades de rastrear el camino hasta sus padres. Y entonces se le ocurrió de la manera más natural. Era tan obvio que se reprendió por no haber caído antes.

-Ay, Dios mío –susurró-. ¡Claro!

-¿Qué? ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?

-Mis cariñines.

La miró confundido.

-¿Tus cariñines?

Ella sonrió y volvió a evadirse al pensar en aquellos momentos vividos antaño. Aquel lugar sagrado que ocupaban sus cariñines, porque fue gracias a los peluches que sus padres descubrieron que tenía poderes. Aún los tenía, aunque cuando vivía en la casa familiar estaban en un lugar de honor en uno de los estantes del salón. Sus padres solían cogerlos y esbozar una sonrisa, sumidos en aquellos recuerdos de hacía tantos años.

-Eran mis peluches favoritos. Tenía nueve meses y ya era muy consciente de ellos. Me daban seguridad, aunque mi madre no me los dejaba en la cuna porque tenía miedo de que me ahogara. Al parecer no me hacía ninguna gracia y, ya de bebé, los hacía volar y me los metía en la cuna para cogerlos.

Dimitri sacudió la cabeza.

-Es increíble.

-Imagínate el susto que se llevaron mis padres. No tenía ni un año y tuvieron que aceptar que era distinta y, como tal, no podrían hacer vida normal, yo… yo de verdad haría lo que fuera. Eso no ha cambiado.

A él se le ensombreció el semblante y le apretó la mano con fuerza

-No vas a morir -le dijo y Rose vio un destello de vulnerabilidad en su mirada.

-No quiero morir -dijo suavemente para tranquilizarlo—. Tengo mucho por lo que vivir. Solo digo que si la situación llegara a ese extremo, y confío plenamente en que tanto tú como los del equipo evitaran que llegue a ese punto, la elección sería fácil. No tendría que convencerme a mí misma ni pensármelo dos veces.

-Mira, date cuenta de que ellos sienten lo mismo por ti. Imagina cómo se sentirían sabiendo que te has sacrificado para que ellos puedan vivir. ¿Crees que estarían agradecidos? ¿Crees que podrían vivir con eso en su conciencia? Una cosa así no se supera nunca, Rose. Los destrozaría.

Tras esa declaración tan apasionada, hizo una pausa larga y respiró profundamente un par de veces. Entonces la miró a los ojos.

-Y me destrozaría.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Sentía que estallaría en muchos pedacitos. Rose le acarició el rostro y le sonrió. Por Dios este hombre le encantaba, tenía tantas ganas de decírselo, pero antes tenían una tarea que terminar, la más importante de su vida.

-Tenemos que ir a por los muñecos lo antes posible -dijo ella. Solo así tendría paz en todos los sentidos de su vida. -No quiero esperar ni un minuto más del necesario. Si Sydney quiere empezar ya y está preparada, no voy atrasarla más. Pregúntale si puede hacerlo en cuanto recuperemos los peluches.

-Bueno, bueno. –dijo él al tiempo que levantaba la mano.- ¿Recuperemos? En esta ecuación no estamos solo nosotros, hay que incluir a Iván, Celeste, Eddie, y a otros miembros de la MSS.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Crees que sea buena idea que vayan tantos.

-Por supuesto Rose, solo así puedes ir.

-De acuerdo.

Él suspiró.

-¿Dónde están? ¿Están en la casa comprometida? Porque evidentemente la tendrán vigilada por si somos lo bastante tontos, y parece que lo somos, de volver al lugar del que casi te secuestran.

Ella sonrió.

-No están allí. Mi padre no se queda dos veces en la misma casa más de unos meses, así que las cosas que son importantes las llevo siempre conmigo. Tengo un apartamento, propiedad de mi padre, que no está a mi nombre. No se le puede relacionar con él tampoco porque está registrado a nombre de una empresa que no existe, aunque hay mucha documentación que confirma que es una compañía la mar de próspera. Dudo de que sepan nada de este piso y, en caso de que lo supieran, tendrían que haberme estado siguiendo durante mucho tiempo, porque nunca voy del trabajo a casa directamente. Sé bien cómo despistarlos y lo tengo tan inculcado por costumbre, gracias a mi padre, que nunca me desvío del plan.

Dimitri movió la cabeza y murmuró, pero no parecía sorprendido por las meticulosas medidas de seguridad que había ideado su padre.

-Bueno, ¿cuándo nos vamos? -preguntó ella con impaciencia.

Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara en señal de frustración.

-En cuanto avise a los demás del cambio de planes, lo que con llevará un nivel de protección distinto porque no teníamos previsto que vinieras con nosotros. Me hubiera sentido mucho mejor si Sydney y tú se quedaran aquí para poder cerciorarnos de que estuvieran bien.

-De eso nada. –canturreó entusiasmada. –No voy a tener tarde de chicas cuando se está realizando una operación de rescate.

La cogió por los hombros y la miró fijamente: una tormenta de emoción se fraguaba en sus ojos.

-No lo entiendes. Mira, si fueras un cliente normal, no me afectaría la presión y sí, nuestro lema es cambiar, adaptarnos y superarnos a toda costa. Pero tú no eres un cliente cualquiera y ahí está el problema, porque si te pasara algo, no sería responsable de mis actos. Porque armaría la de Dios para recuperarte. Y si ocurriera lo impensable y te perdiera… -Se quedó callado un momento como si le hubiera embargado la emoción; era algo casi tangible que se alojaba en su garganta y le impedía articular esas ideas turbulentas y el pensamiento de que era posible que la perdiera. -No sabría lo que haría Rose, ¿lo entiendes?. Rompería al fin todas las reglas, todas.

Ella se le quedó mirando, estupefacta.

Dimitri de milagro no intentó ocultarle esos sentimientos. La tensión y la sinceridad emanaban a raudales como en oleadas que ella podía notar y hasta tocar. Le rozaban los oídos y le penetraban hasta el alma.

Sentía su afecto y eso era mucho más importante. Las palabras sin actos no tenían ningún sentido. Y todos sus actos, sus gestos y su lenguaje corporal no eran los de un hombre al que le llamara la atención una mujer sin más. Para él no era una mujer a quien considerara un ligue pasajero; o una simple clienta como había creído en un principio. Su corazón, su mente y su alma apostaban por ella.

Dimitri la correspondía. Era una emoción fuerte y no había lugar a dudas. Eran dos mitades de un todo incompleto, vacías y sin rumbo, que buscaban a esa otra parte con la que encajar a la perfección; dos mitades que por fin se fundían, sin fisuras ni costuras, ella lo notaba y lo creía, pero no hacía falta que lo dijera.

-Lo entiendo. –respondió Rose al fin, se acercó y le beso con tanto sentimiento. – Debemos rescatar a mis cariñines y luego podemos seguir resolviendo el resto. Un paso a la vez.

* * *

N/A

Hasta la próxima semana.

Saludos a todos!


End file.
